


Stolthet och fördom

by SophieAmalieHolmes



Category: Freelancer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 113,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAmalieHolmes/pseuds/SophieAmalieHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This variation will start at around chapter 34 in Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to her, as does the majority of the plot. This is simply a little twist. I will use some of Miss Austen's words to help the story.</p><p>Major drama that already happened at this point in the book around this part in the story:</p><p>Elizabeth has traveled to Kent.<br/>Mr. Darcy has also traveled to Kent with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.<br/>Elizabeth found out that it was Mr. Darcy who encouraged Mr. Bingley to abandon Jane, as he had bragged to Colonel Fitzwilliam about it.<br/>Elizabeth pleaded a headache in order to be excused from Rosings that evening, not wanting to encounter Mr. Darcy.</p><p>Now, let us begin...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Proposal Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This variation will start at around chapter 34 in Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to her, as does the majority of the plot. This is simply a little twist. I will use some of Miss Austen's words to help the story.
> 
> Major drama that already happened at this point in the book around this part in the story:
> 
> Elizabeth has traveled to Kent.  
> Mr. Darcy has also traveled to Kent with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.  
> Elizabeth found out that it was Mr. Darcy who encouraged Mr. Bingley to abandon Jane, as he had bragged to Colonel Fitzwilliam about it.  
> Elizabeth pleaded a headache in order to be excused from Rosings that evening, not wanting to encounter Mr. Darcy.
> 
> Now, let us begin...

Mr. Darcy paced by the windows in the drawing-room. He was dressed well, even better than usual. However, if anyone were to ask him about it, he would simply state that nothing was amiss. The party from the parsonage had not arrived but was expected any minute. Lady Catherine sat in her throne of a chair in the center of the room. Her daughter, Lady Anne de Bourgh, sat in a chair almost equally regal, but with more blankets and pillows about her. Other than an occasional cough, she remained silent. Colonel Fitzwilliam had not yet entered the drawing-room.

Lady Catherine noticed everything, especially her nephew's extra care. While she would have attributed the care to a growing attachment to her daughter, his pacing made her hesitate. For the first time in recent history, she was silent, observing the scene Mr. Darcy created.

Mr. Darcy paced back and forth, thinking over the last few days. Each morning, he had attempted to walk with Miss Elizabeth, and he was successful most days. He had been disturbed this morning when his cousin, the colonel, had beaten him to his beauty. Seeing them walking together so amiably was like a dagger through his heart, and he knew he needed to act and act fast if he was not to lose her to another man. The thought sent a shiver through his spine and he paused in his pacing long enough to see his aunt was watching him. He turned to the window, glad to see that the party from the parsonage was walking towards Rosings.

Down in the lane, Mr. Collins took the lead, skipping every few steps to show his haste. His wife followed at a more sedate pace with her sister, Maria Lucas. It only took a moment for Mr. Darcy to realize Elizabeth was not part of the party! Mr. Darcy nearly choked on his tongue as he tried to comprehend this piece of information. Could she be waiting for him at the parsonage? The thought was too exhilarating, and he nearly forgot himself as he asked his aunt to excuse him for a moment.

In the hallway, he stopped to breathe as he ascertained the Hunsford party's location. The footmen were standing ready to open the doors, therefore, they had not yet come up the stairs. He quickly moved to the foyer to greet the party, hoping to not be too obvious in his desire to see Elizabeth.

At last, the doors opened, and Mr. Darcy bowed to his aunt's guests. "Good evening, Mr. Collins. It is... good... to see you again. Mrs. Collins, Miss Lucas, welcome to Rosings. I trust your day has been well?"

Mr. Collins was eager to greet Mr. Darcy, thrilled that he would be waiting at the door for their arrival. "It has been a most excellent day, indeed, for we have been invited to dine at Rosings Park. You are most gracious to say such things to us, and we are very glad to dine with you and your family today. My cousin will not be with us today. She was out in the grounds this morning and has developed a headache. I am sure that when I explain this to Lady Catherine, she will agree with me that this is a kind of delicacy that women must attend to with great care. I have no doubt that Lady Catherine will say that my cousin needs to halt her long walks, as they are unladylike and unhealthy."

It took Mr. Darcy all his composure not to show his outrage at such a speech and simply nodded to Mr. Collins as he invited the party inside. Eager to reach Lady Catherine, Mr. Collins barely noticed that Mr. Darcy stepped outside before the footmen shut the door. Free from company, he paused and leaned against one of the columns. He knew Elizabeth had a very strong constitution and would not be susceptible to headaches from long walks. She must desire his presence. He smiled and, with a slight chuckle, walked quickly to the parsonage. Unfortunately, his absence was detected upstairs.

Lady Catherine was vexed not to have the honor of scolding Miss Bennet, and she had quite a bit to say on the matter. However, that displeasure was nothing compared to when she found out her nephew had not returned with the party. "Where is he? What can he be doing? I will be answered!" She motioned to a footman, but Mr. Collins was eager to relay the news.

"Your nephew greeted us at the door. He is very like you, madam and is always willing to show us great condescension and kindness. I see him in the lane, walking towards my humble abode. I can only assume that he wishes to inquire after the health of my cousin. He must, like you, wish to give her advice on how to improve her condition. Your family will be marked in history for its kindness and condescension."

Lady Catherine was livid. "How dare he leave when we are about to sit down to dinner!" She motioned to a footman once again. "You, tell the stables to ready a carriage. I must depart at once." The footman stumbled over his feet to remove himself as fast as he could. Lady Catherine rose from her chair and moved to the door, where she paused for only a moment. "Mr. Collins, you and your family will come with me. And you Richard. Mrs. Jenkinson, keep Anne warm until we return."

It was Mr. Collins' turn to trip over his own feet in his haste to do his patroness' bidding. The carriage was ready in half an hour, and the five departed for the Hunsford parish.

Mr. Darcy walked directly into the room, quickly asking after Miss Bennet's health, even before properly greeting her. She responded with cold civility. He only let this discourage him for a moment, realizing he must have startled her. He sat down in a chair opposite his heart, but he was too restless to remain seated. Rising to pace the room, he gathered his courage and turned to her once more. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

To say Elizabeth was astonished would be an understatement. She stared at her admirer, disbelieving it could possibly be true. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy, sure of success, took this to be assent and took a few steps forward to continue his proposal. He was about to begin again when there was a commotion in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Catherine Speaks Her Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Lady Catherine Speaks Her Mind

Elizabeth stared at the door, waiting for the unannounced visitor to materialize. She knew from the voices in the hall that it was Lady Catherine and that she was upset. Very upset. Elizabeth squared her shoulders, preparing herself for what was to be most uncomfortable, almost forgetting that Mr. Darcy had just declared himself and definitely not believing it to be true.

Mr. Darcy, realizing what was about to come, moved silently to stand behind his Elizabeth. He was confident she was about to accept him. Now, he had only to tell his aunt. He would have preferred to wait and have a few private moments with his intended, but it was not to be. Mr. Darcy had been always silent when his aunt had vocalized her desire that he marry her daughter, knowing he never would. Despite what his aunt claimed, he knew his mother had not desired it and neither did Anne now. It was finally time to face his aunt and make her accept his choice.

Lady Catherine entered the room, angry to the point that her eyebrows could not be distinguished apart and fury in her eyes. She first looked to her nephew, standing too close to that girl. "Darcy, nephew, you must come over here. What would the servants say?"

Mr. Darcy rose to his full height. "What brings you to the parsonage, aunt?"

Seeing that her nephew would not help her, Lady Catherine changed tactics. She turned to Elizabeth. "You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come."

Elizabeth simply stared. It was all too much for one day. "Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam, I have not been able to account for the honor of seeing you here."

"You would say such things! Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage? I can see that your arts and allurements have drawn him in."

Elizabeth started at this but held her tongue. It took much effort to hide her smile as she thought of Lady Catherine's reaction should she answer that question honestly. "I believe you should ask your nephew the answer to that question. He would know better who he has proposed to. If I have drawn him in, as you say, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Bennet, how dare you speak to me so? This is not to be borne." She turned to her nephew once again. "You must see that this woman wants to take you away from your family and make you forget your duty. Come away at once! What will Anne say?"

Mr. Darcy stepped closer to Elizabeth, worried about her pale countenance. He placed a hand on her back to show his support. Elizabeth shuddered at the touch but did not move, for it was apparent that no one else could see the display. Mr. Darcy responded at last, "Anne has never wished to marry me, and I have never wished to marry Anne. It is only you that has kept the pretense of an engagement between us. I am a free man, and I may ask for the hand of any woman who I wish to be my wife."

Taken back, Lady Catherine could not respond immediately. She looked around the room. Mr. Collins was standing ready at her side. Colonel Fitzwilliam was staring out the window, apparently wishing he had not come for he seemed very uncomfortable. Mrs. Collins was not in the room. She must have taken her sister upstairs. She turned again to her nephew. "Darcy, you cannot do this! Honor, decorum, prudence, and interest forbid it." She turned to Elizabeth again. "Do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

Elizabeth, nervous because of the hand on her back, lifted her chin defiantly. She would not give in to such a display. "These are heavy misfortunes, madam. But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine." Elizabeth had not meant to say such words for she believed them untrue, but she really wanted to put Lady Catherine in her place.

Mr. Darcy smiled at this response even though Elizabeth could not see his reaction. This was as good as an agreement to be his wife. She had said she would be happy as his wife. All that was waiting for them to be together was getting rid of his aunt. He stepped towards her, until he was halfway across the room. "As my aunt, you will accept my choice or I shall cut all ties to you. This conversation is over, and you had better return to Rosings. I must ride to Mr. Bennet, so I will not attend dinner with you tonight."

Lady Catherine could not speak as she thought through her options. Mr. Darcy was clearly too infatuated to see what the fortune hunter was up to. If she simply left, she would be accepting his choice, which she could not do. She needed help. "I will not leave until I am satisfied. This woman seeks to gain your fortune. That is all. In your lust, you have been blinded. Come back with me before it is too late."

Colonel Fitzwilliam intervened, seeing that his cousin needed help. He noticed that Elizabeth was pale, which worried him. "Aunt, you go too far! Anyone can see that Miss Bennet is not a fortune hunter."

"Has she warmed your bed too, that you are willing to side with her and her schemes?"

The outrage on Mr. Darcy's face was clear to all. "That is enough! You will not disgrace the woman I am to marry in such a fashion. Richard, help me remove this vile woman from the house and send a message to your father. Lord Matlock will know how to deal with his sister." The two cousins forcefully pushed Lady Catherine out of the parlor and into her carriage. Her voice could be heard for miles.

Elizabeth was standing in shock at such a display. She had no idea what to make of these events.

Mr. Collins recovered quickly and was sure of only two things. The first being that Mr. Darcy and the colonel were out of favor with his patroness. The second and most critical matter was that Lady Catherine called Elizabeth a fortune hunter and a fallen woman. Both ideas combined into only one solution: Elizabeth must be removed from his house. He began to abuse her in such terms that Elizabeth was sure she would never return to visit Charlotte again. Elizabeth, still shocked, only listened to what was said.

Thankfully, Charlotte and her sister were out of the room and were spared hearing such words from Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins, after a lengthy sermon on the improprieties of women, finally ordered Elizabeth to pack her trunk and leave. Elizabeth, upon hearing the words, was relieved to be leaving, for it would give her something to do while she recovered. She turned and walked out of the room.

While she was packing, he wrote a letter to Longbourn, informing Mrs. Bennet of her daughter's behavior. He had only thought for a moment and realized that would be the best way to get the news across to them. Mrs. Bennet was more likely to use the information and punish Elizabeth accordingly. Another motive for not writing to Mr. Bennet was that Mr. Bennet liked Elizabeth and would not believe it. This event, Mr. Collins thought, should not be ignored. He still resented Elizabeth's refusal and thought this his best way of getting revenge on her.

Elizabeth was outraged beyond belief and could hardly put her thoughts together as she packed her trunk. Mrs. Collins, having spoken to her husband, was similarly outraged with his behavior and moved to help Elizabeth as much as she could. She would not disobey her husband, however much he may be in the wrong now. The trunks were packed in time to catch the post to London, and Elizabeth was grateful to be alone in the carriage with her thoughts.

She was not worried about her cousin's words, for it was the best his understanding could manage. What troubled her most was Mr. Darcy's declaration of love. It was beyond comprehension. She was certain that he only looked at her to find fault. However, as she continued on the road to London, her heart could not help warming toward the man who had stood next to her and had even defended her from his own aunt.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Aftermath

Elizabeth arrived in London under the cover of night. It was very late, but a servant was able to open the door for her and pay the carriage fee. The servants were very familiar with Elizabeth, as she was invited to London many times over the years. They quietly prepared the extra bed in the guest room Jane occupied without waking her. Elizabeth slipped into her night clothes and crawled into bed. The familiar setting allowed her to forget her troubles and fall into a deep sleep.

Jane, ever the patient sister, startled when she woke to someone sleeping in her room. She calmed when she saw that it was her beloved sister. Knowing that Elizabeth would wake up late, for she must have come in quite late last night, Jane requested that a tray be sent to her room.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Jane sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for an explanation for her unexpected arrival. She was startled to see her surroundings, momentarily forgetting the previous day as sleep was making her thoughts foggy, but recovered herself and greeted her sister warmly. Elizabeth lost no time discussing the previous day's events. Jane listened with rapt attention and exclaimed at all the absurd events.

At the end of the tale, Jane was thoughtful before she responded with. "I am not surprised that he loves you. He was always watching you at dinners and evenings together. He even danced with you. It shows his good judgment, for you are lovely, smart and witty. It is too bad he is to be disappointed. I would not encourage you to marry someone you do not love."

"Jane, I will never understand how you can always think so well of people. Was it his good judgment that he ignored his father's wishes and refused Mr. Wickham the living he was supposed to receive?"

Jane pondered her response. Her willingness to think the best of everyone made some situations hard to respond to. "I do not think we have the full version of events. Surely, Mr. Darcy could not be so bad as to disregard his father's will. I know you believe that Mr. Wickham spoke the truth, but there may be more to the story. I really think you should wait for Mr. Darcy to tell his version of the events before you condemn him so." Jane paused to squeeze Elizabeth's hand, hoping she had not upset Elizabeth with her speech. Eager to change the subject, she responded, "Enough of this! Our aunt and uncle will be eager to see you again, and the children will be excited to know you are here. I am sure the servants have already told our aunt and uncle of your arrival."

When they arrived downstairs, they found that Mr. Gardiner had stayed home to find out what had happened. He immediately asked Elizabeth to join him in his study, and he peppered her with questions until she gave a full account of what had happened. In the end, he concluded that she was not to blame for the events, although he worried that her reputation may be in question. Elizabeth laughed the idea off. "Everyone present was either my family or his family. He will not renew his addresses after his aunt and cousin have shown their disapproval, so surely that will be the end of it."

"His cousin disapproved? I thought you said he had helped Mr. Darcy remove Lady Catherine from the parsonage. That does not sound like disapproval."

"He was simply eager to end the conversation. It was highly embarrassing for everyone."

Mr. Gardiner worried that more would come but decided not to make Elizabeth uncomfortable and let her return to the parlor. While she had been gone, Jane had filled in her aunt, so the three ladies were then able to move on to less trivial matters and passed the next few days very pleasantly.

At Longbourn, things were not progressing very pleasantly. Longbourn had not seen as much commotion since the day Elizabeth had rejected Mr. Collins proposal as it did on the day the express rider arrived with a letter for Mrs. Bennet. She was able to read the first paragraph with ease, but, after the first sentence of the second paragraph, she fainted and fell to the floor. Kitty, recognizing this behavior, fetched the smelling salts and revived her mother quickly.

Opening her eyes, Mrs. Bennet saw Kitty and immediately opened into a tirade before realizing she had not read the rest of the letter. She picked up the letter and finished it. With each sentence, her agitation grew. "Oh, Kitty! We are all ruined. This is worse than before. You will never have a husband now. Where is your father? I must speak with him immediately!" Leaving a bewildered Kitty in her wake, she rushed off to the Library.

"Mr. Bennet, you must read this letter from Mr. Collins. It is horrible! We are all ruined! What are we to do?" In her distress, she forgot to give the letter to her husband.

Mr. Bennet had been reading and always hated whenever his sanctuary was disturbed. He was well known for preferring solitude to dealing with his wife's nervous antics, but, it appeared, he would not regain his peace until he appeased his wife. Not believing anything to be the matter, he set his book down and asked, "May I see the letter?"

Mrs. Bennet gave the letter to her husband but immediately related her version of the letter even while he was attempting to read. "Elizabeth has disgraced us. She has lain with not only Mr. Darcy but his cousin as well. Oh, what are we to do? We cannot accept her back into our family, or none of our girls will ever marry." She continued on, but Mr. Bennet attempted to ignore her. This was more serious than he had believed, not that he would tell her so. When he reached the end of the letter, he laughed. This reaction did not please Mrs. Bennet. "What is there to laugh about? We are all ruined, even if we never see her again!"

"My dear, no one is ruined. Elizabeth has not done any such thing as this letter suggests. I do not know what Mr. Collins is about, but he is being ridiculous. There is nothing to be done for nothing has happened. She is not disgraced, as long as you are the only person he has written to. He cannot have written such absurdities as this to anyone else. No one who knows Lizzy will believe it. Elizabeth has met with a suitor, but I am certain that it will come to nothing." Mrs. Bennet began to object to her husband's lax attitude, but her husband stopped her with a request that she see to some other matter and leave him be.

With no other option available, she removed to her rooms and cried out her nerves while Lydia and Kitty eagerly listened. This was the best entertainment they had witnessed since they learned the regiment was to leave Meryton.

Mr. Darcy spent three more days at Rosings, writing letters to his family and solicitor and arguing with Lady Catherine about what was to be done. Colonel Fitzwilliam supported Mr. Darcy wholeheartedly, and helped as best he could. Finally, on the third day, Lord Matlock arrived and put an end to the matter. As the father of Colonel Fitzwilliam, he also supported Mr. Darcy. He knew that Mr. Darcy was dependent on nothing and was legally able to marry whomever he wishes. Lord Matlock threatened his younger sister with being sent to the dowager house if she did not behave in a manner befitting her station. It worked. Lady Catherine reluctantly admitted that she had never made any pact with the late Mrs. Darcy and begrudgingly accepted that Mr. Darcy would marry a woman of no money or station, a simple country gentleman's daughter, regardless of her views.

With that settled, Mr. Darcy was free to travel to Hertfordshire to talk to Mr. Bennet. One obstacle diverted, he believed that his troubles were over, and his future seemed ever brighter with the thought of Elizabeth at his side.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversation with Mr. Bennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Conversation with Mr. Bennet

Mr. Darcy rode the half-day journey to Hertfordshire on his stallion, the wind thrilling him as he rode. He was driving closer and closer to Longbourn, and, while he did not relish speaking with the Bennet family, he knew it was a necessity to obtain his heart's desire. Thoughts of Elizabeth as his wife made the journey easy and quick. When he entered the gate, he said a little prayer that this meeting would be quick.

A stable boy ran up to take his horse and escorted it to the stables, listening to the instructions from Mr. Darcy on how to appropriately care for a horse that has run a good distance. Mr. Darcy then turned to the front door. It was clean but not very stately. The Longbourn estate was apparently not very profitable. As he took a deep breath, the door opened, and the butler bowed in greeting before asking how he could be of service. Mr. Darcy felt relieved that the servants at least were everything proper.

After requesting an audience with Mr. Bennet, he was shown into the sitting room, where Lydia and Kitty were sitting in window, whispering animatedly. They stopped as he entered, curtseyed and sat down again, not caring to speak to Mr. Darcy. Realizing that this action was more preferable to him than conversing with the young ladies, he moved to another window and looked out. He barely registered the view when he heard his name whispered between the girls. He knew he had no right to reprimand them in their own house, so he pretended that he could not hear.

Lydia was speaking. "Mama will be pleased to see him here. Maybe he will marry her after all that has happened. I pity poor Lizzy for having to put up with such a dour man. I want nothing less than a red coat who loves assemblies and balls as much as I do."

Kitty was quick to agree with her sister, adding, "It is too bad that she could not have convinced the Colonel to marry her, as I am sure that she would prefer the lively soldier. Do you think they had a duel over her? Lizzy is not much to look at, but it is such a romantic thought to have two gentleman courting her."

Mr. Darcy was slowly turning red with anger as he listened. He had gone too far to interrupt them now. He stared unseeing out the window and listened to more of their conversation. Before this, he would not have believed that two women could gossip about their own sister.

"I have a hard time believing that Lizzy would bed two men in the same week, but that is what Mr. Collins said. I suppose that is the only way she thought she could secure a husband. She turned down Mr. Collins, and I must say I agree with her taste on that point, but to encourage Mr. Darcy is beyond my ability to understand."

Kitty giggled at the thought. "I am sure they will enjoy reading together. She always used to use all our candles as she read at night."

"Kitty! Night-time is not for reading when you have a man beside you."

Thankfully for Mr. Darcy, the door opened, and a servant directed him to Mr. Bennet's study. He was sure that he could not have remained calm for another minute. His mind was raging at the two girls daring to say such things. However, he learned two details that he did not previously know, assuming the two girls were to be believed. The first being that Lizzy had refused to marry Mr. Collins, which, in his mind, only confirmed his belief in her good taste. The second was that Mr. Collins had spread a malicious falsehood to the Bennet family. Could he have sent another to the Lucas family, as they were his married family, as well? He supposed it would not matter, for their marriage would end those rumors. Still, he would have liked to not have his marriage be gossip for the ton.

The servant knocked on the door to the study, and was bidden to enter. Mr. Darcy entered in his stately Master of Pemberley manner, hoping to impress Mr. Bennet. He was surprised to see that Mr. Bennet was smiling. The thought of a fortune hunter passed through his mind, but he dismissed it, realizing that such a stance would only help him. He had expected Mr. Bennet would be distressed by the news that caused his daughters merriment.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy. How can I help you today?" Mr. Darcy noted the surprised delight in Mr. Bennet's voice.

Mr. Darcy sat in the chair indicated by Mr. Bennet and replied, "Good afternoon, Mr. Bennet. I have come to request permission to marry your daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mr. Bennet laughed for a moment, completely surprising Mr. Darcy, who was wondering if Mr. Bennet was suffering some sort of mental trauma. Eventually, Mr. Bennet spoke. "Surely there is no need for that. Everyone knows how much you dislike her."

Mr. Darcy was confounded. "I do not have the pleasure of understanding you. I care very much for Miss Elizabeth and desire for her to become my wife."

"You care for her! Half the town heard you say she is only tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt you!"

Mr. Darcy blanched as he heard his words come from Mr. Bennet's lips. "I was not aware that anyone heard me."

Mr. Bennet laughed again. "My Lizzy heard you and has been laughing at you for some time. The entire town believes you think yourself above Hertfordshire society. You have never bothered to speak to anyone at any social event who was not of your own party. You did not bother to say goodbye to any of your acquaintances when you left, indicating your intolerance of our humble situation. And you think that I will believe that you actually want to marry my daughter." His joking was over, and he was finally serious. Mr. Bennet loved his second daughter beyond measure and was determined that she would not marry in haste or to a man she did not approve of, even if he did have the ability to care for her very well.

Mr. Darcy sat straight and looked directly at Mr. Bennet. "Sir, I see now that I have made a poor first impression. That evening I was in poor spirits after receiving a letter from my sister. I did not intend to insult Miss Elizabeth but wanted my friend to leave me alone. I regretted my words almost as soon as I spoke them. I have for many months considered Elizabeth one of the handsomest … "

Mr. Bennet cut Mr. Darcy off. "You will not disrespect my daughter by using her Christian name, or you will leave these premises immediately."

Mr. Darcy had not realized his error until it was too late. "My apologies. I meant no disrespect." Mr. Darcy paused and looked out of the window. This meeting was not going the way he had planned. "I care for Miss Elizabeth. She is beautiful, witty, and clever. She will make an excellent sister for Miss Darcy as well as a fine mistress of Pemberley. I wish to marry her as soon as possible, so that we can begin the rest of our lives together."

"You did a terrible job of showing your affection. Even in her last letter, she wrote that you act as though you wish she were not in the room. Why would you wish to marry someone who hates you?"

Mr. Darcy's mouth nearly dropped as he took in Mr. Bennet's last sentence. "That is not the case. She... told my aunt, in my presence, that being married to me would bring many sources of happiness." He would not believe Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet was not finished with Mr. Darcy, however. "And have you never heard my Lizzy state opinions that are not her own?"

"Of course I have. We have enjoyed a verbal duel nearly every time we have been together." Mr. Darcy was very uncomfortable, and did not know which way to turn. He rose and walked over to the window. Knowing he needed to finish this conversation before he lost his temper, he added, "Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?" He turned and looked directly at Mr. Bennet, who was sitting in his chair, clearly overcoming his own struggles.

"Did she accept your hand?"

"Yes, she did."

"My wife will think me insane to wish to refuse you, for she has kept to her rooms ever since Mr. Collins' letter."

Mr. Darcy stared incredulously at Mr. Bennet. "Do you have no desire to prevent your daughter from being harmed by the malicious gossip?"

"I know the gossip is not true and so does anyone who really knows my daughter. The gossip will die of its own accord."

Mr. Darcy was having difficulty understanding how Mr. Bennet could be so unwilling to protect his family. "Sir, gossip of this nature does not die easily. Even now, your daughters in the parlor are assuming I had to fight my cousin for your daughter's hand. Mr. Collins will write to his mother-in-law as well, and she will not take the news so lightly as you do."

Mr. Bennet realized that Mr. Darcy was correct and was thoroughly tired of the conversation. Mr. Darcy had said that he had Lizzy's consent. If that was the case, then he could not refuse. "If you marry her, do you promise to make her happy and to protect her?"

"I will care for her always. She will never want for anything that I have the power to give."

"May I visit her?"

Mr. Darcy hesitated. "Yes."

"Then I give you my consent to marry Lizzy. Now, I have had enough serious conversation for one day. Leave me to my peaceful library. You can arrange the timing of the wedding with Elizabeth and Mr. Gardiner. Here is their address." He scribbled an address on a card and held it out to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet." Mr. Darcy shook hands with Mr. Bennet in agreement before turning and walking out of the room and directly out of the house as quickly as possible. Retrieving his horse, he headed to London. He needed time to think over everything that had been said. Elizabeth hated him? She had accepted his suit, he remembered her words. Mr. Bennet must have been mistaken about her regard. It was the only explanation.

Mr. Darcy then turned his thoughts to the future. With scandal moving around Hertfordshire, she could not return unmarried. He would protect her, as he had promised her father. He would write an announcement for the paper as soon as he returned to his London house to stem the gossip. He smiled as he realized he would see her in the morning, and they could begin planning the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Beginnings

Elizabeth woke the following morning with a spring in her step. She was having a splendid time with her aunt and uncle, and, that evening, they would be going to the theater. The best part of visiting her aunt and uncle was that they loved the theater and always worked to procure tickets when she visited. Elizabeth dressed herself in a plain morning gown and rushed down the steps to the breakfast table. She was sure it was going to be a great day. She joined her aunt and uncle at the table, who were discussing the upcoming play while reading the newspaper. Elizabeth selected a muffin and some tea and joined the two. They sat very amicably until Elizabeth gasped as she read the announcements column.

Mr. F Darcy of Derbyshire engaged to Miss E Bennet of Hertfordshire.

She handed the page to her uncle, who scanned the page until he came to the offending message. He read it aloud to his wife.

Elizabeth was busy thinking over the past week. "I cannot believe it. How can he have said such a thing to the newspaper? I never accepted him."

Mrs. Gardiner had to read the article herself in order to believe it. "I knew his family. I cannot believe he would have printed such a thing without your father's consent. Perhaps he misunderstood what you said. Could he have gone to Mr. Bennet?"

Elizabeth went pale. If he had gone to Mr. Bennet with a story that she had accepted him, there would be no way around it. She would be forced to marry him. Elizabeth put down her fork, certain that she could not eat another bite. Before she could formulate a reply, a servant entered and announced that Mr. Darcy had arrived to call on Mr. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth.

Mr. Gardiner, ever aware of his niece's attitude, realized that now was not a good time for her to meet her supposed betrothed. He quickly asked her to allow him to speak to Mr. Darcy alone in his study.

Elizabeth readily agreed, darting out of the room to think over what was to be done. She thought back to the event at Hunsford. He declared his ardent love for her. He would have said more, but his aunt interrupted. If she did marry, Lady Catherine would become her aunt. But then again, she could not fault him for his relations for they could not be helped. He would have to welcome her family, and that was almost as bad. She could hear her mother's voice in her head. Ten thousand a year and very likely more!

Then she remembered Mr. Darcy's words at the parsonage. As my aunt, you will accept my choice or I shall cut all ties to you. This conversation is over, and you had better return to Rosings. I must go to Mr. Bennet, so I will not attend dinner with you tonight. What had she been thinking not to stop him when he said that? He had reason to think she had accepted him. Then she remembered the next thing he had said, after his aunt called her a fallen woman. You will not disgrace the woman I am to marry in such a fashion.

She had to speak to her uncle and Mr. Darcy. She leapt from her room and ran downstairs, pausing only when she heard the voice of her uncle coming from the library. "That being the case, you must marry while she is still in London. You can marry from our Parish. She has always attended services there when she visits us. Mr. Torp will be happy to perform the reading of the banns."

Elizabeth knocked on the door, suddenly unsure of herself. Mr. Gardiner had agreed that they must marry. She would not have believed it, except that she had heard it herself. There must be a reason, for he would never force her into anything unless he had substantial cause. Mr. Gardiner called for her to enter, and she opened the door. Both gentlemen rose to greet her, but only Mr. Darcy smiled at her.

Mr. Gardiner spoke first, knowing that she must have heard him. "It seems, my dear, that there are issues to be resolved. Your cousin, Mr. Collins, has been spreading falsehoods. We must act to salvage your reputation."

Elizabeth was confused. "What is Mr. Collins saying?" She entered and took the seat indicated by her uncle. It was next to Mr. Darcy and closer than she liked to him.

Neither spoke, but Mr. Darcy handed her a letter. She could tell that it was Mr. Collins' handwriting and addressed to her mother. She read it quietly, blushing deeper with every sentence. By the time she finished, she was nearly shaking with anger. She looked to her uncle. "You do not believe this, surely."

Mr. Gardiner walked around his desk and took Elizabeth's hand. "Of course, I do not believe it. I know you too well to believe such a falsehood. But your mother does and has told Kitty and Lydia. Mr. Darcy also suspects that he would have written to Lady Lucas as well. Mrs. Hill indicated to Mr. Darcy as he left Longbourn that the girls have not had an invitation to join any parties since the day after the letter was received. Your entire family is in disgrace until you marry."

Elizabeth could hardly think. The word "marry" reverberated in her head over and over. She turned to Mr. Darcy, who was watching her intently. When he caught her eyes, he smiled kindly. He did not appear contrite at all. It was as if he did not care that she would be forced against her will. She had no choice. She turned her face away. Thinking how to reply, her breakfast started swirling around her stomach, and she worried she might be sick. Looking at Mr. Gardiner, who appeared very worried, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Mr. Gardiner took pity on her and invited her to leave after telling her that they would marry in London after the reading of the banns can be accomplished. She agreed and left before Mr. Darcy could say a word or even rise to bid her goodbye. Mr. Gardiner then turned his empathy to Mr. Darcy. "Give her time to accept this, and all should be well. I must go and talk to Mr. Torp this afternoon. We are going to the theater this afternoon to see Much ado About Nothing. I am sure it will lift her spirits. Will you join us?"

"I had not planned to attend, but I have a box that will seat nine comfortably. I would be honored if you would join me. It is much easier to listen to the play from a private box than sitting on the main floor."

Mr. Gardiner eyed him cautiously. "Do you speak from experience? Have you ever sat on the main floor?"

Mr. Darcy winced slightly. "I have not, but I have heard such reports from many acquaintances who have."

"Mr. Darcy, I will give you one piece of advice before you must leave to attend your business. Do not act so arrogantly in front of Elizabeth, or you will never win her respect. I certainly hope you are a better man than she portrays you to be, for her sake. And now, I must depart. We will see you at the theater, in the lobby at eight o'clock." Mr. Gardiner walked out of the room, leaving Mr. Darcy to find his way out.

Mr. Darcy did not rise right away. The conversation with Mr. Bennet had been the first time anyone had contradicted or questioned his behavior. He did not think himself to be so ungentlemanly as Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner seemed to believe. Based on her behavior, she was surprised that they would marry, and disappointed. He thought back to his interactions with Elizabeth. He knew he needed to apologize for the rude remark at the assembly. Had that remark caused her to look for faults in him? Did she try to misunderstand him in order to justify her dislike of him? He realized Mr. Bennet had been right, she did hate him.

Rising up from his chair, he noticed that a quarter of an hour had passed. He walked out of the room and down the hallway, not stopping until he heard a noise from the drawing room. He paused and looked into the room. Elizabeth was sitting in the window seat, tears trickling down her cheeks. He had made her cry! After his vow to take care of her, he had let Mr. Bennet down the first day. Compelled to set things right, he knocked on the door.

When Elizabeth exited her uncle's study, she realized she did not want to flee to her room, where Jane would be waiting for her. Instead, she moved to the parlor to watch out the window for when he would depart. She could not stop her anger and frustration at getting stuck in such a situation. She thought back to her ride in the post carriage. She had thought it admirable that he had stood up to his aunt for her, but now realized how blind she had been. In not speaking, she had caused everything to spiral out of control. Now, she had no choice but to marry a man she neither loved nor respected.

As she dwelt on her impending marriage, her stomach tied in knots until she could not hold the tears of frustration back any longer. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes with a handkerchief and quickly tried to appear calm. Mr. Darcy did not wait for a response but entered the room and sat down next to her at the window. Elizabeth kept her eyes downcast and tried to control her breathing. She felt as though a million feelings were attempting to escape, none of which could really support her.

Mr. Darcy was unsure of what to do. He wanted to reassure her that all would be well but had no idea what he could say. "Elizabeth, will you look at me?" His tone was calm, causing Elizabeth to look up at him. He was devastated as he saw how hurt she looked. "I am sorry that you…" He broke off, not wanting to think of her distress at having been forced to accept him. "I wish there were another alternative for you, but I promised your father that I would protect you. I hope… you can find some way to be happy with me. You can be sure that I will always strive to take care of you."

"Thank you, sir." She looked out the window.

"Is there any way I can reassure you?"

Elizabeth was silent for some time. Eventually, she chuckled under her breath. "Why did you choose me? I thought you detested me as much as I hate you. You said I was not handsome enough to tempt you."

Mr. Darcy, struck by the force of her words, could not answer right away. "I can assure you that I do not detest you. Your father said that you heard my remark at the Meryton assembly. Please allow me to apologize. I was in a foul mood that night. I was tired from my journey and worried about my sister. When Bingley mentioned you as a dance partner, I looked in your direction and did not even look properly before saying what I did. I wanted to be miserable and made sure that I was." He paused when she looked at him, surprised that he would open up to her. He continued, "It did not take long for me to determine that you are one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "That is untrue." Her mother's words rang through her memories. "I have never been beautiful. My features lack symmetry, my skin is too dark, and my figure is too thin."

Mr. Darcy hesitated for a moment before touching her chin with the tips of his fingers and turning her face towards him. "You are perfect in my eyes. You have a passion for life that I crave. Your eyes dance and smile when you are happy. Your hair is dark and so curly it is always trying to escape, just like your quick wit. Your figure is perfect for long walks in the country. Your lips," he paused as he traced over them with his thumb.

Her heart was beating erratically, and she felt as though she might faint. Her face was tingling where he touched her. She was not sure if she wanted him to stop or not. In her haze, she could not remember exactly why she disliked him before.

He continued, "Your lips, so dark and inviting, always ready to encourage a friend, fight an enemy, or smile delectably when you are teasing me. I would not change one thing about you. I hope I can convince you of that."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, but did not move away from him. Instead, she unconsciously placed her hand on his knee. Encouraged by her action, he added, "Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"

Startled, Elizabeth came to her senses. She quickly stood up and moved to a chair by the fireplace. "Sir, I do not think that is necessary."

Mr. Darcy slowly moved to sit by her again. "Elizabeth, now that we are to be married, it is not improper."

Elizabeth could not look at him, worried she would say too much of her distaste for him. "Sir, you must give me time to adjust to this predicament. You cannot expect me to welcome your advances when I barely even know you."

"I would have thought you knew me well enough. We were together many times at Netherfield, and we enjoyed a few pleasant walks in the park at Rosings."

Elizabeth laughed at the absurdity. "We have had perhaps a dozen conversations. You were more eager to stare at me or out a window than to ever talk to me. I thought you only looked at me to enumerate my many faults."

"I can tell you with certainty that a man never looks at a woman to find fault. Elizabeth, I have never been attracted to anyone before. I am not familiar with the paths of courtship, as you can attest to."

"That is an understatement, sir." She looked up at him, and saw a small smile upon his lips. "Will you give me time?"

"We have all the time in the world, Elizabeth." He took Elizabeth's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

Elizabeth tried to appear calm and accepting, even though her heart was racing. She was about to respond when her uncle's voice rang through the room. "Elizabeth, I was looking for you. You are needed upstairs." Mr. Gardiner stepped into the room and eyed Mr. Darcy while he spoke to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, relieved that she was no longer alone with Mr. Darcy, turned away from him without saying a word and rushed out of the room.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe it is time for you to leave. There are many things that need to be accomplished today. Will you see your solicitor about the settlement papers?"

"Yes, I have an appointment to see him this afternoon."

"Very well. We shall see you at the theater. Good day."

Mr. Darcy bowed to Mr. Gardiner and stepped outside, where his carriage was waiting.

Sitting in the dark carriage, he reflected that his morning could not have gone much worse. It disturbed him that Elizabeth had run away so quickly. Twice during their talk, it had seemed like she was warming to him. Perhaps he had scared her by being so forward. It was not unlikely, but he was not pleased with himself for causing such a reaction. She had said that she did not know him, that she had misunderstood him all this time. He chuckled slightly at her expression when he had confirmed that he did not find her unpleasant.

He would need to take things slowly, and show her his true self. His mind flashed ahead to the trip to the theater. With the announcement in the paper, all eyes would be on him and Elizabeth. The thought of Elizabeth being the scrutiny of the ton was unnerving. He knew that she would face them with ease but also worried that she would be overwhelmed. If only it were possible to support her more than standing at her side. And then he came up with an idea.

Rapping on the carriage roof, he waited until the driver stopped. As soon as a footman opened the door, Mr. Darcy told him to have the driver take him to the Matlock's house. The footman bowed and shut the door. Within minutes, the driver had started off again. Mr. Darcy thought to himself. Lord Matlock had shown his support against Lady Catherine. Surely he and his wife would support Elizabeth at the theater as well. An hour later, the carriage came to a stop.

Mr. Darcy walked up to the front door, which was held open by a footman. Requesting to see Lord and Lady Matlock, Mr. Darcy was taken to the front parlor, where Lady Matlock was sitting.

"William, it is good to see you again! Steven has been telling me about what happened at Rosings. I am sorry to hear that Catherine is causing you so much trouble. How have you been?"

Mr. Darcy kissed his aunt's cheek and sat down next to her. He paused as he thought of how much he should tell his aunt. "It has been a right disaster, but I think that the light is starting to shine on us. I have Mr. Bennet's permission to marry Miss Elizabeth."

"But of course you do. I saw the ad in the paper and know that you would not have published it if you did not have his consent. How is your intended?"

Mr. Darcy looked down at his hands. "She is well, from what I could tell this morning."

Lady Matlock scrutinized her nephew but decided not to request details. A footman entered to announce dinner, and they joined Lord Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam at the dinner table. Feeling the awkwardness from the others, Colonel Fitzwilliam discussed his unit's plans for the next year and when he would be free of duty or preparing for battle. Mr. Darcy knew that everyone was waiting until after dinner to find out why he had come to visit, but they enjoyed the camaraderie of each other in the interim.

At last, dinner was over, and all four moved to the drawing-room, where Mr. Darcy recounted the news. "I left Rosings two days ago, as you all know. Mr. Bennet was not happy to see me, it turns out. Lady Catherine's parson, the idiot, wrote to Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas explaining the lies that my aunt spoke as though they were facts. Miss Elizabeth had traveled to London to visit her aunt and uncle in Cheapside, so she was not there to refute the rumors. Mr. Bennet was not happy, even though he knew the rumors could not be true. She is his favorite daughter, and he is very protective of her. In fact, he almost refused my suit."

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed openly. "That would be a first for you. I doubt you have been refused anything in your life."

Mr. Darcy scowled at his cousin before replying, "You may be correct, but that is neither here nor there. We came to an agreement. The reading of the banns will begin this Sunday at a parish Miss Elizabeth attends while visiting London. We will marry in a month."

Lady Matlock spoke first. " Who are her aunt and uncle? Do we know them?"

"I doubt you know them. Mr. Gardiner owns a couple of warehouses on Gracechurch Street. The business imports various products, and appears to be very successful. I met them this morning. Their house and dress appear very nearly genteel."

Lord Matlock finally regained his voice. "It is too bad they are not truly genteel, but I suppose it cannot be helped. Would you like us to meet them?"

"Yes. I have invited them to the theater tonight. Elizabeth is new to the ton, having been raised in the country. Tonight may be overwhelming for her. I would appreciate it if the three of you would join us tonight to show your support and help her navigate the ton."

Lord Matlock turned to hide a scowl. He had never been seen with tradesmen in public places before, even if he respected them. Colonel Fitzwilliam quickly agreed to the plan. "That is capital. I will enjoy renewing our acquaintance. She is a very charming woman."

"I suppose I have already shown my support by standing up to my sister. A night at the theater should not be unpleasant." Lord Matlock agreed.

Mr. Darcy then made his excuses, saying that he had matters of business to attend to. As he left the house, he applauded himself on his decision to include his family at the theater.

AN: I will try to get back to regular updates on this story. Please review or send a PM and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Trip to the Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Trip to the Theater

Elizabeth ran to her room, not thinking about anything else. He had asked for permission to kiss her, and, with the way her heart was beating, she had been about to allow it. But how could she kiss a man that she hated? A man, who, she thought, only looked at her to see a blemish. But, then again, that is not what he had said. It did not take long for me to determine that you are one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. It was almost too much to believe. Then, he elaborated. She could feel herself blushing at the memory of his words, and her lips tingled at the thought of being kissed. What would a kiss feel like? Did this mean she was attracted to him? She thought back to what she knew of his character from Hertfordshire and Kent.

He did not seem to care for anyone but his own family and friends. But he did not act that way with her this morning. Instead, he had been kind, caring, as though he really wanted her to think well of him. Elizabeth supposed this to be the result of his having fallen in love with her. She was now considered a friend and soon-to-be-family. What would that make her family? Time would have to tell on that score.

Mr. Darcy had acted infamously with his treatment of Jane and Mr. Bingley. How could he improve her view of him on that score? He had admitted, nay, boasted of his involvement to his cousin. But, perhaps, their marriage would bring Jane into contact with Mr. Bingley. Perhaps, she could arrange for the two to visit Pemberley at the same time. Marriage to Mr. Darcy would be more bearable if it allowed her to bring happiness to Jane.

If she could accomplish that, then perhaps she could fix relations between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham as well. She would have to tread carefully on that score. She remembered the hatred in Mr. Darcy's eyes when they met on the Meryton road. If he were to direct that hatred to her after they were married, her life would be miserable. Married women are dependent on their husbands for support.

Elizabeth was interrupted from her reverie by a knock at the door. Mrs. Gardiner entered and sat down on the bed. "How are you my dear?"

"I am as well as I can hope to be," was all the reply Elizabeth could muster.

"Edward says that you have accepted Mr. Darcy."

"I suppose I have. We talked for a little while, before he had to leave."

"Do you love him?"

Elizabeth replied at once. "No, I do not." She could not love him until he changed his ways.

Mrs. Gardiner studied Elizabeth again. "Does he love you?"

"He says that he does." Elizabeth's gaze out the window and lifeless voice were worrying her aunt.

"Then you must give him time and be open to looking for ways to care for him. If he does love you, he will take good care of you. He is rich enough that all your needs should be settled, many even before you realize you need them. Love can grow, have no fear of that." Mrs. Gardiner paused as Elizabeth thought about what was said. "I know you wanted to marry for love, but that is not always possible. You never know. You may find him quite loveable once you get to know him."

"Thank you, Aunt Madeline." Elizabeth said, not believing what her aunt said could be true.

Mrs. Gardiner decided it was time to move the discussion forward. "This is going to be a very important night for you, my dear."

"Why, Aunt?" Elizabeth had not even remembered the theater in all that had occurred that morning. Her voice expressed her surprise, and Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece's innocence.

"Mr. Darcy has invited us to sit in his box at the theater. Did he not tell you that?"

"No, he did not. Uncle Edward asked him to leave before we had discussed much."

Mrs. Gardiner watched her niece for any signs of distress, but apart from appearing confused, she did not give away much. "With the announcement in the paper this morning, everyone will look to you tonight. It is, in essentials, your introduction into London's high society."

Elizabeth blanched at the thought. She had never thought of how society would view her. It had never mattered before. Her aunt must be correct. The woman who snatched up Mr. Darcy would be of interest to everyone, married or not. "Oh, Aunt! What am I to do?"

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "That is the easy part, Lizzy. You must be yourself. You charm everyone you meet, even the private Mr. Darcy, according to the events of this morning. The ladies, like Caroline Bingley, who feel you have stolen him, will hate you no matter what you do. Ignore them as you always do. Everyone else will be glad to meet you as long as you are honest and lively. Now, to prepare, we must find you a dress. You are about my size, so come with me to look for an exquisite ball gown."

Elizabeth rose, but before she could walk, she took her aunts hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you for everything, Aunt Madeline. I do not think I could go through with this without you."

Mrs. Gardiner accepted the embrace, tears filling her eyes. "Now, now. Enough of that. Your uncle and I will be by your side the entire time. There will be no cause for sadness or worry. All will be well. Focus on your excitement to see the play. Sitting in a private box will make it that much easier to see and hear the play, I am told."

Elizabeth chuckled under her breath. "I suppose I will never sit on the main floor again."

"That might very well be a good thing. Follow me. I have some splendid gowns cut in the latest fashion because my husband knows all the dressmakers in town. He has even borrowed some jewelry from an old friend. You will look like a princess and be the envy of everyone at the theater."

As Elizabeth followed her aunt upstairs, she could not help but think she would prefer a dress that made her invisible. Jane joined them after returning from an excursion with the children, and her aunt filled her in with the change in circumstances while Elizabeth was busy trying on a gown.

The carriage was ready at the proper time, and the three ladies and Mr. Gardiner climbed in the carriage and started off. The ride was silent. Elizabeth could not concentrate on anything for more than a moment, and her aunt and uncle supposed the silence would help her prepare for the storm.

Elizabeth, sitting next to Jane, tried to remember everything that Mr. Darcy had said about an accomplished woman at Netherfield, but all she could remember was that she should be a good reader. The rest had been Miss Bingley's words. Perhaps she was not so hopeless after all. When the carriage stopped, Mr. Gardiner descended first. Before he handed out Elizabeth, he gave her one piece of advice. "Everyone here is hoping to intimidate you and make you run home, but we all know your courage rises with every attempt to intimidate you. I know you will make me very proud of you tonight."

Elizabeth realized those were her words, and she felt a small fire build in the pits of her stomach. This night can only be as frightening as she allows it to be. She stepped out of the carriage, feeling more confident than she had previously believed possible. Mr. Gardiner escorted all three ladies into the lobby, where they paused a few feet inside the doors to find the rest of their parties. The lobby was crowded with busybodies and other theatergoers waiting for someone of their party. It was difficult to find Mr. Darcy, and they almost gave up hope before they realized the predicament he was in.

He was surrounded by a group of well dressed people, mostly women, who were all attempting to get information out of Mr. Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam was next to him, enjoying the extra attention that came with attending functions with his cousin. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, looked distinctly uncomfortable. As soon as he would remove one lady from his arm, another would latch on.

Finally, he spotted Elizabeth across the room, with one of her half smiles and raised eyebrows. Thrilled to see her, he made his excuses to his current company and led Colonel Fitzwilliam away. The other gentlemen of the group walked away, but the women simply turned and watched Mr. Darcy.

"Good evening, Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Allow me to introduce you to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Everyone bowed or curtseyed at the appropriate times, and Elizabeth accepted Mr. Darcy's arm as they began to walk to their seats. The ladies across the room staring with envy nearly caused Elizabeth to burst out laughing, but she hid it well enough. Mr. Darcy watched her reaction, and the corners of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. He could not help thinking that this was how it should be.

They stopped only to greet a few couples along the way. They were friends or distant family of Mr. Darcy, and he introduced everyone to Elizabeth as his betrothed. She answered all of their questions with grace and charm, and everyone seemed pleased to meet her. Mr. Darcy's courage grew with each introduction he made. He knew he had made the right choice in choosing Elizabeth.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were introduced as Elizabeth's aunt and uncle, but there was no mention of warehouses or tradesmen. It was not deceitful; it was simply ignored for the night. No one who saw the group could imagine that their money came from trade.

Colonel Fitzwilliam escorted Jane, happy to have such a beauty on his arm. After each introduction, he would tell her what he knew of the people she met and delighted when she would laugh at his jokes. The merriment between them caused Elizabeth to wonder if he knew that this was the woman Mr. Darcy had congratulated himself on separating from Mr. Bingley. The thought was unpleasant and helped her keep her excitement in check.

From the box, Elizabeth sat down on the edge of a seat in the first row. From that vantage point, she looked out around the theater. It was as her aunt had suggested, more than half of the eyes in the room were turned toward their box. Mr. Darcy, feeling Elizabeth would want some time alone, released her and instead turned to Mr. Gardiner, inviting his family to dinner the next day. When Mr. Gardiner agreed, Mr. Darcy moved to sit next to his betrothed.

"What do you think of the view, Miss Elizabeth?"

"It seems a great view, Mr. Darcy. It should be easier to drown out the voices around me to hear the play. I never understood why some people come to see a performance, and then sit and talk the entire way through it."

"You are right. For many individuals, the theater is just another way to show off a pretty dress or a new hair style. You are, by the way, looking very lovely tonight."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. Her aunt had selected a green dress with blue trim and a very low neckline. She felt like she needed to hold her head high just to keep herself from falling out of the dress. However, she had to admit, when she finally looked in the mirror, she did look very well. The jewelry that Mr. Gardiner had chosen for her was modest and simple but gave her a brilliance that she had not seen on herself before.

"You are too kind, sir."

"I speak nothing but the truth, my dear." He paused to kiss her hand. "You are the envy of every lady here tonight.

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "It must be because of the company I keep. They would otherwise have no reason to notice me. I wish they had better things to look at."

Mr. Darcy saw her agitation, so he changed the subject. "I asked your uncle to dine with me tomorrow. He accepted. Will you join him and his wife? I would like for you to meet my sister."

"I am sure Jane and I will come with my uncle. It would be a pleasure to meet Miss Darcy." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. She knew she had to appear calm but the thought of seeing him every day was distressing.

Before Mr. Darcy could respond, there was a knock on the door announcing the arrival of the Matlocks. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and introduced her to his aunt and uncle. Lord Matlock was nothing more than civil, but Lady Matlock made up for it by grasping Elizabeth's shoulders and kissing her cheek as though they had been friends for many years. There were audible gasps from many boxes across the theater.

Lady Matlock released Elizabeth's shoulders, linked arms with her, and moved to the front row, where Elizabeth once again sat down. "It is such a pleasure to meet you. Ever since William told us of his plans to marry, my own son has been regaling us with tales of how you put the great Lady Catherinein her place." At Elizabeth's shocked face, she elaborated. "Do not worry about her. She is a bitter, old lady and does not like anyone. She even tried to convince Steven not to propose to me. She said that I was not worthy to be married to a Lord. My family was rich but untitled, you see. No one listens to her anymore, and she never leaves Rosings, so that is the end of our interactions with her. I could not be happier."

Elizabeth laughed at such an account. It was easy to believe that Lady Catherine would disgust most of those she knew, apparently including her own family. Elizabeth continued the conversation by describing some of the antics of her own family. Lady Matlock laughed at each story, and the two decided that they could become friends. The conversation then turned to the play itself, and Lady Matlock discovered that Elizabeth was well read and shared many insights, although she had never seen this particular play performed before.

Mr. Darcy, who had been talking to the Gardiners and Lord Matlock, moved to sit in the free chair next to Elizabeth and joined their conversation. Elizabeth became more demure, but they continued the conversation until the performers began. Colonel Fitzwilliam took the seat next to Jane in the second row, leaving the Gardiners and Lord Matlock to sit in the last row.

Elizabeth's eyes were shinning as she watched the stage. The view was definitely better, and it was easier to make out what the actors were saying. She gasped and laughed throughout the play, and Mr. Darcy, although he was silent and did not normally display any emotions on his face, smiled as he watched Elizabeth's enjoyment. Halfway through the first act, he reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. Elizabeth startled but did not pull her hand back. Mr. Darcy, therefore, kept her hand, occasionally drawing circles over her palm with his thumb. The contact unnerved Elizabeth, but she focused on the play and attempted to ignore it.

When the curtains fell, signaling intermission, he released her hand. Recognizing that she seemed agitated, he offered to fetch drinks for Elizabeth and Jane. Elizabeth readily accepted and watched him leave to speak with a servant. Jane moved to the seat vacated by Mr. Darcy, and the two sisters and Lady Matlock happily discussed the play until Mr. Darcy returned.

The door opened moments later. Elizabeth startled when she saw that he returned and could not finish her sentence. Mr. Bingley was with him! Jane, seeing her sister's countenance, turned to look towards the door and gasped. She had not seen Mr. Bingley in months, and, now, he was standing next to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy introduced Mr. Bingley to his uncle and the Gardiners. Everyone looked uncomfortable. Lord Matlock was livid at being introduced to another man connected to trade. The Gardiners, familiar with the events of the winter, were politely but unwelcoming to the gentleman who had jilted their niece. Mr. Bingley fidgeted with his sleeves as he attempted to hold a conversation with Mr. Gardiner. Mr. Darcy appeared as though he had not planned for Mr. Bingley to return with him and shift his weight back and forth.

Elizabeth watched him, wondering what he was about and hoping that they would next come talk to her group. She realized that this was the first opportunity she had to use her connection to Mr. Darcy to help Jane. Mr. Darcy, feeling her gaze on him, turned to her. Elizabeth arched one eye brow as though to challenge him. Eager to find out what she was about, he returned to her side and handed Jane and Elizabeth their drinks.

Mr. Bingley followed him, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. He wanted to see Jane again, but remembered Mr. Darcy and his sisters' warnings about her lack of feelings for him. He had come to the theater in hopes of seeing Mr. Darcy. He was curious why he had proposed to Elizabeth after telling himself that Jane was beneath his notice. After bowing to Elizabeth, he started. "Allow me to congratulate you, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth refused to look down in embarrassment. She had to get used to this! "Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I am surprised to see you here. It has been a long time since we last saw you."

"You are right. I have not seen you or your sister since the twenty-sixth of November." He turned to Jane. "Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Jane greeted him politely, but looked down at her hands in agitation. The wounds of Caroline Bingley were too fresh for her to forget.

For the first time in Elizabeth's memory, Mr. Darcy rescued the conversation. In the long pause, he remarked on the talents of the performers, and the four were then able to continue the conversation until the bell sounded, indicating it was time for Mr. Bingley to find his seat. He bowed to the ladies and promised to call on them, if he could find time.

Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam maneuvered past him in time, and claimed the seat between Elizabeth and his mother for the second half of the play. Mr. Darcy, scowling at his cousin, moved to the seat behind Elizabeth, next to Jane, as the performance resumed.

The second half of the play went slowly for Mr. Darcy. He spent most of it watching a small curl that had escaped its place tickle Elizabeth's neck. It wiggled when she laughed, which was very often. When the play ended, he had to quickly look away and attempt to calm his feelings. In turning around, he saw that Mrs. Gardiner was watching him. The group waited in the box for the majority of the theater to disperse. However, the lobby was still crowded with people hoping to meet the future Mrs. Darcy.

Lady Matlock took Elizabeth by the arm and led her through the crowd, introducing her as "my future niece" to everyone. Elizabeth met so many people that she was sure she would never remember half of them. When she admitted as much to Lady Matlock, the lady laughed and replied, "That is as it should be. I think it was well into my second season before I felt comfortable navigating through the ton, and I had grown up with most of them. Thankfully, you will have me to guide you. I can already tell we will be friends." Lord Matlock grunted behind her, causing Lady Matlock to laugh again. "Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth, my husband likes you too, or he would not object to my plans."

Elizabeth smiled, not sure if it was a joke or not. Mr. Darcy caught up and distracted them. After saying their goodbyes to the Matlocks, Mr. Darcy took her arm and escorted her to Mr. Gardiner, who was waiting near the carriage. Elizabeth curtsied and allowed him to kiss her hand before he helped her climb into the carriage. With the carriage finally moving away from the theater, Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding. "I am glad that is over."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself inside. Was the play to your liking?"

"It was fabulous. You know Much ado About Nothing is my favorite of all the Bard's plays. But all those people! You would think we were on display in some public house."

"Perhaps it explains Mr. Darcy's reticence when he enters a new society."

Elizabeth thought it over. "I suppose it does." She then quickly changed the subject and the four merrily talked the rest of the way home.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner at Darcy House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Dinner at Darcy House

Elizabeth woke in the early dawn after a very vivid dream. Mr. Darcy's actions the previous evening had caused her skin to tingle all night long. She covered her shoulders with a shawl and walked to the window. It was very early, and no one was out walking in the street. It was cold. She wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders to preserve the heat. She sat down next to the windowsill and looked to the horizon. It was dotted with dark rooftops, but she could see mountains far in the distance. It was too dark to read, so she simply watched the dawn lights strengthen.

Morning had always been her favorite time of day. The morning air exuded a peace which never failed to smooth her spirits. She closed her eyes as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. After an hour of peaceful reflections, dawn broke, and shopkeepers and merchants began moving around in the street, preparing for another day. Knowing that her aunt and uncle would be up soon, she moved to her dressing room and donned a simple morning gown. Jane had not yet stirred, so she quietly opened the door and went downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, as usual, were already downstairs eating breakfast. Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece. "Good morning, Lizzy. I am surprised to see you up so early. We arrived home some six hours ago."

"Good morning, Aunt Madeline. You should not be surprised. Like my father, I prefer morning to every other part of the day. I know we were up quite late, but I cannot abide losing my morning for such a cause. Good morning, Uncle Edward."

"Good morning, my dear. Have the two of you made any plans for the day? I know we will dine at Darcy House this evening. Shall the two of you go shopping this morning?"

Elizabeth groaned. Shopping in London, while an excellent time to observe people, usually took most of her energy. Mr. Gardiner laughed at his niece's response, but Mrs. Gardiner looked worried.

"Actually, Lizzy, I think it would be a good idea to go shopping. You need to purchase items for your trousseau, and I am sure that Mr. Darcy will be inviting you to parties, balls, and dinners over the next month. You need to look your best for the ton. You made many ladies jealous last night, and we need to keep that up so that they do not think you are only after his money."

"But Mr. Darcy hates balls and dinners. I am sure he would prefer not to attend himself."

Mrs. Gardiner laughed. "I doubt his aunt will let him hide you away like that. She seemed very taken with you. I would not be surprised if she were to visit, or invite you to tea sometime this week."

Elizabeth reluctantly agreed to go shopping with her aunt that afternoon. Mr. Gardiner then excused himself to attend to some important matters at his warehouse. The two ladies moved to the music room to wait for Jane to rise. Elizabeth liked visiting with her aunt for many reasons. The intelligent conversations, the darling children, the trips to the theater, and the time to practice her music made for an enjoyable visit. At home, Mary took every chance she could to practice, so there was never any time for Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner read a book while listening to Elizabeth perform, and Jane joined them half an hour later. The three amiably recounted the previous evening, with only a minor scolding from Mrs. Gardiner to Elizabeth for letting Mr. Darcy hold her hand, for which Elizabeth blushed a deep red and stammered something about not wanting to make a scene.

Their morning was interrupted first by the Gardiner children who wished to spend some time with the ladies before they started their lessons and again later when Mr. Darcy called. He was shown to the music room by a servant, and he joined the ladies in their discussion, until Elizabeth suggested they go for a walk in the park down the street.

Mrs. Gardiner excused herself from the walk, and Jane insisted that the children come with them. There was a commotion getting the two boys and one girl ready, but then the six were able to head to the park. Jane, acting as chaperone, spent her time with the children, giving some privacy to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, while keeping the couple within sight.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening at the theater, Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy started, knowing she had already stated her opinion of the play while they were in the music room. He hoped she knew he was asking about the company at the theater as opposed to the play itself. Elizabeth did not disappoint him.

"Your family was very nice. I enjoyed meeting them." Elizabeth did not look at him. Watching Jane play reminded her of the heartache Jane had suffered, and she knew she needed to keep a level head, or she would end up arguing with Mr. Darcy, again.

"I highly respect my aunt and uncle. In addition to being family, then have been close friends all of my life. The same cannot be said for my other aunt, Lady Catherine."

Elizabeth chuckled at the thought of growing up with someone like Lady Catherine. "I understand what you mean. I am always happy when I can come here and visit with my aunt and uncle. They have always been close to Jane and me." Elizabeth paused as she watched her cousins attempting to fly a kite. "I was surprised to see Mr. Bingley last night."

Mr. Darcy, who had been watching Elizabeth, had to turn his head the other direction to hide a scowl. "Yes, I did not know he intended to come to the theater. He has been somewhat out of society lately."

"That is odd; he seemed very sociable when he was in Hertfordshire."

"He normally is, but he suffered something of a disappointment over the winter."

Elizabeth was sure she knew what he was alluding to, and, for the first time, she stopped to turn towards him in an attempt to make eye contact. "I know what you mean. Jane has been melancholy ever since the beginning of December as well."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth. He could see an anger welling deep in her eyes that she was apparently trying to hold back. "I did not think she looked melancholy last night, or even now. She is running and laughing with the children."

"It is Jane's way of trying to please everyone. She forgives the wrong in everyone and always strives to put everyone at ease. She would not be able to do so if she let her true feelings show. She is very private with her feelings." Elizabeth had to turn away quickly, feeling that her anger would burst at any moment. After a few deep breaths, she began again. "I know what you did, Mr. Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam told me of your boast while we were in Kent. I certainly hope that he was exaggerating, for I know not how someone can rejoice when he has caused pain to two innocent people." Elizabeth, realizing what she had said, started walking away. She could not leave the park while the kids were still playing, but she knew she could not stand still a moment longer.

Mr. Darcy stared after her for a moment, thinking over what she had said. Had he really been wrong in his assessments? He looked over at Jane and the children. She was smiling, but now that he looked closer, he could see that her smiles were forced. Making up his mind, he turned back to Elizabeth and caught up with her quickly. He knew better than to touch her or to attempt any sort of informality in her state. "Miss Elizabeth, please, let me explain my actions."

Elizabeth barely heard him but did slow her pace as she registered his agitation. She waited for him to say more but kept her eyes on the ground.

"After our dance at Netherfield and what Sir Lucas had said, I watched your sister very carefully, and I did not perceive any regard. At dinner that night, I heard your mother's boasting of capturing a husband for her daughter. I thought she was simply pushing your sister towards any rich, single gentleman she could find. I did not want Mr. Bingley to suffer from unrequited love. I supported his sisters in their attempt to keep Mr. Bingley in town for that reason."

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy. "And when you found out she was in London?"

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath. He was not used to people questioning his motives. He also knew that he could not simply ignore her questions. She had a reason to be angry. "I knew she was here. I thought it was your mother's plan, so I did not tell Bingley about her."

"You were surprised to see him at the theater last night. I could tell you were not pleased that he returned with you. You worried about him seeing Jane again. Do you still think she is a fortune hunter?" Anger laced her words.

"I never thought she was a fortune hunter. I simply worried she would be guided more by Mrs. Bennet than her own heart. I was worried for Bingley. Seeing her when he was just beginning to reenter society would be difficult, but he insisted on greeting you when he saw you were with me."

Elizabeth was certain she could not stay calm a moment longer. He continued to defend his actions when it was clear to her that he was wrong. "It is late; I think we should return to the house."

Elizabeth turned towards Jane and walked as fast as she could. Seeing that one of the boys had fallen and scraped his knee, she suggested they all return to the house. Elizabeth took Jane's arm for the walk. Mr. Darcy had to follow behind them, watching his beloved Elizabeth attempt to calm her anger. Twice, he saw her put her handkerchief to her eyes, and the thought of making her cry again, on his second day with her, was too much. Knowing he could fix the situation to her liking, he resolved that he would speak to Mr. Bingley before dinner.

When they returned to the house, Elizabeth pleaded a headache and was barely civil as she bid goodbye to Mr. Darcy before darting up the stairs.

Mrs. Gardiner apologized for her niece, but Mr. Darcy barely heard her as his mind raged inside him. Realizing the danger of insulting his host, he made his excuses with the utmost politeness and left, saying he looked forward to dinner. Jane then climbed the stairs to sit with her sister. This act brought the tears Elizabeth had been trying to hide to the fore, and, although she could not bring herself to tell Jane what had caused her tears, she let Jane comfort her until it was time for tea.

Mrs. Gardiner, realizing that there must have been a quarrel, let the girls comfort each other, knowing Elizabeth would confide in her when she was ready. Instead, she moved to check on her children in the nursery and ensured that their governess could keep them quiet for the rest of the morning. She then informed the butler that they would be staying home the rest of the day, cancelling their plans to go shopping.

Mr. Darcy, instead of going home, decided to go to the Hursts' townhouse in hopes of speaking with Mr. Bingley. If Elizabeth's judgment was correct, then he had misread Miss Bennet's feelings. Not used to being wrong, he felt uncomfortable. His honor as a gentleman was at stake, and he must correct it. While the carriage rolled down the streets, his mind raced to find the best method to enlighten Mr. Bingley.

The carriage stopped and he climbed out. Entering the house, he was immediately shown into the parlor. Unfortunately, Miss Bingley was the first to greet him.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I am surprised to see you today. I thought a pair of fine eyes would have your attention elsewhere." Miss Bingley was still bitter from the destruction of her hopes and dreams, even if she would not yet claim defeat.

"Good morning, Miss Bingley. You are correct. I spent the morning with Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. I was hoping to speak with your brother. Is he available?"

Miss Bingley leaned forward to show more of her décolletage. "My dear brother went out to meet with his solicitor. He said he would be back by tea-time. Will you stay?"

Mr. Darcy did not like the idea of spending time with Miss Bingley but did not have any choice if he was to please Elizabeth. Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst joined them a short while later, and the hour passed as pleasantly as possible under the circumstances. Miss Bingley did not mention the Bennet sisters again, not wanting to hear any kind words from Mr. Darcy about them. Finally, Mr. Bingley was announced. He startled when he saw Mr. Darcy sitting with his sisters but recovered and, after exchanging pleasantries, the four sat down to tea.

The conversation was strained. Mr. Darcy, now that he sat with Mr. Bingley, worried about the pending conversation. The two had been friends for years, and his actions were deceitful, and he was sure would ruin their friendship. Mr. Bingley, on the other hand, could not keep track of anything anyone said for Mr. Darcy's presence had brought back memories of Miss Bennet.

When the tea was finished, the gentlemen moved into the library. Mr. Hurst promptly poured himself a glass of port, drank it quickly, and fell asleep on a couch in a corner far from the windows. Mr. Bingley sensed the tension in Mr. Darcy and waited for his friend to gather his courage. Mr. Darcy only waited a moment after Mr. Hurst started snoring before he began.

"Bingley, I needed to see you this morning after I learned...something this morning. I…"

Mr. Bingley cut him off. In their friendship, both were used to Mr. Darcy starting the conversation and Mr. Bingley willingly continuing whatever Mr. Darcy chose. However, today, Mr. Bingley had his own agenda as well. "You are engaged to Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Darcy looked closely at his friend, surprised to hear him speak up. "Yes, I am."

"So, the family you thought unsuitable for me is acceptable for you?"

Mr. Darcy lost the ability to look his friend in the eye. "I no longer find them unsuitable. I thought I was protecting you when I said Miss Bennet did not harbor any tender regard for you and might be a fortune hunter. I visited with Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth this morning. Miss Bennet appears as melancholy as you. I am sorry for my actions, Bingley, and I hope you can forgive me." Mr. Darcy finished by walking to the window and staring out at the street below.

"She cares for me?"

"Her sister says your departure is the cause for her sadness."

"You spoke to Miss Elizabeth about me?"

"Yes, we spoke of how much her sister is in pain, and she believed me to be the cause of her pain by separating the two of you." Mr. Darcy still could not turn away from the window.

"She is in pain?"

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes. He did not want to repeat himself again. This was a distasteful subject. "According to her sister, yes. When I observed her more closely, playing with the Gardiner children in the park, I could see that her smiles did seem forced."

Mr. Bingley sat down in his seat, nearly dropping his own glass of port. "I must go to her."

"Come to dinner at my house tonight, she will be dinning there with her aunt, uncle, and sister. If you desire it, I can try to give you a few moments conversation privately with her."

Mr. Bingley eyed his friend cautiously. "When did you become engaged? I did not expect it, although we have not spoken in some time."

"Last week. It was fairly sudden. I went to visit my aunt in Kent, and she was staying with a friend of hers who married the parson of my aunt's estate." Mr. Darcy paused, worried Mr. Bingley would ask for more information and knew he had to change the subject. "It is a long story, and I do not have time for particulars at this time. There is more to tell you. Miss Bennet has been in London for the past few months. Your sisters visited with her when she called. They told me about it, but we... agreed not to tell you."

"What!" Mr. Bingley bellowed. Mr. Hurst grunted but did not wake up.

Mr. Darcy knew what he was saying caused his friend pain. For almost the first time, Mr. Darcy was ashamed of himself. "Miss Bingley told me that Miss Bennet had called in January, and we agreed that we should not tell you. I thought I was protecting you from more pain, but I can see that I was wrong. I hope that our actions can be undone somehow. I am sorry." He turned to face Mr. Bingley.

"I can't believe this. You worked with my sister to hide Miss Bennet's presence in town from me. She has been here, hoping to see me all this time." Mr. Bingley almost forgot his anger as he realized that she would want to see him. "She will be at Darcy House for dinner tonight?"

"At six o'clock. I must leave now, Bingley. I hope to see you there. Again, I am sorry for my interference."

Mr. Darcy shook hands with Mr. Bingley who was barely able to think of anything at the moment, but then he collected himself and stood up to leave the room with Mr. Darcy. "I think it is time I speak to my sisters. Thank you, Darcy, for telling me."

As they left the room, both gentlemen heard a muttered, "About bloody time" from the far corner of the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and their two nieces arrived on time. Mr. Darcy stood on the steps with his sister, waiting for their arrival. The butler and housekeeper, Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, stood inside, eager to see the future mistress of the house. They both observed that their master appeared almost as nervous as his sister. They knew Miss Darcy would be shy of meeting someone new, but they had no idea how to account for their master's appearance. He had always been composed, calm, and ready for anything. While they did not know if this boded well for them or not, they stayed where they could be of use to their masters and waited patiently to be introduced.

Two footmen were ready to open the door of the carriage almost before the carriage had come to a complete halt. The first to descend was Mr. Gardiner, who helped his nieces out of the carriage before his wife descended. Elizabeth and Jane walked up the steps in awe of the beautiful building. Elizabeth had spent the time in the carriage collecting herself. She was ashamed that she had cried all afternoon. Her aunt had once again let her borrow a dress after washing her face of tears. Elizabeth knew that she should not have shown how angry she was at Mr. Darcy. He held her future happiness in his hands.

Seeing the house pushed her self-incrimination aside. Elizabeth had never considered Mr. Darcy's wealth and had, therefore, not realized that she would become mistress of such a grand house. She looked around in wonder, amazed with everything she saw. Mr. Darcy smiled at the sight Elizabeth presented, even though he worried about the reception he would receive when she recovered from shock.

When she climbed the last step, Mr. Darcy bowed. He kissed her hand in greeting, noticing that her eyes were red. He silently cursed himself for making her so upset. Placing her hand on his arm, he greeted Miss Bennet and the Gardiners and introduced everyone to his sister. "Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy." Miss Darcy curtseyed timidly, and welcomed them with a very feeble voice. Jane, sensing her unease, moved forward and walked inside the house with Miss Darcy on her arm. As Jane complimented the house, Miss Darcy warmed to Jane, and the two were able to sit comfortably in the parlor.

Mr. Darcy allowed the Gardiners, Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet to precede him into the house. As soon as they were out of earshot, he whispered to her. "You were right this morning, and I have attempted to correct my error. I hope you can forgive me."

"Mr. Darcy, I should be the one who should be begging forgiveness. I should not have let my feelings run away with me."

"You were right to be angry with me. I was officious and deceitful. However, it is time to join the others. The house is waiting for your approval. I have told the staff that they are serving their future mistress tonight."

Elizabeth stared at Mr. Darcy, her eyes wide with shock. Mr. Darcy chuckled at her response. "Do not worry, my dear. They are eager to please you, as am I." With that, he led her into the house. The servants had already taken the outerwear from the Gardiners and Miss Bennet, and Miss Darcy was showing them into the parlor. "Miss Elizabeth, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hammond."

Mr. Hammond bowed to Elizabeth. "Good evening, madam. We hope everything is to your liking."

"I am sure it is." Elizabeth stammered slightly. Mr. Darcy released her hand to remove her outerwear and hand it to Mr. Hammond. Elizabeth could not prevent a shudder as he brushed her neck with his hand in the process. She muttered a small "thank you" before accepting his arm and following him into the parlor. As they entered the room, Mr. Darcy could not help asking if she liked the house.

"Mr. Darcy, your house is magnificent, from what I have seen."

"Would you like to tour the rest of the house?"

"I suppose so," she finally said as she realized she was not ready for much conversation at the moment, and a walk through the house would be simple enough.

Jane also agreed to go on the tour, but Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner said that they would prefer to sit and talk to Miss Darcy, who smiled worriedly at the thought of conversing with strangers.

Mr. Darcy escorted the two ladies out of the parlor and walked through the rooms on the main floor. Each room was lavishly furnished, but, rather than being ornate and gaudy as Rosings had been, each piece of furniture appeared to be functional and comfortable. Elizabeth was pleased that she could look forward to the comforts this home would give her, even though she was still uncertain about the man who came with it. Mr. Darcy announced that the last room they were to enter was the library. Opening the door, both ladies gasped as they saw Mr. Bingley sitting by the fire.

Elizabeth recovered first, and greeted him as warmly as she could, and Jane followed her lead. Mr. Bingley rose from his seat and greeted the ladies, making small talk and appearing thoroughly unsure of himself. While Jane was distracted, Mr. Darcy leaned close to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps we should give them some time to talk." Elizabeth, really unsure of herself, nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving the door open. He led her down the hallway and entered the next room, his study.

Elizabeth found her voice much quicker this time. "Mr. Darcy, would you mind telling me what you are about?"

Mr. Darcy released her hand and walked over to the window. The pause gave Elizabeth a chance to look around. There were bookshelves lining the walls, and a dark wooden desk in front of the windows on the far side. She could see through the windows that there was a garden behind the house. Finally, Mr. Darcy spoke. "After I left you this morning, I visited Mr. Bingley. I should have told him months ago, but I had deluded myself into thinking I had been right. I cannot thank you enough for showing me my error, hopefully in time to correct it." He stopped and turned towards her and saw that she looked confused.

"You told Mr. Bingley about Jane?"

"Yes. Once I knew I was wrong, I acted to correct my error."

Elizabeth was astonished that someone as conceited as she thought him to be would do such a thing. "How did he take the news?"

"He was very angry for a time, but that subsided as soon as he realized that his affections would be returned. He came early to dinner in hopes of my arranging for him to have a moment alone with your sister. I hope you don't mind." Mr. Darcy walked over to her and stood within a couple of feet of her.

Elizabeth tried to smile, but she was worried about her sister. "Is he proposing to her?"

Mr. Darcy chuckled under his breath. "No. I think we can both agree it is too soon for that. He is simply begging for forgiveness for his neglect. We should return before long. Dinner will be ready, and we would not want your aunt or uncle to find them alone together."

He offered his arm to her but she ignored it. For a moment, she was frozen in place. Then, remembering her conversation from the previous morning, she impulsively stepped forward, leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and stepped back. Amazed at her daring, she turned her face away, blushing. "Thank you," was all she could say. She started walking towards the door, not sure what had come over her.

Mr. Darcy stood transfixed. It had been over as soon as it had begun, and he was still holding his breath in shock. The warmth on his cheek called to him to the present, and he realized he needed her more than he had ever known. He quickly caught up to her before she could step out the door and took her hand to stop her progress.

"While I am pleased with your kiss, may I ask why you have done so?"

Elizabeth looked down at her hand tucked in his. "I just wanted to thank you. I thought you would like it."

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes as he realized what she meant. He did not want her gratitude. "Elizabeth, do not show me affection out of gratitude or any sense of obligation. I did not like it yesterday when you ran away from me, but I find that this is worse. I know your opinion of me is not very high. With Mr. Bingley and your sister, I corrected an error that I had made, that is all. My honor demanded it. I do not want your gratitude."

"Are you upset with me?" Elizabeth could not take her eyes off her hand.

"No, I am not." He paused to release her hand. His hand now free, he raised it to cup her cheek and tipped her head up to look at him. "As hard as this is for me to say, I realize that our situation does not bring you pleasure. You need not be afraid of me. I hope that our engagement will serve to change your opinion of me. I will strive to make you as comfortable as possible, and you must tell me when I err."

Elizabeth stammered again. "I think...I think we should rejoin the others."

"You go ahead. I will follow you shortly."

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room. She found Jane and Mr. Bingley in the library. He was talking animatedly but stopped when Elizabeth entered the room. "Dinner should be ready soon. I think we should return to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy in the parlor." The two readily agreed and followed Elizabeth.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had been enjoying talking to Miss Darcy. At first, they spoke of the weather, and Miss Darcy could barely say more than a word at a time. Seeing her distress, Mrs. Gardiner sought to put her at ease. She changed the conversation to memories of her time in Lambton and her knowledge of the former Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Gardiner had met her as a little girl and spoke very warmly of Derbyshire. Miss Darcy's excitement at learning about her mother was palpable. She was no longer the shy little girl afraid to speak. Mrs. Gardiner was very kind and told stories of Mrs. Darcy handing out sweets at church to her and her friends.

They were so engrossed in the conversation that only Mr. Gardiner noticed Elizabeth and Jane return with Mr. Bingley. Mr. Gardiner was at first outraged to find that he was here and with the girls without a chaperone. He trusted Mr. Darcy and knew that giving him time with Elizabeth would only help their situation. Mr. Bingley, however, was completely another story.

He rose to greet Mr. Bingley. His cold civility caused Mr. Bingley to stammer. "It is a pleasure to see you again, sir."

"I wish I could say the same, but I am afraid that I am not very well acquainted with you at the moment. I did not realize that you would be here tonight."

"Yes, well… Mr. Darcy invited me this afternoon. I would have called on you and your family sooner if I had known that the Misses Bennet were in town."

"I am surprised that you did not know, since your sister called on us in February."

"Yes, I had a talk with her about that. She is not always the most diligent sister when it comes to telling me of her comings and goings."

He was about to continue when the door opened and Mrs. Hammond announced dinner was ready.

Georgiana acted as hostess since her brother had not yet returned. Everyone could tell she was nervous and that this was the first time she was hostess for a large group. Everyone followed her lead. Mr. Gardiner escorted his nieces and left Mr. Bingley to escort Mrs. Gardiner.

Elizabeth was again amazed at the sight of the dining room. It was large enough to seat at least thirty people. The table was decorated at one end for their meal. The candelabra on the table were bright and elegant, giving everyone a good view of the food and the other people.

Mr. Darcy joined the group within moments of everyone else taking their seats. He took his seat between his sister and his betrothed. Miss Darcy immediately led the conversation with what Mrs. Gardiner had told her, and Mr. Darcy was astonished to hear her speak with such eloquence. He could not believe that one conversation with Mrs. Gardiner would have brought such a change and this and welcomed it whole-heartedly. Mrs. Gardiner, seeing the approbation of her host, continued telling stories of her time in Derbyshire.

Elizabeth listened but was too confused about her feelings to speak. Her talk with Mr. Darcy had unsettled her, and she needed time to make sense of it all. She watched as Mr. Darcy conversed with her aunt. He was more comfortable than she had ever recalled seeing him before. Even when he was with his cousin visiting at the parsonage or walking with her around Rosings Park, he was less comfortable. She unconsciously smiled at him when he laughed at one of her aunt's stories.

The dinner turned out to be very jovial, with conversation continuing throughout between Mr. and Miss Darcy and Mrs. Gardiner. Elizabeth was astonished at how many courses were served and how delectable each course was. It left her wondering how many servants worked here, for she was sure she had seen at least a dozen in the short time she had been here. She knew there would be even more servants than that running around downstairs.

When the courses were finished, Georgiana invited the ladies to the music room. As soon as they were gone, Mr. Gardiner asked for an explanation of what had happened on the tour. Mr. Darcy blushed but explained how Mr. Bingley had requested a chance to apologize to Jane. Mr. Bingley replied that he had been forgiven for his abominable behavior and explained that he will no longer be living with his sisters. Mr. Darcy invited him to stay at Darcy house until he returned to Netherfield. Mr. Gardiner seemed to think this satisfactory, and he suggested they rejoin the ladies. Mr. Bingley only stopped him long enough to request permission to call on Miss Bennet, which was granted.

Entering the music room, they found Elizabeth playing the pianoforte. She was not singing, but her performance still held so much emotion that everyone was captivated. When the song ended, everyone applauded, and Mr. Darcy sat down next to his sister on the nearest sofa. Elizabeth played one more song, this time adding her voice to the performance.

Mr. Darcy watched with rapt attention. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the music would wash over her. When she opened them, she saw Mr. Darcy smiling at her. She looked away, stumbling slightly at the keys but continued playing. When the song ended, she announced that she was tired. She asked Miss Darcy if she would play, but Miss Darcy politely declined, and everyone left it at that. The Bennets and Gardiners then decided it was time to leave.

The carriage was called for, and the group chatted amiably while they waited. When everyone was distracted, Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth to join him over by the window seat. When they were seated, he gave her a small box that had been hidden in his jacket.

"Open it, Elizabeth. It is yours."

Elizabeth hesitated. "I do not need any gifts, Mr. Darcy."

"They would not be gifts if you needed them, my dear. Open it."

Elizabeth pulled back the wrappings and discovered a gold chain necklace with a cross made of emeralds and sapphires. "It is beautiful."

"This was my mothers. I would love to see you wearing it. She would have loved you."

Elizabeth had to catch her breath as tears formed in her eyes. She was certain she did not deserve this much affection from Mr. Darcy. She looked up at him and could see his eyes glistening. "Thank you."

Mr. Darcy put the chain around Elizabeth's neck, and she moved to show the rest of the family. Everyone exclaimed that it was beautiful, making Elizabeth uncomfortable with the praise. Before she climbed into the carriage, she let Mr. Darcy kiss her hand and wish her a good night.


	8. Chapter 1: The Proposal Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Courting and Planning

The carriage returned to Gracechurch Street with four very tired individuals. While it had not been a late night, it was emotionally exhausting. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner quietly said good-night to their nieces and climbed the stairs to check on their children before retiring. Jane and Elizabeth went straight to their rooms, and were silent as they prepared for bed. Instead of sleeping, however, Jane crawled into Elizabeth's small bed and asked what she knew of Mr. Bingley's appearance.

"Jane, I did not expect it. When we entered the library, I was astonished to see him there."

"Why did you leave me alone with him?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Mr. Darcy asked me to." She paused, thinking over how much she should tell Jane. Jane did not know that it was his doing that caused Mr. Bingley to abandon her after the Netherfield Ball, and that he had acted in conjunction with Mr. Bingley's sisters to hide Jane's presence in London. Such knowledge would justly make Jane dislike Mr. Darcy. Surely, there was no reason for that. If Jane visited them after they married, which she dearly hoped would be the case, their meeting would be awkward.

Jane interrupted her thoughts. "You are becoming his wife then, to do his bidding. I must congratulate you for that, even if it left me alone with Mr. Bingley."

"Jane, what did he tell you?"

"He apologized. He said that he did not know I was in London this entire winter. I do wonder that his sister could have neglected him so much as to not tell him of our encounters. He also said that he had planned to return to Netherfield soon after he left, which is why he did not take his proper leave of the neighborhood. However, business and social obligations caused him to remain longer than he planned. Apparently, Miss Bingley needed him to remain so that she could attend some of the more elite social functions."

Elizabeth laughed. "I always hated Miss Bingley. I am not sure I could forgive her for this trespass, even if you do."

"Lizzy, you must not be so hard on her. It is her fifth season in London, and she has not engaged any gentleman's attention."

"Nor will she ever, when she spends her time seeking an alliance with a man who does not wish for such."

"Well, now that Mr. Darcy's affections are engaged elsewhere, she will have to move on."

Elizabeth thought on this. It was clear to anyone that Mr. Darcy did not care for Miss Bingley's attentions. Perhaps that was why he was so eager to see herself as an object of fancy. She was certainly nothing like Miss Bingley. Spending so much time with her fawning over him would make him see herself in such a different light than if he were to meet her without Miss Bingley present. It explained how he had come to believe he had feelings for her.

Shortly thereafter, Jane noticed Elizabeth's preoccupation and left her to herself. Crawling in her own bed, she looked back on the dinner with pleasure.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to Jane shuffling around the room. She sat up and looked around. The sun was already up in the sky, and she could hear her cousins running in the hallway. It must be very late. "Good morning Jane."

Jane stopped and turned around. "Good morning, Lizzy. I am sorry to wake you, but we need to get ready to go to church."

Elizabeth blinked several times as she tried to regain her senses. "I do not believe I have ever slept so late before."

Jane laughed. "Of course you have not. You always try to beat the sun every morning. Now, get up or we will be late!" Jane handed Elizabeth her shawl, and the two ladies helped each other dress. Jane had to suggest what Elizabeth would wear, for Elizabeth seemed to have no mind of her own. "Lizzy, are you well? I know today is an important day for you. Mr. Darcy should be here in half an hour. He wanted to join us for the service."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I do not know what has come over me. I simply do not feel like doing anything. Perhaps it is my body telling me I am not ready to marry."

Jane had to look at Elizabeth to know that she was only joking. "Lizzy, be serious. The church is recognizing that you will marry soon. This is important. Are you unhappy?" Elizabeth could hear how anxious Jane was, and it was enough to pull her out of her lethargy.

"No, Jane, I am not unhappy. I know that I always said I would marry for love, but I suppose seeing Charlotte so happily settled has made me rethink that. Mr. Darcy cares for me, and I think I am starting to care for him, a little. In truth, it has all happened so fast I do not really know what I feel. Mr. Darcy seems changed from when we were together in Hertfordshire, as though he really wants to be with me." Elizabeth paused, remembering her time at Longbourn, the solitary walks in the country, her father. She would even miss her mother and younger sisters. "I hope that we can travel to Hertfordshire in the future, for I will miss my old home. He was uncomfortable in our society, but perhaps he will be more agreeable after we marry."

"Lizzy, I am sure he will. He loves you, if you do not recall. He promised to make you happy."

"Yes, but how much will he sacrifice of his own happiness for mine?"

"Perhaps he will not consider it a sacrifice."

"Lizzy, what happened last night, when you were alone with him?" Jane started brushing Elizabeth's hair.

"We talked, mostly." Elizabeth blushed as she thought of the kiss, and his reaction to it.

"Mostly?"

Elizabeth blushed deeper. "We kissed." She did not explain that she kissed him.

Jane stopped brushing. "You let him kiss you! I suppose it is allowed now that you are engaged. What was it like?"

Elizabeth turned to look at her sister. She did not want to think on that at the moment. "You are not scolding me? You, who would never even take someone's hand to whom you were not married."

Jane sat down next to her sister. "Maybe I have given up scolding you. I would rather savor the next few weeks together, as all will change very soon."

Elizabeth embraced her sister. She had tried not to think of all the comforts she would lose when she married, but they came unbidden. She would not be able to sleep with Jane, or stay up late talking with Jane. She would no longer have breakfast with her father before the sunrise. Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A maid entered with a message from their uncle that there would not be time for breakfast if they did not hurry.

Jane and Elizabeth took the hint and finished preparing. Elizabeth had to wash her face, because she had started crying. They reached the table just as Mrs. Gardiner was finishing.

"Good morning, you two! You have about three minutes before the carriages are ready to go. I suggest you pick something light and quick." With that, she walked out of the room to see to some last minute details with her cook.

Elizabeth heard some movement on the other side of the table, but did not look for the source. Therefore, she was surprised when Mr. Darcy greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth dropped her fork on the ground in her surprise and had to reach under the table to retrieve it. She barely looked at him as she greeted him in return.

He noticed her distress, so he did not speak again but sat, drinking his coffee and watching her eat a muffin. She did not look up, but he could see that her eyes were red, as though she had been crying. This made three days in a row. How could he possibly cheer her this time? Had he upset her? She had seemed happy when they left the evening before.

Thankfully, Mr. Gardiner entered to announce that the carriage was ready, interrupting Mr. Darcy's thoughts. They all walked down the hallway and down the few steps to the road below. It was only then that Elizabeth realized they would be riding in Mr. Darcy's carriage. It was larger and very comfortable for the five of them. Elizabeth sat back against the cushions, her aunt and sister on either side of her and had to admit that it was the most luxurious carriage she had ever seen. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner took the seats opposite the ladies, and the driver drove them to church.

Once they were at the church, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner led the group to the family pew, only pausing to greet a few friends along the way. The service was like many others, and Elizabeth focused on the sermon more than she had ever before. The pastor was describing the importance of family and keeping together. Elizabeth could barely keep her tears in check, as it mirrored her fears from that very morning. She felt relieved when the singing of the hymnals began. Mr. Darcy had insisted on sharing a hymn book with her, and she reluctantly helped to hold the book, desperately trying to pay attention to the song. After the hymns, the pastor read the church bulletin, including the announcement that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy would marry. It is done, was all that Elizabeth could think when the pastor excused everyone.

They were slow exiting the church, since everyone wanted to wish the happy couple well. Mr. Darcy greeted everyone with civility. It was easier for him than usual, for this was a small parish, and he was not recognized.

Elizabeth could barely speak but smiled in response to people. Jane was supportive and helped steer the well-wishers away, and they eventually made it back to the carriage. Sensing the tension, no one spoke during the ride to Gracechurch Street. Once inside the house, Mrs. Gardiner indicated a need to see to dinner and Mr. Gardiner excused himself to the study, trusting Jane to act as chaperone. That left Elizabeth and Jane to entertain Mr. Darcy in the parlor. Jane sat in the seat by the window, attempting to not hear her sister's conversation.

Mr. Darcy, sensing his opportunity, sat down next to Elizabeth and attempted to take her hand. She did not withdraw it, but the stiffness in her arm indicated she was not comfortable. After kissing it gently, he released it. "Elizabeth, please, will you tell me if I have offended you."

Elizabeth looked toward Jane. "No, you have not offended me, sir."

Once again, Mr. Darcy used the tips of his fingers to turn her head towards him. "Elizabeth, if we are to ever be happy together, you will need to trust me. Can you not tell me what is bothering you?"

Elizabeth could feel the now familiar tingling sensation in her cheek, but she willed herself to remain calm. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she could say. It was true that he had not done anything to offend her, but his presence still made her uncomfortable, especially after her early morning reflections. "I did not sleep very well last night."

"What thoughts prevented your sleep?" Mr. Darcy hoped that her thoughts were pleasant but worried they were the opposite, for she was not inclined to tell him about them.

"Thoughts of my family. In three weeks, I… " Elizabeth could not finish her sentence. Tears started forming, despite her resolution.

Mr. Darcy finished her sentence for her. "In three weeks, we will be married, and you do not look forward to it. This is either because you fear me or because you will miss your family. If the first, I must endeavor to show you more of my character. If the second, I can reassure you that your family will always be welcome at Pemberley and here in town. In fact, I had planned to invite the Gardiners, the Bennets, and the Bingleys to a Christmas celebration with us. There will be more than enough room for everyone at Pemberley."

Elizabeth nodded and Mr. Darcy released her face. Feeling a need to touch her, he re-claimed her hand and gave her a handkerchief.

Eventually, Elizabeth managed to stop her tears and explain what had happened. "Jane and I were talking this morning, and we both realized how much my...marriage... would change things. We used to stay up late talking or lay in bed just thinking together. We always help each other, and have always been so close." Elizabeth no longer cried, but she looked very sad.

Mr. Darcy had to stop himself from sighing with relief that she had not been upset with him. He did not know what to say to calm her worries, so he simply sat there, holding her hand. Eventually, she pulled herself together, smiled at him, and found her hand squeezed affectionately in return. They moved to mundane topics to pass the time and enjoyed talking about books and plays written by Shakespeare until Mrs. Gardiner returned.

Luncheon was grander than normal because of Mr. Darcy's presence, except for the fact that the older children joined the adults at the table. Mr. Darcy was surprised at first but found that their presence eased the conversations around the table, and everyone was able to laugh and tell stories.

After luncheon, the group moved back into the parlor to continue their conversations with more comfort than could be had in the dining room. When there was a lapse in the conversation, Mr. Darcy suggested they go for a stroll in the park, and Jane and Elizabeth accepted. The ladies departed to invite the children who had been playing in the nursery.

When all were ready, Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's arm while Jane, Mr., and Mrs. Gardiner walked with the children ahead of them. Elizabeth was distressed that Mr. Darcy did not seem to want to play with the children but supposed he wanted some time with her alone, which was reasonable. She would have time later to play with the children.

Mr. Darcy began the conversation. "You seem to be feeling better, Miss Elizabeth." He was still worried about her earlier behavior.

"Indeed, I am." Elizabeth replied coldly, but she soon checked herself. She could tell that Mr. Darcy was hurt by her coldness. "I have never been one to wallow in despair, Mr. Darcy. While everyone must be melancholy some time or other, it does not do to dwell on it. My philosophy is to only think on the past as its remembrance gives us pleasure. The same must hold true for the future as well."

Mr. Darcy thought about her words. That she did not look forward to their marriage was certain. He had known that ever since his discussion with her uncle. He still had to make her see the good in him but was unsure how. Surely, bringing Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley back together would be a start, and he had been more than civil to her aunt and uncle. But then again, that was easy to do, for her aunt and uncle were very nearly genteel in dress and manner. He thought back to his discussion with her father, particularly Mr. Bennet's words. The entire town believes you think yourself above Hertfordshire society. You have never bothered to speak to anyone at any social event who was not of your own party. You did not bother to say goodbye to any of your acquaintances when you left, indicating your intolerance of our humble situation.

It was not her aunt and uncle that he needed to prove that he did not disdain, it was the people of Hertfordshire. "Miss Elizabeth, have you thought of what you would like to do after we marry?"

Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned to him. "I do not understand your meaning." She stared in horror at his face, believing he had been thinking of marital duties. How could he?

Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's reaction, and it took but the work of a moment to realize where her thoughts were. "I meant to say where we will travel." The look of relief on Elizabeth's face told him plenty, and, soon enough, she started walking again.

"I have not." In truth, she had thought about it, but every idea seemed too horrible to dwell on.

"I see. Mr. Bingley is planning to stay in town until the wedding, which I assume Miss Bennet is also remaining in town for. After that, I would assume both are planning to return to Hertfordshire. It is customary for a newly married couple to travel. I had thought to show you Pemberley, but there is plenty of time for that. Would you prefer to stay at Netherfield and spend time with your friends? I know you have been gone for some time."

Elizabeth thought over his plan. She had assumed that they would not return to Hertfordshire, and it had been plaguing her. While she did not like the idea of staying at Netherfield, she knew that he would not be comfortable at Longbourn. "I would like to see my friends and family again. Thank you."

Mr. Darcy tactfully switched the topic to books, and the two chatted for the remainder of the walk, until Elizabeth saw Mr. Gardiner tangle a kite in a tree and moved to help him. Mr. Darcy watched as Elizabeth ran with her cousin, one of the kites high in the air, thinking how great she would be with children of her own. After another half hour of kite flying, the party returned to the house, where Mr. Darcy indicated that he needed to return home.

Before leaving, Mr. Darcy asked if he could call the next morning and bring Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy with him. Mrs. Gardiner replied that they had no plans to go out in the morning, but that they would go shopping in the afternoon. Mr. Darcy left feeling as though he was making progress yet again.


	9. Chapter 9: Wickham's Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Wickham's Lies

Elizabeth woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had ever since she had arrived at the Gardiners home. She was certain it was because she had finally had an honest conversation with Mr. Darcy about her feelings. He had seemed upset when they started speaking but resigned himself to the situation. He was not under the illusion that she was in love with him. It was reassuring that he was solicitous of not only time with her but for her opinions as well. When he said that they could travel to Hertfordshire, she felt as though a great burden had been lifted. She would actually get to return home!

But, then again, it would no longer be home. Mr. Darcy would arrange for them to be guests at Netherfield, and they would only be able to visit at Longbourn. If all of this had not happened, she would have returned to Longbourn yesterday, and would have woken and spent the morning with her father today. Because of her odious cousin and his interfering aunt, she could no longer call Longbourn home.

Trying not to dwell on what could not be, she rose and, covering herself, walked over to the window. The sun was not yet above the horizon, but there were a few servants and merchants moving about in the street. Elizabeth looked over at Jane and saw that she was beginning to stir. After exchanging the usual pleasantries, they dressed for the morning. It did not take long for Jane to remember that Mr. Bingley would to call. Jane had been cautious not to mention Mr. Bingley since their dinner at Darcy House, but it was clear that Jane had not only forgiven Mr. Bingley but had given him her heart, even if she was unaware of it.

The joy emanating from Jane was infectious and by the time the two were walking downstairs, Elizabeth was laughing loudly. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner watched their nieces, relieved to finally see their old selves reappear. Mr. Gardiner had been heartbroken when he realized he could do nothing to help Elizabeth from her predicament, and, even though she harbored no ill feelings toward her uncle, he wished he could have made it better for her. The four sat in companionable silence until the doorbell rang. The butler moved to answer the door, and everyone knew it would be Mr. Darcy and the rest of his party. Elizabeth's smile faded slightly, and she busied herself with her muffin.

Mr. Gardiner rose and welcomed Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy, and the two joined the four at the table. Mr. Darcy took the empty seat next to Jane, leaving Miss Darcy to sit next to Mrs. Gardiner, across from Elizabeth. The pleasantries were exchanged, and the newcomers were served tea and offered some breakfast. While he was greeting Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy noticed that Jane seemed disappointed and sought to put her at ease.

"Mr. Bingley was not able to rise early enough to join us. He is more used to the late hours of town and did not wish to be disturbed so early. He will arrive later in his own carriage." Jane blushed when she realized this was meant for her but did not say anything.

Elizabeth looked to her future husband. "You always rise early in the morning?"

"Yes, I do. It is my favorite time of day." Mr. Darcy noted that this was the first time that she had actually been curious to learn something about him.

Elizabeth smiled at him before blushing and looking down at her plate. "It is mine as well. I find that I think my best when I rise early and watch the dawn." Elizabeth had not expected to find something they shared and was pleasantly surprised. When she looked up again, she found he was still watching her.

When the plates were empty, Mrs. Gardiner invited the group to move to the parlor, where it was certain to be more comfortable. The servants moved the tea, and the group happily moved to the parlor. Mr. Darcy was quick to take a seat on a sofa next to Elizabeth, while Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner sat in seats that were closer to Jane. Miss Darcy and Jane took the seat by the window. Jane happily sat, occasionally talking to her aunt and uncle or Georgiana, but she mostly watched out the window for the first sight of Mr. Bingley. Her companions pretended not to notice.

Elizabeth was, for the first time, happy to sit next to Mr. Darcy. They sat in silence for a few moments before she asked him about his preferences for what they would do and see while in London. Mr. Darcy smiled at the thought that she was finally welcoming him to spend time with her. He offered to take her to the theater again, to see an opera, or to the menagerie, where she would be able to see all forms of wild creatures in cages. He then, with reluctance, added that he had a note from his aunt. "She indicates that she wishes for you to meet our acquaintances. Lady Gordon is having a ball on Friday evening and is hoping that you will attend with me. I had already said that I would not attend, but, if you would like to go, it would be my pleasure to escort you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the thought of attending a high-society ball, although she would never admit to any trepidation, but the thought of dancing again did sound delightful. "I suppose we had better please your aunt and attend the ball. I never dreamed I would attend a ball hosted by the Duke of Manchester."

Mr. Darcy scowled slightly but agreed to tell his aunt that they would attend. He would agree to anything to improve his beloved's spirit and liveliness. Elizabeth was not fooled and felt in the mood for more laughing. "You do not seem pleased. Why do you dislike dancing? I have watched you dance, and you are very good at it."

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the compliment." He paused to kiss her hand. "Of course I am good at dancing; it is expected of a gentleman of my rank. I do not like anything to do with balls for they are nothing more than a place to show off single, rich women and to try to entrap a rich bachelor. I have never been to a ball where I do not constantly hear my price bandied about and end up with a dozen women trying to capture my attention." Mr. Darcy noticed how cruel he sounded, and attempted to soften his words. "In fact, there is only one ball that I enjoyed, and that was because I danced with the most charming lady with enchanting eyes and a lively wit who keeps me on my guard constantly." He stopped with another kiss to her hand.

Elizabeth laughed at his description, causing the others to look their way. "I do wonder that you were out in society all these years, Mr. Darcy, and you never enjoyed it at all. Your aunt must have been beside herself trying to find you a wife from among the ladies of the ton."

"Yes, she was a little disappointed in my reluctance at times, but I believe that her displeasure is over, for she told me just yesterday how she was delighted to meet you."

Elizabeth stopped laughing and nervously looked at her hands. "I enjoyed meeting her to. She was... different from what I expected."

"If you expected another Lady Catherine, then yes, she was quite different. I like Colonel Fitzwilliam's family more than any other of my relations. They are very well respected and are also kind, intelligent, loyal friends as well as family. And they liked you very much."

"I doubt that."

Mr. Darcy was about to respond when Mr. Bingley entered the room. The commotion caused by the greetings allowed for a change in seating arrangements, and Miss Darcy moved to sit between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy was shy, so Elizabeth changed the discussion to that of music, and they passed another half hour in companionship. The conversation continued even brighter when Elizabeth thought to ask her companions to describe Pemberley.

She had never thought much about Pemberley, her future home. Miss Darcy was able to describe the house as grand and comfortable, before she moved into better descriptions of the music room and other places in the house that she dearly loved. Mr. Darcy then described the grounds. It was clear from his manner that he was very proud of his home, but, unlike his time in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth could see that he was not haughty and arrogant. He was simply proud of his home, which is as a man should be.

When the post was brought in, Mr. Gardiner was reminded of the time, and he excused himself after passing a letter to Elizabeth. She looked at it and saw that it was from Lydia. She was curious why Lydia would actually wish to write to her, but she knew now was not the time, unwilling to share Lydia's machinations with the Darcys. After another half hour, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley left. Miss Darcy had requested to join the shopping excursion, wanting more time to get to know her future sister.

Elizabeth and Jane walked the gentlemen to the door. Mr. Darcy kissed Miss Elizabeth's hand and promised to talk to his aunt. Mr. Bingley did not get that privilege with Jane, and was already headed out the door. Jane started walking back to the parlor to give her sister some privacy.

When Elizabeth returned to the parlor, Miss Darcy and Mrs. Gardiner were already planning their shopping trip. Elizabeth stated that she was invited to attend a ball with Mr. Darcy, and Miss Darcy squealed with joy. As soon as everyone had finished luncheon, the party set out. Bond Street was busy, and the four had to walk carefully to stay together.

Entering the first shop, the owner immediately moved to Miss Darcy's side, passing Elizabeth and Jane in her hurry to be of service to Miss Darcy. All four noticed the slight, but at least two of them had expected it. Miss Darcy was escorted to a private parlor and dressing room, and the matron noticed her error when Elizabeth followed them. "Miss Darcy, it has been such a long time since you have been shopping. Will you introduce me to your friends?"

Miss Darcy very shyly introduced Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet to the lady. Taking a deep breath, she found her voice and proudly introduced Miss Elizabeth Bennet. The matron paled as she remembered the announcement in the papers. "So you are the new Mrs. Darcy. Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier, but I believe I have never seen you before. I should have realized that you would be shopping with Miss Darcy." The matron eyed her carefully before curtseying.

Elizabeth was glad to be wearing one of her aunt's dresses, for she felt like she was being critiqued. Elizabeth bowed in acknowledgement and steered the conversation to the purpose of their visit. The business at hand prevented any further scrutinizing. Mrs. Gardiner asked if the fabric from the warehouse had arrived, and the matron had to leave to go find out. Once it was just the four of them, Elizabeth let out a long sigh. "I feel as though I am on a stage."

Miss Darcy sat down beside her. "That is how I feel, too. But it is not that bad once you get used to it. All you have to do is remember to be a proper lady when they are watching and say nice things, and they will stop watching for you to make a mistake. I am very glad that there has never been any gossip associated with our family before, for it makes it much easier."

"And I am joining your family with a string of gossip surrounding me."

Miss Darcy paled. "My brother told me about your cousin, but I doubt that his rumors could harm you here. No one of the ton associates with Lady Catherine anymore, and I under the impression that the society around Hertfordshire does not often travel to London."

Elizabeth thought about this revelation. Although it was very proudly spoken, Miss Darcy had been attempting to reassure her, not insult her upbringing. Elizabeth took Miss Darcy's hand. "Then I shall try not to let it worry me." She was about to say more when the door opened and four women entered carrying several parcels of fabric. The matron shut the door and pulled out numerous patterns. The five of them set to work choosing patterns to fit the many fabrics they had available, and, after three hours spent either sitting and looking over books or standing for measurements, they were finally finished.

Elizabeth felt exhausted, but still asked to look in a bookstore on the other side of the street. The other ladies agreed to follow her, and after instructing the servants to load the packages into the carriage, they crossed the street.

Elizabeth exhaustion relieved itself as soon as she entered the shop and moved to the back of the store. She looked around and saw that everyone else moved to look through the shelves at the front, and she had a moment of privacy among the books. The smell reminded her of the library at Longbourn, and, once again, she was hit by the fact that she would never call Longbourn home and probably only rarely spend time in her father's library from now on.

She tried to stop the tears and turned her thoughts to Mr. Darcy. She could tell he was very intelligent and enjoyed reading. She had not really looked at his library, but his study had many books in it, indicating he enjoyed reading. All of their discussion of books indicated that he not only owned a vast number of books, but that he had read most of them well enough to remember them. At least that would be a comfort. He was certainly no Mr. Collins!

Elizabeth walked around the rows, trying unsuccessfully to keep from laughing. Jane saw her sister and also laughed at her evident amusement. This pushed Elizabeth beyond her restraint, and she laughed until her sides hurt. When they calmed down, Miss Darcy had joined them. Elizabeth moved to look at the books once again and selected a few she had not read that she knew she and her father would enjoy. Perhaps she could read them in the next few weeks and then gift them to her father when she traveled to Hertfordshire. Miss Darcy noted what Elizabeth had selected and exclaimed that her brother had been attempting to find one of them.

Elizabeth thought on it a moment and took the other copy on the shelf to add to the library at Pemberley. After selecting some new sheet music for Mary, Elizabeth bought her books and the group rejoined the carriage and left for Gracechurch Street.

After refreshing themselves, Jane and Elizabeth returned to the parlor where Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy were discussing the music of Mozart. Mrs. Gardiner was not very familiar with the topic, so Miss Darcy was going into great detail for her. Elizabeth was happy to see Miss Darcy fitting in so well with her family and joined them by describing Mary's affection for the great musician as well. Mr. Darcy arrived to pick up his sister shortly and was instead invited to stay for dinner, which he heartily agreed to so that he could spend more time with Elizabeth. Without seating arrangements for supper, Elizabeth ended up at the foot of the table, between Jane and Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy was on the other side, sitting near Mrs. Gardiner and well out of earshot.

Mr. Darcy was eager to have some privacy to talk to Elizabeth and began as soon as Jane started a conversation with Mr. Gardiner. "Did you enjoy your trip today, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought of her time at the shops but responded pleasantly. "Yes, it was very enjoyable."

Mr. Darcy chuckled under his breath, not fooled by her playful banter. "I was very relieved when Georgiana became old enough to go to the dress-maker on her own. She prefers it now to when I sat at the front of the shop and insisted she hurry up every few minutes."

"So you are not a very patient person, then?" Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy with one eyebrow arched, and Mr. Darcy had to force himself to keep his distance and not kiss the smirk off her face.

"I am not very patient, no. I do not like to wait for anything but what cannot be hurried. You have had ample time to observe this in me, I would think."

He smiled at her, and she immediately thought of his proposal. She pushed the thought aside. "I had always thought you to be more deliberate in your manner than hurried."

"I am deliberate, but, once my mind is made up, I prefer that matters are resolved without delay." Mr. Darcy realized he did not fully understand the conversation and changed direction. "Did you enjoy the letter you received from your sister?"

Elizabeth had to take a moment to recall the letter. Lydia had not written much, she briefly mentioned that the Lucas family was not speaking to them, but that everyone else was allowing them to visit. The majority of the letter had been an enthusiastic description of the militia, including the fact that Mr. Wickham was no longer engaged to Mary King. Lydia reveled in the fact that she was now the fairest Bennet sister around and how he showed her so much attention. "She did not say much. She never does."

Mr. Darcy noticed that she had paled slightly. "Has the gossip died down, then?" He moved his hand next to him, intending to take her hand to provide comfort, but she did not notice.

"It seems so. Only the Lucas family will not invite my sisters to parties. Maria is such a good friend of Kitty and Lydia that I am sure they will smooth things over eventually."

"And is that all she talked of?" Mr. Darcy was sure there was more to what was disturbing Elizabeth.

"No, but are you sure you want to hear of the gossip around Meryton?" Elizabeth tried to laugh.

"I am if it would please you to have someone to talk to."

"Very gallantly phrased, sir." Elizabeth looked away. If she were to mention Lydia's gossip, then he would hear of Mr. Wickham. It was obvious enough that he did not like any mention of him. But perhaps his curiosity should cause his own downfall. "Lydia went into detail about the militia, particularly a... certain gentleman who was lately engaged. Mary King has apparently been taken away by her uncle, and he is now returned to giving his attentions to other ladies."

Mr. Darcy was not expecting this. He knew full well who she was talking about. Wickham had been engaged? Was that why she had finally agreed to marry him? Her favorite had been spoken for? It was too much for him to take in, and he felt was that something needed to be done. He looked to Mr. Gardiner, who was just about to rise to escort the ladies to the dining parlor. Mr. Darcy interjected and requested an audience with him.

Elizabeth was astonished that her remark caused such a reaction. For a moment she even worried that he would call of their wedding, but she quickly brushed that aside. He was too proud and honorable for that. Elizabeth moved into the parlor with the rest of the ladies and sat quietly. While no one else knew of the conversation, they knew enough to know that Mr. Darcy was displeased about something. Miss Darcy also sat quietly, and no one pushed either of them to speak.

After half an hour, a servant entered with a note for Elizabeth indicating that she was requested in her uncle's study. She rose immediately and left the room. Upon entering the room, she did not see anyone. However, when she entered, Mr. Darcy closed the door behind her. "Excuse me, my dear, but I requested some time with you, and your uncle agreed. He is seeing to something in the kitchen." He walked up to her and took her hand, more for his own support than anything else.

Elizabeth was more than curious about what he intended and was unwilling to say that she was relieved when he took her hand. It was an indication that he was not upset with her. He stood there for some time before she encouraged him to continue. "While I believe my uncle intends to give us some time to talk, do you not think that you should begin the conversation?"

Mr. Darcy smiled at her. She was always ready for any conversation, and there would never be a dull moment around her. "I agree. I was just trying to think of where to begin. I realize that I am at fault for not speaking of it before. I have left your family very unprotected." He moved her to a sofa and sat down next to her.

Elizabeth's curiosity was even more piqued. "Then you had best begin at the beginning. That is where most people start a story."

"Perhaps, but, then again, maybe you can help me with that. What did Mr. Wickham tell you of our past?"

Elizabeth looked down. It would not reflect well upon him or, as such, on her either. "He spoke of your past dealings with him and how you were friends growing up."

"I imagine that is not all he told you, but I can see that you are reluctant to speak of it. Let me guess, then. He was close to my family and especially to my father. When my father died, I grew somehow jealous of him and refused to give him his due."

"He said you refused to give him a living in the church when it became vacant." Elizabeth still looked at her hands, suddenly uncomfortable that he was holding one.

"I suppose he conveniently forgot to tell you that he had previously refused the living and was given three thousand pounds instead."

Elizabeth looked up in shock. It could not be true! But Mr. Darcy appeared so stern, she knew he was being serious. "That is quite a large sum."

"Too large to be forgotten, but, unfortunately for him, it was gone within a twelve month. When the living became vacant the following year, he returned as though our previous conversation had never taken place. He was very angry when I showed him the note he signed at our previous meeting. I will admit I did not want him to have the living. I did not believe he would make an effective clergyman to his parish."

"I suppose not." Was all Elizabeth could say.

"I am sorry to pain you, but I do not want you to be fooled by his personality. He is very good at deceiving people when he wants to be pleasant. I am sure there are many women who share your sensibilities towards him. He has broken many hearts."

"You think he has broken my heart as well."

Mr. Darcy squeezed her hand. "I fear it more than think it. You would be too intelligent to fall for his ways, I would hope." He paused. "Were you attached to him?"

Elizabeth paused, not in an attempt to know her mind, but simply to help her calm the many thoughts going through her mind. "I am not. He said that he needed money to live off of, and he and I both knew he would not get that with me."

"Then you were safe from him. Georgiana was not so lucky."

"What do you mean? Did he hurt her?" Elizabeth would be surprised later when she thought back how quickly her feelings had jumped to protecting Miss Darcy, but, for now, she could only be concerned.

"He did not physically harm her. He convinced her to think herself in love with him. He knew her from her infancy, so he easily led her. I had made a poor judgment in a lady's maid, and mistakenly chose an accomplice of Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Younge insisted Georgiana needed some fresh air, and suggested they traveled to Ramsgate for the summer. He met them there, it was on purpose. They planned to elope, but I arrived where she was staying just in time. Unable to risk upsetting me, she told me everything she knew."

He paused to go stand by a window. His memories were very unpleasant. "I then spoke to Mr. Wickham, and she was standing in the hall. She heard him say he had no designs on her other than to obtain her money. She was devastated, to say the least."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she thought of Miss Darcy. The feeling that she heard in Mr. Darcy's voice was overwhelming, and she moved to stand him. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the feelings these actions had on her pulse. Mr. Darcy simply stood there, afraid of startling her should he move too fast. "She has mostly recovered. In fact, she has been more open in the last week than I have seen ever since last summer. It was a letter from her that had put me in such a foul mood the night of the Meryton assembly, where I had slighted you."

Elizabeth saw that he wanted to move past their discussion and helped him on. She could return to her own thoughts later in private. "I can see how you would have wanted the time to yourself. I am ashamed to say that I had believed him because it fueled my dislike of you. But we must move forward now. It will not do to dwell too much on the past. Your sister appears to be recovered, and he cannot harm us now."

"If she is recovered, it is because of your and Mrs. Gardiner's influence. You have been very good for her self confidence, and I am glad that you will be close to her." Mr. Darcy tried to keep calm, but her hand on his shoulder was driving his thoughts in another direction, and he was sure he would not be able to keep his hands to his side much longer.

Elizabeth sensed his distress and removed her hand. Worried that she may have been upset with him, he turned and looked at her. He could see tears streaming down her cheeks. Pulling out a handkerchief, he dabbed at her tears softly. She closed her eyes to hide her surprise at his tenderness. Overwhelmed by his feelings, he cupped her cheeks with his hands. When she did not draw back, he lightly kissed her forehead.

He could see her breathing increase, and feeling elated that she was allowing him these liberties, moved his hands to grasp hers. He used his thumbs to softly draw circles on her palms, and he could see that her to his ministrations. When he realized that she was watching his lips, he bent forward slowly. That she would desire him to kiss her was surprising and thrilling. He had to be sure she wanted him. When the corners of her lips turned up in expectation, his resolve broke, and he moved to capture her lips.

The kiss had barely begun when a cough in the hallway alerted them to her uncle's pending return. They both drew away from each other and attempted to appear calm. Mr. Gardiner, ever the sensible man, pretended he did not notice their discomposure. "I have been thinking on all that you have told me and believe that we must write to Mr. Bennet. He does not need all of the details, but he should know that one of the militia is untrustworthy and potentially dangerous. Elizabeth, may I have the letter from Lydia?"

Elizabeth reached into one of her pockets and retrieved the letter. She did not understand why her father needed to be involved but trusted his judgment.

Mr. Gardiner read the letter with a frown. "Lydia is a ridiculous girl, and I still say she will cause trouble if she can, if only to have something to talk about." was all he said about the first part of the letter. He then turned to Mr. Darcy. "Do you suppose he broke off the engagement to Mary King because of your announcement in the paper? Lydia says that his attentions to her are marked. Could he be planning to get to you through Lydia?"

Mr. Darcy paled as he considered the idea. "It is possible, though I would not have thought him so intent."

"If there is the merest of chances, we must warn my brother. My business will allow me to travel for a couple of days. I do not think that he will listen to warnings in a letter. I will travel tomorrow and, if all goes well, return the day after. I think it is time for us to return to the parlor, as it is growing quite late."

With that, he left the room with the door wide open, but neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Darcy moved at first. Elizabeth was clearly troubled. She had only just learned that Mr. Wickham could not be trusted. To think he would act to harm Mr. Darcy or that he would have designs on Lydia, who was only sixteen, seemed preposterous. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Darcy. "Are you well, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked away from him. "I believe my mind has encountered too much information for one evening. I had not thought that someone could be as bad as Mr. Wickham appears to be. I know I will sound like Jane, but, surely, there must be some sort of misunderstanding."

Mr. Darcy smiled at her innocence. "We can hope that there is, but we must also protect ourselves should that not be the case. If I thought your father would listen to me, I would join your uncle. As it is, there is nothing I can do at present. Mr. Gardiner is correct though, we should join the others." He offered her his hand, which she accepted.

They did not walk far, however, before she stopped, swaying slightly. Worried for her health, he caught her and held her close. "Perhaps you are more exhausted than you let on. I do not think anyone would mind if you chose to retire now. I could tell them you have a headache."

Elizabeth had to work to comprehend his words. His arms were holding her tightly to him, and she could feel the heat emanating from his entire body. "I believe I am tired, and I will accept your offer. I need some time to think over everything." She had to pull back so that she could look at his face and saw that he was very concerned about her. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Elizabeth, I want you to be part of my life, and that requires that you know what happened. I am certain you will keep our conversation private. I trust you."

Elizabeth blushed, even though her face was already quite red. "Good night, Mr. Darcy."

He stiffened at the mention of his name. He wanted her to call him by his name, but he knew that would take time. "Good night, Elizabeth." He kissed her forehead and released her. They entered the hallway, and Mr. Darcy watched her climb the stairs before turning and returning to the parlor. He and his sister departed shortly after.

Upstairs, Elizabeth paced her room. She was ashamed of herself for believing Mr. Wickham when Mr. Darcy had not given any reason for her not to trust him. She had been so eager to think ill of him that she did not realize how quickly Mr. Wickham had been eager to relate his sorrows to her, an unfamiliar person. In frustration, her tears fell as she realized that she had believed the wrong person.


	10. Chapter 10a: A Thoughtful Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10a: A Thoughtful Discussion

Elizabeth continued to pace until Jane entered the room. She stopped suddenly and stared at her sister. Jane looked confused and worried for her. With an uproar of feeling, Elizabeth ran to her sister and embraced her as tight as she could. Concerned for her sister, Jane held Elizabeth as she cried. Her tears, which had been held back so long, were soon over, and Elizabeth was able to release her sister and sit down on the bed.

Jane grabbed a brush and silently sat behind her sister and started preparing Elizabeth for bed. The strokes of the brush further soothed Elizabeth's spirits. "Jane, you are always too good for me. I do not deserve such a wonderful sister."

"Nonsense, Lizzy. You were never as terrible as you imagined yourself. I love you very dearly."

Elizabeth chuckled coldly. "You will not think so after I tell you what I have learned. I always thought I was a good judge of character. Now, I am certain I was no good at that at all."

"Our uncle said that he must travel to Longbourn tomorrow. Do you know why?"

"Yes, I do. He needs to warn Papa that there is a rogue amongst the officers. He does not believe Papa will listen if he simply sends an express."

"Lizzy, surely there must be a mistake. The officers we knew always appeared to be nearly perfect gentlemen."

"You always look for the best in everyone, Jane. I am almost afraid to tell you, for you surely could not believe anyone could be as bad as he is."

Jane stopped brushing. "I suppose you mean Mr. Wickham."

"Yes. You said I should wait to form a judgment until I have heard Mr. Darcy's side of the story. I am ashamed I never listened to you." Elizabeth turned to face her sister.

"Lizzy, you need not tell me, if you would rather not."

"Mr. Darcy trusts me to keep it private, but I am sure he knew I would speak to you." Elizabeth paused, closing her eyes. Realizing it was still too light, she suggested they finish preparing for bed. In the comfort of the dark room, she recounted everything Mr. Darcy had told her. Jane was snuggled in Elizabeth's bed, so when Jane started to get upset, Elizabeth was there to sooth her. The action helped calm Elizabeth, and, when she finished, Jane returned to her own bed without comment.

Elizabeth could not sleep and stared at the dark ceiling until dawn came. When the room was light enough to move about, she quietly donned a morning gown and pinned her hair. Feeling that a book might help settle her thoughts, she descended the stairs and made her way to the library. Opening the door, she found her uncle perusing the bookshelves.

"Good morning, Lizzy. I had not expected company before I leave."

"Good morning, Uncle Edward. I did not expect anyone here either. I finished my last book and am in need of another."

Mr. Gardiner pulled a book off the shelf and threw it on a pile of four other books on a side table. "That ought to entertain me on my trip. The ride is short enough to Longbourn. Come in and pick your book. I was hoping for an opportunity to speak with you."

Elizabeth eyed her uncle warily. She was tired of explaining herself, and her emotions were still raw from the previous evening. "Very well, Uncle." She gave up looking for a book and sat down in the nearest chair.

Her uncle followed suit, sitting in a chair across from her. "Elizabeth… I know you are unhappy at this entire situation. You were so happy to laugh at what had happened in Kent when you first arrived, and you have been so melancholy since Mr. Darcy arrived. I know how you are. You will not be happy until you can respect your partner. While we cannot change who you are to marry, I hope that you are beginning to warm up to him. I have given you opportunities to spend time alone with him. I figured that would give you a chance to get to know him. Was I mistaken to do so?" He paused and looked down at his hands.

Elizabeth was silent for some time. She knew her uncle had been watching her closely. "I don't know. Everything has happened so fast, I have not had a moment to reflect. I was wrong to hate him before. I know that now."

Mr. Gardiner moved closer. "We were all led to believe Mr. Wickham. You are not the only one to err on that score."

"If that were the only score, then I would not worry about it. I wanted to think ill of him, Uncle."

"Where does that leave you now? Do you still think ill of him?"

"I hardly know. I was always so confident in everything, and this really changed that. I am not sure I will be the same person now."

Mr. Gardiner waited patiently while his favorite niece collected her thoughts. Finally, she continued. "I do not think ill of him anymore, but I also do not look forward to his visits."

Mr. Gardiner chuckled. "I believe that is the best we can hope for, my dear. I must be off now, or I will never be able to return. I shall see you again tomorrow night." He rose and collected his books.

Elizabeth walked him to the door but stopped before he reached it. A footman was waiting at the door with a basket from the kitchen. Mr. Gardiner instructed the footman to place the basket in the carriage and turned back to Elizabeth. "Do not worry, Lizzy. All will be well one way or another. You will find some way to be happy. You always have before. Simply change your thoughts around and think of what you gain by this marriage. If that fails, think of what I will be enduring from my darling sister, and that should make you laugh." He raised the pitch of his voice. "Ten thousand a year and likely more! Oh, the carriages! And how grand Mrs. Darcy shall be!"

Elizabeth could not resist a hearty laugh at her uncle's teasing. "Thank you, Uncle. I will expect your return tomorrow." She thought about embracing her uncle but changed her mind when the footman returned to the doorway. Mr. Gardiner kissed her hand and walked out the door. Elizabeth moved to the parlor and waited until the carriage turned around the corner.


	11. Chapter 10b: Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10b: Confusion

When the carriage was out of sight, Elizabeth returned to the library. She looked around the shelves, but nothing caught her interest. She ended up picking up a book at random and moving to her favorite chair. Opening the pages, she turned her mind to their conversation. She had been so busy thinking of herself that she had never considered her aunt and uncle would be really worried for her. Chagrined, she decided it was time to accept her fate and move forward. She would show her aunt in the coming days that she had no reason to worry about her.

She thought back to her behavior toward Mr. Darcy in Hertfordshire. She had wanted to hate him. In every conversation she had with him, she had tried to insult or anger him. They had quarreled on many occasions, and she thought she had been successful. Instead, he had apparently been pleased with their interactions. She winced as she remembered their dance at the Netherfield ball. She had accused him of losing his friendship with Mr. Wickham, and had considered it Mr. Darcy's fault. How wrong she had been!

She startled when Mrs. Gardiner entered the room and spoke to her. "There you are! Did you not hear us calling you? I thought you were still ill in bed, until Jane came down and said that you were not in your room. We did not know what had become of you. Have you eaten? Does your head still ache?"

Elizabeth stopped her aunt before she could continue. "I am well, Aunt Madeline. I am sorry to have worried you. I decided to read a book this morning when I could no longer sleep. I have not eaten yet."

"And what book did you choose?"

Elizabeth closed the book and looked at the title. Realizing it was in German, she laughed. "I am not sure." She handed the book to her aunt.

"Lizzy! This is one of Edward's books on German ports. You do not even speak German." She joined Elizabeth in a hearty laugh. "Reading, indeed! Come with me. You must be hungry."

Elizabeth took her aunt's arm and followed her to the breakfast room, where Jane was sipping her tea. Jane smiled at her sister. "Lizzy, I wondered where you were. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Jane. I slept fine. I was… reading." She chortled as she finished speaking. To hide her amusement, she walked over to the breakfast bar and selected some marmalade for her toast. Mrs. Gardiner did not contradict her and left to see to some household matters. Elizabeth took her seat next to Jane and attempted to appear calm as she nibbled on her toast. After a long silence, Elizabeth spoke. "Did you sleep well, Jane?"

"Not so well as I would have liked. I thought about all you said last night. I can see from your eyes that you did not sleep well. You should not worry about Lydia. Our uncle is a sensible man, and so is Papa. They will protect her."

"I find I am not really worried so much about what happens in Hertfordshire as I should be. I am more distressed in how badly I have misjudged everything." She would have gone on, but a servant entered with a card for her. She accepted the card, and the servant withdrew. She read the card and summarized its contents to Jane. "Mr. Darcy says that he will come by this afternoon, and he and Miss Darcy are looking forward to taking me to visit Lady Matlock." She knit her brows in annoyance. "What if I had plans to go out this afternoon?"

"Lizzy!" Jane admonished gently. "He asked yesterday, before he left if you had any plans today. Our aunt admitted that we were planning to remain home. You had already retired for the night."

"He still could have asked if I wanted to go see his aunt before he made his plans."

Jane laughed innocently. "Lizzy. He is used to making his own plans. You must give him time to get used to this as well. Since you will be going to a ball on Friday, his aunt must want to give you some advice to help you."

"Did he make any other plans for me last night?"

"No, but our aunt invited him to dinner tonight. He agreed to come."

Elizabeth looked behind her at the clock. "I should get dressed. He will be here soon. I suppose I should be thankful that he even gave me warning. Will you help me?" Elizabeth shoved the last piece of toast in her mouth and rose from the table. Jane followed her sister back to their room. When they returned downstairs, Mr. and Miss Darcy were waiting for them.

Elizabeth wanted to look at her hands when she realized Mr. Darcy was coming towards her, but she kept her chin high and watched him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed it. "It is good to see you again, Elizabeth." He looked deeply into her eyes, and she knew he could tell that she had not slept. Instead of escorting her to a seat with the others, he moved to the window seat, never releasing her hand.

Elizabeth looked over to her aunt, who was watching them closely. She remembered her first resolution from this morning to help her aunt and uncle feel more at ease. Shifting her shoulders, she began, "Mr. Darcy, thank you for informing me that we would visit with your aunt this afternoon."

"She wrote to me of her intentions, and that is the only way I could see for the two of you to meet. She wants to warn of what to expect at the ball. She seems to think it necessary. However, I do not agree. I know you will be fine."

"Oh. I had not been thinking of the ball much. I suppose I should thank you for your support of me." Even to her own words, Elizabeth could tell how ridiculous she sounded.

"Elizabeth, I will always support you." He paused and looked at their joined hands. Her hand fit so well in his palm. He looked back up at her eyes, red from lack of sleep. "I have been thinking about what you said yesterday. I realize that I was not open enough with you before, and you have no reason to like me. I want to move forward."

He would have continued, but Elizabeth stopped him. "Mr. Darcy, the fault lies with me as well. I was wrong before, and I too would like to move forward, if we can. I believe we have no other choice." Elizabeth allowed herself a small chuckle, again thinking herself ridiculous. To ease the tension, she looked out the window and saw his carriage waiting. "Are you wishing to leave soon, sir? You have not sent the carriage to the stables in back."

"Yes, my aunt is expecting us, mainly you, in an hour. It was not a long journey here, so the horses are not tired yet."

Elizabeth had not expected this. She pulled her hand from his and moved to join her aunt and the others. When her aunt looked questioningly at her, she smiled. "Mr. Darcy has just told me that we must leave. Apparently his aunt wishes to speak with me."

Mrs. Gardiner looked to Mr. Darcy who was standing behind Elizabeth. "I suppose you may leave, assuming Miss Darcy is traveling with you. Dinner will be at eight tonight, so make sure you return before then."

"Yes, Aunt Madeline."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner." Mr. Darcy bowed and claimed his sister from the group.

Jane walked them to the door. She was worried about Elizabeth leaving on her own, especially after how difficult the previous day had been. "Have a good time, Lizzy. I shall miss you this afternoon. It will only be my aunt and me to escort the children to the park." Jane held Elizabeth's

"Thank you, Jane. I am sure all will be well. Tell the children I will help them with their kites tomorrow." Elizabeth embraced Jane and followed Mr. Darcy down the steps to the carriage. She allowed him to take her hand to assist her into the carriage and sat next to Miss Darcy, forcing Mr. Darcy to sit opposite them. Elizabeth tried to think of something to say, but there seemed to be an embargo on every subject. Seeing Miss Darcy made her think of Mr. Wickham and the lies he had told her. This made her think of Mr. Darcy's reactions last night.

Elizabeth observed Miss Darcy who was looking out the window on her side. Remembering her discussion from last night, Miss Darcy must have suffered terribly from Mr. Wickham's schemes. Now, however, she seemed serene and calm, as though it had never happened. She was fifteen when Mr. Wickham broke her heart. She appeared more mature than her age would suggest. Certainly, Lydia would not be able to sit still and gracefully for so long. Elizabeth decided that she would like her future sister very much.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she realized that no words had been spoken since the carriage set off. Not only that, but neither of her companions seemed perturbed by the silence. Would this be an indication of what she can expect her future travels to be like? She looked over towards Mr. Darcy and found that he was staring at her with a worried expression. Hastily, she looked out her window. She could feel his gaze upon her, and it made her slightly nervous. She used to think he stared at her to find fault; however, now she knew he admired her. She had to get used to it.

The carriage slowed down in front of a magnificent building. It was clearly five stories tall, not including the probable basement, and she could tell the house consisted of nearly the entire block. The door was opened by a footman outside, and Mr. Darcy exited. Georgiana exited quickly after him, but Elizabeth once again remained in the carriage. Mr. Darcy took a step closer to the carriage so that he would not be overheard by the servants. "Do not worry, Elizabeth. I will stay with you. She is not Lady Catherine, and she wants to help you."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before accepting his hand and climbing down the carriage steps. Georgiana was already running up the steps to greet Colonel Fitzwilliam. On the last step, she remembered she was in public and stopped abruptly to drop a formal courtesy. Elizabeth was relieved to see the colonel and followed Miss Darcy with her hand resting on Mr. Darcy's arm.

When the greetings were over, Colonel Fitzwilliam escorted them to a sitting room and motioned for a servant to summon Lady Matlock and refreshments. Colonel Fitzwilliam waited for Georgiana and Elizabeth to take a seat before seating himself across from them. There was room for Mr. Darcy to sit beside Elizabeth or across from her, but he chose instead to stand behind her.

"Georgiana, it is so good to see you again. You are looking marvelous. Have you been practicing the pianoforte as much as your brother says you are?"

"Yes, Richard. My brother has continued to pay the masters to educate me. I look forward now to him spending more of his time with Elizabeth and leaving me to more peace in the future." Georgiana stifled her laugh after noticing that Elizabeth had paled slightly.

Sensing the unease, Colonel Fitzwilliam immediately rose to the challenge. "Miss Bennet, I cannot tell you how delighted I was when I found out you would be joining us this afternoon."

"Thank you, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Come now! You must call me Richard like everyone else now that we are to be family."

"Very well, Richard. You may call me Elizabeth." She was about to continue when Mr. Darcy huffed and moved to the window. Elizabeth followed him with her eyes to see what the matter was, but the door opened at the same time, and Lady Matlock flew in to sit next to Elizabeth.

"My dear, I just found out you are here. I am so glad you agreed to come with my nephew. Tea will be served soon and we have so much to discuss. I want to make sure that everyone at the ball will know that you will become a fabulous Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley. I have thought it all through. You cannot arrive at the ball with Mr. Darcy, so you must come with him to have dinner with me before the ball. You can then ride with me, and all the ladies will be green with envy at the sight of us. Now, what dress will you wear?"

Elizabeth answered politely, secretly seething that Mr. Darcy's aunt would be making these plans without even asking her opinion. Mr. Darcy watched her as she was peppered with questions about her dress and jewelry, almost smiling when Elizabeth mentioned the cross he gave her.

Lady Matlock was ecstatic. "Oh! You gave her the cross! I remember when your grandmother gave your mother that cross. It was just after your parents were married. She wore it to her first ball as a married woman. I believe that will be the perfect touch to the evening."

Elizabeth had to bite her lip to prevent a retort. Lady Matlock, however, did not notice because she rose quickly to embrace Mr. Darcy. He accepted it, but Elizabeth noted he did not seem pleased or comfortable. Lady Matlock ignored his discomfort but, immediately after, asked Elizabeth and Georgiana to join her in her private sitting room. She then told her son and nephew to play billiards while they waited.

As soon as they were seated in the private sitting room, Lady Matlock asked her maid to retrieve her jewelry. Elizabeth was surprised when Lady Matlock started placing combs in her hair, trying to see which would go best with her complexion. She found one that delighted her, made of sapphires and handed it to Elizabeth. "This will look great in your hair. If you would like, my maid can do your hair for you after you arrive. You will look your very best at the ball. It is so exciting, do you not think?"

Elizabeth was sure she was not excited, but she replied in the affirmative. Georgiana saved her by noting the time, and insisting that they leave in order to have time to get back to Gracechurch Street for dinner. Elizabeth started to curtsey, but Lady Matlock stopped her.

"We are to be family. There is no need for such formality. Elizabeth, I want to make sure you are a success, but I can see that you are not very happy about this. Is my nephew so terrible?"

"He is not, Lady Matlock. It is just too sudden for me. I did not have any say in the matter."

"Call me Aunt Eveline, and if you want advice, then you would do well to stop worrying about what you cannot change. Life will be good to you. My nephew loves you, if his sour mood is any indication."

"Why is he upset?"

"Georgiana, why don't you go tell your brother that you are ready to leave?" Georgiana readily accepted and left the room.

"Don't you see that he is jealous of my son?" Lady Matlock escorted Elizabeth to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Why should he be jealous of Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Because you called him Richard, and I am sure you enjoyed his lively and teasing ways while you were at Rosings. Everyone does."

"I did not want to call him Richard, he asked me to. What was I supposed to say?"

"Have you ever called your betrothed anything other than Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth looked away. "No."

"And do you not think he would like you to call him something more dearly?"

"He has not mentioned it."

Lady Matlock laughed. "He never mentions much. He is a very quiet, reserved person, but you should already know that. Do you know much about his family, his parents, in particular?"

"He does not mention them. I know they passed away when he was younger."

"Anne and George were very happily married, even though it was arranged. Anne had trouble conceiving children, which is why there is such a gap between William and Georgiana. Anne passed away shortly after Georgiana was born. William had been very close to his mother. After she died, William and George became very close to Georgiana since she was the only link left to Anne. They doted on her, until George started getting sick. George died shortly after William's twenty-first birthday. He became master of Pemberley and guardian to Georgiana when he should have been enjoying the seasons and flirting with ladies, although he never really did any of that. He had already been reserved, but he became more so with each season after that."

She paused, eying Elizabeth closely. "You cannot know how rare he really is. Everyone in the ton knows that Darcys do not gamble, drink to excess, and always treat everyone with respect. He is intelligent, rich, and handsome, even if he is reserved. High society has swooped down on him at every chance they got. He struggles to trust anyone outside of his family.

"His heart is in your care. He trusts you now, and you have hurt him by not showing him any familiarity toward him. He has always envied Richard's easy ways in company. Can you not see that he now feels it even more so, with you enjoying Richard's presence more than his?"

"I had not thought of it that way."

Lady Matlock stood and offered Elizabeth her hand. "Think about it. It is time for you to go now. I will not see you again until Friday. If you come at seven, we should have plenty of time to do any last-minute preparing." Her tone was more formal now.

"Thank you for telling me this, Aunt Eveline."

"You are welcome, Elizabeth. I hope you make good use of the information."

They walked downstairs in silence. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana were standing in the hallway waiting. Colonel Fitzwilliam was nowhere to be seen. Mr. Darcy did not even look at Elizabeth before heading outside. Georgiana walked with Elizabeth to the carriage. Mr. Darcy had paused at the door and helped Georgiana inside. He then turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took his offered hand and gently squeezed it before climbing into the carriage herself.

The carriage ride was very awkward, as every occupant was deep in thought. Mr. Darcy stared out of the window, forcing himself to not even look at Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 10c: Elizabeth's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10c: Elizabeth's Decision

Everyone was relieved when the carriage stopped. Georgiana even went so far as to sigh. The tension had built nearly to breaking point. Mr. Darcy descended first and helped his sister and Elizabeth out silently. Jane was standing at the top of the stairs smiling. Elizabeth looked up, but could not find the strength to smile back.

"How was your afternoon, Lizzy?"

"It went well. I had a very interesting discussion with Lady Matlock." Elizabeth replied, taking Jane's hand and moving inside. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana followed. Everyone moved to the parlor and joined Mrs. Gardiner. Elizabeth sat next to Georgiana and watched Mr. Darcy closely. His face was flushed slightly and he continued to refuse to look at her. Had she finally upset him too much?

She turned to Georgiana and attempted to force her mind on other matters, but Georgiana was pale and also seemed very reticent. Looking around the room, Mrs. Gardiner and Jane were eying the three of them suspiciously. Feeling a great need to resolve at least one thing, she asked to be excused to refresh herself, and encouraged Georgiana to accompany her. Georgiana looked reluctantly at her brother but followed Elizabeth up the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut in Elizabeth's room, she began. "Georgiana, would you tell me if I have upset you? I can see that you are distressed. We are to be sisters in two short weeks."

Georgiana stammered in response. "Elizabeth, you have done nothing wrong. I am not upset with you. I … have enjoyed our time together immensely."

Elizabeth was puzzled. She had been sure that the time at the Matlock's house had upset her. "Then, what is the matter?"

Georgiana paused, clearly uncomfortable. "My brother is a very good man, Elizabeth. He is trying to please you."

"Do you think I do not see this?"

"I believe, right now, I am trying to convince myself of this.

"Georgiana, what happened?"

There was another long pause. "When I went to tell … him that we were ready to leave, I heard something. He… was arguing with Richard."

"That is all? I am sure they are very close, and have argued about many things over the years."

"They tend to argue at times, yes, but not like this. I think my brother hit Richard. He was bending over and clutching his stomach when I came in. My brother saw me and withdrew from the room, not saying anything to Richard or me. You came downstairs shortly after my cousin returned to his rooms."

Elizabeth stared at Georgiana. "I did not think he was so affected as you let on. I did not mean to upset him." She sank onto her bed and looked out at the window. "Why is he so jealous of his cousin? I have not ever thought about Colonel Fitzwilliam." She started to pace the room, until she noticed a small package on her desk. The book she had purchased at the bookstore. It was hard to think that she had bought it only yesterday. She had thought to add it to the Pemberley collection, but perhaps it could have another purpose.

"Georgiana, would you help me? I need to speak to your brother. Do you think you could give him a note for me?"

"I suppose so."

Elizabeth hurriedly scrawled a note and folded it up so that it would fit in the palm of Georgiana's hand. Georgiana accepted it but did not get up from her seat. "Georgiana, I think I know why your brother acted the way he did. You should not let it worry you. It will turn out well, if I am not mistaken."

"I hope so. He was always an ideal older brother, so kind and attentive. Even after father died, he would always cheer me up. I hope that I am not the cause of his distress. The last time they argued was because of… something I had done."

Elizabeth was about to ask what had happened but thought better of it. Surely, Georgiana was talking about the near elopement. Colonel Fitzwilliam had indicated that he shared guardianship of his young cousin with Mr. Darcy. Quickly, Elizabeth changed tactics. "Has your brother told you anything of our… courtship?"

"He proposed to you in Kent. He has said that you will make him very happy and that you will be a good sister."

"So you are unaware that I did not agree to marry him right away?"

"No. Why would you not want to marry William?"

"Well, at the time, I had a very different impression of your brother. I believed some things that turned out to be untrue. I have learned more about him in the past week than I ever knew in our time together in Kent and in Hertfordshire. I also did not know that he loved me."

"So, that is all resolved now, right?"

"I believe much of our misunderstandings are behind us. But today I can lay your fears to rest and say without a doubt that he is upset at me and that it has nothing to do with you."

Georgiana could not find words strong enough for her, so she embraced Elizabeth instead. Elizabeth returned the embrace and pulled away before she lost her nerve. "I need you to give that note to your brother in a way that no one else will see you do so. Please, return now, if you are ready. I will follow you directly."

Georgiana nodded and left the room. Elizabeth took a deep breath before collecting the parcel, still wrapped from the store, and walked to her uncle's library. This morning, she decided she would act the part of a happy bride to ease the worry from her aunt and uncle. Now, she realized she needed to relieve her future husband as well.


	13. Chapter 10d: A Heated Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10d: A Heated Discussion

Georgiana entered the parlor and sat down next to her brother. Mrs. Gardiner and Jane looked relieved to see her, and it only took a minute for her to see why. Mr. Darcy was not in the mood for small talk. She tried to speak to him twice, and was met with a cold glare each time. Holding the note in her hand, she turned and began speaking to Jane. With Jane and Mrs. Gardiner attending to the conversation, she reached next to her and took her brother's hand. He was about to pull away when he noticed the note.

Concealing the note, he stood and walked to the window. His action startled Mrs. Gardiner, so he waited until she returned to the conversation to look down at the note. He had been worried about Elizabeth's disappearance ever since they arrive. When Georgiana returned without her, it felt like another blow to him. She did not want to be in his company anymore. He saw his name written in a hand he did not recognize. It had to be hers. He opened the note.

Mr. Darcy

I feel as though there has been yet another misunderstanding between us, and I will not stand for it. Meet me in the library if you can get away.

Elizabeth

Quickly pocketing the note, he turned to his guests and asked to be excused for a moment. It was a short distance to the library, but he was still out of breath when he reached the door. Stopping to listen, he could hear her soft steps pacing around the room. Turning the handle, he took a deep breath before entering in as dignified a manner as possible. "You wished to speak with me, madam."

Elizabeth turned to him, amazed that he could appear so calm. "Yes, I do." She thought about offering him a seat, but figured that he, like herself, would prefer to stand. "Would you mind explaining what happened between you and your cousin?"

"I do not think that is necessary. Nothing happened."

"Then what frightened Georgiana?"

"She is not frightened. She is simply tired."

"That is not what she told me."

He eyed her closely. "What did she tell you?"

"That she heard an argument before she entered the room. From Colonel Fitzwilliam's behavior, she believes that you hit him"

Mr. Darcy cringed. He did not want his sister to think less of him. He moved to the window. "The issue has been resolved."

"I am not so sure of that. Only yesterday you said that you wanted to include me in your personal affairs. I am sure that this argument has to do with me in some way. Please, tell me." Elizabeth did not like having to speak to his back, but attempted to put her needs aside.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Your aunt thinks you are jealous, but I do not understand why that would be. I am marrying you, not your cousin."

Mr. Darcy snapped. "And the fact that we are to marry is supposed make me not worry that you wish you were marrying him?"

"You think I wish to marry him?"

"You most certainly do not wish to marry me. I know you favor him. Everyone does."

"William! That is absurd."

Mr. Darcy was so annoyed he did not register that she had said his Christian name. "How is that absurd?"

"Turn around."

He obliged and was surprised that she was standing right in front of him. He waited for her to continue.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I am marrying you. I have accepted that. For your own peace of mind you need to stop thinking that I am in love with anyone."

"Least of all the man you are to marry?"

"You are right. I do not love you. You have not given me any reason to love you. But I want to love you. That has to be good enough for now. You said you would give me time when we were dinning at your house. You must trust me that I do not care for your cousin. What did you argue about?"

"I suppose it was nothing. I did not like that you called him Richard. You have not shown me the same familiarity."

"He asked me to. What was I supposed to do? Insult him in his own home?"

"I did not think about it like that."

"I suppose you then called him out in the billiard room. Is that why you argued?"

"No. He said I was lucky to have you."

"And that upset you?" Elizabeth laughed under her breath.

"Not as much as what he said after that." He paused.

"I am waiting."

Mr. Darcy turned around. "He said that if I did not make you happy, that he would."

"And you did not realize he was teasing you. Even if he tried, do you really think I would have accepted his advances?"

"I did not think about it at the time."

"What about now? Do you really have such a low opinion of me that you believe I would dishonor my own vows to God?"

"No." He turned around slowly. "I apologize for not coming to my senses earlier, Elizabeth. I suppose we still have a long way to go."

"Not so far as you might think, if you are willing to trust me, William."

This time he heard his name. "Say it again."

Elizabeth smiled but would not give in. "Do you trust me?"

Mr. Darcy took his hands and cupped her cheeks. "I will try. Say my name, please."

He moved closer, but Elizabeth moved back, arching her eyebrow. "Do you trust me?" She placed her hands on his chest lightly, and she could see his eyes darken in response.

"Yes." He whispered as he moved closer to her. This time, she did not back away.

Elizabeth waited until she could feel his breath on her lips. Her pulse quickened as she whispered his name once again. Instantly, his lips were upon hers. This was not the slow gentle kiss of the night before, but a passionate, deep, and filled with need. She closed her eyes and responded to his attention, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck as he dropped his hands first to her shoulders and then around her back, pulling her to him.

He did not stop until he felt her stiffen. He reluctantly stopped the kiss and tucked her head under his chin, holding her close. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for giving me another chance. I will try to be worthy of it."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and noticed a clock on the mantle. "It is getting late. My aunt will wonder be looking for me soon." She stepped away from him and noticed the packaged book on the desk, completely forgotten. "As a sign of our truce, I have something for you, William." Retrieving the book she turned to him. "I saw this in the bookstore the other day and bought a copy for my father. When Georgiana said that you had been looking for it, I purchased a second copy for us."

Smiling, Mr. Darcy walked up to her and took the package. "No one has ever purchased a gift for me in a very long time."

"Not even Georgiana?"

"Not really. She usually knits handkerchiefs or something like that. I like her gifts, but they are more out of duty than desire."

"Open it, William."

He looked at her, his eyes darkening once more. "I like the sound of my name from your lips." He quickly kissed her before he turned to the package. Opening it, he read the title. "Georgiana is right, I was looking for this. In March, I heard that Woodsworth was publishing a new book, but it was not out yet. I wanted a copy but was distracted by a very charming maiden in Kent."

"Charming is not how I would describe our history, sir. However, I suppose it is your duty and your right to exaggerate my qualities. Come, let us join the others. Dinner will be ready soon." Elizabeth took his hand and led him out of the room, dropping it only when she opened the parlor door.

They joined the three ladies waiting for them, and everyone noticed the change in both of their demeanors. Mrs. Gardiner was thrilled throughout dinner to witness the exchange of smiles between the now apparently happy couple.


	14. Chapter 11a: Mr. Gardiner Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11a: Mr. Gardiner Returns

Elizabeth enjoyed the rest of her evening and was tolerably comfortable with her trip to the dressmaker the next morning. Without Miss Darcy's presence, the matron of the shop was less dramatic in her effort to please. Instead, she worked quickly and diligently to get the last fitting completed, coyly throwing questions to Elizabeth, hoping to learn more about her for the gossiping ton. Elizabeth, however, was expert at deflecting such questions and left the shop feeling amused at the matron's behavior and disappointed mien.

The three ladies returned to Gracechurch Street in good spirits. Upon entering the house, they found that Mr. Darcy had recently arrived and was waiting for them in the parlor. Mr. Bingley was with him. Mr. Darcy rushed forward to kiss Elizabeth's hand in greeting, but Mr. Bingley, not having an understanding with Jane, could do no more than bow to her from across the room. His jealousy towards his friend's freedom was palpable; however, the ladies pretended they did not notice.

Mr. Darcy was the first to break the silence. "Good morning, Elizabeth. I trust your visit to the dress-maker was fruitful." He then bowed to Mrs. Gardiner and Jane while Elizabeth responded dryly to him. With the pleasantries over, the five all sat down by the windows, with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy seated just slightly apart from the others.

Mr. Bingley, unable to help himself, thanked his host for allowing him to come, even though it was completely unnecessary. Mrs. Gardiner received his thanks with grace, while Elizabeth rolled her eyes and winked at Mr. Darcy.

Jane rescued the conversation and steered it to their plans to return to Hertfordshire. "We are eager to return to Hertfordshire." She blushed as she remembered that Elizabeth was no longer traveling with her. "I mean to say, I plan to return home early in May. My aunt and uncle have agreed to go with me."

Mrs. Gardiner quickly agreed to that plan. "Yes, we have decided to take a quick drive to Hertfordshire, and then we can take Jane or Kitty with us to the Lake District when we go. I will stay at Longbourn while my husband will need to return to London here and there before we journey to the Lakes. His business will not allow him to stay away for too long, and this is the best way to make the best of the situation." She turned toward Elizabeth, realizing that if Elizabeth were not to marry, it would be her going on the trip to the lakes. Elizabeth paled slightly, indicating her thoughts were traveling along the same lines.

Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's momentary distress as well. "If you are traveling to the lakes, then you should stop by Pemberley on your way. It will be a convenient stopping place, for it is halfway between the two. I am sure Elizabeth would like you to visit, as would I. You would be very welcome to stay some time with us."

Elizabeth thought about this development. For some reason, Lady Catherine's words came to the front of her mind. Do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us. What would she say now, knowing that her relations in trade would be staying as guests at the grand estate of Pemberley? The thought put a smile on her lips, and she was able to respond to Mr. Darcy.

"Has a date been set for the wedding, so that we may plan out some timetables?"

"I spoke to Mr. Torp this morning. The only day available the week after the final reading of the banns is Monday morning."

Elizabeth startled slightly as she quickly counted how many days separated today with her wedding. "Very well. You mentioned earlier that we are planning to stay in London for a week, so that high society can call on us and gawk at our happiness. How long were you hoping to remain in Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth tried not to think about how little control she had over her future plans.

"I thought we would finish the month at Netherfield, assuming Bingley has no objections." Mr. Darcy looked to his friend, startling him from gazing at Jane. Mr. Bingley muttered a hurried yes before turning back to Jane. Mr. Darcy was pleased and turned back to Elizabeth with a smile. "I was hoping that would give you enough time to say farewell to everyone."

Mrs. Gardiner had tactfully averted her head and was encouraging a separate conversation with Jane and Mr. Bingley. Feeling secure of their privacy, Elizabeth arched her eyebrow and responded, "Are you sure that you want to spend so much time with my family?"

"They will be my family by then, and I am sure that I want to spend that much time with you."

"Hmmm. I am not sure you have actually answered my question, sir."Elizabeth was glad that he was learning to tease. It would not do for him to be so serious all of the time.

"I was not aware that you actually wanted a response." Mr. Darcy quickly kissed Elizabeth's hand and turned to her aunt before she could respond. "Mrs. Gardiner, I hope you are not engaged for tomorrow night. I would very much like to have all of you dine at my house again. My housekeeper informed me this morning that the mistress' chambers are ready, and I would like for Elizabeth to inspect them. If there are any changes that need to be made, I would like them completed before she becomes my wife. May I expect you to come?"

Mrs. Gardiner looked to her niece who was quite pale again. "We have no engagements for tomorrow, but I hesitate to agree with you until Mr. Gardiner returns. He should be here tonight. We can give you our answer then."

Mr. Darcy was about to respond when a servant entered with the post, and another servant brought in refreshments. Mrs. Gardiner reached for the teapot. However, Elizabeth intercepted her, feeling a need to put her hands to use. Mr. Darcy noticed her hands shake slightly and worried that he knew the cause. He steered the conversation toward safer topics and was relieved that she was relaxing.

Elizabeth was grateful for this, for she could not settle her thoughts. Every time her mind settled on anything, the words twelve days left would creep in and distract her. Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Darcy attempted to keep her company until Mr. Gardiner arrived mid-afternoon. Those present in the house were startled by his appearance, not that it was unexpected. What startled them was the grim expression upon his face. When he arrived, a second service of tea and cold meat was requested, which he denied, instead asking for a moment in the study with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy accepted and followed Mr. Gardiner out of the room.

Elizabeth sat with the others as she watched the door, waiting for an invitation to join the men in the study. She hardly breathed until the servant entered with the note she had been waiting for. Without sparing a moment after reading the note, Elizabeth sprang up and very nearly ran to the study. She opened the door without any hesitation and moved into the room. Seeing her uncle behind his desk, she sat in the chair next to Mr. Darcy and waited.

Mr. Gardiner did not disappoint her. "Elizabeth, it is good to see you again. I wish I had better news to relate. Your father is so reluctant to your match that he does not care about protecting any of his other daughters. He has really changed for the worse. He seems to not spend any time anymore with the family. I had to barge into his library without invitation just to speak with him."

Elizabeth looked to Mr. Darcy. "So, he is not worried that Mr. Wickham will seek to harm Lydia or anyone else?"

"He seems so distressed about your unhappiness that he is not willing to put any effort toward the rest of your family."

"But I am not unhappy!"

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath as he took in her meaning.

Mr. Gardiner continued. "You are correct. He believes you to hold your former prejudices about a certain gentleman and has stopped listening to reason. I was nearly shouting at him by the end of our discussion. I spoke to your mother after that, and, thankfully, she is more willing to hear of the need to protect her unspoken-for daughters. I never thought I would bring her into my confidences, but she may just prove herself worthy in this matter. She is still being shunned by the Lucases, and that seems to have changed her outlook somewhat. She has agreed to be a very strict chaperone where her two youngest are concerned." He paused and looked at Mr. Darcy. "I did not tell her of your history, sir."

"I knew you would not, sir." Mr. Darcy spoke without looking away from Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, are you well?"

"Of course, I am well, William. I am simply trying to comprehend everything."

Mr. Gardiner eyed the couple suspiciously. It was apparent that something had occurred in his absence, and he was pleased about it. "I suppose there is nothing to be done. I believe my sister will watch over her daughters very closely. She wants them matched well. She knows that a soldier lowly as a lieutenant will not have much money. Now that you two are to marry, she thinks her daughters will be invited to balls in London's high society in the coming season."

"I can see how this would change her ways only to set her sights on more affluent bachelors." Elizabeth chuckled under her breath. "You are lucky, sir, to have been missed completely by her… charms. I am sure she will look upon our coming to visit as a chance to finally show up Lady Lucas. She has wanted to do so ever since Charlotte married. If she had any inkling of your intentions last fall, you would not have been spared anything. It was a very good thing for it too. I doubt you would have remained at Hertfordshire as long as you did."

Mr. Gardiner responded lightly before Mr. Darcy could formulate a reply. "Yes, well. We cannot conjecture as to that case. We can only wait and see what happens." He paused for effect. "So tell me, how have things been here? Have I missed anything important?"

Elizabeth smiled her dazzling smile at her uncle before she turned toward Mr. Darcy and winked. "You have not missed much, I dare say. We have been invited to dine with Mr. Darcy tomorrow night. We only await your approbation of the plan."

Mr. Gardiner nodded. "I am surprised my wife feared my dissent. She knows I love good food and company. We find both at your home, sir."

Mr. Darcy, still looking at Elizabeth, took only a moment to find that they were teasing each other. Relieved that Elizabeth was content enough to laugh, Mr. Darcy suggested they return to the parlor, where Mrs. Gardiner was surely waiting for news.

Mr. Gardiner was quick to agree and left the room before the other two had risen from their chairs. Mr. Darcy patiently waited for Elizabeth; however, she did not appear ready to move to the parlor.

"Elizabeth, I know I asked you this before, but are you really well?"

"I am well enough, William. I simply do not like the idea of distressing my father. He was never very good at worrying about anything. He always preferred to think that every issue could be dissolved by laughing. Now, he is worried for me. In all of my worries, I find I have not thought much of his worrying over me. I suppose I feel like an undutiful daughter."

"My dear, I am sure he would not think you undutiful. The way things have played, I am sure he is much more angered at me than you. You are completely not at fault for what happened over the previous few days. Our circumstances are not what I would have wished them to be, and I am sure he feels like he should have protected you from me."

Elizabeth thought on this a moment. "Then we shall show him, when we go to Hertfordshire, that he need not worry for me. We must show him how happy we can be together." Elizabeth finally climbed out of the chair. Mr. Darcy was up in an instant and moved to her side.

"I am relieved to hear that you will be happy with me, my dear." Once again, he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead before releasing her.

Dinner passed amiably, and the gentlemen stayed after to spend more time with the ladies. Mr. Gardiner retired early, but Mr. Darcy turned the pages while Elizabeth played on the small pianoforte in the sitting room. Mr. Darcy then read from a book of poems while Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner listened attentively. Jane and Mr. Bingley pretended to pay attention to the others, but were clearly lost in their own conversation throughout the evening. They were surprised when Mr. Darcy insisted it was time to return home.


	15. 11b: What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11b: What's in a Name

Elizabeth and Jane were the last to arrive at the breakfast table the next morning. Mr. Darcy was sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner at one end. He rose and greeted her pleasantly before returning to Mr. Gardiner's intriguing conversation about the importation of coffee related to the quality of the working conditions in the Americas. Mrs. Gardiner happily moved to sit next to her nieces, hoping for more pleasant conversation.

They were about to begin talking when a servant entered. He brought Mrs. Gardiner a note. She read it and exclaimed, "Lizzy, your dresses are here. Come with me, so that we can make sure all is in order." She turned to the servant. "Thank you, Roger. Please see that the bill goes to Mr. Gardiner." She took Elizabeth's hand and led her through the hall.

The ladies spent the rest of the morning inspecting and trying on dresses, only pausing when Elizabeth complained that she had not eaten any breakfast. Mrs. Gardiner huffed at her niece before she requested a tray be sent up. When they returned downstairs, Mr. Darcy was waiting for them in the parlor, reading a book. He appeared mostly comfortable.

Elizabeth exclaimed at the sight of him. "Mr. Darcy! I did not expect you to be waiting for us. If we had known, we would have returned downstairs sooner."

Mr. Darcy scowled at her use of his proper appellation. She still was uncomfortable calling him William. "I understand your need to see to your new purchases. Georgiana is usually upstairs for the rest of the day when her new gowns are delivered. I have not been alone long. Your uncle was kind enough to keep me company until he needed to get to return to his warehouse."

Mrs. Gardiner stepped into the conversation. "I hope you will stay for refreshments. Poor Lizzy felt deprived of breakfast and a tray of toast has not been able to settle her. I must go speak to the kitchen staff. I am sure you will be entertained in my absence." She curtseyed and exited the room, laughing as she went.

Jane walked quietly to the window seat and selected a book to pretend to read. She knew her responsibilities as chaperone; however, she also knew that Mr. Darcy needed to feel comfortably alone with her sister in order to be himself.

Elizabeth blushed at her aunt's teasing, causing Mr. Darcy to smile broadly. "Did you discuss anything important with my uncle this morning?" She silently cursed herself for not being able to think of anything better to say.

"We did. My solicitor finalized the settlement papers, and your uncle has approved them in your father's stead. He suggested that I not travel to Hertfordshire to speak with him at this time. My solicitor will send a copy to your father. It is enough that your uncle has approved of them. As he put it, I was more generous than he had expected."

"I figured it would be. If I have learned anything over the past week, it is that you are generous and kind to those you care about."

"A compliment from you! Thank you, my dear." He took her hand and kissed it playfully.

"It is not so much a compliment as a statement of fact, William." She tried to hide her smile.

He gripped her hand instantly and pulled her slightly closer. "Say it again."

She followed his lead to a point and stopped, arching her eyebrows in challenge. "I did not compliment you." She attempted to appear confused.

"You know what I meant." He growled as he tried to pull her closer once more, but she would not give in. "Say my name again."

"William." She whispered, finding her heart racing faster than it would if she had run across a park.

Overcome with his passion, he used his free hand to cup her chin as he came to her and kissed her lightly. He leaned back only far enough to see that she had closed her eyes in anticipation. "I wish you would say my name more often." He paused. "I wish you were more comfortable in my presence."

Elizabeth settled back in the sofa and straightened her skirt. "I am not uncomfortable with saying your name, William."

"Then why am I still Mr. Darcy to you?"

"It is proper for me to call you Mr. Darcy at times. When we are at the ball, tomorrow for instance, you would not wish for everyone to see me call you by your given name, would you?"

"Certainly not, my dear. But what about just now? Only your aunt and sister were here to witness it. Surely, you are comfortable with them around." He watched her closely as her hands continued to smooth her skirts.

Elizabeth contemplated her answer. She did not want him to believe that she was uncomfortable with him. "There are times when you deserve to be called Mr. Darcy and, at other times, I can see a sort of monster hiding behind your eyes. He rises when I call your name, and you seem to grow more impulsive than you ought to do. I am only doing my duty to keep your hands to yourself." She turned away, hoping to hide her distress.

"I suppose I must accept that answer." He continued to watch her closely, not believing her to be expressing her true mind. He changed the topic "What time would you like to go to Darcy house today. We cannot wait for dinner time if you are to inspect the mistress' chambers. The light will not be good enough."

Once again, Elizabeth paled at the thought of visiting her future residence. This time, her aunt was not present to redirect the conversation. "I suppose I should ask my aunt when she will be available."

As if on cue, the door opened and Mrs. Gardiner walked in with servants carrying loaded trays with tea and cold meats. Mr. Darcy immediately rose and moved to an empty window, his mind whirling with emotions, trying to keep his face calm and cool. Elizabeth, feeling relieved by Mr. Darcy's absence, moved to her aunt's side and asked if she could travel to the Darcys' townhouse earlier than originally planned.

Mrs. Gardiner eyed Mr. Darcy suspiciously. "Is your sister at home, sir?"

"She is not planning on running any errands today. I expect she is spending the day practicing on the pianoforte. Mrs. Annesley is with her."

Mrs. Gardiner sighed in resignation. "I suppose that will be chaperone enough. I must stay and tend to the children. Lizzy, you and Jane may leave with Mr. Darcy as soon as the carriage is ready. Mr. Gardiner and I will come in time for dinner tonight."

Mr. Darcy bowed to Mrs. Gardiner, deciding it was best not to say anything. Mrs. Gardiner asked a servant to send for the carriage, and everyone sat down to eat. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner led the conversation through most of the meal. Elizabeth, who had been hungry, could hardly eat and only nibbled on a sandwich and sipped a small cup of tea. After a lengthy pause, Mrs. Gardiner suggested to Elizabeth that she change for her trip to Mr. Darcy's house. Elizabeth gratefully accepted and exited the room.

Elizabeth and Jane were ready quickly, and before Elizabeth felt prepared, she was watching Mr. Darcy sitting across from her in the carriage. Jane once again carried the conversation in the carriage. Elizabeth put forth a good effort at responding to her, while Mr. Darcy did not say a word the entire journey.

When they reached Mr. Darcy's townhouse, they found the servants were lined up on the steps outside. Elizabeth had met the housekeeper and butler, Mr. and Mrs. Hammond, and a few of the other servants on her first dinner in the house. Now, it appeared that she would be meeting the rest of the staff. There were easily fifteen servants standing and waiting for her approbation.

Mr. Darcy helped Jane and Elizabeth out of the carriage. Jane stood to the side so that Mr. Darcy could escort Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand with pride as she squared her shoulders and followed him up the stairs. Progress was slow as Mr. Darcy stated each servant's name and position. Elizabeth was quick to realize that only the higher ranks were assembled. Elizabeth noted that the full staff must be around thirty or forty servants. Elizabeth squared her shoulders to give her courage and acknowledged each one with a smile, taking note of each name.


	16. Chapter 11c: Touring the Mistress' Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11c: Touring the Mistress' Chambers

Elizabeth squared her shoulders to give her courage and acknowledged each one with a smile, taking note of each name. All of the servants were clean and proper, curtseying or bowing in turn and welcoming their future mistress warmly. At the top of the stairs, Mrs. Hammond stood with her husband and another lady who appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I introduce Mrs. Chevalier. She will be your lady's maid, if you approve of her."

Elizabeth bowed her head slightly, curious that Mr. Darcy would have already began hiring a servant for her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Chevalier."

"Good morning, m'dame. I am sure ze pleasure is all mine." Her French accent was strong, as though she only recently arrived from France. Elizabeth was unsure how well she would get along with her, although she was excited that it might mean another way to learn more about a foreign place.

Mr. Darcy, unwilling to continue in the street, moved Elizabeth inside, ending the introduction of the staff. "I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Elizabeth. I simply wanted to get it over with so that we will have more time together when we marry. Georgiana is waiting for you in the music room, if I am not mistaken. She was nervous about the idea of being around all of our servants at one time. Therefore, she did not wish to greet you in the hallway."

Mr. and Mrs. Hammond entered the foyer to assist the three travelers with their outer clothes. The other servants returned to their duties using a different entrance to the house. Mr. Darcy escorted both Jane and Elizabeth to the music room, where Georgiana stopped playing the moment she heard the door open.

"Jane, Elizabeth! It is so good to see you again." She exclaimed as she skipped across the room. "I am so glad that you have come. It will make dinner with my aunt and uncle so much more pleasant with you here."

Elizabeth started. "What do you mean? Are Lord and Lady Matlock coming to dinner?" She turned to Mr. Darcy with an accusatory glare.

"That is correct. I thought I had mentioned it. Richard and his older brother, Viscount Avery, will be attending as well. It is only a small family gathering." He added the last quickly, in hopes of assuaging his guilt of not telling her.

Elizabeth chuckled under her breath. "A small family gathering! Mr. Darcy, are there any other surprises in store for us during this visit?"

Georgiana rescued the conversation. "Elizabeth, may I take you to see your future rooms? The light will begin fading in a few hours." She boldly took Elizabeth's arm and steered her towards the door.

Before the door was opened, Elizabeth turned to look at Mr. Darcy and Jane. "Are you not coming, too?" Immediately, Jane walked to her sister, relieved to not be left in the room with Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, however, did not move. "I think it better if I attend to some matters of business in my study." He moved towards them and kissed Elizabeth's hand lightly, carefully directing her away from the others. "Please take careful note of anything not to your taste. The next time you see the room, I want everything to please you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth watched his eyes carefully. The emotion on his face was almost overpowering. She could not speak. Noticing his anxiety at her lack of response, she nodded slightly.

"Remember, Elizabeth, that money is no issue. Even if you change every aspect of the room, you will not hurt our finances." Elizabeth noted his stress on the word "our." He really did want her to be comfortable.

Georgiana reluctantly invaded their privacy. "Brother, you worry too much. She has not even seen the room. Come, Elizabeth. The time is getting away from us." She took Elizabeth's free hand and pulled her away from Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth was glad to be rescued from such intensity and followed Georgiana up the stairs. Her original tour had been only of the ground floor, as opulent as it was. With each step, her curiosity mounted until she reached the last step slightly ahead of Georgiana. The rich mahogany steps were ornamented with a very well made and lavish rug trailing down the center of the steps.

Jane followed behind her sister, eager to support her in any way possible, even though she could not quite shake the feeling of anxiety such lavish wall and floor decorations created. They were certainly new to this type of living, and her sister would soon be mistress of all this and more. She hoped that her sister would be happy about her circumstances; it was draining watching her pretend to a happiness she did not feel.

"This is the first floor. The main bedrooms are on this floor. The nursery and a few lesser used guest chambers are on the second floor. My room is this one." She pointed to the only door to the left. "I picked it because I like to be able to watch the comings and goings from my window seat." She turned around to face the short hallway. "These are guest chambers. Miss Bingley usually takes that room next to mine. I suppose it will be a while before she uses that room again." She smiled slightly at the thought before stepping down the hall.

Elizabeth noted that they were passing three or four doors on each side. The house was much larger than she had realized. There were mirrors behind tables on the sides of the hall, which was trimmed with mahogany.

Georgiana stopped suddenly. "Mr. Bingley is staying in that room, next to my brother's room, over there."

Jane gathered her courage to speak. "Where is Mr. Bingley? I have not seen him this time."

"He does not stay for dinner when my aunt and uncle visit. He is dinning with Mr. Hurst and his sisters tonight. They wished to attend a ball and they needed him to be allowed through the door."

Elizabeth did not hide her laugh at the thought of Miss Bingley wearing one of her hideous orange gowns, only tolerated by others because of her brother's wealth. A small part of her wished she could invite Miss Bingley to tea and goad her good fortune. She started as she realized they were facing the door next to the one indicated as Mr. Darcy's door. It was her future rooms.

Georgiana noticed Elizabeth start and sought to reassure her. "Elizabeth, it is only a room. We are so happy that you will be here in just two weeks. I hope you like the room." When she realized Elizabeth would not open the door, she moved to turn the handle. The door opened, and Elizabeth walked in. The curtains were all drawn open, flooding the room with light. Mrs. Hammond and Mrs. Chevalier were standing in a doorway to the right.

The room was decorated with varying hues of blue. The dark mahogany bedposts and furniture stood out in great contrast to the light wallpapers and paints. Elizabeth looked up and noted that the color on the ceiling was the shade of the spring sky. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm the feelings that were fighting for recognition. Mrs. Darcy must have decorated the room when she first entered the house. Turning to the others, she saw that Georgiana had moved to a chair by the fire.

"This room is beautiful, Georgiana. It is more than I ever thought a room could be."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She smiled at Elizabeth before turning to the chair in front of her. "This was my mother's favorite reading chair. My brother told me many stories of sitting in here listening to her read to him. I was too young to remember her. His stories helped me when my father passed away. He told me that he would come here to talk to her. I even caught him crying here about a month ago. He was sad about something, and was kneeling on the floor with his head resting on the cushion. When I confronted him, he only said that he was upset about something unimportant. I sometimes come in here to think, that is why I found him. He was not upset with me. I like the peace that this room emulates. I feel as though I can remember my mother in this room." Georgiana blinked as tears burned her eyes.

"Georgiana, I do not particularly like this chair for reading. I think I would prefer a sofa where I can settle my legs on the side when I read. Would you like this chair moved to your room?"

"Really, Elizabeth?" Georgiana, lost for words, simply embraced Elizabeth with a force heretofore only used with her brother. Elizabeth returned the embrace and was moved to kissing Georgiana's wet cheeks.

Elizabeth motioned for Mrs. Hammond to come closer, and Mrs. Hammond continued with a more thorough inspection of the room. She knew the dates of each piece of furniture, and informed Elizabeth that a new mattress and linens had been ordered for her. Jane stayed with Georgiana by the fireplace while Elizabeth followed Mrs. Hammond into the dressing room. Elizabeth could see a vanity desk with a large mirror on the wall above it and a comfy chair sitting in front. The vanity had several drawers that would easily hold all of Elizabeth's possessions with plenty of room to spare.

Turning to look at the back of the room, she saw where her gowns and other clothing would be kept. Once again, there were more shelves and closets than she expected. She saw some packages sitting on the shelves. "What are these?" She asked the housekeeper.

"Mr. Darcy purchased a few things for when you become Mrs. Darcy."

"When? How did he know what to buy?"

Mrs. Hammond smiled as she realized Elizabeth was more worried about Mr. Darcy's sentiments than the actual gifts. "It is my understanding that he visited the shop you frequented with Miss Darcy, Ma'am. They sent these over yesterday. You may open them, if you wish."

Elizabeth stared at the packages. Part of her was curious as to what he would purchase. Another part of her felt that she had no right to look inside the packages. She had not earned them yet. "That is not necessary. I suppose they could be simply put away. I will see them soon enough as it is. She turned around and noticed a partition hiding a tub large enough for her to sit in. She stepped closer to it and noticed there was a seat inside for her comfort.

Mrs. Hammond answered the unspoken question. "Mr. Darcy also ordered this new bathing tub. It arrived yesterday as well. He hopes you will like it."

Elizabeth did not dare respond but moved to the front of the room, where there was a circle of sofas and chairs around a small table. This must be her private sitting room for entertaining her close friends and sisters. It would be very cozy.

Feeling that she had seen all there was to see, she returned to the bedroom and once again took in the size of the room. The windows made the room very open and pleasant. She walked over to the window and saw that the view was of a small garden enclosed by a fence and large hedges. She could see where vegetables were grown for the kitchen in one small corner, but could also see many flowers growing along a narrow path. The garden was very well kept while still promising a pleasant time out of doors. It was not until Mrs. Hammond opened the floor length window that Elizabeth realized that there was a small balcony.

She stepped out and could smell the faint aroma of the flowers as a breeze rolled by. It was a stark contrast to how the rest of London smelled. She looked around and saw that there were two iron molded chairs with cushions and a low table. Smiling, she turned back into the room. Jane and Georgiana had already vacated the room, presumably to return downstairs. Mrs. Hammond asked if there was anything Elizabeth wanted to change.

After noting the need for a sofa by the fire and the request to move the chair to Miss Darcy's rooms, Elizabeth could think of nothing else that she would wish to change. Mrs. Hammond then asked to be excused to see to dinner arrangements. When the door shut behind Mrs. Hammond, Elizabeth realized she was alone. Mrs. Chevalier must have remained in the dressing room or else returned to another part of the house. Feeling at ease with the room, she walked over to the bed and sat down upon it.

In eleven days, she would sleep in this bed, and welcome her husband to it as well. The bed was large, which almost worried her more, for it was clear that there would be extra room to… She could not finish the thought. Turning away from the bed, she noticed a door on the wall that she had not seen previously. Wondering where it would lead, she stood and moved to it.

Hesitating only a moment, she turned the door knob and opened the door. Another bedchamber was visible with a matching fireplace and windows. The bed was even larger than hers was, and Elizabeth was struck with the realization that this must be Mr. Darcy's rooms. She looked around and saw that no one was around. Curious, she stepped inside the room and allowed the door to close. The room was elegant in its simplicity. Mr. Darcy had a few small bookshelves by the fireplace and by the bed. There was a small writing desk and a simple chair in front of it. The room was not designed to pass much of the master's time.

As she thought about the usefulness of the room, a door opened behind her. Elizabeth nearly screamed in fright as she turned around. Mr. Darcy stood there, silhouetted by the light from his own dressing room.

"Elizabeth. I did not expect to see you, here."

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy. I was touring my… rooms and I saw the door. I was curious as to what was on the other side."

"So you have found me." He walked into the room until he stood directly in front of her.

"I have." Elizabeth tried to sound braver than she felt. She was alone with Mr. Darcy in his bedchamber. Looking into his eyes, she could see his eyes transforming as he tried to control the passion inside.

"Have the others gone?" He asked, not sure if he hoped there were others on the other side of the door or not.

"Yes. I was alone."

"And do you like the rooms?"

"Yes. They are lovely."

"Oh, Elizabeth." He whispered as he lost control and took her into his arms. His eyes closed as he savored the feel of her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Her chest was pressed into his, creating a need inside of him that he had tried valiantly to keep under check. "I love you, my dear. This is where you are supposed to be."

He knelt down and kissed her before she could respond. His kiss was passionate as he continued to hold her close to him. He did not even realize that she was not returning his kiss. Lost in his own haze he pushed her back against the wall and continued to kiss her as his hands continued to roam over her form. When he finally released her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck, coming dangerously close to the hem of her gown before Elizabeth whispered, "Please, Mr. Darcy. Let me go."

The words washed over him more effectively than ice water could have done. He released her so quickly she nearly fell over before she regained her balance. Angered at his own actions, he turned away from her and started to pace the room. On his third turn, he noticed she had left the room. How could he have upset her so?

He quickly returned to his dressing room to finish changing. His valet was kind enough not to mention anything. Mr. Darcy was ready to return downstairs faster than he was prepared to face Elizabeth again, but he knew it must be done. He needed to apologize for his behavior and reassure her that it would not happen again. He did not pause until he was outside the music room. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and opened the door.

It did not take him long to ascertain that Elizabeth was not in the room.


	17. Chapter 11d: Heartfelt Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11d: Heartfelt Discussion

It did not take him long to ascertain that Elizabeth was not in the room. Georgiana and Jane were sitting together at the pianoforte, and a maid was sitting in a far corner, waiting to be of use. He was about to turn around when Georgiana noticed him and stopped playing.

"Brother! How do you like this new song?"

Mr. Darcy gave his sister his attention, even though it took all of his strength to be able to do so. He had not taken in any of the song she was playing. "It is lovely. Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"I do not know if she returned from touring her rooms. She was busy with Mrs. Hammond, so we left her to it."

Mr. Darcy startled when Elizabeth spoke from behind him. "That is correct. I very much enjoyed touring the rooms, and, when Mrs. Hammond was finished, she left and I simply observed the room for a few moments longer. I lost track of time." She was watching him carefully.

As if on cue, Georgiana started a new piece of music that required a very forceful measure on the notes. Realizing that she was giving him a chance for private conversation with Elizabeth, he took her hand and led her to a corner away from the pianoforte and the maid. When they sat down, Elizabeth was impatient to begin.

"Mr. Darcy, I must apologize for my poor display upstairs. I don't know what overcame me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. I was a brute. My only defense was that I did not expect to see you. I should not have been so forceful in my desires. I am grateful for your presence of mind to stop me." He took her hand and kissed it, noting the blush upon her cheeks. "I was afraid you would be angered with me. You would have had every right to be so."

"I was startled, that is all. I am not angry with you."

"When I did not see you here with my sister, I was afraid that you had left."

Elizabeth could tell this was more of a question than a statement and was kind enough to answer his plea. "When I returned to… my room, Mrs. Chevalier was there, and she noticed that my hair had come undone. She fixed it for me."

Eager to change the subject, Mr. Darcy responded, "Do you approve of her?"

"I suppose I do, however, I am not sure it was your duty to hire a lady's maid for me. Is that not my prerogative?"

"Yes. I was worried that you would not have thought of it. I wanted everything to be to your taste when you arrive as Mrs. Darcy. She knows that her remaining employed here is entirely dependent on you."

"You did not think that I would be able to select a lady's maid of my own." Even as she said the words, Elizabeth was not sure if she was stating a fact or asking a question.

Mr. Darcy eyed her carefully before responding. "I was worried that you would not have thought of it in time. As I said, I wanted everything to be ready. I am used to running the household on my own. I know what needs to be done."

"And will you continue to arrange my affairs after we marry?"

"I will try very hard not to."

Elizabeth laughed silently. "Mr. Darcy, if this is going to work, you must trust me. I would have hired a lady's maid after our marriage and all would have been well."

"And what would you have done in the week that it takes to interview and hire a lady's maid? Would you have tended to your own hair?" Finally, the conversation had turned to his favor.

"I am capable of that. I could have also asked one of the maids to help me."

"They are not trained enough to do a reasonable job and neither are you." He paused as he realized he was becoming angry and softened his tone. "It is important that you look the part of Mrs. Darcy from the start. Mrs. Chevalier can do that for you. She has been trained very well to tend to a lady of fashion."

"Are you saying you disapprove of my current style?" Elizabeth quipped.

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes as he realized his error. He had been cornered. "I do not disapprove, but the ton would."

"You care about what the ton says?"

"I do when it comes to how they treat my wife."

"I will have to remember that." She looked away, annoyed but unwilling to vent her thoughts.

Mr. Darcy released a deep sigh as he realized she was upset with him. He hoped a change of subject would help. "What do you think of your rooms?"

"The room is lovely. I would not want to change it."

"There is nothing you would change?"

"Well, Georgiana told me about the chair in front of the fire. It was your mother's favorite place to read. She mentioned that you and she still use the chair to feel close to her."

"That chair was her favorite place to read and holds many happy memories for me." Mr. Darcy stiffened as the conversation turned. He had not spoken of his mother to anyone before.

"I told Georgiana that she should have the chair. I hope you do not mind."

"It is your room to do as you wish." Elizabeth noted his eyes were shinning.

The music ended, and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy showed their appreciation as Georgiana selected a new song. They listened in silence for a minute while Georgiana played the first few chords. Then Elizabeth began again. "I did not realize how much Georgiana missed not having a mother to guide her while she was growing up."

He did not respond immediately. "That is true. My father was a good man, and he tried to spend time with us. It was hard for him to be with Georgiana. She has our mother's eyes and chin. He missed his wife too much to be around her for long."

"Georgiana indicated that you liked hearing stories from your mother in that chair."

Another long silence followed. Georgiana began another song before Mr. Darcy was master of himself enough to speak again. "When I was very young, I used to sneak into her room, and she would read to me from her books."

"And after she passed away, you found comfort in the chair?"

"No. My father locked up the room, and I was sent away to school. It was not until my father passed away that I ever entered her rooms again."

Elizabeth eyed him carefully. "William, you became master of Pemberley when you were very young, did you not?"

"Yes. My father died just after my twentieth birthday, although I had been managing some of the estate already at that time. We had known he was ill, but it was still unexpected."

"Did you have any help assuming such a burden?"

"Of course I had help. My steward and solicitors told me everything I needed to know."

"That is not what I meant. I am sure they were very eager to help you. I meant, did you have anyone to whom you could talk to about your worries or troubles?"

"I did not need any help, and neither did my father."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. "Your father had your mother when he took over the estate, did he not?"

"Yes, they were married when my grandfather passed away."

"Then he did have a source of guidance in her. Is that why you chose her chair to comfort you?"

"I found that I could think better in her room, by her chair. When Georgiana first asked about our mother, I showed her the chair and explained that it had been her favorite. I did not realize she had taken to visiting the chair until she…"

Elizabeth held his hand for support. "She came upon you a month ago. Why had you been upset?"

"It does not matter."

"William, it matters to me. I have learned more about you today than I have learned in all our time together. You are a very private man, and I want to get to know you. I cannot be your wife until you trust me." She took his hand and raised it to her face, lightly kissing the palm before releasing it. He did not withdraw his hand.

"When I needed to think, I used to go to her chair. I could always hear her voice telling me what to do. After I met you in Hertfordshire, I could no longer hear her. I could not stop thinking of you. I was trying to forget you. I had been dealing with some lengthy matters concerning the estate and wanted guidance, but the only voice I heard was yours." He paused and closed his eyes. "You were laughing at me. My head hurt from reading the papers from my steward. I tried to sleep, but you came to me. I woke up and tried to clear my thoughts. I went to her chair, but she still refused to talk to me. I was simply overwhelmed.

"That is when I decided that I needed you. I need your laughter, and most if not all of your arguments have been sound. I wanted to be able to trust you. I was planning on going to my aunt's house at Rosings, and from there I was going to travel to Hertfordshire. I was surprised when I found out that you were visiting in Kent, and it suited my purposes."

"Are you upset that I am giving the chair to your sister?"

"No. That chair has not suited my purposes since I met you. I will spend the rest of my days with you. Georgiana can enjoy the chair, if it will help her. She is not looking forward to coming out next year. I expect you will help her with that."

"Of course, I will help her."

"Thank you." He turned to the pianoforte and saw that Georgiana and Jane were leaning into the music sheets, completely hidden from view. Turning the other direction, he saw the maid and asked her to order refreshments.

As soon as they were alone, he moved his other hand to frame Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth, when I asked you to marry me, I was sure that I wanted you. I did not realize how selfish I had been. I did not even consider your feelings until you threw them at me that morning in your uncle's parlor. Since then, I have tried to please you and believed myself to be succeeding at winning your regard. I can see now how much I had misled myself. I have never shared these thoughts with anyone before. I did not think that I would need to change to be with you. I can see that now. Thank you, my dear."

He lightly touched his lips to hers. He was gentle, and she melted into his touch and placed her hands on his chest for support. When he released her lips, he rested his forehead against hers. This was not enough for her, so she scooted closer and settled her head into the crook of his neck. "This is better. Thank you for sharing your story with me, William."

Feeling overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and kissed her again. He did not even realize that the door had opened and the music had stopped playing until Lady Matlock spoke.


	18. Chapter 18: 11e: Recovering from embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: 11e: Recovering from embarassment

Feeling overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and kissed her again. He did not even realize that the door had opened and the music had stopped until Lady Matlock spoke.

"Well, this is a sight!" Lady Matlock exclaimed. Mr. Darcy, who had had his back to the door, broke away from Elizabeth and stood, attempting to stand in such a way as to shield Elizabeth as much as he could while she regained her composure. He was blushing profusely as he walked to his aunt and greeted her. Georgiana and Jane had already welcomed the new arrivals and were standing to the side.

Elizabeth stood quickly and smoothed her skirts, sure that she would prefer to be anywhere else right now. She blushed as the mortification of what she had done swept over her. Frozen in place, she could only watch the scene before her.

Mr. Darcy took his aunt's hand and attempted to kiss it. However, Lady Matlock pulled her hand away. "I do not think I wish to be kissed by that mouth of yours after what I just witnessed."

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, Aunt Eveline." Mr. Darcy blushed even deeper. "It is good to see you again." Noticing a smile hiding behind her eyes indicating her sour mood was a pretense, he turned to his uncle. Lord Matlock did not look pleased. "Uncle Barnaby," He bowed slightly. "Welcome."

Mr. Darcy greeted his cousin Avery as cordially as his still blushing cheeks would allow before giving Richard a cold stare and no welcome. At first, Colonel Fitzwilliam was struggling to contain his laughter at the scene he had walked in on. Locking eyes with Mr. Darcy, however, was enough for the mirth to die straightaway. Neither had forgotten their last encounter. Mr. Darcy quickly moved away from his cousin, suddenly excited that his cousin had seen him in an amorous embrace with Elizabeth.

He walked to Elizabeth and took her hand, resting it in the crook of his arm. He walked her forward with their chins as high as their red necks would allow. Lord Matlock did not bow in greeting to Elizabeth; however, Lady Matlock was very eager to welcome Elizabeth. She was even kind enough not to notice her swollen lips.

Georgiana took the lead to carry the conversation, and Mr. Darcy easily noted that this was the largest party for which Georgiana had ever carried the conversation. He put his own thoughts to the side and continued the conversations. Everyone followed where Georgiana led, and the afternoon passed pleasantly enough.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner arrived half an hour before dinner was to be served. While they were astonished to see the Matlocks, they were well bred enough to hide their surprise. Lord Matlock did not hide his distress. His wife was only slightly more polite. Only Viscount Avery and Colonel Fitzwilliam were civil and energetic throughout the meal. No one felt comfortable, but the time passed without any discord.

At the end of the meal, Lady Matlock had recovered from enough of her shock enough to start a conversation with Elizabeth. Elizabeth startled when she took her arm and led her to a corner away from any eavesdroppers. "Elizabeth, it seems that you have done an admirable job of mending fences with my nephew. I was very pleased to see how well you two are getting along, even though it was entirely inappropriate. I assume you have worked out your differences."

Elizabeth eyed her warily. "I doubt it is possible to ever work out all of our differences, as you put it. However, you might say we have come to an understanding." Elizabeth winced slightly as she saw that Lady Matlock was determined. Elizabeth was sure it was none of her future aunt's business, and wanted to leave it that way.

"You are very sly."

"Should I not keep my life to myself? I am happy, and so is your nephew. Can we not leave it at that?"

"I suppose we must." Lady Matlock felt irritated that she could not get more information. She changed tactics."As long as you are willing to care for him, I will agree with you that all will be well. I watched you through dinner, and I must say you are adapting to your new role admirably. You will make a splendid mistress of Pemberley."

"Thank you, Aunt Eveline." Elizabeth eyed Lady Matlock warily.

Lady Matlock continued. "Tomorrow you will come to my house at five. We will have a splendid dinner, and then my maid and I will help you prepare for the ball. You must be the most splendid lady present, and I am certain you will be. After the ball, we must return to my house. In the afternoon, you will be able to greet callers with me, and at dinner, you can meet some very influential friends of mine. Mr. Darcy can ensure you will be returned to your aunt's house in time for the church service Sunday morning."

"You intend that I will sleep two nights at your house." Elizabeth was not sure if this was a question or not.

"I thought we already discussed it."

"This is the first I am hearing of it. I must check with my aunt before I agree to this. She may be expecting me to help entertain friends of hers."

"Oh, posh! She has had plenty of time for that. You must give me some chance to get to know you and to battle the gossips who will be clamoring for chances to get to know you. We must do this if you are to be accepted by society."

Elizabeth squared her shoulders indignantly. "As Mr. Darcy's wife, I am sure most everyone would not dare refuse to accept me as I am."

"This is true for only some. I have a much larger influence than Mr. Darcy."

"And you have already agreed to stand with us. I do not see why I should be ignoring my family for you."

"I did not intend to ignore your family. However, you are entering a new, higher circle in society. They will not accept your family here in Cheapside. I am not asking you to give them up. I am simply stating the truth. You cannot entertain both at the same time. I am sure your aunt and uncle know this, owing to the fact that they are letting you attend the ball."Lady Matlock added coldly, "I am not used to being refused."

"I can see that. Perhaps it would do you some good."

Lady Matlock was about to respond when Mr. Darcy joined them, sitting next to Elizabeth and across from his aunt. "Aunt, did I not tell you that Elizabeth could hold her own in any conversation. You must learn to control your emotions better when around her. She gets the better of anyone in a verbal spar."

Elizabeth, feeling relieved, smiled at her betrothed. Stunned by the emotion evident on her face, Mr. Darcy returned the smile and kissed her hand.

"I am not arguing with her." Lady Matlock said defensively.

Elizabeth laughed lightly as she returned her attention to Lady Matlock. "If that was not arguing, then I hope to never see you in a real argument. You are nearly as formidable as Lady Catherine."

"I do not take that as a compliment." Lady Matlock attempted to scowl, but mirth was hiding behind her eyes again. "I believe I will share a few words with your aunt, Elizabeth. I am sure she will agree with me." With a curt nod, she rose indignantly and left.

Elizabeth could not contain her laugh. Mr. Darcy took advantage of her confusion to kiss her hand that he had not released earlier. She was still smiling when Mr. Darcy added, "It is never a dull moment when you are around."

Elizabeth laughed again. "I would certainly hope not. Life would be a bore if we were already used to each other."

"Elizabeth, may I give you another gift?"

"You do not need my permission, nor do you need to give me any gifts."

"Good. Will you follow me to my study in a few minutes? I would rather give you this gift in private."

"Yes, William." She watched as his eyes flared before she abruptly stood and made her way over to where Georgiana and Jane were deep in conversation. She joined them as Mr. Darcy exited the room. She held her place in the conversation although she kept looking at the clock sitting on the mantle every few seconds.

After fifteen minutes had passed, she asked to be excused. Jane offered to go with her, however, Georgiana noticed Elizabeth's look of dismay and distracted Jane while Elizabeth slipped away.

She quickly found the study, remembering her last conversation with Mr. Darcy in his study. Opening the door, she found him pacing in front of the fire.


	19. Chapter 11f: The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11f: The Necklace

She quickly found the study, remembering her last conversation with Mr. Darcy in his study. Opening the door, she found him pacing in front of the fire. He stopped suddenly when he heard the door open, and he rushed to her side, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, I hope you are not distressed by my aunt's conversation." He took her hand and led her to a sofa by the fire. As soon as she was seated, he took the seat next to her, close enough that their thighs were touching. Elizabeth attempted to calm her beating heart.

"It was nothing, I suppose. She must be used to having her way. She said as much."

"Yes, she is used to having her own way. She has been left to her own devises for too long, but it will not change. We must placate her now, but after we marry, we will have the ability to do as we please. She is, after all, only trying to make your transition easier."

"She went to speak with your aunt. I would imagine that she is getting your aunt to follow her advice."

"Hmph." Elizabeth looked away.

"She knows that she only has this time now to make her plans. You must understand where she is coming from. She was not blessed with a daughter to dress for balls, and Georgiana is not coming out for another year. She always wanted a daughter, and is very disappointed with her sons for not wishing to marry whom she chooses." He paused to kiss her hand and slyly wrapped his other hand around her waist. "I know you are very independent, Elizabeth, and I know this is hard for you. Once we marry, she will have no choice but to leave us alone. You will make the choice of which social functions we will attend. I will go anywhere you wish, my dear."

Elizabeth unsuccessfully tried not to blush. "So tomorrow I will sleep at your aunt's house, and will greet her callers there on Saturday."

"Yes. I will be sure to be there as well for the callers, and I will escort you to your uncle's church on Sunday. It will not be so bad as you imagine."

"I do not imagine it would be bad. I simply would have preferred to have some say in the matter." Elizabeth winced as she realized she was scolding the wrong person. Eager to change the subject, she inquired, "Why did you wish for me to come here?"

Mr. Darcy blushed slightly. "I simply wanted more time with you alone. I did not like our last interruption. I should have kept under better regulation. I knew we were not alone. I am sorry that you were embarrassed so."

"It was my fault as well, William." She turned a dazzling smile to him, and he was undone. He cupped her cheek with the hand that had been holding hers and kissed her passionately. She responded as best she could but was startled when he abruptly pulled her onto his lap. Noticing her stiffen, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Elizabeth did not climb down from his lap, although she was very uncomfortable. After a long pause, she asked, "Do you not think we should rejoin the others? They will come looking for me soon."

"I know they will, but I find that I do not have the willpower to let you go." He wrapped both of his hand tighter around her waist, and pulled her slightly closer to him. "Thank you for allowing me this. I know you are still getting used to me. I have longed for you for so long. It is a relief that you will be my wife in a week from Monday." He kissed her softly, not letting himself get carried away, even though he could feel the heat emanating from her legs. Finding his self-control tumbling away again, he stopped and let her slide off him. "You are right, we should rejoin the others. I would not wish to give your uncle a reason not to trust me. I do have something for you. Come here."

He took her hand and led her over to the desk. "There are many things I wish to give you both before we marry and after." He paused to kiss her hand once again before releasing it to open a drawer and remove a box. "My mother split her jewelry into things she would wish for Georgiana, and things she explicitly state the mistress of Pemberley should keep. This is neither. I found it in a shop when I was meeting my solicitor. I thought it would suit you."

Elizabeth eyed the wrapping warily. She knew it would be another piece of jewelry. The box was too small to be anything else. "Thank you, William."

He chuckled slightly before responding, "You should not thank me until you see what it is. What if you do not like it?"

Elizabeth laughed with him as she complied, only slightly tearing the wrapping around the box. "It is hardly something that I will dislike, if you have chosen it. I have seen that you have very good taste in these sorts of things." The wrapping gone, she opened the box and found a simple silver chain with a heart shaped opal dangling at the base. "It is lovely."

"The cross I gave you is too ornate to wear every day. I thought this would be better for that purpose."

"You are right, and it will suit most all of my morning dresses. Thank you, William." She reached up and, placing her hand at the base of his neck, kissed his cheek.

Before he could respond to her kiss, they heard someone walking in the hallway. Elizabeth set the box on the table and turned so that Mr. Darcy could place the chain around her neck and fasten it. He was quick with his task, and finished with a light kiss to her neck which caused a shiver to run down her spine. She walked to the door on her own and opened it and slipped outside.

"I am here, Aunt Madeline. Mr. Darcy wanted to give me this." She pointed to her new necklace.

Mrs. Gardiner quickly rushed over to her niece and politely exclaimed, "There you are. It looks splendid, my dear, but it is time for us to leave. I wish to read to my children before their nanny puts them to bed. I had promised them. Do you mind leaving so early?"

"Not at all. I am ready to leave when everyone else is."

As they walked past the door, Mrs. Gardiner noted that Mr. Darcy was turned to look out a window. She did not dwell on the most probable cause for this. They returned to the parlor and found that everyone else was saying farewell. Lady Matlock exclaimed on the pretty pearl necklace and adamantly declared that everything was settled as it should be for Elizabeth to come to her house the following afternoon. Elizabeth was kind and agreed with her, remembering William's words from before.

This elated Lady Matlock, and everyone left in good spirits. Lord Matlock had unwillingly found Mr. Gardiner to be an excellent conversant and was even looking forward to their next encounter. Mr. Darcy arrived in the foyer in time to bid goodbye to everyone and help Elizabeth with her outerwear. He thrilled as he lightly traced her neck with his fingers, causing her to blush and avert her eyes from the others.


	20. Chapter12: A High-Society Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter12: A High-Society Ball

Elizabeth spent the following morning in her room with two maids, her aunt and her sister. While Elizabeth was hiding her nervousness by insisting she was fine, her aunt was not bothering to hide her worry. She kept insisting the maids practice Elizabeth's hair style many times over, convinced it was not yet right. Elizabeth was growing a headache from the many tugs on her hair, but she managed to hide this fact until eleven o'clock, when she finally raged that she needed to rest for the ball. Mrs. Gardiner grudgingly asked the maid to leave Elizabeth be and left the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind her aunt, Jane helped Elizabeth remove the pins from her hair so that she could lie down without causing more pain. Elizabeth kept her eyes closed throughout Jane's ministrations. "Jane, you are too good to me. I do not deserve such a wonderful sister. I hope you are not disappointed by my display earlier. I know that I should not have said such things to our aunt, and I will apologize to her later."

Jane smiled at her sister. "You need not worry about me. I cannot believe you to really believe we do not deserve each other. You are a very devoted sister, and I am happy to help you. We all know you are simply nervous about tonight. I wish I could go with you."

"That would make the evening much better, dear Jane."

"But Mr. Darcy will help you, and I know you always liked dancing with him."

"Always? I believe I have danced with him once."

"And you said yourself that he was a marvelous dancer. The only thing you could criticize was his conversation."

"He has definitely improved on that score. I suppose you are right. It should be fun at any rate. Everyone loves a ball, and even William admitted that he is looking forward to it." She blushed as she remembered his words.

"I am sure the night will be wonderful, Lizzy. Now, lay down, and I will bring up a tray later." Jane kissed Elizabeth's forehead and left the room.

Mr. Darcy arrived on time with his sister, and they stayed only half an hour with the Gardiners before making their excuses. In the carriage, Mr. Darcy felt at liberty to compliment Elizabeth's appearance.

"Thank you, William. I know that your aunt wanted to have her maid fix my hair, but it turns out that my aunt is as determined as she is to show of how well her maid can work. I spent the better part of the day with her maid, changing styles every half hour until she finally settled on this style."

Georgiana laughed. "It does look very pretty. I am certain my aunt will find something to dislike about it so that she can show off her maid's abilities, as you said. However, I think she will not change much. Did my brother tell you that I will be staying with you?"

Elizabeth looked to Mr. Darcy in time to see him shift his gaze out the window. "No, he did not."

Mr. Darcy, sensing Elizabeth's glance, turned to her and smiled slightly. "I thought you would prefer to spend the time at my aunt's house with my sister. I hope I am not wrong."

"You are not wrong this time. I will enjoy Georgiana's company very much." Elizabeth smiled her brightest smile of the evening, and Mr. Darcy drank in the warmth emanating from her until Georgiana interrupted them with an exasperated sigh.

Laughing at their obvious discomfort, Georgiana continued, "It has been a very long time since I have spent so much time with the Matlocks. I am looking forward to it."

"I am glad that you are looking forward to it, Georgiana. It is a relief that you will be there. A familiar face in strange surroundings is always a pleasure."

"Elizabeth, they are not that strange. They are very formal, but they are also very kind, and you have met them twice now, have you not?"

"I have. However, I would not consider that enough of an acquaintance to be comfortable staying with them for two days."

Georgiana was about to respond when the carriage slowed. Instead of replying, she said, "I see that Richard is here to greet us. I wonder that he does not have to report to his regiment more often. Elizabeth, my company will be nothing compared to his."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy before responding, "I suppose the accuracy of that statement depends upon whom you ask." She laughed lightly at Georgiana's questioning glance. "Do not worry, Georgiana. Shall we go in?"

Mr. Darcy helped Elizabeth and Georgiana out of the carriage and, as before, Georgiana happily ran up the steps to greet her cousin. Elizabeth kept to Mr. Darcy's side, knowing that his jealousy would not be contained otherwise. As they ascended the stairs, Elizabeth leaned towards Mr. Darcy to whisper, "You are safe, William. You need not hold my arm so tightly."

In response, Mr. Darcy loosened his grip and tried to laugh at his own insecurities, failing miserably the moment Colonel Fitzwilliam greeted them. The colonel, however, was feeling very gay and hugged his cousins warmly, softening Mr. Darcy's dour expression considerably, and allowed them to enter the house.

Georgiana and Elizabeth followed the housekeeper to their rooms, which were adjoining each other on the guest floor. After a momentary reprieve to refresh themselves, they found their hosts waiting for them in the drawing room along with Mr. Darcy and the colonel. Lady Matlock rushed forward to greet Elizabeth warmly. "My dear, it is so good to see you again. I hope you found time to rest today. I am certain we will not return until morning."

"I am very well rested, madam, and I look forward to tonight. I have not been to a ball since the ball at Netherfield, and I am very fond of dancing." She stole a glance at Mr. Darcy, who was openly admiring her from a window.

Lord Matlock followed his wife's lead and welcomed Elizabeth warmly to his house. That she was not surrounded by tradesmen helped him to look on the evening with warmth, and Elizabeth pretended to be fooled by his façade.

The dinner passed uneventfully, and, as soon as the last dish was cleared, Lady Matlock and Georgiana escorted Elizabeth back to her rooms and three maids helped Elizabeth dress and style her hair. They were very efficient, and within half an hour Elizabeth and Lady Matlock were escorted to their carriage by Lord Matlock, Viscount Avery, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Mr. Darcy had already departed for the ball.

Elizabeth sat in the carriage next to Lady Matlock and looked out the window, unable to decide if she was nervous about making a mistake in front of high society or excited that she would spend the evening dancing. The night was too dark to see more than the outlines of the great houses they passed, even though the full moon was already high in the sky. When the carriage stopped, Elizabeth smiled brightly as her excitement won over.

As Elizabeth descended the carriage, she found that there were a few dozen gentlemen and ladies standing outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone important. The fact that they were not already inside indicated that they were not invited. Lady Matlock imperiously took the arm of her husband and walked inside without greeting or observing anyone. Viscount Avery took Elizabeth's arm and followed his mother and father, giving Elizabeth only a moment to appreciate the grandeur of the building before being whisked inside.

The Duke of Manchester and Lady Gordon were standing inside and greeted Lord and Lady Matlock warmly enough. They clearly were of higher rank, and Lord and Lady Matlock were everything proper as they introduced Elizabeth to their hosts. Even as nervous as she was, she still detected an air of discomfort between the host and hostess. She wondered slightly if the two had argued recently and were still far from settling the dispute.

Elizabeth smiled and curtseyed politely before the Viscount ushered her through the hallway. As soon as they were out of earshot, Elizabeth smiled at her escort. "You seemed hurried to escape from them. Did they distress you?"

The viscount chuckled under his breath before responding, "No, they did not. I simply did not wish to stand in the doorway."

Elizabeth watched as he looked around, noting that he seemed to be searching. "Is there a lady whose eye you are attempting to catch?"

"What?" He turned to her, agitated at being found out.

Elizabeth smiled. "That blush becomes you. Do not fret; your secret is safe with me. I will not tell your mother. If you find her, may I meet her?"

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. She is reluctant to move forward in our understanding because of how eager my mother is to have a daughter-in-law. As for meeting her, I suppose you will not have any choice in the matter, for she is speaking with Mr. Darcy. Come with me." Taking her arm once again, he led them to the party.

Elizabeth could not help wondering at this situation. "Is Mr. Darcy aware of your secret?"

"While we have not expressly discussed it, I believe he is. His nature makes him a very loyal friend. Unwilling to speak unless required, I can trust him to keep my secret, as you put it. My brother, on the other hand, is the opposite. I will never understand how the two of them have become such good friends. You cannot ever tell Richard anything if you do not wish the entire world to know."

With this said, they continued on in silence. Elizabeth thought over his words, remembering how the colonel had been only too willing to tell her about how wonderful Mr. Darcy had been in the service of his friend. She tried and succeeded at pushing her anger from that moment aside. The issue was as good as resolved.

Mr. Darcy stopped his conversation at the sight of Elizabeth coming toward them. "Miss Bennet, you look enchanting tonight." With the corners of his mouth turned up, he kissed her gloved hand delicately. "Avery, it is good to see you too." He turned to his cousin who was clearly not paying attention.

The viscount shook his head out of his cloud and nodded Mr. Darcy before taking the arm of the currently unknown woman. He proudly turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, may I introduce you to Miss Musgrove. Miss Musgrove, this is Mr. Darcy's betrothed, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth curtseyed and warmly greeted Miss Musgrove. It was clear that she was a high society lady by her presence at the ball and the exquisite, green gown. She inwardly thought that the gown could make someone as plain as Mary beautiful, and Miss Musgrove was anything but plain. Her hair was bright red and richly adorned with opal combs. She was tall and slender, and many eyes were jealously turning towards her party. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Your Mr. Darcy has been telling me how charming you are."

Unsure how to respond, Elizabeth turned toward Mr. Darcy in time to see him slightly roll his eyes. Laughing, she teased, "It is his duty to exaggerate my good qualities, is it not? I am pleased to meet you as well." She was about to continue when the musicians began playing.

The viscount first turned to Elizabeth. "Would you honor me with a dance, Miss Bennet?"

Laughing again, Elizabeth responded. "Do you really believe that Mr. Darcy would not have already secured the honor of the first dance?"

"You are right. May I then request the second set?"

"You may." Elizabeth curtseyed and walked away with Mr. Darcy. As a newly engaged couple, they were expected to be part of the leading set, and stood second to a couple that were lately married. Lady Matlock had extolled the guest list to Elizabeth as much as she possibly could while the maids had been dressing her hair. Lady Matlock had wondered if two newly married couples would attend; however, since the second pair had been a scandalous elopement, she doubted her old friend's daughter would be attending. Bringing herself back to the present, she smiled at Mr. Darcy as they began dancing through the set.

They continued the first fifteen minutes in companionable silence. Elizabeth was remembering their dance at the Netherfield ball when Mr. Darcy commanded her attention. "The room is very well situated for a private ball, do you not agree?" He smiled devilishly as he referred to their previous dance.

"I suppose I should say something of the number of couples. I suppose this is a much grander ball than I am used to."

Once again, Mr. Darcy smiled. "I would not know, for I have barely even looked around apart from my earlier search for you."

"Your words are much prettier now. I can tell that you have been practicing."

"Perhaps I have."

"Upon whom would you deign to practice your conversation? Miss Musgrove, perhaps?"

"Most decidedly not! Avery would not approve. I suppose you are aware of his attachment."

"I am indeed. I see that he is not dancing with her now."

"That would arise too much suspicion. The only couples dancing now are married or courting. The second set is for couples who are attempting to gain an understanding. Of course, he will not dance with her for the second set either. You put paid to that."

"I only said that you had already claimed my hand for the first set. He took the choice of asking me for the second. He could have just as easily asked for the third set or any later set. Why would your aunt disapprove of his match?"

"Can you not discern that for yourself?"

"I suppose she is not titled. She is beautiful and apparently rich. I would have thought that enough for a mother desperate for a daughter, as you described her the other day."

"Such would be enough for her to be invited to a ball. However, she holds another case against her. Her great, great, grandfather made his fortune inventing blacksmith tools. The taint is still too recent for any ancient, titled family such as the Fitzwilliams to welcome."

"That must have been over a hundred years ago!"

"History is important, my dear. You are proud of the Bennets, are you not? They are an ancient family as well."

"I am proud, but I would not let it prevent me from happiness if such a course were open to me." She realized her words too late. "I am sorry, William. I did not really mean that. I am happy now, of course."

Mr. Darcy bowed but did not respond. They continued the rest of the dance in silence. It was not so gloomy as Elizabeth worried, for at every turn, Mr. Darcy would affectionately squeeze her hand before releasing it. When the set ended, he escorted her to the viscount and moved to the side of the room.

It was not his intention to dance again. However, Lady Matlock quickly brought over a friend with an unmarried daughter who needed a partner. Mr. Darcy reluctantly took to the dance floor. He was close enough to Elizabeth to watch as the viscount made her laugh on numerous occasions. While he had promised her that he would not become jealous of anyone, it turned out to be much more difficult than he had realized. He knew her value, and he could not help watching the faces of other men as they watched her glide across the floor. They saw an accomplished, beautiful woman, and her dress and hair looked like she belonged to the very best families. According to the looks on the men's faces, every one of them would trade places with him in an instant if they could.

The dance ended, and Mr. Darcy escorted his partner to her mother, leaving their company as soon as politeness allowed. He retrieved a glass of wine and sought out Elizabeth. He found her next to his aunt, talking animatedly about something. His aunt laughed and had to turn away. He proudly walked over to Elizabeth and gave her the glass. "It appears that you have enchanted the entire room, my dear." He kissed her hand possessively as he glanced around at the gentlemen looking for their next dance partners.

"I have done nothing, William. Your cousin is quite the character. I enjoyed our dance."

"Elizabeth was just telling me about what she observed of your dance, William. She saw that your partner attempted to engage you numerous times, but you were too aloof for her. I will have to visit with her family tomorrow to make amends. They are dear friends of mine. I wish you would have kept your head out of the clouds tonight." She scolded, although she was not really upset.

"Yes, well, I think I was reasonably distracted by a fair maiden." Again, he could not resist kissing her hand. It was his right as her betrothed. He scowled at a group of men edging toward their party so hard that half of them turned and fled. However, the colonel was not dissuaded and joined them.

"Miss Bennet, this is our dance, if you are feeling recovered enough." He winked at his cousin before tucking Elizabeth's arm through his and walking away. Before they parted to form a line, he bent down and whispered something in her ear. She quickly hid her mouth behind her hand, and Mr. Darcy could see the mirth emanating from her eyes. At a pause in the dancing, she turned and could see the deep scowl that was Mr. Darcy. Feeling saucy, she looked directly at him with her eyebrows arched in challenge.

After three more dances, Elizabeth was finally given the opportunity to dance with Mr. Darcy again. He took her hand and led her to the floor with a spring in his step that surprised everyone who had earned his scowl that night. They glided through the steps with ease, not taking their eyes off each other for the entire half hour. A few onlookers thought it odd that they would not have any conversation, but the truth of it was that both were simply happy to be in each other's presence.

When the dance ended, everyone moved into the supper room. It was well supplied with white soup, lobster cakes, and other such delicacies to tempt the fatigued dancers. Feeling rejuvenated, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy returned to the dance floor in time to recognize the sounds of a waltz.

"I thought high-society shunned such an improper dance." Elizabeth stated as she watched the first to the floor float around the room in step with the music.

"No, they have not. High-society mammas have shunned the dance, but they do not decide on the dances to be played. The gentlemen, particularly the bachelors, very much approve of the dance."

Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped up from behind them. "Miss Bennet, I believe this is our dance."

Mr. Darcy was livid. "It most certainly is not. I am engaged to dance with Elizabeth. You can take the next dance and be satisfied with that!"

The colonel lifted his hands in submission and walked away, laughing to himself.

In a moment, Mr. Darcy was back to his normal self. He held his hand out to Elizabeth. "Shall we dance?"

"I suppose we must, or I will not have any dance partner." She chimed as she laughed gaily. They walked out to the floor and Mr. Darcy placed his hand on the back of her dress, just below the edge of her dress. Elizabeth felt a tingle down her spine as she placed her hand on his shoulder and joined her other hand with his stretch out in front of him. "I can see why you would not want another gentleman to dance this dance with me. I am blushing to think that everyone is watching."

"Let them watch. They allowed the dance and must accept the consequences. Your blush becomes you, at any rate."

They began to move. Elizabeth had practiced the steps with her sisters, but it was nothing to the fast pace of the ballroom. If Mr. Darcy were not such an excellent dancer, it would not have been doable. As it was, everyone admired their form and show. When the dance ended, Elizabeth admitted to needing to sit down to get her head to stop spinning. Mr. Darcy left her in the care of his cousins to fetch something to drink.

The viscount began and carried the conversation until Mr. Darcy returned. He then slipped away and offered Miss Musgrove a dance, which she accepted. Elizabeth watched as the couples entered the dance, glad to have the chance to sit one out. The remainder of the ball passed just as quickly as the first half. Elizabeth danced the rest of the dances either with Mr. Darcy, one of his cousins, or a few of the other well-respected men of Mr. Darcy's acquaintance. Mr. Darcy danced some of the dances but was more content to simply admire Elizabeth as she danced, glorying that she was having such a grand time, and pleased that she was so well received.

When the carriage finally took Elizabeth home, the houses were lit with the pre-dawn lights. Elizabeth was too exhausted to take pleasure in it, and allowed Lord Matlock to draw the shades down. Elizabeth was astonished when she entered her room and found a maid was ready to help her. It turned out to be very welcomed when it came time to removing Elizabeth's gown and hair. An hour after entering her bed chamber, she was ready to climb into bed. Sliding into the warm sheets and plush pillow, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.


	21. Chapter 13a: Receiving Callers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13a: Receiving Callers

Elizabeth shifted around in her sleep. It had been a very sweet dream with William walking with her through the woods by Oakham Mount. When they reached the summit, he stepped behind her and drew his arms around her waist. While she pretended to admire the view, he had adorned her neckline with kisses and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She looked around to discover the disturbance that had awoken her and saw a hand on her pillow. It was a man's hand. It was Mr. Darcy's hand. Following the arm with her eyes, she found that Mr. Darcy was lying beside her, mostly covered by the blankets. She hastily moved to adjust her nightgown as she noticed he was staring at her. "You should not be here, sir. How did you get here?"

He sat up and moved toward her. She was relieved to see he was fully dressed. "Do you not remember, my dear? The waltz was our marriage dance. We are married, and now I shall make you my own." He moved towards her and drew her into an embrace, kissing her neck as she arched her back in pleasure.

"I am sure that is not true, Mr. Darcy. You must leave, sir, before we are discovered."

He did not respond other than to push her down in the bed and shift his weight so that he was lying on top of her. "If you do not wish for us to be discovered, my love, then do not make a sound." He proceeded to move his hands over her body and caressing her intimately.

"This cannot be true." Her senses were making it hard to breathe or think. "I must be dreaming."

All at once, the dream was over. She looked around, startled. The bed was empty. There was no sign of anyone in the room. It had been so real, her heart was beating rapidly. The room was still quite dark owing to the strength of the curtains by the windows. Elizabeth drew back the curtains around her bed and looked around. Even in the dim light she recognized the furniture she had seen the evening before. The room was decorated more in a style to match Rosings, although there was no ornamental furniture. Every piece in the room had a purpose. It was simply more ornate that Elizabeth would have preferred.


	22. Chapter 13b: Preparing for the Callers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13b: Preparing for the Callers

Hearing movement in the dressing room, she realized the maid must be preparing her toilette. Within half an hour, she was dressed and ready for the day. Stopping only to knock on Georgiana's room to see if she was within, she reluctantly ventured downstairs alone. At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped. All the close doors were shut, and she knew not which would lead her to the breakfast table. It would not do for her to be seen opening and closing random doors, so she stilled and listened for any sounds. She could almost discern the sounds of the kitchen when Georgiana's laugh rang out.

Elizabeth sighed with relief and moved to the end of the hallway where the door was ajar, and she could make out Georgiana's next words. "Oh, Brother! You danced the waltz! That must have been so romantic."

Mr. Darcy responded, "You have odd notions of romance, Georgiana. Yes, we danced the waltz; however, it was with about a hundred people watching us."

Georgiana laughed again. "And yet you enjoyed yourself immensely. I can see it in your face. Elizabeth has already changed you so much. I never thought you would enjoy society. It will make my coming out much easier to bear."

Elizabeth had reached the door. Knocking softly, she entered, realizing they were in a library. "Good morning, Georgiana." She turned to Mr. Darcy. "Good morning, William."

In an instant, he was up and kissed her hand. The memory of her dream made her blush, and he smiled devilishly as though he could read her thoughts. "Good morning, Elizabeth."

Eager to keep the conversation appropriate, she took the seat Mr. Darcy had vacated next to Georgiana before speaking with Mr. Darcy again. "Have you been here long?"

"I arrived about half an hour ago. I knew Georgiana would rise early and wanted to ensure she had a companion."

"So, you rise early as a rule, Georgiana."

"I would not call this early, Elizabeth." She pointed to the clock and Elizabeth startled.

"It is nearly eleven! Why did my maid not wake me?"

"I imagine your maid is used to my aunt and her guests not rising until after one, especially on the night after a ball. Indeed, it has only been six hours since we parted company." Mr. Darcy took the seat opposite Elizabeth, and stared at her with a longing which made Georgiana feel like an intruder.

"I think I should order some tea. I am starting to wish for breakfast." She rose and quickly exited.

Mr. Darcy did not waste time. He moved to Georgiana's empty chair and enveloped Elizabeth in a tight embrace, kissing a trail from her ear to her shoulder. She could not find the strength to refuse him as her mind was still on her dream. Instead, she attempted to speak. "I trust you slept well."

"I slept very well. I dreamt of you." He paused in his kisses long enough to see her discomfort. He released her enough for her to sit on her own. "We were walking together at Pemberley, up the ridge behind the house. At the top of the hill, you let me hold you and kiss you. It was a very sweet dream."

Elizabeth blushed anew. "I had a… similar dream, except that we were at Oakham Mount." She looked down at her hands.

"That is good news. I shall have to ensure that both of our dreams come true. I am pleased with this information, Lizzy." Once again, he reached for her, but she slapped his hands back playfully.

"Not now, William. Your sister will return any moment." She chided. True enough, Georgiana entered the parlor moments later. Mr. Darcy had no option but to retreat to a window. Two servants entered moments later with two heavily laden trays. Georgiana recovered her seat and animatedly filled her own plate before requesting details from Elizabeth that her brother would not share. Elizabeth laughed at the girl's excitement and indulged her for half an hour.

Lady Matlock entered the room in all her prominence and began directing where everyone should sit. "We only have another half an hour before we can expect the first callers to come. I think it lovely that you two are sitting together. You must stay just where you are. William, you must leave. I will not have you sulking in a corner when a gentleman is calling. You can go with Avery as he pays his calls. If left alone, he might be too forwards. I know most of the women he danced with would not make suitable wives for him. No more entrapments in this family, if you please."

Mr. Darcy, thoroughly composed, bowed and left the room, winking at Elizabeth on his way out.


	23. Chapter 13:c Callers and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13:c Callers and Announcements

Mr. Darcy, seemingly composed, bowed and left the room, winking at Elizabeth on his way out. Elizabeth attempted to compose herself in light of what Lady Matlock had said. She had been generous and polite on their visits, and Elizabeth had been convinced Lady Matlock knew that Mr. Darcy had not been entrapped. She was so discomposed that she did not notice the viscount and his brother enter the room. Hence, she startled when the colonel laughed from directly behind her.

"Good morning, Colonel Fitzwilliam. You startled me!"

He smiled devilishly at her, causing a deep blush down Elizabeth's cheeks. "I had no intention of doing so. I have been speaking for five minutes at least, so I could not have imagined that you were not aware of my presence. I thought I asked you to call me Richard."

"Of course, you did make such a request. Such an honor must be earned however, and I have seen no evidence of that." For safe keeping, she turned as much as the chair would allow so that she could keep her eye on the colonel.

"Oh, come now! You must know I only flirt with you to make my reserved cousin jealous. I would not do so if I had any inkling that you actually admire me."

Elizabeth attempted to respond, but was overcome by Lady Matlock. "Richard! I cannot believe you would speak so to a guest in my house. You must leave now, Avery. William is already waiting for you. Richard, I do not wish you to stay. Go back to your commanding officer or else find some other form of amusement." The two had almost reached the door when she finished with, "Avery, I expect you to show everyone you dance with the same level of decorum. I meant what I said to you yesterday."

"Yes, Mother, and I meant what I said yesterday as well. You must remember that we are both stubborn." With that, he left the room.

Lady Matlock huffed under her breath, but, before she could respond, a servant entered to announce the first callers. The servant stood proudly and declared that, "Lady Withersby and her three sons" had come to call.

Lady Matlock and the others rose and greeted the callers. The youngest son, barely seventeen by the looks of it, bounded to Elizabeth and kissed her hand. Elizabeth, feeling more than awkward, politely took her hand back and sat as far from the gentleman as she could. She remembered him from the previous evening. His smiles had been far from charming.

Since the two families were old friends, the visit lasted for almost half an hour. Lady Matlock and Lady Withersby compared views while Georgiana and Elizabeth politely discouraged the three gentlemen. The elder two seemed to be helping keep the youngest in check, and Elizabeth supposed this was not their first call of the day.

Before the end of the visit, Lady Withersby turned her attention to Elizabeth. Lady Matlock had skillfully avoided the topic of Elizabeth's family for as long as she could, determined Elizabeth would be shown in a better light without it.

Lady Withersby started with a very polite compliment. "You danced very well, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, madam."

"It is strange that I had not heard of you before. Where did you come from?"

"My father's estate is in Hertfordshire."

"Ah, that is a very easy distance from London. How did you meet Mr. Darcy? He is not from there, and I would have met you if you had come to London."

Elizabeth hid a smile at the lady's insistence for gossip. "His friend, Mr. Bingley leased an estate in the neighborhood. He visited the area last autumn. We were together at parties very often."

"So, he fell in love with a quaint country maiden. Such a sweet story!"

Lady Matlock sensed a retort from Elizabeth, and quickly turned the subject away. Before more could be said to risk knowing Elizabeth's family, Lady Withersby left with her sons. On her way out, she handed a newspaper page to Lady Matlock. "I thought this would be of interest to you. It was not in the Times, so I knew you would not have read it. Good day and thank you for the lovely tea. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth." She turned and walked out the door.

Her sons each took leave of Elizabeth, and she had to quickly remove her hand from the youngest son's grip before he could kiss it. He left the room laughing while Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes. The door was barely shut when Lady Matlock burst out laughing.

"Elizabeth, read this. I believe you will enjoy it." She handed Elizabeth the paper and pointed to a gossip column.

Love has come for Mr. D. of P. in Derbyshire. The Bachelor recently removed from the Marriage Market was seen at the home of the Duke of Manchester. Instead of the grim visage we are used to seeing, he smiled at his charming bride-to-be.

Elizabeth smiled and skimmed the rest of the page. "Is that all that happened last night? Mr. Darcy smiled."

"For those who have coveted him the past ten or so years, they have probably never seen him happy. Apparently the two of you were the talk of the evening. Welcome to high-society, my dear. You are now one of us."

The door opened once again before Elizabeth could respond. This time, it was a Lady Sommerset with her husband and son. It was apparent that Lord Sommerset was used to following his wife even though he had no interest in the conversation. The conversation continued as it had with Lady Withersby, with Lady Matlock steering it wherever she wanted. Elizabeth was polite and friendly, and Lady Sommerset was impressed.

It only took fifteen minutes for Elizabeth to notice that the young man in front of her was eying Georgiana very cautiously, and Georgiana appeared to be reciprocating the awkward gazing. Elizabeth took Georgiana's hand and led her through a conversation with the young lord-in-training. Lady Matlock beamed when she noticed the brewing attraction. Lady Sommerset quickly took her leave after another few minutes with a promise to come to dinner the following Thursday.

As soon as the door was shut, the Lady Matlock congratulated Elizabeth for her comportment and Georgiana for enjoying her first "fling." In the three hours that remained of the afternoon, ten other ladies visited. Some came with their families, others simply joined other ladies as they drove around town making their calls. Elizabeth was charming to everyone, as was very predictable. This fact did not prevent her, however, from being relieved when Lady Matlock announced that the time for visits was over.

Elizabeth quickly excused herself to dress for dinner, and Georgiana followed her. The two ladies dressed and prepared for dinner in Georgiana's room, completely startling Mr. Darcy when he knocked and entered to see how his sister had fared. The moment he saw Elizabeth, who was quickly covering a revealing bodice, he stopped short. It only took him a moment to recollect his faculties and quickly flee the room, blushing as he went.


	24. Chapter 13d: Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13d: Goodnight Kiss

Elizabeth attempted to laugh at her embarrassment, but Georgiana was utterly mortified. The maids worked in silence, skillfully pretending they had not seen anything. By the time she was ready for dinner, Elizabeth felt almost completely in control of herself. Georgiana was not yet ready, so she went below on her own. Entering the sitting room, she had to reorganize her faculties the moment she spotted Mr. Darcy standing at a window, blushing as much as herself. It was obvious he noticed her entry; however, he did not turn towards her or otherwise acknowledge her presence.

Lady Matlock, completely unaware of the situation, called for Elizabeth to sit with her. "Elizabeth, I am so proud of you. You were marvelous today. I can't wait for the dinner on Thursday." She turned to the other side of the room. "William, come over here. I do not like it when you stare out of the window. We have plans to make."

Mr. Darcy slowly walked over to their group, careful not to make eye contact with Elizabeth. Lady Matlock continued. "That is better. Now, William, will you be able to come to dinner on Thursday?"

"I am sure that can be arranged. I know of no other engagements." He turned to Elizabeth, but looked at the hands in her lap instead of her face. "Will your aunt and uncle be able to join us?" He turned a stony expression toward his aunt. "You intended to invite them, am I correct?"

Lady Matlock returned the expression. "Of course, I intended to invite them. I will give you a card to give them tomorrow. Your aunt, uncle, and sister would be very welcome, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Aunt Eveline. I hope they will be able to attend. I cannot presume to know their schedule."

"Of course. I was hoping that you would be here. I already invited Lady Sommerset and her family. William, you will wish to be there. The young lord seemed quite taken with Georgiana."

The words were enough to take over Mr. Darcy's mind. He stared at his aunt with an expression of mixed fear and incredulity. "What do you mean?"

"They talked for a while when he called."

"She is not out yet, she should not have been seeing visitors, especially not young men."

"She will be out next year. It is good for her to be exposed to men her age now. And you have plenty of time to get to know the family before she ever sees him again. You should be thanking me for this opportunity."

"Humph," Was all Mr. Darcy could say. Quickly feeling that his world was crashing down, he moved back to the window, this time pacing frantically in space between the couches and the window.

Elizabeth sensed the turmoil going through his mind, and sought to put him at ease. She pushed her own discomfort back, and she moved valiantly to the edge of his pacing and waited. He almost did not stop in time when he saw her, and nearly fell over in his attempt to regain his balance. Grateful for her presence, he took her hand and led her over to the window.

Elizabeth spoke calmly. "William, it is not what you imagine. They barely spoke for fifteen minutes. Your aunt is right. This is your chance to get to know him. If you do not like him or think him suitable, then you can end it immediately. Even if you do nothing, it will be a year or more before they see each other again. He is too young to pine over her. I dare say, by the time she comes out, he will already be besotted with someone else."

"I do not like it." He whispered, pulling her closer, desperate for her soothing spirit. "I am worried about how she will react after…. what she went through last year." He turned to the sofa and found that Lady Matlock was busy speaking with a servant.

"William, you must not worry about that. With you by her side, she will be fine. We will help her together. You cannot let the past dictate the future. We learn from our mistakes and move forward. I believe your aunt is coming to tell us that dinner is ready. Come with me, William."

Lady Matlock smiled at the apparently quaint couple and walked away again. She knew Mr. Darcy would suffer from the first time Georgiana attracted a suitor. Georgiana entered the dining room with her two cousins just as Elizabeth, Lady Matlock, and Mr. Darcy were seated. Lord Matlock entered just moments later and claimed his seat at the head of the table.

Conversation flowed freely from all quarters. Mr. Darcy even surprised everyone with his own contributions. Lady Matlock had been certain he would need more time to recover, but it appeared all he needed was a strong woman by his side.

When dinner was over, Lord Matlock followed his wife to the music room. It was not his custom to separate from the ladies at the end of dinner, especially when only family members were present. Georgiana was the first to offer to play, and she eagerly moved to the pianoforte.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy claimed a window seat in a far corner of the room. They sat companionably watching Georgiana play, neither desiring to speak. When Georgiana began her second piece, Elizabeth turned to William. "It has been a very long day. I hope you are faring better than I am. I am very tired."

"I will admit that I am looking forward to sleeping much more than I normally do. If last night was any indication of what lays ahead, then I would welcome the chance for dreams to come to me."

Elizabeth blushed but did not look away. "You are incorrigible, William. What would your aunt say if she were to hear?"

"I am not too perturbed by her, Elizabeth." He took her hand and kissed it before taking a deep breath. "Tomorrow I will take you and Georgiana to church. It will be the second reading of the banns. How are you faring with that?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I had not thought of that. I suppose I am getting used to the idea of you as my husband." She turned away from him. "Perhaps I might even be looking forward to it."

Emboldened, Mr. Darcy took hold of Elizabeth's chin and turned her towards him. He did not kiss her, but the passion was clear in his eyes. He smiled and dropped his hand. "I am very glad to hear it, my dear."

When Georgiana finished her second song, Colonel Fitzwilliam requested a song of Elizabeth. She obliged him, however, she made sure that Mr. Darcy turned the pages for her. The song he had requested was the first one she had played at Rosings. A very simple song, Elizabeth's fingers moved over the keys with ease. She knew the song well enough that she was comfortable playing while watching Mr. Darcy. He enjoyed the intimacy that came with sitting close enough to turn the pages and brushing her arm as he reached over her.

Elizabeth was relieved to note that the rest of the room was busy watching their hands; no doubt they were feeling awkward witnessing the intimacy between the couple. At the end of the song, Lady Matlock announced it was time to retire and that Mr. Darcy's carriage was ready. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth nervously bid adieu to the others, and Elizabeth walked Mr. Darcy to his carriage.

Walking down the hallway together, Mr. Darcy noted that the footmen had already stepped outside. Needing a moment with Elizabeth, he quickly ducked into the front parlor, taking Elizabeth with him. The room was dark, but that did not stop Mr. Darcy from kissing Elizabeth with all of the passion he had been restraining throughout the day. Elizabeth melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. William groaned in ecstasy as he drew his arms tighter around Elizabeth's waist.

When he stopped for air, Elizabeth shifted away. William knew he needed to contain his emotions. The footmen would return inside soon. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for tonight. I had a wonderful evening. I will see you tomorrow for breakfast." He was breathing very heavily.

"Goodnight, William. Sweet dreams." With an arch smile on her face, she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Eight more days." Before he could respond, she ran out of the room. It was another five minutes before Mr. Darcy reentered the hallway and snuck out of the house.

Elizabeth returned to her room to find Georgiana waiting for her. "Elizabeth! I thought you would have been back by now. I wanted to talk to you about today. Did you enjoy meeting all those people! I could not imagine meeting so many people in one day."

"Yes, Georgiana, I did enjoy today." She blushed as she thought of the other parts of her day which were more enjoyable. Elizabeth moved to her dressing room and allowed the maid to prepare her for bed. Georgiana was still there, and Elizabeth was forced to put her own sleepiness aside and listen to Georgiana talk about a certain gentleman.

Georgiana, feeling emboldened by burgeoning love, talked well into the evening, only stopping when she finally looked down at the space next to her and noted that Elizabeth was asleep. "I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I should have known you were tired." She quietly blew out the candles and moved to the door to her room. When she reached it, however, she paused. Elizabeth had said she was used to sleeping with sisters.

Impulsively, Georgiana slipped under the covers next to Elizabeth. She closed her eyes as she listened to Elizabeth's steady breathing, and it was not long before sleep claimed her.


	25. Chapter 14: Going Out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Going Out Together

Elizabeth woke to a very sharp kick in her side. She sat up in bed; however, it was too dark to distinguish the source of the kick. Telling herself the leg must belong to Georgiana and not another dream, she pushed aside the curtains. It was still dark. Moving to the window, she pulled back the heavy curtains. At once, light flooded the room, forcing Elizabeth to shut her eyes.

Recovered from the shock, she moved back to her bed. Georgiana was lying peacefully in the center with one leg draped over the side Elizabeth had vacated. Elizabeth smiled at the picture, completely forgetting the pain in her side. Georgiana did not have a sister or a mother to help her growing up. This was probably the only time Georgiana had ever slept with someone else.

The sound of a carriage drifted in through the window. When she looked down at the street, she was in time to see Mr. Darcy descending. Moving to the mantle to observe the time, she realized it was half an hour before she should expect him. Elizabeth smiled and tapped the window. At once, Mr. Darcy looked up and directly at her. He smiled and tipped his hat to her. Feeling indecent in her nightgown, she stepped away from the window and over to the dressing room. The maid was already preparing for the day.

Elizabeth washed her face and hands after refreshing herself, and the maid helped her don one of her best morning gowns, made handsomer by the gentle care it received while here. There was not a wrinkle in sight. The maid calmly pinned Elizabeth's hair into a fashion that was stylish in its simplicity, and Elizabeth thanked her as she left the room.

She quickly found her way to the breakfast room, where Mr. Darcy was reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. "You are early." She teased.

"I was eager to see you again. I trust you slept well." He rose and moved to kiss her hand. Noting they were completely alone, he quietly slipped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him, deeply breathing in her scent. "I missed you, after what you said last night."

"I wondered if that would be the case." She slipped her arms around his waist and found that she was very comfortable. Her head fit snuggly below his chin.

Their peace was not interrupted until they heard a footman coming. They parted reluctantly and Mr. Darcy helped her to the seat next to his. When the footman entered, Elizabeth saw he carried the toast and tea. "Begging your pardon, sir, for the late breakfast."

"It is no trouble, Evans. I arrived earlier than expected."

Mr. Evans bowed, placed the tray on the sideboard, and disappeared again. Mr. Darcy then filled his own plate and one for Elizabeth while she served herself some tea. It was fifteen minutes before Lord and Lady Matlock joined them, and the scene of domestic felicity made both of them more pleasant companions than the early morning could have done.

The party talked of inconsequential matters until everyone had come and eaten their fill. Lady Matlock was a firm believer that a stomach should not grumble during church, and, therefore insisted that everyone eat well, even though it was the custom in most houses to breakfast after services were completed.

Two carriages were called for. The Matlocks took their own carriage, leaving Mr. Darcy, Georgiana, and Elizabeth to the other. The carriage slowly moved about the nearly empty London streets as they rode to the Gracechurch Street parish. Elizabeth noted that Georgiana seemed completely at ease, as though she had not a care in the world. Catching each other's eye, they smiled before Georgiana moved closer to Elizabeth and took her arm.

"I have really enjoyed this time together Elizabeth. It has been so wonderful."

Elizabeth responded with, "It has been a good visit, even if I dreaded it at first."

"But why did you dread the visit?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Because your aunt insisted that I should. She talked me into my own insecurities."

Mr. Darcy quipped in with, "I am certain you have no insecurities. You cannot have been really dreading the visit. I know how you love to dance at balls and spend time in discussion about them after. Georgiana, you must get used to Elizabeth stating opinions not her own and be on your guard, or you shall be completely taken in." He finished with a smile as she laughed at his statement.

"I thought you were supposed to be highlighting my good qualities, sir, and not mentioning my faults." Elizabeth attempted to sound affronted, to no effect.

"Then you should rethink what you consider your faults to be."

"Very wisely spoken, William." Elizabeth bowed her head slightly before smiling fondly at him. Georgiana was forced to look out the window to give the couple privacy. They arrived at the church before long and were well composed when they descended the carriage.

The Gardiners and Jane were waiting outside the church. Jane could not observe decorum and happily embraced Elizabeth as soon as they were close. "My aunt and uncle are wonderful company; however, I find that I missed your company dreadfully."

"I missed you too, dear sister. We must stick together this week, for I am certain I would wish for nothing else."

Jane pulled away and greeted the Darcys. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner turned their attention to their niece. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, Lizzy. Was the ball everything you expected?" Mr. Gardiner took Elizabeth's hand and led her into the church.

"It was better than I had expected. We had a marvelous time. I will look forward, however, to some peace and quiet with you. High society must be dealt with in low doses, I am afraid."

Mr. Gardiner laughed quietly as he took his seat. Mr. Darcy was right behind them and claimed the free seat next to Elizabeth before Jane could respond. The sermon was short and to the point, and Elizabeth was back in the carriage before she knew it.

Settled in Mrs. Gardiner's parlor, the large group spent the rest of their morning discussing all that had occurred of note. When Elizabeth finished recounting the ball, Jane and Mrs. Gardiner were eager to hear about the responses from the various callers. Elizabeth spoke very playfully of the young Withersby, causing Mr. Darcy to scowl in his corner, and tactfully avoided mention of Mr. Sommerset. Georgiana was relieved when she realized Elizabeth's actions and thanked her as soon as they had a moment to themselves.

When Elizabeth finished her tales, Mrs. Gardiner mentioned that a letter had arrived the previous day for her from Kent. Hoping it was from Charlotte, she eagerly took the letter and read it in front of the others. When she finished, she turned to her companions and exclaimed, "She writes that she is disappointed my visit was cut short and asks if we will be making a trip to Hertfordshire soon. Apparently, she is visiting her family there in three weeks. It will be good to see her again. She, at least, had been sensible and very helpful while I was there. I do not think I ever thanked her for that. I must respond to her letter soon, so that she may expect to see me again next month."

Mr. Darcy moved to the window at the mention of Kent. He worried that Elizabeth's resentment of him would return and could not bear the mention of it. Worried as he was, he missed the lighthearted tone in which she spoke. It was not until a quarter of an hour later that she finally joined him in staring out the window and relieved his fears. "Mr. Darcy, you must not jump to conclusions about my thoughts and feelings until you have ascertained that you are correct. You will trouble yourself unnecessarily if you do not."

Mr. Darcy tried to smile. "Have you not heard? Jumping to conclusions is too much a part of my character to expect it to change."

"I remember you once saying that immovable once you make an opinion. It was during my stay at Netherfield with Jane. My understanding was that you analyze every angle before forming an opinion. Indeed, you must have been looking at me for more than a month before you decided I was worth observing."

"That was only because I was confused and did not wish to allow my feelings their due. However, you must instead look at the day I decided to make you an offer of marriage. I came to the decision that morning, and asked for your hand that evening."

"Or at least you intended to ask for my hand. Your aunt interrupted before you had said anything on that score."

"And what if she had not interrupted?" He looked at her earnestly.

Elizabeth turned to the window as she pondered her question. She knew a truthful answer would pain him.

Her silence worried him, and, seeking reassurance, he moved closer to her so that he could feel the heat of her body without actually touching her. He hoped that no one would notice. Finally, she spoke. "You must remember that I was under a cloud of misinformation regarding your character. I cannot know what I would have said. I remember I was very angry at the information Colonel Fitzwilliam had told me that morning."

"Then I must be grateful for my aunt's interference. Your anger would not have swayed because of your love for your sister. I should write to her. I would not like to sever the acquaintance. After all, she is family. Would you mind if I invite her to the wedding?"

"As long as she is civil to me, then I have no qualms."

"I will not let her abuse you again. Neither will the Matlocks."

"Richard was present to my disgrace last time, and he did nothing to help until you demanded it."

"That is because he is a coward where our aunt is concerned."

"What would he say to such a statement?"

"He can do nothing but admit to it. It has always been true."

They continued on in the same vein until a servant entered to announce the arrival of Mr. Bingley. Shocked, Elizabeth turned to Jane in time to see a blush creep down her neck. Excited for her sister, she moved to sit with the rest of the group. Mr. Bingley entered and warmly greeted everyone in the room, careful to sit as close to Jane as possible.

His entry caused for a stir in the conversation, and the group sat pleasantly for half an hour before Mr. Bingley remembered his purpose in coming early. "I must ask if you are busy on Thursday or Friday. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst would like to host a dinner in your honor, Miss Elizabeth. Everyone is invited."

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. The last she knew was that Mr. Bingley was not even talking to his sisters. They must be maneuvering to some advantage or other. Slowly, she turned to her aunt. "Lord and Lady Matlock have invited us to dinner on Thursday. I meant to ask if you would be able to attend."

"We can attend dinner at the Matlocks on Thursday and at the Hursts on Friday." Mrs. Gardiner responded. "Mr. Bingley, please be so kind as to accept their invitation on Friday."

Jane looked to Elizabeth before she could speak knowing Elizabeth would not look forward to spending time with Mr. Bingley's sisters. However, she was surprised to see that Elizabeth appeared amused at the idea. Little did she know that Elizabeth was directly smiling at Mr. Darcy in an attempt to intimidate him and cared not for a dinner at the Hurst's home. "It will be good to see Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst again. I remember how we had such a good time in Hertfordshire."

Dinner passed amiably as did the evening that followed. Conversation flowed freely, and the only sour point in Mr. Darcy's mind was when he could not contrive to have a moment alone with Elizabeth before he left. Georgiana, Jane, and Mr. Bingley were with them when they moved to the carriages. He kissed her hand and promised to return early the next morning.


	26. Chapter 14b: The Royal Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14b: The Royal Menagerie

Steadfast to his punctuality, Mr. Darcy arrived in time for breakfast with the Gardiners and Elizabeth. Jane was still sleeping, knowing Mr. Bingley could not claim a betrothed's privilege and call at any hours. Their time began with civil inquiries into the weather before the food in front of them removed the need for conversation. When the plates were empty, Mr. Darcy asked Mrs. Gardiner if she had any plans for the day.

"Other than a bit of shopping, I have no calls to make. We have an appointment with the dressmaker tomorrow afternoon."

Elizabeth groaned slightly but made no other protest to the idea of visiting the dressmaker. Mr. Darcy hid his amusement very well and replied, "I was thinking, if you find it interesting, Miss Bennet, of visiting the Royal Menagerie. Have you ever seen or heard of it."

Elizabeth's attention was fixed. She turned to Mr. Darcy with her eyes filled with wonder. "I have heard of it, of course, but I have never been there. I have read a few books about the animals they keep. It keeps such amazing animals: lions, tigers, and even a great white bear a long time ago. That sounds like a fabulous idea."

"It is settled then. Mr. Bingley is planning to visit this morning, and we can all go together. It has all sorts of animals. I believe you will really enjoy it. It was opened by King John. The kings since then have always kept gifts from other kings in the Royal Menagerie, including a white bear, as you mentioned, from the king of Norway to King Henry in 1251."

Elizabeth laughed. "You need not attempt to impress me. I am already excited." She turned as the door opened and Jane entered. "You will not believe it, Jane! Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley will take us to see the Royal Menagerie."

"Good morning, Lizzy. Yes, Mr. Bingley mentioned it on Saturday. It sounds fascinating. He did not say when we were to go."

Elizabeth started. "If you heard of it yesterday, why did you not tell me?"

Jane looked down at her hands, causing Elizabeth to round on Mr. Darcy. "Did you speak with her yesterday of this?"

Mr. Darcy raised his hands in defense. "I only spoke to Mr. Bingley about the idea. I will have to remember that he cannot be trusted."

"You prefer to speak to Mr. Bingley before you speak to me?"

"No. I simply never found the time to speak to you."

Mrs. Gardiner intervened. "Lizzy! I think it is time for you to get dressed, if we are to go out soon. Jane, eat something first, then you may go up too." Elizabeth glared at her aunt but obediently left the room after only a short pause. Mr. Gardiner burst out laughing the moment the door was shut. "Dear. Do not laugh!" Mrs. Gardiner had to stop talking in fear of laughing herself. When she felt in control, she turned to Mr. Darcy, who was blushing in confusion. "Did my husband not tell you to never keep secrets from her? She will always find out and be more cross when the truth comes out."

"I did not intend to hide it from her. I asked her as soon as I could."

"That is not how she sees it. However, I suppose it does not matter." Mr. Gardiner still could not stop laughing.

Jane ate quickly and finished just as the bell for the front door sounded. Shoving the last bit of toast in her mouth, she ran up the stairs. Mr. Bingley was admitted into the house in time to see the tail of her skirts round a corner upstairs. The Gardiners and Mr. Darcy moved to the parlor to wait with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth and Jane joined them half an hour later and the carriages were called for.

Elizabeth fidgeted in her seat as the carriages rolled along. Mrs. Gardiner sat with her and Jane on the forward facing seat, leaving the three gentlemen to face backwards together, each one attempting not to bump into another. The carriage was built well for six, however, it was snug when one of the gentlemen was so well fed and cared for by his wife. They arrived at the Tower of London in time, however, and the six made their way to where the animals were located, Elizabeth nearly skipping with excitement.

Mr. Darcy spoke to the caretaker as the other five continued on. He joined them momentarily as they stopped to watch a leopard preening. Mr. Gardiner was reading the sign next to them. "This is a black leopard, brought to England four years ago from South America." He looked up. "It is interesting how you can see his spots even though the rest of his skin is black also. See how they shine in the light."

"He is beautiful." was all Elizabeth could exclaim. Mr. Darcy took her arm and led her through the path, pausing at the various enclosures and watching the animals. He had read about the animals and seen the menagerie many times with his sister. For Elizabeth, although she had read about the animals and the menagerie before, was astounded at the sights before her. Mr. Darcy's information heightened her experience, and she realized she looked forward to how marriage with him would improve her knowledge of the world.

They ate a small luncheon in a tea shop by the marketplace and then walked through the animal enclosure once again, stopping almost as often as they had on their first perusal. Mr. Gardiner excused himself early with the excuse that he needed to check in with his warehouse, and hired a hackney to drive him home.

Elizabeth and Jane talked and giggled the entire journey back to Gracechurch Street, hardly even noticing that the others were in the carriage. Elizabeth laughed as they remembered the hyenas, and Jane exclaimed at her memory of the snakes. When they arrived home, Mr. Bingley claimed Jane and moved her to a window seat to share the experience with her, and Mr. Darcy engaged Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner, knowing that the two couples needed time to themselves, occupied herself with a book by the fireplace.

"Which was your favorite animal, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy started as they sat on a sofa. He did not release her hand, and she did not notice.

"I liked all the cats the best. The tigers and jaguars intrigued me, especially the caracal with his tufted ears. I had seen the drawings in children's books, but I never imagined they would look so regal and dignified. I wish they had more room to move around in their cage, but I suppose it cannot be helped."

"They would run out of room if each of the cages were bigger. My uncle, Steven, says there is talk in the house of building a park for them to have more space, but I doubt it will get anywhere. With the wars, we cannot spend the king's money frivolously on the animals."

"Perhaps when the war is over, and they recover the money we have spent, something will happen for them. It is not as though the animals had any choice in the matter. They should be treated well."

"I agree with you, Elizabeth."

"How often have you been there?"

"I used to take Georgiana when we were younger. Her governess thought it would help encourage her to read to see what amazing things she could learn about. We would look at the animals, and then she would find books in the library about them."

They continued their conversation, eventually inviting Mrs. Gardiner to join them. She exclaimed on the sight of the porcupine as her favorite, stating that the quills had captivated her. She then remembered that Mr. Gardiner had a book in the library that detailed African animals, and Elizabeth eagerly ran to fetch it.

Mrs. Gardiner excused herself to speak with the cook after inviting Mr. Bingley to stay for dinner. Mr. Darcy, feeling awkward sitting alone with Jane and Mr. Bingley in the corner, waited for only a moment before sneaking down the hallway and into the library.

Elizabeth was standing next to a shelf in the corner, eagerly perusing the shelf. She did not even hear him enter. He walked over to her very slowly. He was about to tap her shoulder when she whooped with joy and jumped up, apparently finding the book she was searching for. She collided with Mr. Darcy, hitting his jaw roughly. Surprised, she jumped back and turned around. He was clutching his jaw tenderly.

"Mr. Darcy, I did not know you had followed me. Are you hurt?"

"No more than I deserve for startling you, my dear. How are you? Did I hit your head"

Elizabeth massaged the place on the back of her head where they had collided. "It is not bad. Does my aunt know you are here?"

"No, she does not. She left to speak with the cook." Emboldened by the realization that they would not have much time together, he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Thank you for letting me show you the menagerie. I enjoyed seeing your excitement. London has many more places that I think will fascinate you. Although I will always prefer Pemberley, and I hope you will too, I can see we will be comfortable here as well."

Mr. Gardiner spoke up from behind them. "That is good to hear."

The blushing couple broke apart hastily, causing Mr. Gardiner to laugh at their embarrassment. "You have my apologies for not announcing my presence earlier. My eagerness to see the two of you getting along in private must be my excuse. In truth I have not been here long."

Elizabeth, recovering first, showed Mr. Gardiner the book she had found. "I thought this would entertain us tonight, Uncle. It has pictures and descriptions of many of the animals we saw today."

"I wondered how long it would take you to remember we have that book. I can easily remember reading to you from that book when you were little, Lizzy. Your idea is splendid for tonight. Now, I have a letter to write, and then I will join you in the parlor. Tell Madeline I will come in time for dinner."

Elizabeth agreed and escorted Mr. Darcy out of the room. When they entered the parlor, they witnessed Mr. Bingley kissing Jane's hand. They started at the sight of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth but recovered quickly. Mr. Darcy smiled and only said that Mr. Gardiner had returned and was in the library. Mr. Bingley excused himself directly.

When the door was shut, Jane ran to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. She then exclaimed that Mr. Bingley had requested a courtship. Elizabeth quickly congratulated her and allowed Mr. Darcy to add his congratulations as well as they sat down again, each one too happy to speak of anything insignificant.

Mrs. Gardiner returned and noticed the happiness in the air. She was about to inquire as to the cause when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner returned and the announcement was made. Mrs. Gardiner was as ecstatic as Jane and Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley had Mr. Gardiner's permission to enter courtship. It would stay a private matter until Mr. Bingley could obtain Mr. Bennet's consent, of which no one had any doubts.

Dinner passed merrily and in the evening Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth took turns reading to everyone from the book about the animals of Africa, occasionally passing the book around so that the others could see the pictures. It was quite dark when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley finally left the house. Thankfully, the moon was almost completely full and lit the way admirably.

Before Elizabeth retired for the night, Mrs. Gardiner asked for a moment of her time. She asked how Elizabeth was faring, and Elizabeth, though tired, exclaimed that she was very happy. She could not find the energy to elaborate further and begged to be excused, claiming a headache. When she was finally ready for bed, she nearly fell in her haste to reach the bed. She was asleep even before she could say goodnight to Jane. Touching her forehead, Jane noticed that Elizabeth seemed warm. Hoping she was not becoming ill, Jane watched her for a few moments before going to sleep herself.


	27. Chapter 15a: Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15a: Getting Better

The next morning, Jane's fears became reality. Elizabeth had a fever. She woke slowly and was barely able to open her eyes, such was her headache. Attempting to sit up, she was stopped by Jane, who pushed her gently back into bed.

"You need to rest, Lizzy. Our aunt has fetched the doctor, and we expect him to come soon. Are you hurting?"

Elizabeth lay back down on the bed. "My head hurts something awful, and I cannot stand your voice being so loud." She turned away from Jane and the bright window. "What time is it now?"

Jane moved as quietly as she could to her dressing table where a clock was kept. "It is almost eleven o'clock." She was careful to speak as softly as possible.

"How is it that I have slept so long? Why did you not wake me?"

"Because you are ill. You have a fever, and you need your rest, as I have already told you."

Elizabeth was not one to catch a chill or fever very often, and they always managed to put her out of sorts. "Thank you, Jane, for all your kindness. I am sorry to be such a burden to you."

Jane sighed. "You could never be a burden, Lizzy. I am glad for the chance to return the favor you paid me at Netherfield. I will nurse you until you are well, which I am certain will be soon." She paused for a moment before changing the topic. "Mr. Darcy is downstairs."

"Why is he here if I cannot go down to see him?"

"He is here because he is worried for you. Can you not see how much he cares for you?"

Elizabeth smiled at the memory of his embraces when they were alone together. "Yes, I know he cares for me. I simply cannot comprehend his desire to stay here."

"He insisted that his doctor be sent for. He wishes to hear for himself what ails you and if anything can be done to help you recover. Aunt Madeline insisted it was not necessary, but in the end allowed for a doctor to be sent."

Elizabeth sighed, even though the motion pained her. "It is to be expected, Jane. He lost his mother and father to illness. We must remember that and help him to relax. Aunt Madeline is thinking of the expense of the doctor as related to the seriousness of my illness and is certain it is nothing more than a common cold. Mr. Darcy has lost loved ones, and he needs to be reassured by a professional that it will not happen again."

Jane smiled. "You seem to really understand him, Lizzy. That must be the first sign of affection you have displayed."

"The second sign, actually. The first sign was that I enjoy the liberties he has taken."

Mrs. Gardiner, who had entered silently, responded, "It is good to see you still have your wits about you, Lizzy." She paused as she witnessed Elizabeth cringe from the noise. She continued in a much lower voice. "The doctor is here to see you, Lizzy. Does your head hurt very much?"

"The pain worsens only when I face the window or hear loud voices."

"I will go inform the doctor and send him in. Jane, please stay with Lizzy. I will return shortly. Cook is bringing up some broth that will help you. I insist you drink it, Lizzy. I know how much you abhor the broth. Take it for my sake, if not your own." She left as quietly as she had entered.

The two sisters sat in silence, waiting for the doctor. His footsteps were finally heard coming up the stairs, and both knew he had heeded Mrs. Gardiners warning, for his footsteps grew dimmer as he came closer. He only barely knocked before he opened the door and entered, Mrs. Gardiner following him closely.

The doctor began right away, in a quiet whisper, he said, "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, my name is Mr. Hildebrand. I have served the Darcy family for twenty years, and my father served before me. May I take a look at you?"

Elizabeth acquiesced and turned her head toward the doctor, keeping her eyes closed. The doctor asked her a few questions and checked her muscles and throat a few times before giving the diagnosis that she indeed had a cold, and a day or two of rest would find her in perfect health once again. He even went so far as to add that the broth that arrived in the course of his examination would benefit her greatly and requested that she drink it frequently. She thanked him and let him leave without actually promising to drink the vile fluid.

Under Jane's care, and her aunt's insistence on drinking the broth, Elizabeth mended enough by the next day to venture downstairs. Mr. Darcy was sitting in the parlor, reading a book and waiting for her return to health. She laughed as he bowed and could not help exclaiming "Mr. Darcy, have you been really sitting here since yesterday?"

He replied as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "I wanted to hear of your condition. Your cousins have kept me company. They are very energetic."

Elizabeth continued to stare at him in shock until Jane gently admonished her for not taking a seat. Mr. Darcy immediately took her arm and led her to a chair by the window. The sun was warming that side of the room very nicely. When she was seated comfortably, Jane placed a blanket over her lap. Elizabeth thanked her and refrained from rolling her eyes. Jane then took a seat in the corner and allowed Mr. Darcy to have a moment of relative privacy with Elizabeth.

The moment Jane had turned away, Mr. Darcy took a firm hold of Elizabeth's hand. "How are you feeling today, Elizabeth?"

"I am much better. My head is quite clear, I only wish for a little more energy to be myself again."

"That is good to hear. I have been very worried for you."

"I cannot understand why you would spend so much of your time here. My aunt and Jane cared for me very well, and it is not as if I was very sick to begin with. Your doctor said as much yesterday, did he not?"

"Yes, he said it was only a cold and a headache, but I cannot stop worrying. You will simply have to get used to it. I was happy here, as I had said."

"And how did my cousins entertain you?"

"They told me stories of you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What stories could they tell you that you would want to hear?"

"Can you not imagine?"

"They have not done anything of real interest. Now, please tell me, William."

"Little Andrew started with a story of his kite getting stuck in a tree at Longbourn. He was nearly in tears to lose another kite, so you climbed the tree to rescue the kite. You quite delighted him, especially when you jumped down from the lowest branch, and your mother caught you."

"Yes, and I was punished for it and not allowed to go outside again for three days." Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment, but did not look away.

"Was that the worst she could do?"

"Back then it was. I was devastated. Walking is my freedom from my mother and her nerves."

"But it was not very long ago. Only two summers previously."

"So this was what he told you about me? The various ways I have gotten in trouble in their presence."

"That and they recounted the various bed-time stories you used to tell. They said that they would hide their books whenever you come so that you must invent a story."

"I know that they do that, even though they never admitted to the scheme." Elizabeth smiled mischievously.

"And how much time do you spend on your walks making up these stories, anticipating their excitement?"

Elizabeth refused to look away, her blush deepening. "Is there anything wrong with using my imagination to make up stories for the children?"

"No, there is not. I find that I am looking forward to the stories you will tell our children."

Elizabeth finally looked away. Mr. Darcy, hoping he did not offend, moved her hand to his lips and generously bestowed a kiss upon her smooth knuckles. Elizabeth eventually recovered and turned back to him, smiling shyly. "I suppose I must say it is a good thing that you do not disapprove. It bodes well for our future, for I have no intentions of ceasing my wild behavior, as my mother would call it."

"I would not ask you to do any such thing. Your cousin also said that yesterday was the first day that you have been here but have not taken them to the park. I suppose must be another disappointing day for him."

"Are you saying that I cannot go to the park?" Elizabeth quickly turned livid.

"No, I am saying you need to rest. If you wish to go to the park, I will order my phaeton and we can ride around the park. That way, we can ensure you do not catch another chill. My aunt will not allow anyone to miss one of her dinners, so you must be better tomorrow."

"That sounds very like your aunt. I almost feel like pretending a chill just to disappoint her." She smiled before she realized he did not understand her jest. "But then, of course, you would not get a chance to get to know Mr. Sommerset, and you would be anxious to do so. Do not worry; I will be quite well by tomorrow evening."

"Hmph." Mr. Darcy was thinking of his response when Mrs. Gardiner entered with a tea service.

"Oh, Elizabeth! I am glad you have come downstairs. I will send the maids up to clean you room. It needs a good airing to get all of the sickness out. You have gotten quite a bit of color today, I see. Mr. Darcy, you must always see to it that Elizabeth drinks her broths when she is sick. You must be as stubborn as she is. You can see how it has helped."

"Aunt!" Elizabeth exclaimed but tempered herself when she saw how amused Mr. Darcy appeared.

Jane took over the conversation and mentioned the idea of going around the park in an open carriage. Mr. Darcy once again suggested his phaeton. Mrs. Gardiner approved the idea, and Mr. Darcy sent a message to his driver. The party then conversed amiably until the carriage was ready. Jane chaperoned Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth in the phaeton, and Elizabeth could not tell which of the two was acting the better nurse maid.

The fresh air revitalized Elizabeth, and at the end of the ride, she felt perfectly normal. She said as much to her aunt upon her return, who seemed skeptical of the idea. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner arrived in time for dinner, and both exclaimed how relieved they were that Elizabeth's illness was at an end.

After dinner, Mr. Darcy agreed to read to the group once again, and happily sat next to Elizabeth who held his hand while he read. He did not pause in his reading until he realized that the pressure on his hand was gone. Looking over to Elizabeth, he noted that she was asleep. He set the book down and indicated to the others that Elizabeth was sleeping.

Mrs. Gardiner insisted that she should be taken upstairs immediately, for she had not slept all afternoon and must be exhausted. Mr. Darcy looked to Mr. Gardiner, who announced he had a bad back and asked Mr. Darcy if it would be too much of a burden to help her upstairs. Mr. Darcy, feeling elated at the prospect, very delicately put his arms around Elizabeth's shoulders and knees. He picked her up as though she weighed nothing at all, and Mrs. Gardiner escorted him to Elizabeth's room, preceding him enough to turn down the bed clothes, stepped out of his and way into the hallway.

Mr. Darcy very gently placed Elizabeth on the bed, the coolness of the sheets woke her slightly, though not enough to open her eyes. She mumbled under her breath, and Mr. Darcy only barely made out the words "William" and "stay with me."

He smiled at her innocence and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "For now, I must leave you to your aunt's care. Sleep well, Elizabeth." He lightly kissed her cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin. "In five days, my love, I will never leave your side."

Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him. "Now who is counting down the days?"

"I was counting the days ever since the date was set. Now, go to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Elizabeth closed her eyes again. "Goodnight, William." She rolled over in her bed so that her back was facing him and fell asleep almost immediately. A slight cough from the hallway indicated he should leave. Reluctantly, he left her room, finding both Jane and Mrs. Gardiner in the hallway blushing profusely from the intimacy of the scene before them. Mrs. Gardiner recovered herself enough to thank him for his help and wish him a good night and safe drive home.

He quietly accepted her thanks and returned downstairs, where Mr. Bingley was already heading out the door, the carriages ready to go. He quickly asked Mr. Gardiner to pass along the intelligence that he would be busy in the morning but would call in the afternoon to see how Elizabeth fared. Mr. Gardiner expressed that Mr. Darcy was already expected at any hour but promised all the same to pass on the message.


	28. Chapter 15b: Two dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15b: Two dinners

The next day Elizabeth felt completely rejuvenated. She woke from a very deep sleep. Feeling better than she had even before the ball, she climbed out of bed and moved to the window, noticing that dawn had not yet broken. She sighed deeply, letting the cold air fill her lungs. Vague memories of dreams came back to her.

The previous evening, she had fallen asleep in the parlor, and Mr. Darcy had carried her to bed. She had not realized it until she woke up as he released her, but that did not prevent the feelings created when she was in his arms. All night, her dreams centered on him. He was kind, gentle, and caring in every dream.

Jane shifted in her bed, and saw Elizabeth at the window. "You must be feeling better, Lizzy. Please, come away from the window before you catch another fever."

"Yes, dear Jane." Elizabeth happily moved to Jane's bed. Jane was not used to getting up in the morning, and she knew she would not completely rise at this time. Jane shifted the covers and Elizabeth crawled into bed. Jane's heat was strong, and the two lay there in silence as the first rays of sunshine lit the room.

"Lizzy, I have not had very much time to spend just with you. Are you really happy about all of this?"

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "If you had said this is where I would be a fortnight ago, while I was still at Charlotte's, I would never have believed you. This is not the path I had chosen for myself, but I realize now that I am very fortunate. I am happy, Jane, truly happy. I have come to realize that I am marrying one of the best men possible."

"Do you love him? I have seen how close you to have become."

Elizabeth was silent. Did she love him? "I always imagined that I would know the moment I fell in love. I believed my feelings would overpower me. I must say that is not the case. I cannot tell if I love him or not, but I look forward to seeing him. Do I disappoint you, Jane?"

It was Jane's turn to laugh softly. Her eyes were shut. "You could never disappoint me, Lizzy. What is it like at the Matlock's house?"

"It is a very grand house with ornate furniture. So long as you do as you are bid by Lady Matlock, all will be well. Even William listens to her and does not contradict her unless it is absolutely necessary. But she is kind, too, and she seems to want what is best for everyone."

"Oh, Lizzy! I can hear your voice and how much it has changed these past few days. Yesterday, you forgave Mr. Darcy's irrational fears, and now you forgive Lady Matlock her overbearing nature. I think marriage will suit you very well."

"Jane, I hope you will come visit me at Pemberley very soon. I will miss you very much. I know you cannot travel with me. Mr. Bingley will wish for you to remain in Hertfordshire where he can see you every day. Perhaps, after you marry, you could come spend a month or two at Pemberley. You would be very welcome to visit any time."

"Lizzy, I was thinking about that. I was wondering if you should extend that invitation to our other sisters instead. Lydia would be too much for you to take on, but perhaps Kitty would benefit from a change of society. I am sure Mary would really enjoy spending time with Miss Darcy as well."

"You are right. Perhaps I will ask William if he would mind overmuch if I were to invite them to come with me. Kitty is a very different creature when away from Lydia." She paused as Jane sighed and rolled away. "Very well, sister, you have made your point. I will go eat breakfast with our aunt. I will see you in an hour or two." She quickly dressed and put her hair up as quietly as she could.

When she reached the breakfast parlor, she was not surprised to find Mr. Darcy in conversation with Mr. Gardiner, even though he had said he would not come by until the afternoon. She smiled and greeted them warmly, choosing a seat next to her aunt instead of next to Mr. Darcy. He stopped short when he realized her intention, and Mr. Gardiner had to ask his question twice before Mr. Darcy could recall the conversation.

Jane was once again forced to eat hurriedly when she appeared for breakfast. Mrs. Gardiner insisted that they go to the dress-maker that morning to purchase the rest of Elizabeth's trousseau. Jane obligingly ate and ran, causing Elizabeth to blush at her family's haste, her annoyance at having to go shopping evident.

Mr. Darcy laughed at Elizabeth's distasteful expression as soon as everyone else had quitted the room. "It is not so bad as that, Elizabeth. You will need more dresses made once you become Mrs. Darcy." He said her future name as though it was an endearment and hastily moved around the table to take the seat next to her. "Besides, I enjoy seeing you in your new dresses."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously. "I am sure you do, sir. Tell me, will you be following me again so that you can purchase more items for me? I saw that there were a number of packages in the mistress' chambers when I was on the tour. Mrs. Hammond said that you went to the shop yourself and purchased a few items for me based on what the shopkeeper indicated I had preferred."

"She did?" He startled slightly but recovered when she nodded. "I thought that you would not buy everything you wished in hopes of not spending too much money. I was right. She said you looked around frequently and had exclaimed on a few things that you would like to buy at a future time. I simply made the purchases so that you would not have to worry about it. Did you like them?"

"I cannot tell. I did not open the packages."

"I would have thought your curiosity would have gotten the better of you in such a case."

"My curiosity is under good regulation, sir. I am able to control myself, even if you are not." She moved closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "But I shall be careful what I say in the shop today, for I would not want you to know all of my preferences before we marry, William." She watched as his eyes darkened at the mention of his name.

He continued in a soft whisper, "I am sure that is not possible, Lizzy." With eager hands, he cupped Elizabeth's cheeks and lightly kissed her forehead, trailing kisses down her nose before passionately capturing her lips. Elizabeth responded naturally by placing her hands on his chest. He moaned in delight before he released her lips, only backing away so far as to place his forehead against hers. "I must leave now, Elizabeth. I have to see my solicitor and then I have a few other errands that I must attend to. I will return in time to escort you and your family to dinner at my aunt's house. Enjoy your shopping today, Elizabeth."

"I will enjoy it as much as is possible. I think I prefer it when you call me Lizzy. The endearment sounds so intimate the way you say it."

Mr. Darcy smiled. "Which is why I do not dare use it too often, at least not before we are married. Farewell, my dear." He reluctantly pulled away from her and exited the room. His arms felt empty as the door shut behind him.

Elizabeth rose from her seat and startled at the sight of her cousin standing in the doorway. He wore a very shocked expression on his face. "Andrew! I did not realize you were here." The little boy continued to stare as Elizabeth recovered herself. "Andrew, you should eat your breakfast quickly so that you can go to the nursery. I am certain your governess will be waiting for you."

Andrew recovered enough to ask for toast with orange marmalade. Elizabeth was control of her mind enough to remember he was not allowed to have the expensive marmalade. She buttered some toast and sprinkled a little sugar over the top. He quickly exclaimed that his mother never added sugar and set to eating every bite before anyone could take it away.

She laughed before running upstairs to ensure her gown and hair were suitable for going out. Jane was nearly ready when Elizabeth entered, and the two were finished preparing long before Mrs. Gardiner finished working with her children and governess.

The trip to the dress-maker took much longer than they had expected. Elizabeth, knowing now how often she would be in society when in town and having a better idea of high society fashion, poured over ribbons and lace in hopes of making over her current gowns after she finished ordering ten new gowns. Mrs. Gardiner then insisted Elizabeth be fitted for new night-gowns and undergarments.

The blush on Elizabeth's cheeks forced everyone to look away as the matron of the shop measured Elizabeth's waist for the fourth time that day. This time, however, she measured her curves as well. Elizabeth felt very relieved when the matron announced she was finished. She changed back into her morning dress and exited the shop, leaving Mrs. Gardiner and Jane to arrange for the bill and packages to be sent to Gracechurch Street.

They returned home with only half an hour to prepare for dinner. Jane and Elizabeth, with the help of both maids, hurried as much as their dresses would allow. Elizabeth donned her opal necklace and stood back to observe her reflection. "I think I look well enough. Jane, are you ready to go down?"

"You look lovely, Elizabeth. I know how you dislike jewelry in general, however, the opal becomes you charmingly. I am ready."

The two ladies descended the stairs together. Mr. Darcy entered in time to see their descent and happily took Elizabeth's hand for a kiss. Jane was not affronted at the slight and moved to the parlor alone, where Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were patiently waiting.

"Elizabeth, you look radiant. This dress brings out your color very well."

"Hmm, Mr. Darcy. I was unaware that you were such a connoisseur of dresses. Where did you get your education?"

Mr. Darcy laughed lightly as he brought her close for a chaste kiss. "I learn by observing. I have also been told much about lady's fashion from my sister. She is very talkative about such subjects."

"Yes, I have seen that aspect of her character." Elizabeth did not entirely sound pleased.

"I believe your aunt and uncle will not like that I am detaining you." Mr. Darcy took her hand and led her into the parlor. Mr. Gardiner exclaimed on Elizabeth's beauty and insisted they leave right away. He took the honor of escorting Jane and his wife, knowing well that Mr. Darcy would not allow Elizabeth to take anyone's arm but his own.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Lady Matlock was everything a hostess should be. She had invited enough guests that the Gardiners very quickly blended into the crowd. They were behaved and dressed so well, no one could tell from where they had come. Lady Matlock took Elizabeth from Mr. Darcy and led her around the room, introducing her to many of the female guests that Elizabeth had not yet met.

Dinner was served in all its formality. Elizabeth sat between Mr. Darcy and Lord Matlock. At first, Elizabeth had been sure that conversation would lax, however, she used her intellect to encourage Lord Matlock to look past pedigrees and enjoy the evening. By the end of the second course, he was chatting away as though he were speaking with a room of lords and ladies. Mr. Darcy only occasionally interrupted the conversations to add his own opinions, and Elizabeth found that most of the time his opinions coincided with her own. She smiled at him frequently, delighted at such a discovery.

Lady Matlock led the ladies to the drawing room after the last plate was empty. Elizabeth whispered to Mr. Darcy before she left, requesting that he stay on his best behavior while she was absent. He responded with a kiss to her hand and a very sly wink.

Elizabeth followed Lady Matlock out the door. Before she lost her view, she turned in time to see Mr. Darcy moving closer to the young Lord Sommerset. She could do nothing about it however, for Mrs. Marksby took her hand and led her away. The ladies gathered in the large music room. A few younger ladies crowded around the music sheets in hopes of entertaining the men when they returned.

Elizabeth was forced to sit with the older ladies who all wanted details about her history with Mr. Darcy. She enjoyed thwarting their questions with vague responses. They tittered and tattered as she fed them just enough to answer the question without encouraging gossip.

The moment the gentlemen returned, there was a great bustle as all of the ladies moved to vie for the attention of their gentlemen friends. Miss Hanslow went so far as to sit at the pianoforte and ask if she could begin the performances. Lady Matlock approved the request, and a young gentleman offered to turn the pages for her. Mr. Darcy claimed his seat next to Elizabeth. They sat in silence watching the first act, and Elizabeth could tell that Mr. Darcy was slightly agitated. Miss Hanslow played a lively Italian song that won much adoration. She was succeeded by two other ladies who played a duet while a gentleman sang with them.

Elizabeth was roused to tease Mr. Darcy. "This is a fun performance. I would think that you sing remarkably well."

"I do not sing."

Elizabeth noted the terseness of his reply. "I have heard you reading aloud. Your voice is well tuned for a public display. Are you saying that you would never sing for me?"

Her response forced him to turn to her. He caught her teasing eyebrows and softened his own features. "That is another question entirely, my dear. How was your time with the ladies?"

"I had my share of amusements. What of your time with Lord Sommerset?"

"Hmph. It is not appropriate to discuss such things here. I will tell you later." Eager to be close to her, he claimed her hand and kissed it once more.

The song ended and one of the older ladies claimed the piano and began playing a reel. The younger ladies begged for a dance and the gentlemen obliged them by moving the furniture and requesting them for partners. On the second dance, Mr. Darcy noted Elizabeth's knee tapping in time to the music.

He sighed deeply before taking her hand once again and asking her to dance.

"What makes you think I would accept when you are clearly so disinclined?"

"It is not my desire to disappoint you. I can see how much you would enjoy dancing."

"What would you do if I were to say I am not inclined to dance?"

"I would say you are stating an opinion not your own, just like you did at Netherfield."

"You remember?" Elizabeth looked shocked.

"Certainly, I remember. I was disappointed. It vexed me to no end that you would refuse me a second time. The situation makes sense now, knowing you heard my remark to Bingley. At the time, however, I could not account for it at all."

Elizabeth laughed. "I believe the pain you suffered at the time was providence for your treatment of me at the Meryton assembly."

"Yes, well I have paid it all. Now, will you dance with me?" This time, he looked eager.

"Very well, I would enjoy dancing with you." Elizabeth placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her the short way to the impromptu dance floor. Colonel Fitzwilliam chortled as he witnessed his cousin standing amongst a group where everyone was at least five years his junior. The older ladies were surprised as well, however, they disguised their surprise better.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy finished the set with the other couples and stood around while the lady at the piano took requests for other songs. Elizabeth was glowing with pleasure. The evening was a success as far as her goals were met. She was having a grand time.

The next dance began and the couples once again formed a line. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth led the set this time, and everyone watched with envy at how well they danced. Even the other dancers had to agree that no one had ever danced so well in a music room before. Elizabeth suspected the reason was that the other gentlemen were relaxed, while Mr. Darcy stood tall and proud as though he were in a real ballroom.

The first carriages were called for soon after the second song ended. Elizabeth joined Lady Matlock in saying goodbye to the guests as they left. As soon as the door was shut on the last guest, Lady Matlock let out a sigh of pleasure. "What a splendid evening, Elizabeth. You continue to amaze me." She took Elizabeth's hand and returned to the music room.

Mr. Darcy, Mr. Gardiner, and Colonel Fitzwilliam were accepting a brandy from Lord Matlock while Jane and Mrs. Gardiner were quietly sitting in a corner of the room. Elizabeth and Lady Matlock joined the other ladies and were very happy discussing how well the evening passed when they were disrupted by a burst of laughter that came not from the usual sources but from Lord Matlock. They stared at him in disbelief.

"That is capital, Gardiner! You are by far one of the most interesting men I have ever met." Lord Matlock continued. From the slur of his words, Elizabeth could tell that he had imbibed too much, and the effect seemed to loosen his tongue and

Lady Matlock rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "I had a letter from his sister this morning. It appears that she and Anne have invited themselves to my house. They wish to be present for your wedding. I have a feeling William was very eloquent for her to have accepted the idea."

"Indeed." Elizabeth replied. "He asked my permission to invite her. Family ties are important, even if some family members do not deserve our time."

Mrs. Gardiner interrupted. "I am curious to meet her, after all that has been said about her. I must be showing my relation to Mr. Bennet in that respect. He would be very amused by her character, I am sure."

Elizabeth blushed at the thought of her father. She still worried for his peace of mind. "Yes, he delights in everything ridiculous."

Mr. Darcy walked up behind Elizabeth and placed his hand upon the shoulder of her dress. She instantly felt the warmth of his touch and blushed anew. "The carriage is ready for us. Are you ready to depart?"

Mrs. Gardiner thanked him. "I believe we are. It has been a long day." She turned to her host. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner and a marvelous evening. I quite enjoyed myself."

Lady Matlock accepted the compliment with pride and walked the group to the front door. When the door was shut behind her guests, she returned to her husband. After a short discussion, both agreed that they would like to continue their acquaintance with the Gardiners. They were very intelligent, respectable people.

The next morning and afternoon passed uneventfully. Mr. Darcy arrived for breakfast the next morning, took a quick walk with Elizabeth and her cousins through the park, and left to see his solicitor after promising to return in time for dinner. With him out of the way, Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner finished their shopping and called on a few friends of Mrs. Gardiner in the afternoon.

Elizabeth and Jane happily dressed for dinner in high spirits. The prospect of spending the evening with Miss Bingley was not exciting, but the renewal of the friendship meant an easier courtship between Jane and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth wore her green dress and accented it with the cross Mr. Darcy had given her. The cut of her dress and the new corset really heightened her curves, and she blushed as she guessed how Mr. Darcy would react.

Her instincts were right. The moment Mr. Darcy saw Elizabeth, his eyes darkened. He was forced to look away to keep his ardor in check. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were already in the hall, and both smirked at Mr. Darcy's poor self-regulation. Mr. Gardiner opened the door and they walked out. In the carriage, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner sat in the rear facing seat, sitting in a way that prevented a third person. Mr. Darcy was then forced to sit next to Elizabeth who looked incredibly shocked as he made himself comfortable.

Mr. Darcy squeezed as much toward the window as his tall frame could manage. It was a gift to be seated next to Elizabeth. He did not dare look at her for the view at his angle would be scandalous. He restricted himself to looking out the window. Occasionally, he allowed his arm or leg to brush against hers. Every time he did, he heard her breath catch. Apparently she was just as affected as he was.

The ride was shorter than Miss Bingley would have preferred, and they arrived in very good time. Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Bingley were waiting at the top of the stairs. Only Mr. Bingley smiled at their guests.

Mr. Darcy led the way up the stairs with Jane and Elizabeth on each arm. Mr. Bingley quickly greeted Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth before turning his attention to Jane and offering her his own arm. Miss Bingley then stepped forward and with every appearance of haughty manners, welcomed her guests to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner responded with cold civility. They remembered the cut Miss Bingley had given Jane that winter, even if everyone else seemed keen to forget.

Elizabeth noted that Miss Bingley's gown was more audacious than her own. She squared her shoulders as she realized what Miss Bingley was about. It was even clearer as Miss Bingley claimed Mr. Darcy's free arm and walked into the house while leaning in to give him a better view. Unfortunately for her, he did not care to notice.

They entered the drawing room and took their seats while they waited for dinner to be announced. Miss Bingley immediately took the seat next to Elizabeth and declared. "This will be very good for you, Eliza. This is your chance to see how high society holds a proper dinner."

Elizabeth hid a smile. "I must thank you for that. However, Lady Matlock, Aunt Eveline as she wishes me to call her, has been very helpful. I cannot imagine her advice to be lacking, even if my mother had neglected her duties. We dined with Lord and Lady Matlock last night. It was a very pleasant evening."

Miss Bingley seethed through her false smile. She turned to Mr. Darcy. "It has been so long since you have dined here, Mr. Darcy. Our cook, however, has not forgotten your favorite dishes in your absence."

Mr. Darcy eyed her coldly. "I have been very busy."

"Of course, you have." Miss Bingley simpered.

Mr. Bingley took charge of the conversation, sensing the anger emanating from Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth's eyes laughed as she watched Miss Bingley frequently scoot closer to Mr. Darcy, and he flinched away each time. Mr. Darcy did not soften his demeanor until he noticed how amusing Elizabeth found the scene. Dinner was announced shortly after.

Mr. Hurst, eager to eat, took his wife's arm and led her through the doors, not caring that the others had not even risen from their seats. They took their seats at the head and foot of the table, and left the others to find their own cards. It was apparent that Miss Bingley had planned the seating. Mr. Darcy was to sit between Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley, while the Gardiners and Elizabeth were seated next to Mr. Hurst.

Mr. Darcy was about to complain about the arrangement when Elizabeth rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear for him to behave. "Dinner will pass quicker if you do not create a scene. I am in such a good humor now, I might even be prevailed on to play the pianoforte after dinner."

He readily schooled his features and took his seat. He could not even see Elizabeth, and Miss Bingley had planned three courses. The dinner was dragged out as much as could be, according to Mr. Darcy whose only pleasure came from occasionally hearing Elizabeth laugh. Mr. Gardiner was able to convince Mr. Hurst to take part in the conversation, and they both regaled Elizabeth with stories of being thrown into a river or lake by a fish.

When the meal ended, Miss Bingley stood up, promising Mr. Darcy that she would not touch the pianoforte until he was ready to hear. "I am sure you will enjoy the performance. I have been practicing very diligently, as your aunt recommends so completely."

Mr. Darcy refrained from asking if she had ever met Lady Catherine. Elizabeth passed by his chair, and he took the opportunity to kiss her hand before she walked away again.

The music room was situated very well for every seat to hear the music played. A grand pianoforte sat to one side, and a harp stood proudly next to it. Elizabeth, determined to play for Mr. Darcy, took the time to riffle through the sheet music. Miss Bingley followed her and picked out a couple of pieces to offer to Elizabeth before she turned to Jane and began to shower her with false attention.

Elizabeth wondered if Mr. Bingley had insisted she show Jane every courtesy possible if she were ever to be in his favor again. Turning to the music Miss Bingley had selected, she noticed it was very difficult. Having not seen the music before, she knew she would not be able to play. She put the sheets back and found one that she knew how to play that Mr. Darcy had not heard from her before.

The gentlemen returned before much time had passed. Mr. Darcy quickly took refuge next to Elizabeth and succeeded in a few phrases spoken privately before Miss Bingley was able to get away from her group. She insisted that Elizabeth, as the honored guest, play for them all. Elizabeth politely accepted and asked Mr. Darcy to turn the pages for her.

Miss Bingley quickly announced that she was looking forward to having that role. Mr. Darcy, however, insisted that it was his right to turn the pages for Elizabeth. "The performer must always be humored. Do you not always say such things when you are about to play? Miss Elizabeth has requested my assistance, and I cannot fail her."

Miss Bingley seethed and took a seat next to her sister. She watched as Elizabeth sat down next to Mr. Darcy. He was closer than would be proper if they were not engaged, but that did not upset her as much as the realization of how comfortable the two looked together. She attempted to ignore the performance, but the rest of the group insisted on paying attention and would not humor her. Elizabeth played and sang two songs very well. Everyone applauded her when she finished, although Miss Bingley only put her hands together once.

Miss Bingley quickly took the seat vacated by Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy, knowing she would insist on sitting with him, escorted Elizabeth to her chair and returned to the pianoforte. Instead of sitting down, however, he chose to stand to her left. She would not be able to brush against him from this position. Miss Bingley took this as a chance for her to show off her décolletage. She straightened her back and pushed her chest forward as much as she could.

Mr. Darcy, however, watched Elizabeth throughout Miss Bingley's performance. The song was played well. When it was over, Mr. Darcy asked her if she could play a reel so that the party could dance. His ploy worked, and she insisted she was too tired to play again that evening. The pianoforte was closed, and tea was served. Miss Bingley served everyone tea, giving Mr. Darcy his coffee exactly how she thought he liked it and giving Elizabeth tea without any sugar or milk.

As they left for the evening, Elizabeth could not help feeling how much Miss Bingley suffered from Mr. Darcy's choice of bride. If only Miss Bingley had not set her sights so high in the first place, she could have found someone with whom she could be happy. Mr. Darcy was relieved the evening was over and said as much when the carriage started rolling.

Jane insisted that Miss Bingley was only being kind, causing Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth to laugh openly. Mrs. Gardiner explained her reasoning. "Jane, she wishes to be invited to Pemberley this summer. I heard her mentioning it to her sister when you were distracted with your tea. She is hoping to impress Mr. Darcy into inviting her."

Mr. Darcy scoffed. "I most certainly will never invite her again, if I can avoid it. I wish my summers to be enjoyable from now on."

Elizabeth laughed. "I think she should be invited once in a while. I will admit that her antics amused me greatly."

Jane was horrified. "She is not that bad, Lizzy, once you get to know her. She was very charming with me and Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth laughed as Mr. Darcy kissed her hand. He still kept his eyes out the window. "Jane, you may think that if it gives you pleasure. At least we know that Mr. Bingley will not be fooled by her again."

The carriage arrived at the Gardiners. Once inside, Jane claimed she was tired and begged to be excused. Mr. Gardiner moved directly to his study, leaving Mrs. Gardiner to act as the chaperone. They sat quietly for a few moments. Elizabeth sat with her hands in her lap. She was tired, but not ready to retire. She looked pointedly at Mrs. Gardiner, who took the hint and retired for the night, wishing Mr. Darcy a safe ride home as soon as the horses were ready.

Once the door was shut behind her, Elizabeth took Mr. Darcy's hand. He was surprised by her eagerness. It was the first time she had initiated contact between them. He waited for her to speak first.

"It was a pleasant evening. Indeed, it was much nicer than I had expected."

"It could have been better, in my opinion."

"That is an understatement. Mr. Darcy… William, I want to ask you something, but I am afraid you will be cross."

Mr. Darcy forgot to breath. Elizabeth squared her shoulders and began again. "We are to marry on Monday. I was wondering if I could spend the day tomorrow just with my family. Here, alone."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"No. Not at all. I should have phrased it better. It is just that tomorrow is the last day before church. I would like to spend more time with my aunt, uncle, and Jane. It will never be the same again. On Sunday, we will see you at church, and then we marry the very next day. I do not mean to offend you."

Mr. Darcy sighed. She was only asking for one day alone, but it still felt like an arrow through his heart. "I can stay away, if that is what you wish."

"William, I am not displeased with you. I only want some time with my family. When you are here, I am distracted."

He tried to smile. She helped him by moving closer and placing her hands on his chest. "I like your company, tremendously. So much has changed this month." She thought to change the subject. "Have you finished arranging my rooms?"

Mr. Darcy immediately responded at the thought of her chambers. "The workers have finished painting. The color is very similar. The new furniture and bedding arrive tomorrow. I hope you approve of what I selected. You were very intent on leaving everything as it was."

"I am sure I will like it."

Elizabeth watched as his eyes darkened. Feeling bold, she kissed his cheek and withdrew her face. He had so far restrained himself from touching her, but a he saw a reflection of light and looked down at the cross upon her neck. His resolve broke, and he brushed the skin as he fingered the cross. "It is beautiful on you."

"I like wearing it, William."

The moment she said his name, he moved closer to her and kissed her. At first, he moved slowly. As she began to respond to him, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. He deepened the kiss as he lifted her onto his lap. This time, she did not stiffen. She wrapped her hands around his neck and returned his kisses. Eventually, he released her and began to kiss a trail down her neck and to the cross. He moved his hands down her back, delighting in the curves of her hips.

He did not pull away until he heard the footsteps of the butler coming toward the room. He hastily moved her back to her seat and rose himself. He could barely breathe as he whispered for her not to show him to the carriage. In the hall, they parted with only a kiss to Elizabeth's hand before he walked resolutely out the door.


	29. Chapter 16a: Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16a: Preparations

Elizabeth spent the next morning with her uncle in the library. They had an agreement to enjoy the day and not mention the upcoming wedding. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner had offered to run and fetch the rest of the shopping which was ready to be picked up. They returned for tea.

When tea was finished, Elizabeth and Jane took the children to fly kites in the park. Elizabeth remained dignified and refrained from climbing the tree when one of the kites fastened itself to an upper branch. She did, however, look the other way when Andrew climbed up. Once the deed was done, there was nothing for it but to cheer him on as he climbed the rest of the way up and safely back down.

Jane could not scold her sister for such behavior, and really enjoyed the time with her. Dinner also remained pleasant as they talked of inconsequential matters. The usual topics were tabooed for the evening, so they could not plan their trips to Derbyshire, mention trips to the theater, regale about shopping for the trousseau, or other tidbits that would remind Elizabeth of the wedding. When asked, Elizabeth would not have said that she was dreading the event. She simply enjoyed a day without thinking of it.

The next day dawned bright and warm. Elizabeth sat at her window enjoying the view until Mrs. Gardiner came to tell them to hurry. She then made the most of the easy morning by jumping into her sister's bed, thoroughly startling a groggy Jane. Jane could not remain annoyed at her sister for long, and they dressed slowly as they recounted stories of times gone by. Their laughter filled the air throughout the house as they made their way downstairs, and their glowing cheeks continued as they entered the parlor.

Mr. Darcy was standing in a corner, eagerly anticipating Elizabeth's arrival. No time could prepare him for the sight he met with when she entered the room. She wore his opal necklace and one of the blue dresses he had admired. The beauty of her dress was nothing, however, to the glow from her eyes and smile, which she directed at him before she greeted the Gardiners. Once her duty was done, she moved to Mr. Darcy.

"Good morning, William. It is a lovely day today, is it not?"

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I would not know what the day is like, for at the moment I am arrested by another beauty." He greedily reached for her and claimed her hand. He reverently kissed it as she smiled in response.

"Very pretty words, William. I trust you kept yourself busy in my absence yesterday."

"There is always work to be done. It was difficult staying away from you. Three or four times I had ordered the carriage before calling it away again. I will greatly enjoy every day after tomorrow when I do not have to long for you anymore."

Mr. Gardiner cleared his throat. Elizabeth hastily stepped away from her betrothed, not realizing how close they had been. "Are you ready, Elizabeth? We do not want to keep the church waiting."

"I am ready, Uncle. Lead the way." She stepped in line to leave the house.

The sermon was short, and Elizabeth easily kept her attention from drifting away from the sermon. She had always appreciated Mr. Torp's ability to solemnly entertain his parishioners. At the end of the sermon, the announcements were made. After the final reading of the banns for Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, Mr. Torp announced there was another couple beginning the tradition.

When they were able to move again, Elizabeth walked to the new couple and congratulated them. She recognized the young man as one of the workers in Mr. Gardiner's warehouse. He was a very respectable and deserving of the happy, though shy, woman at his side. Once they were free of the church walls, Elizabeth took hold of Mr. Darcy's arm and allowed him to escort her to the carriage.

Breakfast was a simple meal when they returned to the Gardiners. Mr. Darcy enjoyed the presence of Elizabeth at his side for the rest of the day, which included a solitary walk through the park and another with the children. At dinner time, Mr. Bingley arrived to enjoy some time with Jane. In the evening, the family enjoyed a small game of speculation, a game new to them. Mr. Bingley enjoyed instructing everyone in how the game was played, and three hours passed in this manner.

The party was reluctant to break up when the carriages were announced, however, Mr. Darcy seemed quite willing at the prospect. When Elizabeth escorted him to the front door, he quietly whispered to her that the next time they met, she would be his wife. Elizabeth blushed as she wished him a good night.

Before she retired for the night, Elizabeth moved to the nursery for one last story before she quitted the house. Andrew and his siblings were delighted, and Elizabeth was still laughing when she entered her room and found her aunt waiting for her. Her laugh died immediately as she noted the grim expression on her aunt's face.

"What is wrong, Aunt Madeline?" She looked around the room and saw that Jane was absent.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear Lizzy. I just thought we should talk about tomorrow."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to her aunt.

Mrs. Gardiner continued. "I hope you will not be mad, but I kept this letter from you. It arrived yesterday and is from your mother. I thought I knew what it would say. Our day together was so lovely; I could not ruin it with such a letter. Here, read it. I will stay if you wish for my advice.

Elizabeth reluctantly took the letter and opened it. The letter began with the raptures such an occasion would cause Mrs. Bennet. She exclaimed at Elizabeth's good fortune and begged that she would host many balls for Kitty and Lydia.

The next paragraph was harder to read. She described wifely duties as the abhorrent thing that Elizabeth must endure. Tact was not in Mrs. Bennet's nature, and, as such, Elizabeth was nearly in tears by the letter's end. Mrs. Gardiner did not ask but took the letter from Elizabeth and read it through.

"You must not worry so, my dear. It is not as your mother describes. Your husband will treat you as well as he has already done. I know you have allowed him liberties. Did he hurt you then?"

"No, Aunt. He was always kind and gentle."

"Then you should have no fears. He will continue in his way. You must let him be your guide."

"What do you mean, Aunt?" Elizabeth stared at her aunt, too shocked for tears.

"You must know that he loves you. There are ways for him to express his desires. You have already responded to his touch, have you not?"

Elizabeth thought of their embraces and relaxed a little. "Yes. My mother says I should not think of such things."

"Your mother is wrong. I am sure she did no such thing with your father. Prudence would dictate that we not speak of our own experiences in this matter. However, you must know that most women really enjoy the time with their husbands. Mr. Darcy loves you and cares for you. He will most assuredly do everything in his power to make you feel loved when you are together. As I said before, let him guide you."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, unable to speak.

"Lizzy, I will leave you now to prepare for bed. You must get your sleep. Lady Matlock has a splendid wedding breakfast, and I am certain she will be cross if you look as though you have not slept in ages." She wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and held her tightly for a long moment.

"Thank you, Aunt. I am feeling relieved. Will Jane return?"

"Yes, I only asked her to give me some time. I suppose I should plan to stay at Longbourn to help her when her wedding comes. Your mother is not to be trusted."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am not sure Jane's nature would take the advice with as much doubt as I have. She would trust our mother. I could never thank you enough, Aunt Madeline, for all you have given me this past month. Your support has meant the world to me."

"There, there. I was thrilled to be of service. Go prepare for bed. I will send Jane in to help you." Mrs. Gardiner embraced her niece one more time before leaving the room.

Jane returned, and the two girls changed into bed clothes in silence.


	30. Chapter 16b: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16b: The Wedding

While Elizabeth could easily state that she was neither excited nor frightened of what lie ahead, sleep would never come for long. She neither dreamt nor stayed restlessly awake. The dawn lights were a welcome relief for her, and she crawled out of bed to watch the morning come. The peace of the morning came over her, and, soon enough, she was asleep.

She did not stir again until Mrs. Gardiner opened the door and startled as she beheld Elizabeth's state. Elizabeth woke rather quickly, noticing an ache in her neck as she struggled to stand. Her ankles were asleep, however, and she quickly fell back on the seat.

Mrs. Gardiner took pity on her and moved to help her. The commotion woke Jane, and she happily helped Mrs. Gardiner right Elizabeth. The three then moved to Mrs. Gardiner's room where everything had been lain out. Two maids were engaged in helping tame Elizabeth's hair while Mrs. Gardiner assisted Jane.

They were nearly done when Elizabeth's stomach growled.

Mrs. Gardiner huffed. "You should have said you were hungry. Look at the clock on the mantle. It is nearly time to leave! Margaret, go fetch some toast for Lizzy. No preserves today. I will not have you messing up your dress."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I have not spilled preserves on my dress since I was eight years old. How can you still remember that?"

"Because, my Lizzy, I had to explain to your mother why your new dress was ruined. If that is not cause for a good memory, I do not know what shall suffice." She paused as the knocker on the front door sounded. "Mr. Darcy is here, my dear, and so is your toast. Eat it while you can, and then I dare say, you are ready to go downstairs."

Elizabeth obeyed her aunt. Jane continued fastening the back of Elizabeth's dress while she ate. Jane soon declared Elizabeth to be ready and moved to check her own reflection. Elizabeth shoved the last bit of toast into her mouth and straightened her skirts. After a moment's reflection, she started laughing, and once started, could not finish.

Mrs. Gardiner stared at her as though she had lost her sanity. "What is the matter, my dear?"

Elizabeth calmed enough to speak. "I was just remembering something Lady Matlock said once. She insisted that everyone eat before church lest their stomach growl during the ceremony. I suppose it is not so amusing as I previously thought, but a picture of my stomach growling while I recite my vows entered my mind."

Jane and Mrs. Gardiner laughed appreciatively before moving to the door. They stopped at the entrance and waited for Elizabeth. "Whenever you are ready, dear sister." Jane smiled affectionately.

"I am ready." Elizabeth took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and resolutely moved to the stairs. She descended with ease and was quickly in the company of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner.

Mr. Gardiner immediately rose and moved to his niece. "Good morning, my dear. It is almost time to leave. Are you ready?"

"I am, Uncle Edward." She kissed her uncle's cheek and turned to Mr. Darcy. "Good morning, sir."

Mr. Darcy finally moved closer to her. "Good morning, Elizabeth. I trust you are well this morning." He looked anxious.

Elizabeth, sensing his discomfort, put him at ease with a smile. "I am perfectly well this morning, William. Shall we leave?"

"After you." He smiled as his previous fears washed away. She was not upset. He had arrived half an hour earlier and broke his fast with Mr. Gardiner. Her absence did not bode well in his mind. He tormented himself with ideas of how distraught Elizabeth would be on this day, despite Mr. Gardiner's reassurances that Elizabeth was simply busy preparing. He was silent throughout the meal and after it was finished, he stood at a window in the parlor. He did not confide any of his worries to Mr. Gardiner, although Mr. Gardiner did suspect something of that nature.

Mr. Darcy was about to offer Elizabeth his arm when he was stalled by Mr. Gardiner, who claimed that privilege enthusiastically. "You cannot have her until I give her to you in church, Mr. Darcy." He chuckled as Mr. Darcy's eyes darkened at the thought.

Mr. Darcy quickly recovered and escorted Jane and Mrs. Gardiner to the carriage. The ride to the church was so quick Elizabeth barely had time to become nervous. They entered the church in the same arrangement as they had left the house.

Mr. Torp was standing at the altar and welcomed them graciously. Colonel Fitzwilliam was sitting in the front pew. The ceremony was completed without delay or impediment. Elizabeth did not get lost in anxiety, and Mr. Darcy remained solemn even though his joy grew exponentially with every passing second.

At the end of the ceremony, Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and escorted her to the vestry to sign her former name one last time. Elizabeth did not feel the loss of such a name. When they were ready to leave, Mr. Darcy proudly asked, "Mrs. Darcy, shall we continue?"

He beamed at her, his joy overflowing at her smile and nod. His somber expression returned upon reaching the door. The path from the door to the carriage was blocked by a dozen or so well wishers, mostly friends of the Gardiners. Mr. Darcy would have preferred no one come, but when his wife welcomed her acquaintances and appeared happy to see them, he relaxed. Elizabeth, after all, was a favorite of the Gardiners, and most likely enjoyed time with their friends as well.

A full half an hour passed before the wedded couple could reach the carriage and drive off. Elizabeth did not realize that they would be alone in the carriage until the door shut behind Mr. Darcy. He did not sit across from her, as was customary. Thrilled at the chance to be alone with her, he took the seat next to her and claimed her hand.

"Do you like the ring, my dear?"

Elizabeth looked down at the ring, which he was fingering lightly. The touch caused a heat to emanate up her arm. The ring was simple. A gold band with swirls and twists engraved around it. Upon closer inspection, she noticed there were small opals inlaid. She returned her hand to his and replied, "The ring is beautiful, William. Is it one of your mother's?"

Mr. Darcy shifted as he attempted to maintain self control. They would arrive at his aunt's house soon. "No, the ring pairs with the necklace you are wearing. I have another gift for you as well." He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a small box with his free hand.

Elizabeth eyed the box carefully before taking it from him. It was not wrapped, and the work of a moment showed her that it was a small pin, shaped like a sea shell and adorned with opals. She smiled and thanked him. "Would you be so kind as to help me place it on my dress?"

His smile widened as he reached for the pin. Unclasping the back he gently reached up for the upper corner of her dress, just below her shoulder. The carriage shook lightly, and, in order to protect her from the sharp end of the pin, he placed two fingers underneath the fabric. He did not breathe as he fastened the pin to her dress, and it was only with great difficulty that he removed his hands and returned them to his lap. Very slowly, he allowed himself to breathe.

Elizabeth smirked at her discomfort but realized the importance of keeping decorum, especially since they were on their way to the wedding breakfast. She looked out the window to hide her amusement. The carriage slowly meandered through the busy streets until it reached its destination. Mr. Darcy, unable to resist the last moment of solitude, gently took Elizabeth's cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips lightly. He released her almost as quickly and descended from the carriage before a servant could assist them.

Elizabeth walked up the short stairs with her arm resting on Mr. Darcy's arm. When they reached the top, Mr. Darcy proudly announced, "Aunt Eveline, Uncle Steven, Avery. May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." He beamed with pleasure even though they were not inside the house yet.

Lady Matlock laughed at her nephew and warmly embraced Elizabeth. The party moved to the drawing room, where some guests were already assembled. Elizabeth was directed to a far corner of the room where Lady Catherine was sitting with her daughter. There was no time for Elizabeth to compose herself.

She curtseyed upon reintroduction. "Lady Catherine, it is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for coming so far to see our union."

Lady Catherine scoffed but remained silent. Miss de Bourgh used the silence to mutter her congratulations to Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched her closely. It was the first time she had willingly spoken to her. The thought of her sickness saddened Elizabeth slightly, and she offered Miss de Bourgh a chance to take a turn about the room. Lady Catherine was not so polite in refusing the offer for her daughter. She recovered her voice.

"Mrs. Darcy. It would not do my daughter any good to walk about the room. It is an idle occupation. We have come to be of assistance to you, and we shall call on you tomorrow. Depending on how much our services will be needed, we will stay for as many days as necessary."

Elizabeth blanched. As many days as necessary! It was not to be borne, as Lady Catherine herself would say. Mr. Darcy intervened before more could be said.

"That is a very kind offer, Aunt Catherine. However, we will not be remaining long in London after the wedding. We plan to drive on to Pemberley, and we are to visit Elizabeth's family on our way. We have not yet decided which day we will leave."

Elizabeth noted the falsehood in the last sentence. No plan made by Mr. Darcy would have left such a detail out. She would not, however, contradict him in present company.

Lady Catherine huffed again. "It is vital that the mistress of Pemberley is trained by someone who knows what she is about. Lord Matlock and his wife can have no time. I am offering my services to you in your time of need, Mrs. Darcy." She spoke as though the last two words caused her pain.

Elizabeth thanked her for her trouble, and Mr. Darcy made their excuses in order to greet the other guests. Since it was their wedding breakfast, it was important that they spend some time mingling throughout the room. The excuse was very welcome to Elizabeth.

Lady Matlock had pulled out all the stops for this breakfast. She had even purchased pineapple and oranges for the occasion, on top of the other cold meats, pastries, and fruits. In the center of the table was the bride's cake. It stood two loaves tall and had pleats on the side. It was decorated with grapes and orange slices. The tables were covered with flowers on every available place. Servants stood along the edge, ready to help anyone who needed assistance.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy never separated. He would not leave her side for any reason now that he had her. They conversed with everyone a few times. Elizabeth led most of the conversations, and Mr. Darcy happily followed her or stood silently. He recognized his good fortune and had no need to embellish it with speech. They were then required to spend some time with Lady Catherine, lest she feel slighted after coming the distance to London. Mr. Darcy, it turned out, was very skilled at staying only long enough to appease her before darting away again.

The breakfast lasted until noon, at which time he declared that it was time to depart. They made their excuses and moved to the carriage. This time, Georgiana traveled with them.

Upon arrival at the Darcy's townhouse, Elizabeth noted that the servants were lined up again. She squared her shoulders even though she knew it was not necessary. The servants were waiting to please her. If only she could ask them not to admit Lady Catherine into the house. She chuckled to herself as she realized anyone who knew Lady Catherine would think the same thing.

Elizabeth did not need to be introduced to the servants, so this time she walked quickly up the stairs with her husband and new sister. Once they had removed their outerwear, Georgiana quickly asked to be excused. She apparently did not wish to neglect her music. Elizabeth surmised that she expected the new couple would wish for privacy. The thought made her recoil slightly when Mr. Darcy took her arm and escorted her upstairs.

The stairs were spacious and clean, and Elizabeth walked up as though her shoes were made of lead. Each step took her closer to her fate. At the top of the stairs, she tripped. He moved quickly to right her so that she did not fall. As a result, he had wrapped one arm around her waist and his face was inches from hers. Neither moved as they realized how close and alone they were. It was not until a door opened nearby that alerted them to the idea that servants would be about.

Mr. Darcy reluctantly stood up and withdrew his hands. "Are you injured?" His concern gave him a chance to clear the air.

"No, Mr. Darcy. Thank you. You saved me from any injury. I do not know what happened to me. I am not usually so clumsy."

Mr. Darcy smiled. "I know you are not. It has been an unusual day. After changing into something more comfortable, I thought it would be pleasant to simply spend some time in the library."

Instantaneously, a weight lifted from Elizabeth's mind. "That sounds lovely. I will meet you down there." She turned and walked to her room. Mrs. Chevalier was already there preparing a simply morning dress. It was Mr. Darcy's favorite color and had a low neckline. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she quietly allowed her to fasten the dress. Mrs. Chevalier took out Elizabeth's hair and worked it into a simpler fashion. The tie left some of her hair hanging down over her shoulders. It was more comfortable than fashionable.

Elizabeth found the library easily and sat across from her husband after selecting Much ado about Nothing from the shelf by the door. Mr. Darcy could not stay away from her. As soon as she was settled, he moved to the other side of her sofa. He requested the book, and she obligingly handed it to him, blushing as their fingers touched.

He read to her for half an hour without interruption. She relaxed as he read, and by the time he stopped, she was half asleep and resting her head on his shoulder. Putting the book down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She stirred slightly but did not move away. Instead, she looked up at him and smiled. "I like the sound of your voice, William. I did not realize how tired I was. You have discovered my weakness."

Mr. Darcy returned her smile with a kiss to her hair and a squeeze to her shoulder. "It is a weakness I shall enjoy, Mrs. Darcy. I believe we should make a habit of sitting this way every day."

"As you wish." Elizabeth closed her eyes in contentment. Her ease was short lived, however. A servant entered with their requested refreshments. Elizabeth sat up and poured tea for them. When they finished, they sought out Georgiana in the music room and listened to her play for another hour. The three then had a companionable discussion about the Bard while they waited for dinner to be announced.


	31. 16c: the wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16c: the wedding night

Elizabeth sat at the head of the table. With the day coming to a close, her appetite was waning. Georgiana sat next to her while Mr. Darcy sat at the foot of the table and watched his two favorite women chatting amiably at the other end. He was too happy for words and only wished that his happiness would continue forever.

Georgiana laughed at Elizabeth's retelling of her interview with Lady Catherine. Elizabeth calmed her laughter as the servants brought in the last course. When they left again, she mentioned her first thought as she had entered the house. Georgiana laughed and agreed with her, adding that the servants would most certainly be willing to comply. She recounted times from her childhood when Lady Catherine would visit. Lady Catherine would frequently spend her earlier days instructing Georgiana's governess how to properly instruct both Georgiana and Anne when they were together.

Elizabeth laughed merrily at the picture Lady Catherine must present. She was so amused that she startled when Georgiana insisted it was time to move to the music room. Elizabeth was nearly dragged by Georgiana down the hall in order for the two of them to play a duet. Elizabeth was eventually forced to concede to the idea and played a simple duet with Georgiana. When she was done, she exclaimed that she had practiced that song with Mary when they were little. A small pang of sadness hit her at the loss of her sisters, but she quickly pushed it aside. She had, after all, gained another sister and would be visiting the others in a week's time.

When the duet was over, Georgiana attempted to encourage Elizabeth to play another time, however, she was firm she was too tired to perform. Her statement was made plainer by a yawn that escaped. Mr. Darcy chuckled under his breath as he announced it was time to retire. Georgiana quickly wished them a goodnight and promised to play the pianoforte with Elizabeth in the morning.

Mr. Darcy then gleefully took his wife's arm and escorted her once again up the stairs. This time, she kept her wits about her and did not trip. When they reached the door to Elizabeth's chambers, they paused. Before opening the door, Mr. Darcy turned to face Elizabeth and gently kissed her cheeks. "Goodnight, my dear." When she returned the greeting with a kiss of her own, he knew he would need to withdraw to keep his composure and self control.

They parted. Elizabeth opened her door and found Mrs. Chevalier preparing a bath while servants moved around in the background. It pained her to think of how much work must go into a bath that would barely last a quarter of an hour. She must be sure to thank them at some point.

Mrs. Chevalier very quickly moved a screen to block the view of the servants and moved to help her mistress. Elizabeth's dress was removed in very good time and soon she was left to herself in the waist high tub. She sat down until the water covered her shoulders. The water was very warm and smelled of orange blossoms. She remembered the cake from the breakfast. It had been a splendid feast in its simplicity. The cake had tasted very good. She always loved sweet treats.

When Mrs. Chevalier returned, she climbed out of the bathtub. As soon as she was dry, Mrs. Chevalier asked which nightgown she should bring.

"I was not aware that I owned more than one," Was Elizabeth's reply.

"You have four that were purchased by Mr. Darcy lately. The packages were sitting over there." She pointed to the closet portion of the room. "I took ze liberty of unwrapping and preparing zem for your use, milady."

Elizabeth frowned, remembering the conversation where she had asked Mr. Darcy why he had purchased them. "May I see them?"

Mrs. Chevalier curtseyed and hurriedly fetched the requested gowns. "Zere are robes to go with zem." She held out four very gowns made of very fine fabric. Elizabeth remembered fingering the fabric in the shop on her first trip to the dress-maker. Ordinarily, she would never have dreamed of owning such fabric. She picked it up and held it out before her. It was scandalous at how much it revealed. She turned to the others. They were even more scandalously cut. "I will wear this one, I think."

Not used to a lady's maid, Elizabeth backed away and slipped the gown over her own head. Mrs. Chevalier, though hurt at being passed over, offered to help Elizabeth braid her hair.

Elizabeth stared at her. She could hear the hurt in her voice but could not account for it. "Mrs. Chevalier, you have done an admirable job this evening. In truth, I am not used to having my own lady's maid. I had to share one with four sisters. I am used to doing things on my own." Mrs. Chevalier looked as though this was a decent excuse and relaxed. "I am ready for bed now. You should go downstairs. I am certain they are serving punch downstairs. Go make merry with them. This is an evening of celebration."

"Very good, milady." She curtseyed and departed through the servant's door.

Elizabeth quickly donned the robe, glad to be covered completely. She blushed as she braided her hair, wondering if Mr. Darcy would come to her. He had said goodnight, but that did not mean he would not return.

Finished with her hair, she blew out the candles and entered her bedroom. The room was light and fresh. It had been repainted, new curtains and linens had been ordered, and some of the furniture replaced. Mr. Darcy must have done this himself, for she had not requested so much change. There were several candles lit and placed around the room. Thinking of the state of her gown, she hurriedly blew out all of the candles except for the one she had placed on her night stand.

She moved to the bed and crawled under the covers, placing her robe over a chair next to her. She reached to blow out the candle and stopped when she found a book had been placed there. She picked it up and saw that it was the copy of Much Ado about Nothing from the library. Mr. Darcy must have requested a servant take it to her room. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Mr. Darcy knocked lightly and entered before Elizabeth could say a word. Perhaps he knew she would be incapable of speech at such a moment. He entered slowly and moved to the other side of the bed. Elizabeth would not call herself frightened, but she would not look at him as he removed his robe and slipped under the covers next to her. She could feel the heat emanating from him even though he was a couple feet away from her.

He moved closer. The sheets ruffled as he shifted closer to her. Elizabeth's heart was racing as he placed his arms over her waist. She flinched, causing him to retreat. He knew she was not scared; however, she was not used to such a situation. He could hurt her if he was not careful. "The evening is still early. Shall we read for a bit? I could read to you again."

"That would be lovely." Elizabeth released a breath she did not realize she had been holding.

Mr. Darcy reached over to the night stand and retrieved the book. He flipped through the pages and found where they had left off earlier. He began to speak, but Elizabeth cut him off before he had uttered two sentences.

"Do move forward. I do not like the deception of Don John or the embarrassment of Hero. Skip to where the truth is discovered."

He smiled warmly at her. "Very well, my love." He moved ahead and began the new section. "Sweat Beatrice, wouldst thou come when I call thee?" He continued on a light vein until the end of the act. He noticed every time she moved, first to better see the pages and later to rest her head upon his shoulder.

He concluded his reading and retired the book to the night stand, blowing out the candle in the process. He then shifted Elizabeth down into the bedclothes and snuffed out her candle as well. She did not stir, so he wound his arms around her and closed his eyes, allowing his senses to envelop him.

Elizabeth woke later to kisses running along her ear and neck. After a vivid dream, she did not think such ministrations out of the ordinary. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue caress her neck. When he groaned in response, the last vestiges of sleep departed, leaving her in full understanding of where she was.

She began to stiffen, when he implored her, "Lizzy, relax, there is nothing to fear, my dear Lizzy. Relax and let me love you." He resumed his ministrations to her neck. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around. Light was shinning from the window in the far corner. The moon must be nearly full for so much light to enter the room. Mr. Darcy moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, glorying in the feel of her skin beneath her gown. When she stiffened again, he slowed his pace. "Does this displease you?"

"No." Elizabeth croaked.

"Did Mrs. Gardiner tell you what to expect?"

"My mother wrote of it in a letter."

Mr. Darcy muttered something under his breath. "You must trust me, my dear. I will not say it will be pleasant at first, but it is something wonderful for us to share. In time, you will greatly enjoy the act, if I am not mistaken."

Elizabeth nodded, unsure of herself. "What should I do?"

Mr. Darcy smiled kindly. "Close your eyes." She happily obeyed. "You need not do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Simply feel and respond to me." He returned his lips to her neck, this time lowering his lips down her body and caressing her curves deeply as she slowly warmed to his ministrations. When she arched her back in pleasure, he moved over her. "My wife, my darling Lizzy."

Elizabeth woke in her husband's arms, and the feeling of contentment that followed filled her to the core. The sun was high in the sky before William and Elizabeth made their way into the breakfast parlor. Georgiana's music was flowing through the hallway as they ate in silence. When they were satisfied, William excused himself and moved to his study to write some letters of business.

Elizabeth joined her sister in the music room and practiced with her until a servant entered to announce visitors. Elizabeth and Georgiana ordered refreshments and moved to a settee to wait for their guests. Lady Sommerset and Lady Withersby were the first to arrive. They stayed for quarter of an hour. After that, a slow stream of visitors came through the hallway. No one stayed very long, but each visit tired Elizabeth. The last visitor, however, proved to Elizabeth that she should never count her eggs until they all hatch. Lady Catherine was announced by a servant who looked ruffled.


	32. Chapter 17: Interviews with Lady Catherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Interviews with Lady Catherine

Elizabeth woke in her husband's arms, and the feeling of contentment that followed filled her to the core. Her mother had been wrong in every way imaginable. She could now understand Mrs. Gardiner's reticence in describing the particulars. Everything depended on William. William opened his eyes when she started to move away and pulled her closer again, reveling in the taste of her neck and ear. She happily responded to him.

The sun was high in the sky before William and Elizabeth made their way into the breakfast parlor. Georgiana's music was flowing through the hallway as they ate in silence. When they were satisfied, William excused himself and moved to his study to attend to business. It can only be supposed how much he regretted this necessity on such a day.

Elizabeth joined her sister in the music room and practiced duets with her until a servant entered to announce visitors. Elizabeth and Georgiana ordered refreshments and moved to a settee to wait for their guests. Lady Sommerset and Lady Withersby were the first to arrive. They stayed for quarter of an hour. After that, a slow stream of visitors came through the hallway. No one stayed very long, but each visit took away Elizabeth's strength. The last visitor, however, proved to Elizabeth that she should never count her eggs until they all hatch. Lady Catherine was announced by a servant who looked incredibly ruffled.

"Mrs. Darcy! You will not believe the behavior I have witnessed by your staff. The door should be opened before I knock. You should dismiss him immediately before he offends any other guests."

Elizabeth stood and curtseyed, wondering how she could make amends to Mr. Hammond after the great lady leaves. "Thank you for your visit, Lady Catherine." She served the tea.

"Your tea is not hot enough, Mrs. Darcy. You should have a new pot brought out for every guest."

"That is true, however, as such, one cannot expect the tea to be served until after the new pot is made. If you insist on having tea the moment you enter, then it will be only warm. It will only be a few moments before a new set is brought in."

Lady Catherine eyed her suspiciously. "Very well, let us go and take a look at your books. It is too late for visitors now. I intend to show you all that must be done, and Mr. Darcy says that we only have one week. Miss Darcy, you should go back to practicing, you cannot spend too much time practicing." She rose and moved to the hallway, where a servant was escorting Lady Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam towards the music room.

"Elizabeth, you must not start your tour so soon, we have only just arrived." Lady Matlock warmly embraced her. "Catherine, leave the inspections for tomorrow. Newlyweds must have some time to adjust before they are thrust into their new roles."

Lady Catherine rounded on her sister-in-law. "They are to leave in a week. How can she expect to run Pemberley when she cannot even run this house decently?"

Lady Matlock stood her ground. "I have spent time with her, and do not expect to find anything amiss now. She may have been raised in the country, but it is clear to me that her mother knew how to keep a good home. You, on the other hand, have never properly made anyone welcome to your house. Your servants never last more than a year because of your tyranny, and your family only visit out of duty."

Elizabeth stood stock still in the hallway until the colonel gently pushed her to return to the parlor. "They will be at it for hours, now that they have started. I see Georgiana already ran upstairs. The chandeliers might start shaking soon, if this keeps up." He noticed her grim expression. "Do not worry about this. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. Lady Catherine does something like this on nearly every occasion she visits. The servants will be paid double for their putting up with her, and all will return to normal."

Elizabeth attempted a smile. "Thank you, Richard, for your assurances. I must admit to some trepidation around my new aunts. I am surprised William has not come out of the study."

"Give it some time. He will not allow such a scheme to continue. My father and brother will come in time for dinner but not before. So." He moved to a spacious couch. "Have you enjoyed your first day as a married woman, or has my cousin bored you to death."

Elizabeth smiled as Mr. Darcy's voice rang out in the hallway, effectively silencing both ladies. "It has been very enjoyable. I do not believe your cousin could bore me as he so obviously does you."

"Understood." The colonel stood as his mother and aunt entered quietly and took their seats. William entered behind them and claimed a seat next to Elizabeth.

Everyone took their seats and the air was full of energy. The row was finished, but no one seemed to know what topic to resume that would not lead to another row. Tea was brought in by a servant, and everyone allowed Elizabeth to pour them a cup. Mr. Darcy brought a tray of peaches from the sideboard so that everyone could partake of the fruit.

Lady Catherine watched both, discreetly seething that Mrs. Darcy could so adequately perform her duties. It was a shock when her tea was given to her exactly how she preferred it. No one had ever bothered to learn her preferences before. Servants, obviously, served her well, but her social equals never cared. The thought caused her to warm towards Elizabeth as the silent tea continued.

Lord Matlock arrived with his son and Miss de Bourgh half an hour later. The conversation was stilted; however, the amiability of the young Lord Matlock and Colonel Fitzwilliam did much to alleviate the stress. Dinner was served punctually and with much fanfare, much to the delight of Lady Catherine. The usual dishes covered the table, and, when the second course arrived, Lady Catherine could find nothing of which to object.

After dinner, the sexes did not separate. William had told himself he had spent enough of his day without his new wife, and he would not bother with another moment of social custom. When everyone was seated in the music room, Elizabeth and Georgiana played a duet they had practiced. Even Lady Catherine was roused to listen to the music, which she had not done in years. At the end of the performance, Lady Catherine commented with, "I see that Georgiana is continuing her practicing. That is good. It cannot be done enough."

Lady Matlock then asked Elizabeth to play something else, and sing, if she would oblige her. The look on William's face told her to accept. He turned the pages as, once again, she sang for him. This time, the couple were composed enough not to embarrass the audience, and everyone left in very high spirits.

That night, William was impatient for his wife to finish in her dressing room, to the point that he entered and found her still having her hair combed by Mrs. Chevalier. Elizabeth quickly dismissed her maid and turned to William's reflection. "Good evening, William. What is it that has you so impatient as to come in before my maid is through dressing my hair?"

"What has me so impatient? Of course, it is you, my dear." He moved closer and sat down behind her. "I did not realize how hard it would be to work in my study with you so near. I could hear you practicing with my sister, and it took every ounce of my strength to finish what I had started."

"Well, since I am not ready, you must perform the services of my maid." She placed a brush in his hand. "Here, brush my hair for me."

William took up the brush with alacrity. He had never brushed anyone's hair before, but he quickly found it to be very enjoyable. Every few brushes, he would pause to kiss her neck. This would require a reprimand from Elizabeth, "or else the job would never be done." Finally, Elizabeth grew impatient, and took the brush from William. "I will not bother to ask you to braid my hair. I am certain you would be incapable."

William smiled as Elizabeth reached for her hair and braided it before him. It did not escape his notice that Elizabeth's robe had fallen off one shoulder. She had braided two inches of hair before he put his hand up to calm her movements. "Could you not leave it down?"

Elizabeth huffed. "No. It will rat up in the night and be unmanageable in the morning. What would Mrs. Chevalier say?"

"She would say nothing, as that is what is required of her." William's eyes darkened. He gently took the brush from her and placed it on the dressing table. "Please, come to bed now." To encourage her, he wrapped his arms intimately around her and began kissing up her neck until he was able to claim her sweet lips in a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth was lost to his ministrations and barely noticed when she was lifted and carried to her bed. The shock of the cold sheets against her over heated skin wakened her desires further, and the couple spent the majority of the night exploring each other's bodies.

The next day began much the same way as the first. William, however, insisted on leaving his study door open, and frequently found himself in the music room whenever no callers were present. Elizabeth laughed at the fourth time he entered. "It is all clear, William. I doubt anyone will come now. Have I behaved myself to your standards, sir?"

"Indeed, you have exceeded all of my expectations." He walked over to her and kissed her hand. "Come for a walk in the garden with me." He took her hand before she could refuse and walked her out a side door. The garden was full of blooms and the walk had many very short paths. Within five minutes, they had walked over each path, and Elizabeth exclaimed how lovely it was.

"I saw the garden from the windows upstairs, but I had not thought the paths could be as lovely as this."

William laughed. "I am only surprised you did not find it until your second day. I was certain you would have come here before breakfast yesterday."

"Humph. Well, I must say that I was rather distracted yesterday before breakfast." Elizabeth blushed and changed the topic. "Your aunts are not coming for dinner tonight, is that correct?"

"Yes, Aunt Eveline has a prior engagement. They will dine with us tomorrow night and attend the opera with us as well."

"The opera?"

"Did I not tell you we arranged the trip with my uncle. I was certain you were part of the conversation."

"I remember now. I had forgotten. What is the opera?"

William recounted the story line and what he knew of the author. Elizabeth was delighted. They continued the conversation as they sat under an apple tree in the far corner. It was not until an hour later when they saw Georgiana in an upper window of the house that they remembered that dinner would be served soon. They reluctantly returned to their chambers and changed for dinner.

Dinner was a light affair. Elizabeth sat between Georgiana and William instead of following the custom of sitting at the opposite side. This allowed easier discussion between them, and Elizabeth heard more about the opera.

Georgiana was interested in the story, although she would not be attending the performance. William then asked them to retire to the music room, where he gifted Georgiana with music sheets from the performance. She eagerly accepted them and went to work practicing the new music. This allowed for a private conversation between the couple, although they kept it light and playful.

The next day, Elizabeth accepted her role as mistress, and spent the larger part of the morning pouring over books with the housekeeper and butler. Elizabeth was astonished at how much money passed through the house on a nearly daily basis. However, she kept calm and only asked comprehension questions in this first meeting. She would save her next visit to London to delve deeper into the workings of the house, and perhaps make changes as they are called for.

Lady Catherine called in the afternoon and was in very high spirits. It did not take long to ascertain the reason. She was delighted to say that Colonel Fitzwilliam was now engaged to her daughter. William nearly spit out his tea. After she repeated her announcement, he believed her but did not look favorably toward the match. It was surely one of convenience. Elizabeth kept calm and did not reply other than the usual congratulations.

It was easier for Elizabeth to see the advantages on both sides of the match. Colonel Fitzwilliam would be able to resign from his commission and Miss de Bourgh would be removed from her mother.

There was not much time for exclamations before the new couple arrived with the rest of the family. Miss de Bourgh looked a little happier than normal, although she was still quite pale. The colonel was subdued but pleasant. Lord and Lady Matlock made no secret of their relief at his ability to resign from the army. Their worry for his safety had been palpable.

Dinner once again passed with ease, and the party soon gathered to depart for the opera. William escorted Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam. This allowed for the two gentlemen to discuss recent events. William learned that the colonel's delay the first evening was because he had been given orders to go overseas again. This led Lord Matlock to the conclusion that he should resign. The means of supporting Richard as a gentlemen only needed to be found. He would not say how quickly they turned to thoughts of Miss de Bourgh, only that he was resigned and promised to take better care of her than her mother had ever done.

William admitted that this would not be a difficult promise, and offered to allow them to stay at Pemberley any time they wished. They arrived at the opera house shortly thereafter. Elizabeth was prepared for the ladies of the ton and met them with innocent smiles. William could see her eyes laughing as she responded to the ridiculous ladies. A small few ladies actually inquired into their well being and were thought very well bred and potential friends for Elizabeth amongst the ton.

Once the opera began, Elizabeth tossed all thoughts of society. She was interested in the show, and nothing would deter her. William whispered translations into her ear. While they were mostly unnecessary, she did not mention it. The pleasure he derived from their interaction was clear and not so innocent.

On the fourth day, Elizabeth took the time to pen a letter to Charlotte, realizing she had never fully responded to her latest letter beyond a recounting of the dates of her travel. Now, she put pen to paper, and gave Charlotte a nearly full accounting of married life and the struggles she surpassed to get there. She spoke warmly of William in the hopes that Charlotte would cease worrying about her. When she reflected back on the letter, she realized it was not hard to think well of him.

The rest of her day and the subsequent two days were spent in returning the calls that had been made. She had no companion other than her lady's maid inside the carriage and four footmen outside. Since no visit lasted very long, she was home in time to relieve her husband's fretting before dinner. Georgiana silently laughed as he paced the window's of the music room, thinking of what Elizabeth would say if she were here.

When she returned, Elizabeth would spend the rest of the time before dinner regaling William and Georgiana with the antics of the women she had visited. Georgiana enjoyed hearing Elizabeth's descriptions. While she was not mean, she was vivid and clearly loved to laugh at the ridiculous. It was a fairly new concept for her, and it made the ton that much less daunting.


	33. Chapter 18: Travel to Hertfordshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: Travel to Hertfordshire

Before either knew what had happened, a week had passed, and they were preparing to travel to Netherfield. There was a long, heated discussion about whether or not Georgiana would come with them. While no decision was agreed to, Georgiana stayed at home with the assurances that Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Matlock would deliver her to Pemberley when Elizabeth and William would be expected. Georgiana, unaware of the dangers lurking in Hertfordshire, accepted the plan fully believing that Elizabeth and William only wanted time to themselves.

Elizabeth opened her eyes the day they were planning to leave and once again saw her husband holding her closely. He was watching her. He whispered a good morning and immediately started kissing her neck. After the first night of brushing her hair, he insisted on being allowed this position every night. The sensations combing her hair incited his passion, but it was nothing compared to getting to run his fingers through her long hair each night. Now, as he lay there, he slowly brushed his fingers through a few tresses near her temple. The last vestiges of sleep left Elizabeth and she pulled herself out of his embrace.

When he complained of torture, she reminded him that he disliked departing late. He grunted as he agreed with her before she darted into the dressing room and prepared her toilette. Today, she would see her father again and the rest of her family. Two months have passed since she had seen them. Her heart ached for her father, and she wondered if he still maintained the notion that she was unhappy. This visit, she would need to take the time to show him how he was wrong.

Mrs. Chevalier pinned the last of her hair up and declared that she was ready to go downstairs. William was already in the breakfast room when she arrived. Georgiana had left the previous night to stay with Lady Matlock until her time to travel to Pemberley. Almost as soon as they finished eating, Mr. Hammond entered to announce that the carriage was ready. Elizabeth thanked him and hurried to refresh herself. William was pacing in the hallway when she was finally ready.

"Mr. Darcy, we are still within the time you wished to depart. I am not late."

William stopped and turned to her. "We are not late, I am simply restless. Thankfully, it will not be a long journey."

Elizabeth smiled. "After all, what is fifty miles of good road? Wealth makes the journey no trouble, if I remember correctly."

"Of course." He took her hand and led her to the carriage.

Sitting next to her, he looked out the window in agitation. She had to bring back one of their earlier conversations. Doubt filled his mind as his fears from the beginning of their relationship resurfaced. Elizabeth had welcomed his advances but never declared a growing love. She must feel something for him now, or she would not be so receptive. But did she feel love? The thought tortured him as he remembered that this trip was supposed to be his chance to show her how he had changed in regards to his behavior towards her family and towards Meryton society in general. Would he be able to show them the deference she thought they deserved?

Elizabeth was unaware of his internal struggles; however, she noted the return of his haughty demeanor. He sat next to her and would not look at her. She feared he was displeased with the plan to travel to Hertfordshire. There was nothing to do for it, and she simply let him be and stared out of her own window.

Elizabeth had traveled this road many times and knew the turns and sights by heart. Each view that brought her closer to her family made her excited to the point of near giddiness. The lack of conversation did not bother her as her excitement mounted, and she eventually forgot her worries. Not soon enough, Netherfield was in sight. She was only three miles from her family.

Mr. Bingley stood on the steps of his home and smiled giddily when they alighted from the carriage. His sisters stood by him; however, they looked less excited. Miss Bingley had only come to show her support of her brother's interest in Jane. Her brother had warned her that her money would run out if he did not support her. She listened. Mrs. Hurst only looked bored and as though she only wanted to return inside to admire her rings and bracelets.

Mr. Bingley beamed. "Welcome to Netherfield, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy bowed formally. "Thank you, Bingley. It is good to return."

Miss Bingley planned to show every civility to Elizabeth, however, she could not join in her brother's enthusiasm. "Come inside, and I will show you to your rooms."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Miss Bingley. The civility was enough, she told herself. She could not expect more. "Thank you, Miss Bingley." They followed her to the guest wing, where two connecting rooms had been prepared for them. The rooms were spacious and ornate, more so than when Elizabeth had first stayed at Netherfield. It seemed as though Miss Bingley had continued to enjoy decorating the various rooms. There was nothing to be done for it, and the room would be comfortable enough. As it was, she did not plan to remain in her rooms for very long.

She moved to the window. Her view of the gardens was very pretty, and she could see the path that would lead her directly to Longbourn. She moved to her dressing room, and was surprised to see Mrs. Chevalier already unpacking her trunks. She startled but recovered quickly. "I did not think you would arrive until later."

Mrs. Chevalier stopped unpacking and curtseyed. "No, ma'am. We arrived a few moments ago. Would you like to change? I have laid out most of your sings."

"No, I believe I am fine in my traveling dress. I wish to walk over to Longbourn this afternoon. I need to stretch my legs."

A voice rang out from behind her. "I thought you would say that. Tell me when you are ready, and I will accompany you. Netherfield would not interest you as much as Longbourn."

She turned to find her husband watching her intently. "Does that bother you?" She walked over to him while Mrs. Chevalier stepped out of the room.

He took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "No. As I said, I expected as much. Bingley says that they will be dining here tonight, but we can walk over to see them if you wish. The horses will have rested enough in a few hours, and can pick us up in time for dinner."

Elizabeth smiled. "I can't wait to see Jane again. Now, leave me be, so that I may fix my hair. I will find you for our walk." She pushed away from him, causing him to chuckle under his breath as he left the room.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth found herself in the garden walking down the path she had seen from her room. William was beside her. He had attempted to place her arm on his twice; however, there was a spring in her step that would not allow for such measures.

He contented himself with her presence as he brooded over how to act towards her family. The last time he had seen them, Lydia and Kitty were giggling about Elizabeth's supposed wantonness with himself and his cousin. If they continued such behavior, he was sure he would not be able to keep his calm demeanor. Far too soon for his peace of mind, they entered the Longbourn gates.

They walked another ten steps when they saw the front door swing open. Jane suddenly flew out through the door and ran towards them. She embraced Elizabeth as though it had been years since the sisters had seen each other. Elizabeth began crying tears of joy. William refrained from rolling his eyes at the unnecessary display of affection. It was not until he thought how much he would like such a reaction from his wife should he ever be parted from her for a week that he began to understand their behavior.

Elizabeth's steps quickened to match Jane's excitement and the two ladies were at the front door a good twenty feet before William had caught up with them. He wondered if his reticence would be discovered.

The family was assembled on the front porch when Elizabeth reached it, and William arrived before she finished all of her teary greetings. She stepped back to stand with him as she introduced William as her husband. Mrs. Bennet shrieked with delight and stepped forward to embrace him, stopping only in time when she saw his stony expression. She quickly changed tactics and welcomed them into the house.

Lydia and Kitty barely greeted Elizabeth before they returned to their former activities, wailing loudly that the Militia was to leave for Brighton. Elizabeth watched William's face become stonier with every passing second. He moved to the window and began to stare at it. This was not a good first beginning. Elizabeth wanted to help him, but her mother demanded her attention. She fawned over the ring and necklace and exclaimed that she would have put more lace in the dress Elizabeth wore.

Knowing this was her mother's way, she allowed her mother to continue. This was the most attention Elizabeth had ever received from her mother since the day she had refused Mr. Collins. The energy was different. Today, Elizabeth seemed to be her favorite daughter. She could do no wrong. She marveled as she remembered how well Jane bore this deference, for half an hour seemed far too long. Unable to stand it anymore, she asked if she could spend some time with her father.

Mrs. Bennet allowed her to go. It was easier to talk to her other daughters anyway. She moved to join Lydia and Kitty and discussed Elizabeth's gown and jewelry in great length.

Elizabeth sighed as she left the room. The quiet in the hall was a balm to Elizabeth's tattered spirit. She thought of William, alone in the room. However, she wished to have her first conversation with her father alone. She found him sitting at his desk with an open book.

"I wondered how much of your mother's antics you would be able to stand. If it were not for this library and my knowledge of how much you dislike her, I would have been forced to send her to London for the past three weeks. She has been flitting from nerves to excitement every half hour. The entire county knows of your marriage."

He rose and moved closer. Elizabeth saw the lines around his eyes. He had worried overmuch. "You look as though you have not slept well, Papa." She raised a hand to brush his hair away from his face.

"I have worried, that is all. I hope I was not wrong in my decision. Your letters indicated a happiness, but I could not believe it."

Elizabeth smiled lovingly. "I appreciate your concern. In the beginning, my letters may have had a false happiness, but the later ones did not. I am content with my situation."

"Do you love him?"

"I esteem him. I trust him. He is a good man. I hope you will try to get to know him."

Mr. Bennet noted she did not answer the question. "I will try to get to know him, but I cannot promise to like him unless he takes prodigiously good care of you."

Elizabeth laughed. "You can be sure of that. I feel like I have to have an armed guard in order to venture out without him."

Mr. Bennet was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Bennet released his daughter and muttered a grunted "enter" as he returned to his desk.

William entered. "Mrs. Darcy, the carriage has arrived. We should return to Netherfield if we are to be punctual for dinner."

Elizabeth looked between her husband and father. They were eyeing each other warily. Mr. Bennet looked pained. William appeared unsure of what to say. Realizing that nothing could be done now, Elizabeth agreed to leave. At the door, Jane asked if she could go with them. Lydia loudly seconded that, insisting she should go help Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet noted that their carriage would be more comfy without them. William could do nothing but allow them to ride with them.

In truth, William was glad to give them a ride. He thought it might help in his quest to show Elizabeth he could treat her family with respect. He helped each lady into the carriage before settling down next to his wife.

He attempted to start a conversation about the weather when Lydia exclaimed on the luxuriousness of the carriage. This conversation could not be changed for the entire journey, such was Lydia's excitement. Elizabeth was nearly fed up with her antics when they arrived at Netherfield.

Mr. Bingley stood on the steps. His eagerness was rewarded with the sight of Jane descending the carriage. He could hardly contain his good fortune. It was only with great effort that William was able to convince him that he could not show the ladies to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth smiled when she caught her husband rolling his eyes.

Lydia, true to her purpose, spent the remainder of the time before dinner was ready examining Elizabeth's gowns and jewelry and asking Mrs. Chevalier to do her hair. Elizabeth noticed that Mrs. Chevalier was happy to oblige her youngest sister, and took the chance to move Jane to the other side of the room for a private chat.

Jane and Lydia blushed profusely when William arrived to escort Elizabeth to the drawing room. Elizabeth was more composed, although her sisters' discomfort embarrassed her. They arrived at the drawing room to find the rest of her family had arrived. Mrs. Bennet was talking animatedly with Kitty, and Lydia rushed to join them. Mr. Bennet moved closer to his son-in-law and attempted to start a conversation.

"I am sorry to say that it started to rain while we were driving here. The rain we have had might make difficulties for the carriages."

Mr. Darcy turned to Mr. Bennet and gave him his full attention. "That is true."

"It will also make it more difficult for Elizabeth to go for her walks."

Mr. Darcy nodded.

Dinner was announced shortly after the group was assembled, rescuing the stilted conversation. Miss Bingley, as hostess, arranged the seating for dinner. Elizabeth was placed only a few people from her husband, and could hear Miss Bingley, on his left, attempt to hold a conversation. She was very unsuccessful. Mr. Bennet had convinced him to say more. Mrs. Bennet enjoyed the food and commented very loudly whenever she could. Mr. Bingley was lost to everything as he enjoyed a quiet conversation with Jane.

After dinner, the party moved to the music room, where Miss Bingley invited Elizabeth to play for the group. Elizabeth, comfortable with the prospect, moved to the pianoforte and took her seat. She paused after sitting down and gave a pointed look at her husband. He took the hint and joined her. The intimacy of turning the pages for her once again brought a smile to his lips, and it warmed Mr. Bennet's heart to witness the scene.

Mary succeeded Elizabeth at the pianoforte and played a reel at Lydia's request. Lydia danced with Kitty in a corner of the room until Mr. Bingley ordered the footmen to rearrange the furniture. He then took the honor of asking Jane to dance, and Mr. Darcy asked his wife for the honor. She declined, stating that she was too tired. Before the second dance could commence, a servant entered with a message for Mr. Bingley. The rain was coming down in sheets, and the carriages were stuck in the stable.

Mr. Bingley looked worriedly at Mr. Bennet as he announced the development. At the insistence that the Bennets remain at Netherfield for the night, a squeal of joy erupted from Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet, having no other option, accepted the offer. Mr. Bingley dispatched his servants to prepare some guest rooms as quickly as they could.

Miss Bingley succeeded Mary at the pianoforte, and played a couple of Italian opera songs. Mr. Darcy held Elizabeth's hand during the performance and rubbed circles over her palms. The peacefulness almost made her fall asleep. Mr. Bingley noticed her yawn, and suggested they all retire for the night. Mr. Darcy had to support his wife to their rooms. He shut the door as the others were passing by.

Mr. Bennet could hear Mr. Darcy's voice mutter something incoherently. His favorite daughter's laugh immediately followed. Tears welled up in his eyes. She really was happy with her situation. That night, Mr. Bennet slept more peacefully than he had thought possible in a strange bed.


	34. Chapter 18b: Mr. Darcy gets a Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18b: Mr. Darcy gets a Second Chance

Elizabeth rose early in the morning to an empty bed. Confusion swept over her as she looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. Moments later, she remembered she was at Netherfield. She looked at the clock on the mantle. Six. Where was William? She heard movement in her dressing room and, when she inspected, found Mrs. Chevalier preparing her bath.

Ready to go downstairs, Elizabeth inspected her room and her husband's in hopes of finding him. Again, she was disappointed. This was not like him. She walked downstairs alone and found her husband sitting with her father at the breakfast table. They were both so lost in their discussion that they did not notice her entry. She coughed, causing them to look up.

Mr. Bennet spoke first. "Good morning, Lizzy. William and I have decided to go hunting this morning. The sun is out, and so the animals will be also." He then turned to his companion, who had risen from his chair. "How much longer should we wait for Mr. Bingley? We sent him a message an hour ago."

"If I know my friend well enough, then hunting will not be so pleasing to him as it is to us. He likes his morning slumber almost as much as his sisters." William bowed to Mr. Bennet before moving closer to his wife, who was rambling around the sidebar selecting her breakfast. He made her some hot cocoa.

Elizabeth took her seat next to her father, and William had the dilemma of choosing between sitting by her and returning to his former seat. Remembering his desire to get to know her father, he chose the latter. Elizabeth smiled in acknowledgement of his effort.

Mary was the next to join them. She sat by herself in a far corner of the table, resolutely not looking at Elizabeth. The gentlemen withdrew shortly after. Elizabeth watched her sister deliberately ignore her and wondered what could be wrong. Finishing her cocoa, she moved to her sister's side. "Mary, I have been practicing a duet with Georgiana the past week, and wondered if you would care to look at it. We would not disturb anyone's slumber in the music room."

"I prefer to play alone." Mary stared at her tea, wondering how long she could refuse her sister.

Elizabeth eyed her warily. "What has happened to upset you so? We have not been very close sisters, but I have missed you these past months."

Mary turned and stared at Elizabeth. "I prefer not to associate with a woman of such loose morals as you have demonstrated during your absence. I cannot believe you would behave so."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped. It took her a few moments to realize what her sister was implying. "You believed the letter from Mr. Collins, then."

"He has given me no reason not to."

"You think me so low as that. Have I ever acted wantonly or disregarded propriety so much in all our lifetimes as to make you think me capable of that?"

"No." Mary looked confused. "Why did you marry Mr. Darcy if it was not true?"

"Mary, Mr. Collins is bitter at my refusal of him. He treated me with scorn the entire time I was with him. What happened at Hunsford was nothing more than a misunderstanding that suited Mr. Collins bitterness. Mr. Darcy came over one evening to propose to me. I would have refused him, for you know how much I disliked him then." She paused to recollect herself. She most certainly did not hate him now. "I am ashamed of how I used to think of him. He is a good man, and most certainly would not have been interested in me if even half of what our cousin believes were true."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"Because the vicious rumors would have ruined my reputation and that of my sisters if I had not. I had no choice. William was honorable and encouraged me accept him. In the past month, I have learned a great deal, and I esteem him now."

"A man of the cloth could not lie." Mary looked as though her world were crashing down around her.

"A parson is as fallible as any other. Man must always try to follow in the right footsteps. When we fail, we ask God for forgiveness. He humbles us and gives us lessons to strengthen us. If we learn from our mistakes, He makes us better. We must listen to our pastors, but we must also use our own minds. Now, I have had enough sermonizing for one day. Will you come play the pianoforte with me?"

Mary nodded, not sure of herself. They walked in silence to the music room. Elizabeth found the music she wished to play and they sat on the stool together. Mary looked over the music. She had never played a duet before. She had never shared anything with her sisters before.

Elizabeth encouraged her sister to play the first chord. They worked together for the next two hours. When they stopped, Mary smiled at her sister. "Thank you for playing with me. I do not think I have ever enjoyed playing so much before."

"I have enjoyed it as well. You play remarkably better than me; however, I think we play together beautifully. Perhaps we can practice some more this afternoon and give a performance this evening."

Mary looked confused. "Are we not returning to Longbourn?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I have come to spend time with my family. The sun is out, so we can all return to Longbourn once everyone has risen and had their breakfast. We can practice together at Longbourn. I am sure Mama will invite us to dine there this evening."

As if on cue, Mrs. Bennet burst through the door. "Lizzy, it is good I have found you. We must go to Longbourn, and then go shopping. I forgot to mention, but there is to be an assembly tomorrow. You and your husband must be the guests of honor. There is so much shopping to be done, but I suppose you are already prepared for the assembly, having shopped in London. Lydia says your gowns are exquisite and insists you go shopping with us so that you can tell us of the latest fashions."

Elizabeth struggled to contain her groan. If only she could have gone hunting with the men, her day would have been much more relaxing. She agreed to go to Longbourn, however, when Jane entered and seconded the plan. They only had to wait for Mr. and Miss Bingley to descend for breakfast so that the family could properly take their leave.

Mr. Bingley was down almost quarter of an hour after Jane had joined the family, and everyone returned to the dinning parlor to have a second helping of breakfast with their host. Miss Bingley did not join them for another hour. She was not pleased to have her house so full. The Bennets only stayed for another ten minutes when the carriage was ready. Miss Bingley was excited enough when Elizabeth mentioned she would go with them and finished her breakfast quickly so as to be able to see them off. She even agreed to tell Mr. Darcy where Elizabeth was for her.

Elizabeth also managed to encourage her mother to invite the Bingleys over to dinner that evening. Miss Bingley reluctantly agreed to the scheme. Mr. Bingley was more than excited, and made up for his sister's foul humor. Elizabeth rode in the carriage with her mother and sisters, Lydia loudly exclaiming how she wished to change her dress before the assembly. Mrs. Bennet encouraged her by asking how each of Elizabeth's dresses looked. Elizabeth was not even asked about her own gowns, for Lydia was to happy to share what she had seen.

The afternoon passed pleasantly for everyone, Lydia and Kitty worked with Mrs. Bennet to go over their ball gowns and add frills and lace and plan what to purchase in the shops on the morrow. Elizabeth shifted between walking in the gardens, sitting with Jane, and playing with Mary on the pianoforte. They had borrowed the music sheets from Miss Bingley for the day, and Mary enjoyed the time with her sister.

Mr. Bennet did not return until just in time to change for dinner. He did not need to tell Elizabeth that he had enjoyed his day. Never had he spent so much time out-of-doors unless his company was exceptional. He also did not mention that the five birds he brought home were shot by Mr. Darcy and not himself. She knew the truth anyway.

The Bingley's arrived with Mr. Darcy in time for dinner. Elizabeth was waiting on the front porch for their arrival and greeted him with a very warm smile. Mrs. Bennet and Jane were with her, thwarting her hopes of thanking him for getting to know her father. Her smile was enough for him, and he entered the house this time with more calm and less reserve than the previous day.

Mr. Bennet did not retire to his library after dinner, and continued a conversation with Mr. Darcy until Mrs. Bennet insisted the card tables be brought out and claimed Mr. Darcy for a game of whist. He played well, although he did not offer much conversation. After a few games of cards, Mary suggested she play the duet with Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet's shock was severe. Mr. Darcy welcomed the scheme, effectively forcing Mrs. Bennet to agree as well. She wanted to show him as much deference as was in her power. The card tables were removed, and Mr. Hill moved the furniture to allow for a musical show.

Mr. Darcy sat between Mr. Bennet and Lydia as they watched the performance. Lydia began to talk to her other neighbor, Kitty, until Mr. Darcy scowled in displeasure at them. Neither were bold enough to disrupt the performance again. Mrs. Bennet watched the performance with glee. Elizabeth's ease made Mary's performance less annoying, and, for the first time, Mrs. Bennet thought well of her middle daughter's abilities.

Shortly after the performance, the carriage was called for, effectively putting an end to the evening. Mrs. Bennet and Jane walked their guests to the carriage. Mrs. Bennet proudly asked Mr. Darcy if they could call tomorrow and go shopping with his wife. Elizabeth blushed as Mr. Darcy agreed to her request, adding only that they could meet her at the shops to prevent the unnecessary extra miles. Miss Bingley sighed in relief that the Bennets would not come for a second day to her house.

In the carriage, Mr. Bingley spent the entire ride exclaiming how splendid the evening was and how well Miss Bennet looked in her green evening gown. Elizabeth encouraged him, and the two ignored the scowls from the rest of the group as they recounted the events of the evening.

It was not until they were safely in the privacy of their own rooms that Elizabeth brought up the upcoming assembly. He agreed to attend without a fuss and earned a kiss to his cheek in response. Having missed her presence for most of the day, he then took her in his arms and thoroughly kissed her as they made their way haphazardly to the bed.


	35. Chapter 19: Attending an Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: Attending an Assembly

Chapter 19: Attending an Assembly

The next morning, Elizabeth and William enjoyed a stroll around the gardens before breakfast. They knew that both houses would be late rising in preparation for the long night at the assembly. The gardens were well trimmed and looked remarkably like the gardens near Rosings. Elizabeth sighed as she looked out toward a grove of oak trees. It was the path that leads to Oakham Mount. It was too dirty to attempt a walk there today.

William heard her sigh, and could completely account for it. "If you would only ride, we could still go to Oakham Mount. It is far less muddy from so high a seat."

"However, I do not ride. I never learned."

William eyed her closely. "Are you afraid of horses?"

"No. They are very beautiful creatures. Jane is the only one of us who showed an inclination to ride beyond laps around the stable yard. She does not ride much; however, she knows how to stay on our horse."

"I could teach you to ride."

"I am certain you have better things to do. Walking is perfectly fine by me."

William was silent for a long time. He wanted to teach her to ride. Could she not understand this? He tried a different tactic. "Well, if you do not care to learn, then I must conclude that you have a fear of horses."

Elizabeth rounded on him. "I most certainly do not fear horses. Very well, you shall be my teacher when we reach Pemberley."

William smiled. This was too easy. "Why wait until then? Bingley will have perfectly acceptable mounts in the stable. His sisters do not prefer fast or tall horses. We can begin this afternoon."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped as she realized he had won his argument. She would not, however, give him the final say. "Certainly, today will not do. The assembly is tonight, and I do not wish to smell of horses while dancing. Tomorrow will come soon enough."

They continued making small talk as they continued three more circuits around the main garden before sauntering to the breakfast room. Mr. Bingley and his sisters were already eating. Miss Bingley quickly rose and prepared a cup of coffee for Mr. Darcy, exactly the way she thought he liked it. She had added too much sugar once again, but Mr. Darcy thanked her for her efforts. When she was not looking, she handed the cup to a servant and accepted a cup from his wife. The second cup was much more to his liking.

After breakfast, the group spilt apart. Miss Bingley indicated a need to speak to the housekeeper and the Darcys needed to go to Meryton to meet the Bennets. They could not on any account be late, according to William.

Elizabeth looked out the window merrily as the carriage passed the familiar sights of her hometown. William watched with growing interest as she mumbled under her breath, completely forgetting his presence. When they reached the edge of Meryton, Elizabeth asked the carriage to stop. She insisted on walking the rest of the way. William took her arm and walked with her.

They could hear Lydia and Mrs. Bennet chatting wildly from two streets away, giving William plenty of time to steel himself for their arrival. But, to Elizabeth's surprise, he did not. He continued talking to her and making her laugh. When they met with the Bennets, he greeted them amiably. Elizabeth watched in wonder as he led their group to the shop where Lydia wished to go first.

Elizabeth almost forgot to look for her own ribbons as she watched William listen to her sister exclaim on the various types of ribbons. He offered compliments to Lydia and Kitty as they shifted through the available ribbons. He was so agreeable that Lydia and Kitty each had twice as much as their allowance would allow. William, however, took matters in his own hands and purchased the ribbons for them.

Mrs. Bennet eagerly thanked him and told everyone they passed in the street of her good fortune. With the shopping completed, they paid a call to Mrs. Phillips. Mrs. Bennet was so glad to show off her married daughter and rich son-in-law that she barely let them get a word in edgewise. Both watched the other as Mrs. Bennet clearly enjoyed herself. It was not until Lydia spied some officers walking down in the street that she exclaimed that they must be returning home.

"We have so much work to do to prepare our gowns now that we have this ribbon. Please excuse us, Mrs. Phillips."

She gladly let her sister and nieces go. They all continued walking down the street, Lydia nearly chasing a group of officers in front of them. Elizabeth nervously watched the group. She did not recognize two of them, and the others were not friends of Mr. Wickham. They would not meet him today. She sighed in relief. William also seemed relieved for the same reason.

Instead of stopping to chat with the officers, Elizabeth, William, and Jane continued on with the idea of stopping at Lucas Lodge. The others caught up soon enough, and Lydia eagerly related everything the officers had said. Elizabeth managed to not roll her eyes, but her husband did not. Thankfully, no one saw him but Elizabeth.

The visit to Lucas Lodge was short because Maria and her parents still needed to prepare for the assembly. Elizabeth promised to stop by another day, and they happily invited her and her husband to dinner three nights hence and again the following week when they expected the Collinses to be visiting. Elizabeth exclaimed her delight as she left the room and could not stop talking of it the rest of the journey back to Netherfield.

William happily encouraged her for her excitement helped him forget his worries over the assembly. He was still proving he had changed, and thoughts of his previous performance filled him with dread. He knew that he would not insult Elizabeth again, but he was so eager to show her how he had changed that he was certain he would fail.

They returned to Netherfield to find everyone busy preparing to go to the assembly. Even Miss Bingley did not descend the stairs to greet William. They found their chambers on their own and separated to dress.

Mrs. Chevalier had prepared one of Elizabeth's new ball gowns. It matched the emeralds in her cross and accented her figure beautifully while not looking too ostentatious. Elizabeth decided that her hair should be simple, so Mrs. Chevalier pinned it with small green combs in her hair and curled just a few of the strands that fell loose. The effect was perfect, and Elizabeth thanked Mrs. Chevalier for her help.

Elizabeth returned to her room to find her husband pacing in front of the empty fireplace. He looked very dashing in his emerald jacket. She watched him make three more turns before she decided to make her presence known.

"Do you really want to wear a hole in the rug?"

He stopped and turned in surprise. "I had not seen you there. You look… stunning." He moved to her and kissed her hand, afraid to ruffle her hair should he kiss her lips.

Elizabeth stepped away from him and moved to the door. "You have not answered my question." She smiled deviously at him, knowing he would not be able to resist her charms. "Why were you pacing?"

William looked away. "I am just nervous. I do not like large gatherings."

Elizabeth laughed. "Then stay near me. I will guide you through." She leaned up and kissed the very tip of his cravat, the only part of his neck that was exposed. His eyes darkened, but she opened the door before he could react further.

Miss Bingley was in the hallway, having been sent to tell them that the carriage was ready. She blushed profusely at what she saw and turned without stating her purpose. Elizabeth blushed slightly in realization of what had happened but kept her head high as she walked through the hallway on her husband's arm. William, on the other hand, seemed giddy at the chance to expose Miss Bingley to his pleasure in such a way. She deserved it, in his mind.

Mr. Bingley was anxiously waiting next to his footmen in the foyer. "Hurry up, will you? I do not wish to be the last group to arrive at the assembly. I am attempting to make amends for leaving the house empty all winter."

Elizabeth laughed. "That is easy. Ask Jane to dance the first set, and make sure you have a partner for every other set. You will be certain to obtain their forgiveness for your previous slight."

They climbed into the carriage. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst sat next to Miss Bingley, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Darcy to sit with Mr. Bingley. The carriage felt more cramped than it really was because of the enmity coming from Miss Bingley and the ecstatic joy emanating from Mr. Bingley. All too soon, the carriage arrived in front of the assembly. Mr. Bingley jumped out and quickly moved into the hall before the rest of his party descended. William was then required to help Miss Bingley exit the carriage and enter the hall on his arm. If Elizabeth had not been on his other arm, he would not have been able to have born it.

When they entered the hall, the musicians were just starting to tune their instruments. Elizabeth moved them to the side where Sir William Lucas was talking to a group of gentlemen. Sir William was more than happy to introduce the Darcys to his acquaintances. They were land owners of neighboring villages, and Mr. Darcy acted the perfect gentlemen. When the music started, he excused himself and his wife.

Elizabeth stood opposite her husband with a smile on her face. The dance started, and they were at the front of the line. They turned gracefully, both nervous that nearly every eye in the room was on them. The half hour passed more slowly than Elizabeth would have liked. William tried to keep up a conversation but was prevented by the stares around the room.

At the end of the dance, they moved to join Mr. Bingley and Jane at the refreshments table. While they were talking, Mr. Lucas came up to them and asked Elizabeth for a dance. She accepted and they walked off, leaving a bewildered husband watching after her. Mr. Lucas was young and handsome, and it was clear Elizabeth enjoyed his company.

Wishing to be near her, he asked Jane to dance. They moved down the line and joined the dancers. They were three couples away from Elizabeth and Mr. Lucas. He could hear their conversation. Elizabeth was laughing.

"I cannot believe such a thing. I know you would not write to Charlotte like that."

"It is true. She believes that I am going into Parliament. I am certain Mr. Collins would love to hear that his married family has connections."

"I do not care what Mr. Collins believes." Elizabeth's voice had turned sour. "Charlotte will visit next week, and you will set the record straight."

"I will not. 'Tis too much fun." Mr. Lucas turned to catch Mr. Darcy staring at him with his scowl firmly in place. When Elizabeth moved closer as the dance required, he whispered to her. "It would appear that your husband does not like that we are dancing together."

Elizabeth laughed. "He is adorable in how protective of me he is. I would suggest you keep to propriety."

Mr. Lucas looked taken aback. "I would never…"

"I remember a time when you would. My cousin, Andrew, in fact saw you once climb a tree after me. Mr. Darcy heard the tale from my cousin not two weeks ago."

"He didn't." Mr. Lucas faltered in his step.

"He did. Thankfully for you, my cousin forgot about your involvement."

Mr. Lucas did not look relieved. The dance ended shortly after, and he escorted Elizabeth directly to Mr. Darcy and left without comment. Mr. Darcy was intrigued by this and asked Elizabeth what caused it. "He only remembered something or other. It is nothing, I assure you." She smiled and winked at him.

They next moved to converse with Mr. Bennet. He had also witnessed the scene and chose to tease Elizabeth about it. Mr. Darcy then heard the full story that Elizabeth refused to give. He was not sure if he should be pleased or not at knowing what had passed between Elizabeth and Mr. Lucas. At least, by the sound of it, the story was not public knowledge, and Elizabeth had been very young.

The rest of the evening passed without incidence. When they were not dancing, Elizabeth and William would walk around and talk with various people. Elizabeth introduced him to her old neighbors and encouraged the conversation as best she could. They were not indifferent to the fact that Mr. Bingley danced every other dance with Jane, nor the fact that Mrs. Bennet talked of their dances with excitement. However, neither fact bothered them enough to let it spoil the evening.

The carriage took them home around three in the morning. Elizabeth was exhausted, and barely stayed in her dressing room long enough to loosen her hair and remove her gown. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Mr. Darcy did the same.


	36. Chapter 20: Another Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20: Another Proposal

A long night failed to deter William from his purpose of teaching Elizabeth to ride. His valet woke him up at seven, and he was dressed and ready before Elizabeth had opened her eyes. He crawled into bed beside her and lightly danced his fingers up and down her back until she tensed.

"Yes, I am ticklish, William. Now leave me alone."

William laughed. "We cannot, my dear. You promised to start learning to ride, and we cannot start those lessons too soon."

Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. "You were very devious yesterday. What if I have no desire to get out of bed?"

"Then I will pull you out of bed myself. You would not wish to waste the morning in bed. The sun is shining and the air is crisp and clear."

"But I do not have a riding habit."

"You think I have not thought of that. A morning dress will suffice for today. This afternoon we can go to Meryton to purchase a proper riding habit. We will not leave the stable yard." He nuzzled her neck with his cold nose, causing a shiver to travel down her spine.

"Oh! You must not do that." She moved away from him, as far as she could go without leaving the bed.

William smiled and attacked her neck again. She screeched and finally departed for her dressing room, William laughing the entire time.

The halls were once again empty, so William and Elizabeth left without breaking their fast and moved to the stables. The grooms were tending to the horses, and William was able to ask for his horse and Miss Bingley's horse to be saddled. They watched as the grooms took care of the horses. It was hard for William not to tend his own horse, but he wanted to be able to dictate the process to Elizabeth as she watched.

Finally, they were ready to begin. William led Elizabeth to the mounting block and helped her climb into the saddle. He then instructed her on how to hold her frame up and the reigns tightly. "The horse will not mind you if you are not firm."

Elizabeth listened and attempted to do everything he said. As she had said, she was not afraid. However, she was very clearly uncertain about the endeavor. Determined to prevail, she lifted the reigns, and William escorted her around the stable yard. After three circuits, he let her go alone, watching carefully how she held the reigns the entire way.

He could think of no reprimands for her when she returned. He beamed and declared her ready to leave the stable yard. Elizabeth, however, reminded him that she was not properly dressed by showing him how high the dress was riding. Thankfully, no skin showed because of how high her boots were, but it was not proper for the dress to sit so high. He agreed that they needed to go shopping that afternoon.

After climbing down from the mounting block, Elizabeth watched the grooms lead Miss Bingley's horse back to her stall. It was a fine looking animal for how tame it was. She inquired about the horse's age and found out that it was fifteen years old. No wonder it was so gentle, she thought.

When they returned to the house, the Bingleys were sitting down to breakfast. Miss Bingley once again attempted to prepare a cup of coffee, but Elizabeth was faster. After giving her cup to her husband, she claimed Miss Bingley's arm and led her back to the table. She then thanked her for letting her use her horse and praised its abilities. Miss Bingley, taken aback, forgot where she was and took a sip of the coffee in her hand.

"Mr. Darcy. I do not know how you can enjoy your coffee with this much sugar."

Mr. Darcy did not reply except for a half smile. Mr. Bingley changed the conversation, hoping to engage the others in traveling to Longbourn. He was thwarted by Elizabeth's need to visit Meryton first. Without her, it would appear odd for him to go alone, even though he was publicly courting her. Miss Bingley resolutely declared that she would not venture out that day.

Elizabeth then took pity on him and offered to go with him to Longbourn early the next day. "She will stay in bed for most of the day today. I am certain they stayed at the assembly much longer than we did. Mama is always careful to be the last family to leave."

This thought put him in a better mood, and he walked around the house the rest of the day looking for things to keep himself occupied.

Elizabeth and William left after breakfast. They walked together to Meryton, giving Elizabeth the chance to take in everything she saw. As they walked, Elizabeth recounted stories of her youth. She remembered playing in this field or fighting with a tenant boy over a pirate's hat in a tree over there. William listened and laughed as he thought of how well she would do as a mother. It did not bother him to hear how Mrs. Bennet had scolded her every time she came home with a dirty frock.

Their walk lasted much longer than it normally would have because Elizabeth took a couple of detours to show three or four special locations from her childhood. One location was a miniature dam she had built in a stream. Another was where she liked to hide under the bridge in Mr. Hodge's field.

Her memories did not stop when they reached Meryton. She recounted more tales of playing with the village children while the rest of her family would be shopping. She included one tale of her family leaving the village without her, thinking she must have already returned home since it had been two hours since they had seen her. When she finally left the baker's shop, where she had been pretending to be a clerk, she was frightened. It was her first time alone in the village. The boy and girl she had been playing with then took care of her and walked her home. "Mama did not let me return to Meryton for a month."

They walked into Mr. Weston's dress shop and moved to the back where the riding habits were displayed. Three ladies escorted Elizabeth to the dressing room where they tried on each habit. William spent his time looking over the gloves and other accessories, selecting a few he knew Elizabeth would admire.

William paid for three outfits for Elizabeth, even though she insisted she only needed two if she were to ride every day. He smiled and ignored her pleas. They walked back to Netherfield, and Elizabeth took the time to ask William about his boyhood activities. At first, he could not remember anything, but, with gentle prodding, he remembered the times he played with the tenant children of Pemberley. It was a sore subject, however, since he had also spent much of his time with Wickham. Elizabeth helped to keep the conversation light and pleasing to both as they happily walked the well used path to Netherfield.

When they reached the house, they found that Mr. Bingley had taken his horse for a ride, and Elizabeth guessed that he had ridden for Longbourn. He returned for dinner and Elizabeth's suppositions were proven correct. He exclaimed that they were all to dine at Lucas Lodge the following evening. Elizabeth already knew this from her talk with Lady Lucas. However, she was polite enough not to interrupt.

After dinner, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst played a few duets for the assembled party. William and Elizabeth watched the performance from a sofa in the corner. When the performance ended, they asked Elizabeth to play. She was not, however, inclined to play and respectfully asked to be excused. Mr. Hurst then insisted the card table be placed, and card games kept the group amused until it was time to retire.

Charlotte arrived with her husband the next week, and Elizabeth visited with her the morning after she had arrived. They were warm in their affections toward each other. Despite everything that had happened, neither blamed the other. They were too old of friends for that. Perhaps each knew that their friendship had changed, but both were too polite to admit it.

Once they were settled in the parlor with the rest of the family, Elizabeth took the time to notice that Mr. Collins was not with them. Charlotte noted her friends surmise and said, "Mr. Collins has gone to the church to meet with the new pastor. He feels that it is his duty to impart some wise advice to the unaccomplished pastor."

Elizabeth smiled demurely. It was hard for her not to rejoice at his absence. She no longer despised Mr. Collins for his actions, but she could not forgive him for his interference. After a pause, she replied, "It is good that he takes his duties so seriously. We will see him soon enough. Pray tell me, how was your journey?"

Charlotte briefly described her means of travel and the condition of the roads, knowing that Elizabeth would have no real interest in the matter. After quarter of an hour's continued conversation, she asked if they could walk to Longbourn, insisting that she needed to call on her neighbors and that a walk would do her good. Elizabeth readily assented and the two set off together alone. The privacy allowed them to take n a more serious conversation.

"Charlotte, I know you meant to say more in your letter. What really happened after I left?"

"You would not believe the difficulties I faced, my dear Eliza. I attempted to make him see reason, but he would not listen to me. I remember the next morning; Mr. Darcy visited, hoping to see you. When he learned of your departure, he was livid. He could not speak for near five minutes. I thought a vein would explode in his neck, such was his distress. Then he spoke so ill of Mr. Collins that I was ashamed to be in the room. He left shortly after. I do not know why he stayed for another two days with his aunt before traveling to Hertfordshire."

Elizabeth had to contain her agitation in order for Charlotte to continue. The feat was not easy. "My husband wrote to your mother and to my mother. From what I hear, my mother did not believe you to be so bad as he implied. Your previous character did not allow for such schemes. Your sisters, on the other hand, were another matter. Whether they believed him or not, they enjoyed recounting the story. After Lady Catherine accepted the match, my husband became more reconciled to it and stopped his falsehoods. I have a feeling that he was admonished by Lady Catherine into silence."

Elizabeth could contain herself no more. "It is good that someone, at least, can control him. Charlotte, if I had not reconciled myself to the match, I would be very angry at you for this speech. As it is, I have only your husband to despise. Thank you for telling me."

"But in your letter, you spoke of warm feelings for Mr. Darcy. Are you really unhappy, as you now suggest?"

Elizabeth laughed, some of her indignation wearing off. "I am not unhappy. A long time passed before I could think clearly over the matter. William and I have even decided we are grateful for Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine's interference. I am simply not ready to forgive them for it. I lost my freedom."

"Your freedom was bound to be lost soon, at any rate. You could not keep your ideals so long when you become an old maid. It is better this way. Think of all the comforts you now enjoy. I saw your carriage, and your clothes are very stylish."

"Mama reminds me of that every day. She is so happy about my wealth. I could care less about everything of that sort. However, after spending time with you, I must confess that my ideals had already begun to shift. Your domestic tranquility opened my eyes, although I never regretted my earlier actions."

"I am happy, and I have news for you, if you can promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course, I am the perfect secret keeper, as always."

"I believe I am with child."

"That is wonderful! How long have you known?"

"I suspected it first about a month ago. My mother agrees with me. I will not tell my husband or any other soul until the babe quickens."

Elizabeth watched her friend carefully. "What is it like?"

Charlotte frowned. "It is not as I expected. I am sick when I wake up in the morning, and I get dizzy easily. However, I do not feel very different. It may all come to nothing, but I would so like to have a child to care for and love. That is true love. It cannot be compared to anything. I am so happy! Eliza, it is all I have ever wanted."

Elizabeth smiled at her friend's obvious delight. There were no words that needed to be said by her to help her friend. They walked on in silence as Elizabeth contemplated how happy Charlotte appeared.

They reached Longbourn in silence and the doors opened to an outcry from Mrs. Bennet. She could not be happy that the future mistress of the house would call on her. While she pretended to be civil, hints of her anger flowed through her otherwise calm visage. Charlotte did not stay long, and Elizabeth walked her home after only quarter of an hour.

William, riding his stallion, met his wife when she was half way to Netherfield. He successfully refrained from admonishing her for walking alone, although he was livid at her doing so. He knew she would mark it as his distrust of Meryton society. Dismounting, he joined her walk. Elizabeth could not help remembering her talk with Charlotte. She asked him to recount what had happened in Kent after she had departed.

He was silent for a long time before he finally obliged her with his own account. He sugar coated his conversations with his aunt, knowing the truth would serve no purpose. Lady Catherine had accepted Elizabeth and that put an end to her unjust remarks. There was no need to revive that pain. He did not, however, leave out what Mr. Collins had said. His remarks only caused disgust, not pain. At the end of his narrative, Elizabeth thanked him.

"It must be hard for you to see him again, now that Charlotte and he have come to Meryton. They are staying at Lucas Lodge. Thankfully, I did not see him today. He was visiting the new pastor in the village."

"It does not matter now. My aunt will have admonished him to stop his tirades. If he is not civil, at least we will only be here for another fortnight."

"Will you bear his civilities if he treats you as he does Lady Catherine?"

"I bore them last autumn and last spring perfectly well. At least, I did until he insulted you. Even as dim-witted as he is, he should have seen your character is blameless."

"It is simple jealousy and meanness of spirit, William." Elizabeth said, not sure she liked where this conversation was headed.

"What would cause him to be jealous?"

"You." Elizabeth nearly whispered the word.

"You mean he wished for my wealth and station."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No. Last autumn, he offered for me. I refused him."

William stopped walking. "When?"

"He proposed to me the morning after the Netherfield ball."

"I cannot believe that. What can have made him believe you would agree to the match?"

I believe my mother had encouraged him. At the time, we did not know of your interest in me. She was very cross with me for a very long time. She said she would never talk to me again, but that lasted only long enough for her to see that she would injure me more by degrading me every chance she could. My father supported my decision. That is when he switched his attentions to Charlotte. There, he was successful. That is why he wanted to think ill of me at Hunsford."

William could not respond. He would never look at the idiot parson the same way again. Elizabeth only halfheartedly attempted to continue the conversation, worried at the dour expression on William's face. When they returned to Netherfield, Elizabeth retired to dress for dinner while William insisted he had business to attend.

Mr. Bingley continued his visits to Longbourn as often as he could make them. Elizabeth and William accompanied him on his visits whenever they could, although Elizabeth now spent more time at Lucas Lodge. William spent most of his time with Mr. Bennet in the library or touring the estate together on horseback.

Elizabeth and William, however, would always meet for tea at Longbourn. Elizabeth enjoyed her time spent with her family and watched as William grew more comfortable in their presence. In the evening, they always dinned in company with the neighbors, either at Longbourn or the Bingleys hosted dinner. Once, the Lucases joined them, forcing William to spend time with Mr. Collins. Elizabeth watched as William attended Mr. Collins' conversation with a barely disguised disgust. Mr. Collins, however, was oblivious to it.

One evening, he even offered to read to them. Lydia attempted to protest, but one look from William silenced her. His reading was much more enjoyable than Mr. Collins had been, and Lydia found herself paying attention to it more than she had thought possible. When he had finished, Mrs. Bennet thanked him for the performance before calling an end to the evening.

Throughout the visits to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet insisted on giving Mr. Bingley time alone with Jane for the proposal. Despite her attempts, it was a full week later that Mr. Bingley was brave enough to come to the point. He was walking with Jane in the garden when she declared she needed to rest upon a bench. He paced for only a moment before he asked for her patience.

"Mr. Bingley, is something distressing you?"

"No. I mean, yes. Well, no. Oh, this will never do." He sat down next to her on the bench, his right leg bouncing in agitation. "Miss Bennet. I do not like that you must still call me Mr. Bingley."

Jane smiled kindly. "I cannot call you anything else until we are engaged."

"Yes, well, about that." Feeling too restless, he rose and paced in front of her for another minute before sitting down again. "I know I was rude beyond comparison this winter when I abandoned Netherfield, Meryton, and especially you. While I tried to forget you, I could not." He rose again. "I did not mean to say that. I could not forget you, ever. I thought I needed to. I was wrong. Miss Bennet, am I making any sense at all?"

"No, you are not. Perhaps you should sit down." He followed her advice. "Now, you have asked me one question, but I have a feeling it was not the right one. Try again. I will not disappoint you."

Mr. Bingley's heart raced as she smiled again. "Miss Bennet… Jane, will you make me the happiest of men and agree to be my wife?"

"Yes, Charles, I will marry you. I will be your wife."

Mr. Bingley could not have been happier in any other circumstance. He took his betrothed's hands and kissed each one. "Thank you, dearest Jane."

A branch snapped in the distance, and they both turned in time to discover Elizabeth and William walking toward them. Their smiles indicated they knew what had happened. Jane rose first and ran to embrace her sister. Elizabeth warmly congratulated her while William very resolutely insisted Bingley should seek permission from Mr. Bennet. Bingley agreed and departed immediately. William then had to wait a quarter of an hour for the sisters to break apart to be allowed to congratulate Jane.

William's warmth as he spoke to her showed Elizabeth how dearly he regarded Jane's good opinion. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks as Jane and William walked back to the house together. In the hall, they met Mrs. Bennet, who had been watching from a window. No one had time to brace themselves for her wails of joy, although they all agreed afterwards that she had earned her joy.

The evening meal was a very joyous affair at the Bennet table, and the entertainment afterwards lasted well after midnight. Jane glowed with pleasure as she listened to everyone's comments and especially to her mother's raptures.


	37. Chapter 21a: The Militia Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21a: The Militia Depart

The next morning, Elizabeth was riding with William to Oakham Mount. Her progress had been exceptional, and she finally proved herself ready to leave the stable yard. They walked side by side as they climbed the hill. When they reached the top, William climbed off his horse and helped Elizabeth to dismount. He tied off their horses as Elizabeth walked to the edge and looked out over the valley.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth sighed in contentment. "I seem to remember a dream about this."

"I remember. It was your first night at my aunt's house. I had a similar dream that same night. I wish to relive both." He moved closer and started kissing her neck.

"I do not remember the details of your dream, sir." She closed her eyes as she enjoyed his ministrations.

"That is because they were not fit for your maiden ears at the time. Shall I tell you now, or would you rather I surprise you?"

"Hmmmm." Elizabeth was unable to think of anything to say.

William turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him and kissed her until her legs began to shake. He was about to lead her to a small copse of trees when he heard the voices of travelers coming up the hill. "Elizabeth, it appears that my dreams will have to wait. Someone is coming. We should return to Netherfield."

The voices grew louder, and Elizabeth snapped out of her haze. They moved to collect their horses when the strangers were upon them. It was a group of officers.

The officers stopped when they noticed the Darcys and their horses. Elizabeth recognized Mr. Denny and two others by sight.

Mr. Denny spoke first. "Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you again."

William bowed curtly while Elizabeth was more polite. She had known Mr. Denny since the winter.

Mr. Denny then introduced his friends. After the introduction, he slipped the idea that Mr. Darcy was the one who wronged their friend Wickham.

Mr. Darcy, who was not supposed to hear the comment, replied, "And do you trust everything Wickham says."

Mr. Denny looked abashed, but would not back down. "I have known him this past year. I do trust him. He is honorable in everything he does."

"I have known him for almost his entire life. Let me see if I can show you his true self. How much does he owe you in gambling debts?" Mr. Darcy stood tall, showing his very remarkable stature. A few of the soldiers backed away.

Mr. Denny swallowed. "A hundred pounds."

Mr. Darcy was not finished. "And what about the rest of you, how much does he owe each of you?"

The others responded very quietly. Mr. Darcy's case was all but proven. "So, between the five of you, he owes you a little less than 300 pounds. Imagine what his weekly allowance is, if you can. I believe it would take some three or four years for him to repay you. Have you considered that when you continue to play cards with him? When he left Derbyshire, he walked away from over a thousand pounds of debt with the shops alone. Do you think I would allow such a man to lead a flock of parishioners? Is he right to ask for such?"

Elizabeth watched as each of the officers' faces grew doubtful. "Come Mr. Darcy. It is time we return to Netherfield." She curtseyed to each of the officers. "We will see you some other time."

As they rode away, Elizabeth watched a smug smile grow on William's face. By the time they reached Netherfield, he was in a very good mood.

That evening at Longbourn, Lydia was bursting with her joyous news. She had been invited to Brighton as the particular guest of Mrs. Forster. Elizabeth and William together attempted to reason with Mr. Bennet, but he was too relieved to be rid of his youngest daughter that he would not listen to the potential danger.

Kitty's sour mood prompted William to offer her the chance for her to ride with them to Pemberley and stay two months with them. The time would not be spent with balls every night, however, the chance to do something Lydia could not made the idea appealing. She accepted. Elizabeth also asked Mary to go with them. Mr. Bennet sounded delighted when he was told that only Jane and Mrs. Bennet would remain in the house at the end of a week.

In the following week, Elizabeth walked with her mother and sisters as they visited neighbors and Mrs. Bennet announced to everyone that she would soon have a second daughter married. The joy of the marriage made Lydia's travels to Brighton inconsequential. She was nearly outraged at the lack of attention, but her mother scolded her to hold her tongue when in company. Lydia seethed for the rest of the visits and frequently separated from her family in order to visit Mrs. Forster.

William spent the week either at Netherfield going over estate matters or hunting with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Bennet. As he got to know Mr. Bennet, he understood more of Elizabeth's character and why she doted so much on her father. Mr. Bennet also took the trouble of opening up to his son-in-law and began to trust his opinions, especially on matters of business where William had such a sound mind.

Elizabeth was not sad when she rose the morning after the militia departed. In truth, she was relieved that she could walk to Longbourn and not worry about Lydia's raptures. She had not encountered Mr. Wickham in the streets or at parties and wondered if he was too cowardly to show his face in front of Mr. Darcy. It was also hinted in the village that Mr. Denny and a few other soldiers were making trouble for him and his gambling debts.

When she entered the breakfast parlor, she found William conversing with a worker from her uncle's law firm. They were exchanging papers, and William was signing them. She waited not-so-patiently for the man to leave before questioning her husband. As soon as the door was shut behind the servant, she began with, "I was surprised you did not wait for me this morning."

William smiled mischievously as he sipped his coffee. "I hope you were not too disappointed." He would not give in to her so easily.

"You must then, imagine my surprise at seeing Thomas giving papers to you. What business have you been working on that would involve my Uncle Phillips' messenger boy?"

"A few matters, actually."

"And they are…"

"A surprise for you, for one."

"A surprise? What is it?" Elizabeth suddenly grew excited.

"I have no wish to ruin the surprise. However, I think it best we take the carriage into Meryton when you go shopping today, my dear."

"The carriage. Where would we go?"

"Shopping, as you requested yesterday. We also were invited to your aunt's card party."

"Yes, but I did not think you would wish to attend."

William watched his wife carefully. "We must take our leave of the neighborhood. I will attend."

"So we will go shopping and visiting with my aunt. Then, will you tell me your surprise?"

"No." He stated simply.

"Why not? Do I not deserve to be told?"

"I will not tell you because I would rather show you what the surprise is. Hence, we will need the carriage."

Elizabeth eyed her husband carefully. "You are a very devious man. Very well, I shall not pester you more." She tucked into her toast and cocoa, pretending not to care about the coming surprise.

After breakfast, Elizabeth and William went for a ride around Netherfield Park. While Elizabeth was not very used to her horse, she was at least advancing in her skills. William was thrilled and proud. He had been agitated whenever he thought of her reluctance to ride, fearing that she would never submit. Her passion for walking seemed to drown out all chances. However, he was wrong about her stubbornness. She did change, for him. He took it as a sign of her growing closer to him.

They stopped to rest in a grove of Willow trees at the edge of the property. There was a small stream flowing below the trees, and Elizabeth walked to the bank and sat down in a patch of grass. William tied the horses to a tree and joined her. They sat in peace for a few minutes before Elizabeth shifted closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for this visit. I know you were eager to show me Pemberley. This time with my family has meant the world for me."

"There is no need to thank me, Elizabeth." He paused to kiss her forehead as he enveloped her in a warm embrace. "We will be at Pemberley in less than a week. This time has been well spent. I enjoyed this visit as well, more than I thought I would." He cringed as he realized what he said.

Elizabeth laughed at his discomfort. "Relax, William. I know you are uncomfortable here. It was plain enough on your last visit to the neighborhood. However, I think Hertfordshire has improved in your eyes."

"It has, indeed." He kissed her again. This time she responded with a kiss of her own.

"What is Pemberley like?" Elizabeth asked when they returned to watching the stream again.

William held her close as he described the hills of Derbyshire and the many walks around Pemberley. They had discussed it before, but he did not mind. He was proud of his estate and relieved that she would take an interest in it. When he finished, he asked, "Do you mind leaving on Friday? It will take two days to reach Pemberley. We could postpone the departure until Monday, if you would prefer."

Elizabeth sighed. "Friday is fine. You have already reserved rooms at the inns and made the other preparations. I will be ready. What time is it?"

William pulled out his pocket watch. "Eleven. I suppose we should return to Netherfield. Miss Bingley will be eating breakfast about now."

"Her brother has already departed for Longbourn, I am certain. He does not even wait for us anymore."

"As he should. Come here." He helped her stand, and they walked back to the horses. "With his absence, I would prefer to miss breakfast with Miss Bingley. I cannot see any way to make her curb her attentions to me."

Elizabeth laughed. "At least she no longer follows you around. That must be an improvement."

On the return ride, Elizabeth admitted to enjoying riding. "It is easy enough. I think I prefer walking only for the exertion required. However, riding has its own advantages. The view of the countryside is pleasing."

"And it gives us time to relax, as we did just now." William smiled seductively.

"Yes, but it does not allow for closeness. For example, I cannot hold your arm when we ride."

William had to admit she had found a drawback to riding. He felt it the rest of the way to Netherfield.


	38. Chapter 21b: The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21b: The Surprise

Elizabeth and William sat together in the carriage as it swayed back and forth down the road to Meryton. Elizabeth had not forgotten the surprise but attempted to appear calm and nonchalant. She thought back to their time at the Willow trees.

"William, did I ever tell you the story of those trees where we watched the stream?"

He turned to her, unable to hide an eager smile. "You have not."

"That is where I fought with Mr. Lucas and some tenant boys and girls. We had been pretending the willows were pirate ships. Rebecca and I were fighting for the right to be captains. I had cornered Robby against one of the trees, and he fell into the stream in his attempt to escape. That turned the tide in our favor, so to speak. His wet clothes made it hard for him to fight. Mr. Lucas spent so much time rescuing his best mate that I was able to push him in as well. Rebecca and I won the day, and the boys had to swab the decks of our ship in punishment. We told them that if they did not, we would tell their mothers about their ungentlemanly behavior." Elizabeth laughed at the memory.

"That is quite the story, Elizabeth. What would have happened if your mother had found out? Did you not risk a similar travesty?"

"They never realized that until…. never mind. My mother was always cross with me when I would come home dirty and unkempt. She would always send me to bed straight away and send Mrs. Hill in after me with broth. She said that I would get sick from all of my time out of doors. I suppose that is why I detest beef broth so much now. I was forced to drink it too much as a child."

"Did your father not encourage you to spend your time out of doors? Surely you would have listened to him."

"I did listen to him. He always encouraged me to spend time out of doors. It left the house quieter when I was gone. He gave me books written by sailors and soldiers to further my imagination. I loved it whenever he would find a new book for me."

Elizabeth unconsciously inched closer to William as the carriage slowed down. When the carriage stopped, William used the last of their privacy to kiss his wife before allowing the footman to open the door. After an hour of shopping which included some new music sheets for Georgiana, they made their way to Mrs. Phillip's house.

Mrs. Phillips, ever the vulgar woman, was in awe of Mr. Darcy's presence, and did not say as much as she would have if Elizabeth had been on her own. Therefore, the visit was more pleasant than Elizabeth would have supposed. After quarter of an hour, Mr. Phillips entered.

"I thought I heard you had come, Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy." Mr. Phillips bowed properly. He was a very sensible man, and loved his niece very much. Her wedding did not sit well with him, although his opinion changed when Mr. Darcy had asked for his help.

Mr. Darcy took charge of the conversation, worried the secret would come out before he was ready. "It is good to see you again, Mr. Phillips. We were just remarking that we could not leave without seeing you. We have only one more stop before we return to Netherfield, and we depart for Pemberley on Friday. Is everything we talked about earlier ready?"

"The deed is complete, good sir. I have the rest of the paperwork in my office, if you would follow me." The two left with Elizabeth and her aunt looking perplexed.

Elizabeth only waited for the door to shut to begin questioning her aunt. "What do you know of this scheme, Aunt Phillips?"

"I did not even know they were acquainted, Eliza. What a turn of events this is? Your husband could not be in any need for money, so it must be something else. I would follow them to offer my services, if it would be of interest to you."

Elizabeth was about to say yes when she remembered how much her husband was loving the idea of surprising her. It took a great amount of strength for Elizabeth to decline. Mrs. Phillips relented only with the chance now to talk to Elizabeth privately about marital duties. "I had instructed my sister to write you a letter. Did you receive it?"

"Yes." Elizabeth suddenly regretted her not following William.

"I hope it helped. Your wedding night must have been terrible. I did not remember how tall he is."

Elizabeth blushed but did not respond. Mrs. Phillips spoke for a few minutes more, not getting any response on the subjects she wished for. Finally, the gentlemen returned and rescued her. Mr. Phillips deemed it necessary to travel with them in the carriage, although he insisted his wife stay home. His wife had never followed his instructions before, so there was quite a commotion as the three left the house.

They traveled out of town the opposite direction from Longbourn and Netherfield. Elizabeth watched as her husband looked eagerly outside, occasionally glancing at her to gauge her reaction. They passed a small row of tenant homes as they came upon a gate. Elizabeth read the name above the gate.

"Why are we going to Haye Park?" Her eyes widened as she saw her uncle pass a key to William. "You purchased the estate?"

William smiled. "I have. I do not want to be always staying with Bingley when we visit. We can rent it out if we are not planning to come for a visit, and the fields are very profitable. It is only four miles to Longbourn, so it will be easier for you to walk there on our next visit."

Elizabeth was speechless. The drive was short and very soon they were at the front steps of the house where an old woman was waiting for them. Mr. Darcy descended first and helped his wife down from the carriage.

The woman turned out to be the housekeeper. She walked them on a tour through the rooms, and described what the Gouldings had planned for the rooms. The last house they entered was the mistress' chambers, where Elizabeth finally garnered the courage to ask, "Where are the Gouldings? I was not under the impression they meant to sell the estate."

Mr. Phillips announced that they wished to move to bath because Mr. Goulding was gouty. "They had been looking for a buyer for a year or two, although they had been somewhat secretive about it. They admired the estate, and would not sell to just any rich person. When your husband mentioned wishing to buy a house here, I knew it would be ideal."

William stepped forward until he was directly behind her. His closeness made her shiver, and as the others returned downstairs. When they were alone, he drew his arms around her. "Are you pleased, dearest?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she thought of a response. "I suppose I am pleased. It is a very nice house. I always admired it. The Gouldings took excellent care of everything. I am simply very surprised, is all."

"Will you be happy here?"

"I am sure it will take more than a house to make me happy or unhappy. The company is more important, and, right now, I am happy with present company." She paused as she enjoyed her husband's ministrations. "I wonder what my mother will say about the house. She was certain the Gouldings would never leave. I suppose she would prefer it if a family would come to the neighborhood."

"At least this way, she will never have to worry about being tossed into the hedgerows."

"You mean that my mother will live here if my father passes away before her." She turned to face him, astonishment written clearly in her eyes.

"It was a thought. The place is large enough that there would be plenty of room for your three younger sisters and your mother, and we will still have room for our family whenever we visit. Although, I feel it would be better if we not divulge that part of the plan until absolutely necessary. She might start ordering her own set of drapes."

A cough in the hallway alerted them to how much time had passed. Elizabeth straightened her skirts and left the room smiling. They toured the gardens next. The house was lovelier than Elizabeth had remembered. A long time had passed since the Gouldings used to invite her over for tea.

When the tour was over, they climbed back into the carriage. They dropped Mr. Phillips off in Meryton and continued to Netherfield. The hour was late, so the couple immediately retired to dress for dinner. Mrs. Chevalier worked her magic and Elizabeth was ready in time for dinner. She entered the drawing room only moments before her family arrived from Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet burst into the room, overwrought with worry.

"Lizzy, what are you and your uncle up to now? What have you done?" She ran into the room and clasped her daughter's arms. She never appreciated not knowing the latest gossip.

"What do you mean, Mother?" She tried to look confused.

"Mrs. Phillips called on me this afternoon. You and your uncle are up to something."

Elizabeth laughed. "I had no notion of what was happening this afternoon."

"But you do now, Lizzy. Stop leaving me in suspense! What have you done?"

William rescued the conversation as he entered the room and saw how tightly his mother-in-law was holding his wife's arms. "Mrs. Bennet, I am glad you are here. We have some news to share, if you would be so kind as to return my wife to me."

Mrs. Bennet, shocked at being addressed by him, released Elizabeth and curtseyed. She did not lose her curiosity.

The rest of the family drew close to hear the news, and even Miss Bingley wondered what it might be. When he felt he had drawn out the suspense as much as possible, he announced, "We have purchased Haye Park. It will not do for us to be guests of Mr. Bingley's every time we visit Hertfordshire."

Mrs. Bennet squealed in delight. Such a scheme meant she would have her favorite daughter in Hertfordshire to show off to the neighbors. It was a full quarter of an hour before she calmed down enough for the servants to announce dinner.

Dinner turned out to be a lively affair. Without seating arrangements, everyone was sitting next to someone of their choosing, and conversation flowed around the table. After dinner, Elizabeth played a duet with Mary and some dancing began after Mary agreed to play some Scottish reels. William and Elizabeth only danced one small set before excusing themselves for the evening. The Bennet's carriage was called for half an hour later. Kitty was enjoying the dancing, imagining she was in Brighton with Lydia, but her father was firm that it was time to leave.


	39. Chapter 22: Travel to Pemberley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22: Travel to Pemberley

The rest of the week was spent in preparing for the journey to Pemberley. Elizabeth was required at Longbourn every day to help Kitty repack her trunks. She even discovered that Kitty had agreed to help Mary repair some old gowns to look new. Apparently, Mary was eager to make a good impression with Georgiana. Mrs. Bennet insisted on new gowns for her girls and admonished Elizabeth to find husbands for each of them before they return. Elizabeth was not impressed; however, she bore it well.

William spent the time with Elizabeth's family as well. His presence forced Mrs. Bennet to control her moods because she wanted to make a good impression. He avoided spending too much time hidden in Mr. Bennet's library as he had done at the beginning of the trip. As such, Mr. Bennet left his library more often. He did not look forward to Elizabeth leaving the county even though he had accepted their marriage and respected William.

On the last day before their scheduled departure, Elizabeth and William took another look at Haye Park. This time, the housekeeper and butler took notes of changes the Darcys desired and instructions for closing down the house. William also took the time to tour the estate with his steward, who had been the steward for the Gouldings and knew well how to manage the estate. William was very pleased with his abilities.

Finally, Friday came, and the carriage was on its way to Longbourn to pick up Mary and Kitty. Elizabeth sat with her husband with her eyes closed. He had insisted on an early departure, so they traveled to Longbourn in the early stages of dawn. His qualms turned out to be correct, for Kitty was still repacking her trunks and it was another hour before they were ready to depart.

Mrs. Bennet took the time to say again that Elizabeth needed to host as many balls as possible for Kitty. Mr. Bennet embraced his daughter warmly and asked that she write often if she cannot return. Elizabeth said goodbye to Jane last. Her eyes filled with tears before they embraced. Both sisters had reasons to be happy in their future, but the separation would not be one of them. The consolation of visits to come was not enough.

Elizabeth entered the carriage with puffy eyes. For the first leg of the journey, Elizabeth sat with her sisters facing forward with her. Mr. Darcy looked uncomfortable watching his wife cry. He was helpless, for he could not comfort her in front of her sisters. As time passed, Elizabeth calmed down and grew excited to get to Pemberley. William had described the house and grounds numerous times by this point, and her imagination was working full force.

After the first stop to change horses, Elizabeth chose to sit next to William so that her sisters would have more room to themselves. Kitty attempted to discuss fashion, since it was the only topic she could speak well on. The others were not very interested, and the topic dropped. An hour later, William offered to read to them. Mary brought forth her copy of Fordyce's sermons and Kitty pulled out her most recent fashion magazine. Neither option appealed to William. He selected a book from his own selection. It was about the Northern counties and was written by William Gilpin, the famous artist.

After reading a page or two about the landscapes to be found in the north, he passed around the pictures to his new sisters. At first, they were indifferent and perhaps slightly annoyed at his choice. After the second round of looking at the pictures, Kitty mentioned an interest to see one of the described formations. This prompted Mary to talk about the glories of nature. Elizabeth then led her three companions through a discussion on landscapes for another hour, resulting in a request from Kitty that Mr. Darcy continue reading. Elizabeth's astonishment at witnessing such a change was great.

The conversation continued the rest of the day, either reading the book or discussing the virtues of the various mountains or rocks they passed in the carriage. Even William seemed to be enjoying the carriage ride, although he did not admit to it until later that evening, when he and his wife were preparing for bed at an inn.

Elizabeth laughed openly. "Are you saying that my sisters are not such terrible conversant as you had once thought?"

William blushed at how she had mistaken her meaning. "I do not know that I have ever really thought about it. I certainly did not enjoy their conversation when I had traveled to Longbourn to ask for your hand. I was thoroughly disgusted with your two youngest sisters then. Since then, I have seen no reason to change that opinion, although I could see that they were more guarded around us this visit. I could hardly recognize Kitty in the carriage. She is very changed. Mary, too, is altered from what I remember of her. She willingly put her book away and provided very good insights into our discussion." He moved closer and kissed her gently. The long trip had been very trying without the ability to even hold her hand in front of her sisters.

"I suppose you have never seen Kitty without Lydia. She is quite a different creature. I must admit that I rarely ever saw her in her true state before. She dotes on Lydia and they were nearly inseparable as children."

"I have not seen them apart before, you are right. I am looking forward to the next few weeks, for more reasons than just that, though. Tomorrow, you will see Pemberley." He moved his kisses toward her ear and down her neck. His hand slipped under her robe and he returned his lips to hers. He was about to deepen the kiss when the door opened.

Kitty squeaked as she realized she had walked in on them, but could not bring herself to flee. Elizabeth and William broke apart, blushing profusely. William, recovering, stalked to the window, confused as to how he should act. Elizabeth took charge and walked Kitty back t her room across the hall.

"Lizzy, I am so sorry! I did not think you would share a room. I only meant to bid you goodnight. I had no idea I would walk in on you with him. I thought he would have his own room." Kitty rambled.

Elizabeth patted her shoulder. "I suppose you have done no harm other than to embarrass the two of us. You must be more observing, Kitty. Mr. Darcy only paid for two rooms, for no other rooms were available. You did not even knock. You could have walked in on him changing." Kitty looked horrified at this thought, so Elizabeth relaxed. "No harm is done. I will see you tomorrow, Kitty. Goodnight." Elizabeth hugged her sister and returned to her own room, locking the door for safe measure.

William was pacing by the window. Elizabeth laughed at his agitation. "What is the matter, William?"

He turned, surprised to see her return so soon. "I do not know, exactly. I was devastated that you had to leave the room so suddenly." He closed the steps between them quickly and enveloped her in his arms, effectively removing her robe in the same move. "So much time has passed since I have been able to hold you. You tortured me with your presence in the carriage. Your scent drove me wild, when I could do nothing to satisfy myself. You will not leave this room again, my dear. It is time for you to take care of me now."

Elizabeth laughed again. "Does this mean you are unable to care for yourself?" She started walking backwards, toward the bed. William kept pace with her.

"I never thought so before. You have completely changed me." Having reached the bed, he lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed, effectively preventing her from responding as he very quickly took control of her lips. Within minutes, her mind was in too much of a haze to even remember what they had been talking about.

Around four in the morning, an express rider lost control of his horse in the courtyard of the inn, effectively waking every person with his wails of pain. William dressed quickly and went to see if he could be of any service. One of his footmen was already attending the man. The footman had worked in a hospital in his youth and knew something of tending to broken bones. The village apothecary arrived half an hour later and commended his abilities, stating that the man would have lost his arm if he had not acted quickly enough.

With everyone awake and the dawn breaking, William asked that the carriage be prepared as soon as it was possible. Therefore, two very sleepy sisters were walked to the carriage by Elizabeth. William procured a couple of pillows and blankets from under the cushions of his seat, effectively allowing them to return to their slumber as the carriage rocked back and forth. Once all of the servants were packed and ready to leave, William and Elizabeth took their seats.

The day passed much slower than either could have conceived possible. Even after Mary and Kitty woke up, conversation was limited. Neither William nor Elizabeth could concentrate on any topic long enough. Thoughts of Pemberley growing ever closer tormented and thrilled them. Elizabeth grew anxious as she thought of being mistress of Pemberley. Her desire to please William caused the anxiety, although she did not realize her affections.

William, uncertain of how Elizabeth would react to Pemberley, fiddled with a ring on his finger. So far, he had been able to make Elizabeth happy. This would be the final test. If she liked Pemberley, then he could easily see her falling in love with him. A rational man would have seen her affections even though she did not admit to them. However, a man in love is never rational.

Mary and Kitty were also excited to see their sister's new home. Kitty watched the villages they passed, wondering what she would be able to buy now that she had her sister's purse next to her. Mary sat thoughtfully and pondered Elizabeth's situation. She felt for her sister and how anxious Elizabeth appeared.

When William announced their arrival at Lambton, everyone turned to the window. This was the village where Mrs. Gardiner had been raised. The village was well kept and clean. It was only slightly larger than Meryton. They passed the inn, the bakery, and every other shop, but it was not until they passed the milliner that Kitty shrieked at the sighted of some ribbons and lace in the window.

The village passed without their stopping. The villagers paused their steps to bow toward the carriage, recognizing the carriage as the Darcys. They watched the carriage progress, hoping for a sight of the new mistress, but unable to discern which of the three ladies could be her.

"Only five miles further to Pemberley." William announced. "We will approach the gate soon. He leaned back as he watched Elizabeth fidget in her seat, her eyes glued out the window in fascination.

No one spoke. They reached the gates and the gatekeeper bowed gracefully toward the carriage. Elizabeth noted a servant jump on a horse and ride through a field, presumably to announce to the house their imminent arrival. William looked at his watch. Half past two. They were two hours early because of their very early start to the day. He smiled as Elizabeth watched the trees out the window. They began to ascend a hill. The carriage slowed to a crawl. Before they reached the top, the carriage stopped. William opened the door and helped Elizabeth and her sisters out of the carriage.

"Do we have to walk the rest of the way?" Kitty wondered, looking around and not seeing any view of the house.

William stifled a small chuckle. "No. I simply wanted to show you the view. It is very remarkable from here." Unable to restrain himself, he took his wife's arm and led her to the edge of the road at the top of the hill.

Elizabeth gasped as she took in the sight of her new home. She recognized the features William had spoken of previously, but it was a hundred times more beautiful than her imagination had fathomed. She had never seen a house that was more pleasantly situated on the other side of the valley. The hill behind the house was covered in oak trees. A stream wound around one side of the house and flowed into a lake. The gardens were beautiful in their simplicity. Nothing appeared ostentatious. It was simply breathtaking.

"Do you approve of your new home?" William asked, somewhat nervous that she had not spoken for a few minutes.

"I imagine there are few who would not approve, William. It is beautiful."

Seeing that Mary and Kitty were also admiring the view in front of him, William wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I am thrilled you like it. Are you ready to return to the carriage?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Tears were forming in her eyes, although she could not quite pinpoint the reason. She was happier than she had thought possible. "Yes, I am ready to see the house now."

Mary, after noticing the fond embrace, took Kitty's arm and led her back to the carriage. Elizabeth turned in her husband's arms and kissed him to show how much she admired the house. It was another minute before they returned to the carriage. The road before them wound around a few more trees and they saw the stream three more times. At last, they were in front of the house.

The servants were lined up in front of the house. There were two lines, because of how many were there. Elizabeth recognized only Mrs. Chevalier and William's valet standing next to an elderly woman she supposed must be Mrs. Reynolds. The introduction to the servants was quick because of how far they had traveled, and Mrs. Reynolds showed Mary and Kitty to their rooms to freshen up while William escorted Elizabeth to her new chambers.


	40. Chapter 22b: Elizabeth Relaxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22b: Elizabeth Relaxes

Elizabeth soaked in a bathtub in her dressing room with her eyes closed. The journey had been long and tiring, but she was finally here. This was her home. She had often thought it would be hard to change homes. Indeed, her London residence did not quite feel like home. This room, however, seemed to have been built for her. The shades on the wall were only slightly darker, creating a very peaceful atmosphere. There were no less than three sofas in her sitting room, which was now separate from her dressing room.

Mrs. Chevalier worked busily on the other side of the screen. The servants carriage did not arrive until later. This delayed Elizabeth's bath only by a few minutes. While Mrs. Reynolds was in a dither about it, Elizabeth calmly stated it was of no importance. She could see how Mrs. Reynolds was anxious to please and unsure of her new standing, and Elizabeth sought very hard to put her at ease.

A gasp from Mrs. Chevalier brought Elizabeth out of her stupor. "What is wrong?" She inquired.

Mrs. Chevalier entered the room carrying a package. "Rien is wrong, madam. Zere are two new parcels. I believe Mr. Darcy must have purchased zem. I did not mean to open zem."

Elizabeth eyed the parcels warily. They looked to have been wrapped in Meryton, but surely her husband would have told her if he had purchased anything. She wondered what he could be up to as she proceeded to climb out of the bathtub. "He will never cease to amaze me with all his gifts. I do not know what I shall do with him. He has apparently bought so many gowns that he no longer remembers to tell me about them." Elizabeth laughed, not entirely convinced. "Set them over there, and I will look at them after dinner."

"Very good, milady."

When Elizabeth entered the drawing room, Mary was sitting at the pianoforte and looking over some sheet music. Kitty was standing idly at the window, her finger twitching in excitement. "Kitty, do come away from there. You will begin to look like my husband if you stay there."

"I doubt that." The strong voice told her that William had not only entered the room, but was standing right behind her. She turned and greeted him.

She had not seen him since he escorted her to her rooms. Without any clue, he had left before she had even seen the dressing room, insisting he had business to attend to before dinner. She was not convinced, but she did not ask him about it.

"I wondered where you were hiding. Is your business settled?"

"Hmm. Not quite. I was interrupted by an express that arrived a few moments ago. My sister sent it."

Elizabeth did not allow him to finish, such was her concern. "Is everyone well? What has happened?"

"Your concern is admirable. No one is ill or injured. She simply wished to warn me. It appears that Lady Catherine has been spending time with them at Matlock House, and now she will come here. She will ride with Georgiana. This means we will have more guests than Pemberley has seen in a long time."

"But Georgiana comes tomorrow!"

"Yes, she will arrive tomorrow with the Matlocks, Lady Catherine, and Anne. I have already told Mrs. Reynolds so that they can air out the guest rooms. While my staff is very admirable when it comes to tending their duties, this is not a feat that can be easily accomplished."

Elizabeth squared her shoulders. "I have confidence. Besides, if the rooms are not ready, it will be your aunt's fault, not the servants' faults. I will count on you to carry that point, if it becomes necessary." She turned back to her sisters, although she still spoke to William. "This room is just how Georgiana pictured it, although the pianoforte seems different from her description."

"Yes, it is different. I bought it a few weeks ago, as a gift for her. She has not yet seen it. Please do not tell her. I wish to see her face when she discovers it."

Mary quickly jumped up from the piano. She was so fast that Kitty worried she was bitten by something. Mary only turned away from the pianoforte. "I could not dream of playing it if it is a gift not given yet. Miss Darcy must be the first to play the pianoforte."

Elizabeth laughed again. "Mary, I am certain no one would know that it had already been played. Even if she did, she would not mind. She is almost as gentle a soul our dear Jane. But I have an idea that can distract us from such thoughts. Mrs. Reynolds promised us a tour of the house when we were ready. I asked her to join us, and I believe I can hear her footsteps approaching. Would you like to come see the many rooms of the house?"

Kitty skipped over to Elizabeth in her haste and locked arms with her. Mrs. Reynolds entered shortly after and asked if the ladies were ready. A quick ascent allowed the three ladies to follow Mrs. Reynolds to the front parlor. Elizabeth only paused long enough to tell William that the pianoforte was a sweet gift for his sister.


	41. Chapter 23: Touring the Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23: Touring the Estate

Mary and Kitty walked alongside Elizabeth as they walked through the rooms of Pemberley. William, eager to spend time with his wife, lagged only slightly behind them. With fascination clearly written on their eyes, the ladies admired every room and listened attentively to every praise of Pemberley that Mrs. Reynolds could tell.

Kitty was enraptured. She had been a flirt with the officers, even though she knew they were penniless. It had been good fun. Now she saw open admiration towards Lizzy from Mr. Darcy, who never seemed capable of any feeling at all before his marriage. And the grandeur of the home amazed her. She had never thought of Elizabeth as having made a good match because of who she was marrying. Now, she could see how lucky Elizabeth was.

With every passing room, the character of Mr. Darcy was revealed to be warm, caring, and attentive. She listened as though she was starved for information. Elizabeth had never flirted with anyone, and she managed to catch such a match. It was eye opening for her. Lydia's prospects were much less certain. With a marriage to one of the officers, she could have none of this. As she walked through the halls, her ideals slowly changed, and she began to think less and less of Lydia as a role model.

Mrs. Reynolds continued through the house with deliberation. She watched her new mistress with fascination. It seemed as though nothing would disappoint Mrs. Darcy. She was determined to like everything she saw. Her favorite parts of each room seemed to be the amazing view, not the expensive furniture. Such a woman as mistress would value the estate as was proper, and this boded well for Pemberley's future. The few times when Mrs. Darcy broke away from her sisters, she was immediately joined with Mr. Darcy, and Mrs. Reynolds politely averted her eyes while slyly catching glances of the open affection shared between them. It was settled. Mr. Darcy had made a very good match, and Pemberley's future was secure once again.

At the end of the tour, Mrs. Reynolds excused herself and encouraged them to walk in the gardens before dinner. William took the lead and his wife's arm as they walked out the front doors. The walk only included the closest gardens, but it was a relief to Elizabeth to be able to breathe the open air and smell the roses' sweet fragrance. She praised everything, to William's delight.

The butler had to follow them out in order to announce that dinner was ready. Only minutes away from the house, they returned before any of the dishes could cool. Dinner was informal. The four sat close together around ten different dishes. Mr. Darcy announced, "You see your dinner," to let his wife and sisters know that no other courses would be coming. The simplicity was admired, for the travelers were glad to eat a hearty meal that would not last many hours. Conversation was sparse as they ate, and when they finished, they retired to the music room. Instead of playing, however, they chose to talk about plans for the following morning.

"Breakfast is usually ready around eight. It will remain warm throughout the morning until everyone has eaten." William began. "I expect that our neighbors will begin calling on you tomorrow afternoon."

Elizabeth stared at him. "So soon? I would have thought most families would wait to give a new mistress a few days to settle in before beginning calls."

William laughed. "That is true in other parts of the country, but not when the neighborhood has been waiting some five or six years for a mistress of the grandest house in the county. They are eager to meet you, and if I know my neighbors well enough, I can assure you they will come as soon as they possibly can. Some might even come in the morning, such is their eagerness."

"I suppose I will not be able to go on a long walk through the grounds tomorrow then. It would not be proper for me to not be at home."

"So long as you stay within earshot of the drive, you can go on as long a walk as you wish. When you hear a carriage coming, you can simply return to the house. They can wait for you to arrive. I would not keep you from your walks for anything." He smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately. He was gratified when she returned the smile.

"Thank you. What time should we expect your family?"

"I am not certain, of course, but I would imagine them to arrive around three. They will not be able to leave in the chill of the morning because of Anne."

Mary stifled a yawn before announcing that she should retire. "I wanted to write a letter to Mama, but that will have to wait until morning. Kitty, will you walk with me?"

Kitty agreed, and they left arm in arm. William moved closer to Elizabeth and gently lifted her onto his lap.

"William! What are you doing? What if a servant were to enter?"

"They will not enter a room without knocking first, or they will be dismissed. I will not allow my privacy to be interrupted." He nuzzled her neck with kisses as she relaxed into the embrace. All too soon, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth stood up without much grace and invited Mrs. Reynolds into the room.

"Mrs. Darcy, I wanted to let you know that the rooms have all been properly aired, and the linens are washed. Everything will be ready for your guests. We have even taken the liberty of cleaning a few other rooms in case the group increases."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds."

"If you have no other requests, I will retire and say goodnight."

"Goodnight. Thank you for all your help." Elizabeth smiled kindly.

Mrs. Reynolds left. As soon as the door was shut, William attempted to bring her back to her lap, but Elizabeth pulled away. "It is time to retire to our own rooms, William. I would rather sit with you in more privacy than this room affords."

She walked to the door. William caught up to her in time to open it. He led her through the halls and up to her rooms. At the door, they parted with only a simple kiss.

Elizabeth was offered another bath, but she refused, knowing that servants would need to carry the water upstairs. It was an unnecessary luxury. She simply washed her hands and face in the lukewarm water before changing into a warm nightgown. Mrs. Chevalier brushed her hair when there was a knock at the door. When William entered, Elizabeth gently took the brush and dismissed Mrs. Chevalier.

William gladly took up the brush and his place behind her. At first, he simply stared at his wife in the mirror. She returned his gaze. "I have been dreaming of you here for so long that I worry I must be dreaming."

Elizabeth turned in her seat and noticed that William's eyes were shinning. "Does your dream do this?" She reached over and kissed him gently.

William chuckled slightly. "Yes, actually."

Elizabeth used her hand to rub against his thigh. "How about this?" She massaged his leg as she kissed him again, this time more passionately.

William's breathing became ragged as he answered in the affirmative once again.

Elizabeth smiled devilishly as she positioned her hand over the space above his knee. "How about this?" She waited as he seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation. Without warning, she squeezed his thigh repeatedly. He jumped in his seat as he tried to control his laughter. Elizabeth laughed. "It appears that I am not the only one who is ticklish."

When William calmed down enough to speak again, he said, "You have surprised me. You will pay for that." He put the brush down and scooped Elizabeth up in one clean movement. Elizabeth gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her over to her bed, only pausing long enough to push the covers away. He waited only long enough to admire her curves before lying down next to her and pulling her towards him.

Elizabeth woke the next morning to kisses on her neck. When she finally acknowledged William, he smiled as he pulled the covers away.

"William, it is too cold for anything like that! The sun is not even up yet." She paused to look over at the windows to ensure she was correct.

"Good morning, my love. You must get up now, and put on one of your morning dresses. For the last month, you have been showing me your favorite rambles through Hertfordshire. Now, you must allow me to show you my own surprise. I know you will enjoy it. Please hurry, I want to get there before sunrise." He paused only to make sure she was fully awake before leaving her to dress.

Elizabeth was ready within fifteen minutes, her maid helping speed up the process. She did not put on her stays, assuming that she would return to the house before her sisters arrived. Since it was a cold morning, she put on her warmer summer pelisse. William was waiting for her in her sitting room. He noticed her lack of undergarments but attempted to remain in control.

He took her arm and led her out of the room and down the hallway. They did not go toward the main staircase. Instead, he veered off and took a side door that led to a servants' staircase. Elizabeth paused. "William, will we not disrupt the servants?"

William smiled at her. "No, we won't. They do not start their chores for another hour. Only my valet and your maid rise early enough to attend us in the morning. It would be cruel to make everyone do so. I used to use this staircase whenever I wanted to avoid unwanted guests. I inadvertently found it is also the shortest route to our path." Once again, he tugged her arm to get her moving again.

The staircase was not as long as the main staircase, but it leveled out with a door in front of them. The stairs continued traveling down to the left. Elizabeth rightly guessed that it led to the kitchen and servants quarters. William unlocked the door and opened it for Elizabeth. The cold was a shock at first, but Elizabeth did not mind it. They followed a gravel path for about twenty feet, and then took off on a dirt path leading up the ridge behind the house.

The ridge was steep enough that by the time the couple reached the peak, both were out of breath. Elizabeth did not even register the view for three or four minutes. William, having better lung capacity, recovered first and waited for her reaction. Elizabeth was astonished when she looked out over Pemberley and across the fields ahead of them. Once again, her eyes glistened in astonishment. Without warning, the sun peaked over the Eastern hill. It bathed them in golden rays. The heat felt good against Elizabeth's cheeks.

William slowly moved behind Elizabeth and enveloped her arms. "What do you think of my surprise?"

"I cannot believe you would share such a special spot with me. Thank you, William. It is breathtaking. I have never seen such a view." Elizabeth leaned into his strong arms and closed her eyes. The emotions flowing through her were too much to handle. They stood that way for a long time as Elizabeth recovered.

Sensing the change in Elizabeth, William added, "You are fulfilling yet another of my dreams here, my dear. I have wanted to show you this view since our time at Hunsford. If I am honest with myself, I probably wanted to show you this view ever since you were staying at Netherfield to nurse your sister."

Elizabeth turned to face him. The love emanating from his eyes was overpowering, and she leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart, they struggled to control their breathing. William led her over to a bench that was fashioned out of a fallen log. They sat together for another fifteen minutes before deciding it was time to return to the house.

On the return, William announced that Elizabeth should start planning some neighborhood dinners. "Aunt Eveline will insist that we invite the neighbors, so I would start inviting them today. As they call, if you find anyone to be to your liking, invite them. Otherwise, she will plan the dinner invitations with or without you."

"Are you teaching me how to defy your aunt?"

"Perhaps. Is it working?"

"I suppose. What day should I plan this dinner?"

"Hmmm. Let me see. Today is Sunday. The calls will begin today, but no one will approve of a dinner for today or tomorrow. There are only fifteen families who share our social standing in the neighborhood."

"Fifteen! Last year, you scoffed when my mother stated that four and twenty families dine with us."

William was quick to remember his debate with Mrs. Bennet. His views had changed so much since then. "I believe we were comparing London to Hertfordshire at the time, and you agreed with me. Now, may we continue?"

Elizabeth nodded, not quite ready to tease him again. He seemed somewhat nonplussed by the reference.

"Someone from each of the fifteen families will call after the church service today, assuming they do not pay a call before the church service. I would say invite those you really wish to be better acquainted with to dine with us on Tuesday and Saturday. The rest, invite for Thursday of next week. It will not slight them to delay less than a fortnight."

"And you trust me to make that decision? You are not worried I might like a former foe of yours."

"You have already made that mistake and learned from it. I can trust you implicitly. If you do manage to slight a close acquaintance of mine, I will invite that family to dinner some other night. All will end well."

Elizabeth was astonished that he would willingly bring back the memory of Mr. Wickham, but she forced herself to keep walking and let it pass. She almost did not catch the end of his speech, and he waited for her to respond.

"Very well." was all that Elizabeth could muster. They returned to the house to find that breakfast was laid out for them. Kitty and Mary were sitting together in the breakfast room. Kitty appeared tired, as though Mary had dragged her out of bed. Elizabeth laughed to herself as she realized that this was probably the most likely scenario.

Elizabeth collected her plate and sat next to Mary, leaving a seat on her other side for William. When he joined her, she asked, "What time is the service today?"

"The service will not start before half past ten. We still have two hours before we must depart."

Elizabeth nodded. "What shall we do in that time? I suppose I must meet with Mrs. Reynolds so that the cook can prepare those dinners we spoke of."

Kitty shook off her tiredness at this news. "What dinners?"

"William says that we will host three dinners over the next fortnight. This will allow our neighbors to meet me on my terms, not Lady Matlock's terms. Apparently, she loves planning dinners for others." Elizabeth smiled at William so that he would not think she was cross about this. William ate quickly and departed to speak with the butler. Elizabeth talked with her sisters for a few more minutes before she left to find Mrs. Reynolds.

Mrs. Reynolds, given the long years she had served this family, was not astonished to be planning so many dinners so quickly. She seemed to know exactly what was to be done. Elizabeth had nothing to do but work out the menus, which could be accomplished the next morning.

AN: I am too tired to continue, so here is my chapter for today. Tomorrow, I hope to continue writing through the holiday. After all, I am supposed to be relaxing. What better way to relax than to write about my favorite characters? Unfortunately, I am also in charge of both breakfast and dinner. Only four more chapters to go. There will be a big development in the next chapter, and then a travesty in the one after that.

Your reviews will help me along, so please leave one.


	42. Chapter 24: Becoming the Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24: Becoming the Mistress
> 
> AN: Only one person caught my faux pax of having the Matlocks traveling on Sunday. The Regency Encyclopedia says that people who own their own carriage could travel to church, and I am assuming that local calls in the neighborhood are also proper enough. I will assume so, since it fits with my story. Many thanks to Varina for catching that. I have fixed that. Many thanks to you and anyone else who catches other errors.

Elizabeth was thankful that no one called before services. With Mary and Kitty by her side, they took another less formal tour of the house, this time becoming familiar with the first floor rooms. After the tour, they retired to dress for church. Elizabeth was more than nervous. She would be stared at by the local populace, and she really wanted to please them.

The carriage swayed back and forth down the lane and towards the church. The parish was large, so the church building was larger than Elizabeth was used to. The many families of Pemberley attended church every Sunday. There were two services in the day to accommodate the families who chose to attend comfortably. This was the second service and was filled with the more affluent parishioners.

Elizabeth took her seat next to her husband in the Darcy family pew. Kitty and Mary attempted to remain calm as nearly every eye was upon their group. Elizabeth steadfastly looked ahead in an attempt to remain calm. Thankfully the service began very quickly after their arrival. The service lasted only the span of an hour. Elizabeth was confused that it would be complete in so short of time but could not recall any part of the service having been missed. Even Mary remarked on its length.

They were, however, not able to dwell on the matter because those who knew Mr. Darcy were crowding around them in a hope to be introduced to Mrs. Bennet. William remained calm and answered their queries, introducing his wife to his tenants and the other village folk. Elizabeth smiled and talked to everyone, and they were delighted with her. William was very adept at maneuvering through the crowd, and Elizabeth was outside before she knew it. The sun once again warmed her face. The crowd dispersed to walk through town, but the Darcy carriage was waiting patiently for them, so they politely excused themselves.

In the carriage, Mary asked about the short service. "Mr. Williamson does not like to repeat those published sermons like everyone else. His philosophy is that if it cannot be done quickly, then it should be reformed. He summarizes the published sermons to fit what this village and its people need. Most parishes have only a third of the locals attend. He manages to encourage over half of his parish to attend. Hence the need for the second service."

"That is admirable. He was very eloquent in his words. If he spoke longer, many people would have fallen asleep."

"Or not come next week or in future. He is very active around here, and his wife is a teacher at a school for young boys and girls for the tenants. Everyone thinks fondly of the Williamsons."

"There is a school here. That is amazing. I would think there would not be funds enough for a school in a country setting such as this. Meryton could not afford one."

"A few of the parish are very generous."

"Including you?" Elizabeth challenged him to accept his own praise.

"Including us, my dear." He tipped his hat to her as her sisters attempted to suppress their merriment. The return to Pemberley was quick, and Elizabeth changed into a gown more suitable for afternoon calls. She returned to the drawing room in time to order tea before the first callers arrived. They were shown in and introduced by the butler.

Elizabeth sat with Kitty and Mary and welcomed Lord Haversback and his family to her home. She was the perfect hostess. Lady Haversback appeared to be the approximate age of Lady Matlock. She announced that only three of her children were able to visit today. Her eldest was dealing with matters of the estate.

"It is very important for a young man to learn how to manage what he is to inherit. My husband learned that from the elder Mr. Darcy. He was a very wise man, and left a very able son to replace him. You seem to have made yourself quite at home here. It is so good to see a mistress reside over Pemberley."

"Thank you, your ladyship."

"Was your journey too tiresome, Mrs. Darcy?"

"No, we were very comfortable. My sisters are here visiting with me for the rest of the summer. Derbyshire is a very beautiful county, do you not agree?"

Lady Haversback noticed the change of subject. "I must agree. I am wild for the country airs. I heard that you were at the Duke of Manchester's ball a few weeks ago. I do not like attending London balls, but I will need to do so next year as little Clarisse comes out." She gestured to her daughter with pride on her face. Miss Haversback blushed and lowered her eyes. Elizabeth wondered if she was shy or embarrassed.

"Miss Haversback, I hope you enjoy the season."

"I will, thank you." The full sentence was very telling to Elizabeth. A shy person would have simply agreed and left it at that.

"Will you have more tea?" She turned to Miss Haversback's two older brothers. They seemed to be only a year or two older than she, and all of them must be under twenty years old. The older brother accepted more tea and turned the conversation to the morning service. Elizabeth learned that he was a pastor for their local parish. Having had the new view of changing published sermons to better fit a people, she asked him how he liked making sermons.

They began discussing the merits of common sermons, and to Elizabeth's surprise, Kitty joined the debate. She was insightful and attentive to the conversation. The visit only lasted another quarter of an hour, when another family was announced. Elizabeth announced that she would like them to come again to dinner, and they agreed to come on Tuesday. Kitty, who had been disappointed at their departure, was delighted to know that she would see them again, particularly Mr. Haversback.

The next family was less interesting. Lord and Lady Milstock were older, gossiping people who spent their time admiring the fashion of Elizabeth's dress and the size of the room. They were invited to dinner the following Thursday. Fortunately for Elizabeth, they declined, stating that they had previous engagements that would take them to Bath before them. Elizabeth was relieved.

Four more ladies arrived to call on Elizabeth. Four were her own age and seemed likeable enough. They each had unmarried brothers come with them and each seemed taken with Elizabeth, Mary, or Kitty. Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh when William entered the room to see Mr. Smith ogling Elizabeth from the window. The young man's skin turned redder than his own hair. Even Mary announced how the scene had amused her. The last one was an elderly lady with a very pleasing manner. She talked about memories of past friendships and especially of friendships with little children. It seemed as though she was eager to care for little ones. Her manners made sense when she mentioned that her family moved to another part of the country and could not visit very often.

Elizabeth finished the day with three invitations to dine at the neighboring houses, two families invited to dinner on Tuesday, and three families invited to dinner on Saturday. William announced that the day was a success.

He then rewarded Elizabeth by escorting her through the gardens and the woods in front of the house. On their walk, they saw deer quietly chewing on the grass, squirrels storing acorns, and a woodpecker preparing for winter. Elizabeth's astonishment was great, and it puffed William's pride to be able to show her these things.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up early and scooted out of bed to go for a walk up to the ridge. She sat there in the sunshine for twenty minutes before William joined her. They did not speak. There was no need. Half an hour later, they returned to the house to break their fast with Mary and Kitty.

After breakfast, the girls took a walk around the grounds. William watched them from his window as they merrily moved about the different flower beds. Watching their happiness, William realized that his life could not get any better. He sat in his study, attempting to go over his books, but the desire to spend time with his wife drew his attention outside. It was not until his steward entered that he finally accomplished his tasks.

Three hours later, when he was finished for the day, he found Elizabeth in the drawing room with Mrs. Reynolds, going over the menus. Elizabeth seemed slightly confused and upset. "If that is the case, Mrs. Reynolds, then leave it as it is. We can have rosemary chicken some other day."

"Very well, ma'am." Mrs. Reynolds curtseyed and left the room.

Elizabeth turned to William with a sigh. "I feel so helpless. Mrs. Reynolds knows so much about your family. Every time I thought to change the menu, she had a reason not to do so. She is a wonderful housekeeper, and she is very kind. She will do all the work, and your family will give me the credit of it. I suppose I should not complain. Did you know that your cousin is allergic to rosemary?"

"Not really. I never cared for what was served at my table." William sat down beside her and pulled her close. "She likes you, you know. Mrs. Reynolds would have scolded you for your lack of knowledge otherwise."

"I do not know about that. She seemed almost to lose patience with me at the end."

"That is not what I saw. Her delighted smile is not usually seen unless she is well pleased. Let her take care of things, I do not want to share with her yet." He nuzzled his face in her neck and delighted in the feel of her soft skin. Unfortunately, footsteps in the hall made him step away. Moments later, Kitty and Mary entered with their arms full of daisies.

"Are these not the most fun flowers?" Kitty exclaimed. "We found them by the greenhouses. They are so beautiful and happy. I do not think I could ever be sad around them."

Elizabeth moved to her sister and admired them. "I always wondered why Mama did not like these flowers. As you say, they fill their admirers with happiness. Are you going to take these to your rooms?"

"Yes, Mary and I wanted to add them to the vases there."

"They are a very pious flower. Their white blossoms remind me of Fordyce's sermons." Mary added, "Have you seen the greenhouses? They have a pinery."

"You have a pinery? For pineapples?" Elizabeth turned to William.

"We have a pinery, yes. My uncle suggested we build one into the greenhouses. Would you like to extend your tour to that part of the house?"

"Yes, please!" Elizabeth jumped at the chance and took her husband's arm willingly.

Kitty took a close hold to her flowers. "I will find you two later. Come Mary. We need to get these in water or they will fade."

Mary looked reluctantly at Elizabeth and William's retreating backs before following Kitty upstairs.

Elizabeth was not disappointed by the green house and pinery. They were easily as large as Longbourn itself. The citrus trees were full of lemons and oranges giving of their beautiful aromas. The pineapples looked very odd. Such a large fruit did not seem to be stable growing on such a thin stem from the ground. Elizabeth was enchanted. In a corner of the greenhouse, there was a second room, filled with chairs and a small table in the center, and surrounded with orchids and bromeliads. The windows on the far edge of the wall were clear, giving an astounding view of the grounds in front of them.

"This was one of my mother's favorite retreats. It was fashioned by my grandmother. The rest of the greenhouse was added later." William stated proudly.

"It is better than I could have wished. This looks like a perfect retreat in the cold winter months."

"It will never be cold in here. The glass traps the heat, and there are fires to help the rest of the fruit survive our cold winters. The expense pays off every year. The trees are so productive that we can share them with families who catch ill. The lemons, in particular, are very good at curing the common cold, although most of our tenants prefer the oranges. What we do not eat we can sell at the market. People around here pay so much for the fruit that the greenhouse is almost sustainable."

Elizabeth was impressed. The thought of eating fruit in the winter was foreign to her. Longbourn's greenhouse was not heated and only worked to get the vegetables a head start in the spring. At this pronouncement, William led her to the back wall, where various vegetables were growing very well.

"Most of the vegetables we eat are grown here. They are much more productive here, even in the summer. The deer we saw yesterday and this morning prefer vegetables to grass and the rabbits also. In order to feed everyone here, we either had to build a very tall fence around the vegetables or grow them here. There are also plots for the servants to tend their own gardens over there. They can keep their families healthy this way."

"You are a very generous landlord. I do not know anyone even half so good as you."

"That is a shame. These measures keep my servants healthy and happy. This is why my servants are so loyal. They know what they will miss should they leave my employ."

Elizabeth stepped closer to her husband. "That sounds very selfish, but really it makes very good sense." She had to step away as a servant entered to pick some radishes and onions for dinner.

Mary and Kitty entered shortly after, and they repeated the tour. Kitty did not hide her fascination of the orange trees. She picked one of the delicacies off the tree and announced that she would make some orange water for her bath.

After another half hour in the greenhouses, a housemaid entered to announce that visitors had arrived. Elizabeth requested tea be sent up to the drawing room as she led the way out of the greenhouse.

The visitors were none other than Mr. Haversback and his sister. They apologized for the interruption, but Miss Haversback had apparently left her gloves in the drawing room. They were found immediately. Elizabeth stated that she was happy they called again, and they sat down to tea.

William determined to stay with them on their calls today after what he witnessed the previous day. He was astonished this time to discover Mr. Haversback taking interest in Kitty. They sat as a whole group, but Mr. Haversback seemed to only have eyes and ears for what Kitty said. It did not take longer than a moment for William to see that Kitty was enjoying the attention. She was more reserved than she had been in Hertfordshire, but her preference for his company was marked.

When the Haversbacks left, Kitty and Mary decided to take another stroll through the gardens. William used this time to mention his observations to Elizabeth.

"I am glad you mention it, for I saw it too. Is he a good man?"

"I do not know very much about him, but his family is very respectable. As the second son, he chose to be pastor at his local parish, only five or six miles from here. The family is known for their generosity to their tenants and also for their lack of reputation. No one in their family has gambled outright or taken a mistress in the last few generations. Their family honor is much too guarded for that. Their wealth is very impressive, even though Mr. Haversback must earn his living. She would do well to encourage him, in my opinion."

"Good! He will come to dinner tomorrow, and his mother invited us to dine on Thursday. I accepted for us."

The next visitors arrived, and Elizabeth was welcoming and open with them. Kitty and Mary returned and sat quietly, only speaking when spoken to. It was clear that they were nervous. Kitty suddenly wanted to make a good impression on the neighborhood and sat in fear of failing. Mary was more social and polite as well, and Elizabeth wondered if she was making an effort to please Kitty.

Eight more families visited that day, the last of which left as the carriages carrying the Matlocks and Georgiana arrived. Elizabeth stood on the steps with her sisters to welcome them. Georgiana was the first out of the carriage, and she leapt up the stairs to greet Elizabeth with a very warm embrace.

"Elizabeth, it is so good to be home again and to see you." Elizabeth returned the greeting with warmth. Georgiana drew back only to turn to Elizabeth's sisters. Elizabeth quickly introduced Georgiana to her sisters before turning to welcome the other guests as they finally made their way up the stairs.

Once everyone was assembled, they moved to the drawing room for tea. Miss de Bourgh excused herself to freshen up almost immediately. The rest drank their tea and coffee in the drawing room before excusing themselves. William joined them halfway through tea, claiming that some business had arisen that he needed to attend.

Lady Catherine scolded him for neglecting his guests, but no one else minded. The colonel immediately took a seat next to Elizabeth and delighted her with stories of London follies. Mary took a seat next to Georgiana, hoping to become friends with the lady with the magnificent pianoforte and musical talent. Georgian seemed more eager to listen to Elizabeth. When the tea arrived, Elizabeth served everyone with grace. Even Lady Catherine could find nothing of which to disapprove.

After tea, Georgiana asked if they could take a walk through the gardens. Elizabeth and Kitty quickly agreed to the plan, Mary following close behind. Lady Matlock smiled at the camaraderie presented by the Bennet girls, knowing it would be a good influence for her. During the walk, Elizabeth hinted that they should retire to the music room afterwards. The hint was enough for Georgiana, and she asked that they make only a short circuit of the front gardens.

Mary quickly caught up with her sisters and Georgiana and asked about the various composers she knew. Georgiana's knowledge was only slightly more advanced than was her own, and the two quickly left Kitty and Elizabeth behind in the garden.

"I see we are no longer needed." Kitty observed.

"Kitty, do not be too discouraged. Mary has not had very many friends. I know I have not taken the time to get to know her, as I should have done. I was so close to Jane that I did not even realize I should have spent more time with you, Mary and Lydia."

"And I was so enraptured of Lydia that I thought meanly of my three other sisters. You are right. It is Mary's turn to have a close friend. Lizzy, I am trying to change. I can see now that Lydia was a poor example to follow. I am ashamed of how I behaved this last year."

Elizabeth smiled appreciatively. "I have seen your change. I hope it is not for a certain gentleman who is to dine with us tomorrow."

Kitty's eyes widened in shock. "It is not, I assure you. I do not know, really, what prompted me to change. I suppose seeing how happy you are, and how good a man Mr. Darcy really is. You have made a marvelous catch, as our mother would say. I even see Mary differently now. Her comments no longer annoy me."

Elizabeth laughed. "That is true. Is that a reflection on her changes or your own changes?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Very well, we will leave it at that. I will also add that you have changed much for the better. Mr. Haverstock is a good man from a good family. Even William says that you should encourage him. Do you like the sight of him?"

"I do. He is also very charming when he speaks. I have never enjoyed a speech on sermons as I did when he led us yesterday."

"I wonder what Lydia would say to that!"

"I would never tell her. She would shun me for certain."

Elizabeth laughed with her sister. "Come; let us return to the house. Mary will be taking Georgiana to the music room next, and William should have a chance to see her delight." They walked quickly to the house and made their way to the study. Elizabeth knocked lightly before opening the door. William was sitting at his desk with Lord Matlock and his two sons. They welcomed her into the room, but Elizabeth only stayed long enough to announce Georgiana's intention of playing.

William quickly excused himself and departed for the music room, everyone else close on his heels. When they reached the music room, they found it empty. Each took a seat to wait for Georgiana's arrival. Elizabeth took a seat next to William. He was so focused on the door that he did not notice her proximity.

Georgiana's laugh was heard in the hallway. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lord Matlock stood up straight. When Georgiana entered, she dropped the flowers she had been carrying. Her mouth formed a circle and she had to shake her head to clear her thoughts.

"I thought…I expected the room to be empty."

William stood and moved towards her. "If you are not too tired, I thought you might play for me. It has been a long time since I have heard your music.

Georgiana eyed him warily as she was led to the pianoforte. When she turned her head and finally saw the instrument, her jaw dropped. "What is this?"

"It is a new pianoforte. Mr. Michols says that it is one of the best quality and will play very well for you."

Mary was right behind them. "Do play, Georgiana. I have longed to hear your music ever since my sister told me of your talents. I will turn the pages for you, if that will help."

Georgiana stared at Mary. She was not used to playing in front of people. To make matters worse, Lady Catherine, Lady Matlock and Anne entered the room. Elizabeth, seeing Georgiana's unease, took pity on her. "Georgiana, will you play our duet with me? It has been some time, but I think we can put on a small performance before dinner." She gently held Georgiana's hand, and they moved together to the bench.

William stood behind them as they shuffled the music around to find the correct sheet while the others took their seats. Elizabeth played a few keys to familiarize herself with the pianoforte, and Georgiana followed her lead. They began to play, tentatively at first as they became accustomed to the beautiful sounds from the instrument. It was superior, as William had stated. At the end of the performance, Georgiana was crying.

Seeing her tears, the others congratulated her and vacated the room. Elizabeth and William only remained with her.

"It is so beautiful. I do not deserve this gift, Brother."

William smiled kindly as he replied with, "Of course, you deserve this."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Georgiana, a gift is never deserved. It is a symbol of your brother's love for you. You do deserve that."

Georgiana could not respond with words, so she embraced Elizabeth as tightly as she could. When she calmed down, she stood up straight. "Thank you, Brother, Elizabeth. I will treasure it for as long as I live here."

Elizabeth smiled again. "Come with me. You must change for dinner, and I will tell you something of interest." She took Georgiana's hand and led her gently away. William stared in awe at his wife. He would never have been able to handle that situation on his own.

Dinner was a very formal affair with three courses with ten to twelve dishes at each course. The soup was announced by Lady Matlock to be perfect, and Lady Catherine complimented the roasted chicken. Colonel Fitzwilliam could not get enough of the plum pudding, and the lemon tarts were exquisite. It can be said that the conversation did not flow as well as the appetites of the party. Everyone was sitting on pins and needles after having witnessed Georgiana's outburst.

Mary was afraid of speaking, afraid any mention of pianofortes would bring her to tears again. The others were calmer in their agitation. Only Lady Catherine could keep conversations going. She was always so good at that.

When Elizabeth felt that the ladies were all done eating, she rose and led them to the drawing room. They were halfway there when Georgiana caught up to her and suggested they return to the music room. Elizabeth agreed immediately, wondering what Georgiana could be about. Safely seated in the music room, Elizabeth sat with the older ladies while Mary and Kitty moved Georgiana to a corner, and they started talking nonsense.

Lady Matlock was very impressed with Elizabeth. "You have acquitted yourself much better than I expected. It seems that you are comfortable with your new role."

"Yes, well, Mrs. Reynolds was very kind and has shown me what needs to be done."

Lady Catherine interrupted. "Have you been to the kitchens?"

"No, I have not. They have been so busy preparing for your arrival that I did not wish to disturb them."

"It is their job to be disturbed whenever you chose to go there. If you do not go down to the kitchen frequently, they will not respect you there. You can never be too careful with who you employ."

Elizabeth paled at the thought of Lady Catherine inspecting her kitchens every week. William had said she had trouble keeping staff, now it was no wonder. Thankfully, Lady Matlock scoffed under her breath lightly before changing the subject.

When the men entered the music room, Georgiana offered to play again. She and Mary sat at the pianoforte taking turns playing the rest of the night. Elizabeth sat with Lady Matlock who consistently exclaimed over how well Georgiana played. They were used to her performances, for she played quite constantly while she stayed with them, but each time was a treasure. Lady Catherine was even quite while she played.

Mary's playing was not so grand, but that was expected. She did not play with the air of superiority as she had in Hertfordshire. She played simple songs she knew well, earning her more applause than she had anticipated. Even Kitty listened attentively and congratulated her.

The next morning, Elizabeth once again took her walk up the ridge to view the sunrise. This time, William was with her. They were halfway up when Elizabeth saw a stream slowly trickle down next to them. "Where is the source of the water?"

"A spring lies about twenty feet above us. It is the reason we have water on the upper floors of the house. Do you see the pipes over there?" He pointed to the distance to some small pipes running along the ground. "They push water down the hill and the water is then forced by the same pressure to a tank above the house. Whenever a pipe is turned on in the water closet, it comes from the tank. I was six when it was built by a guest of my fathers." He pointed to small shed sitting on the roof. "It must be covered, or our cold winter would freeze the water in the pipes, damaging them."

"I wondered how the tubs fill so quickly. The maids and footmen then only have to carry the hot water. Mrs. Chevalier is always ready with a glass of water when I wake up, which is so refreshing."

"Yes. I thought about adding flush toilets, but found that the expense was not worth it. They do not work as well as the inventors would like. We have it set up so that the water moves through the house and allows maids to clean and prepare our baths. Each floor has a central pipe that comes down from the roof, and it branches off in the servants' corridor so that they have access to the fresh water."

"That is very interesting, but I think the sun is already over the hills." She pointed up the hill, where their bench was covered in golden rays.

They continued walking in silence. Elizabeth thought over how much work must go into running Pemberley. She had barely even noticed the pipes in the house. "William, you will not believe what your aunt told me."

"Which aunt, my dear?"

"Lady Catherine told me that I must inspect the kitchens every week to ensure that they are all working properly."

William laughed. "Your presence would not be necessary. Mrs. Reynolds may appear to be a kind lady, but do not ever cross her or you will be sorry."

"What would you know about that?"

"Nothing, of course." He laughed again, his conscience completely guilty.


	43. Chapter 25: Distressing News - Part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25: Distressing News - Part A

After breakfast, Elizabeth moved to find Mrs. Reynolds. It was time for her to begin going over the accounts. Unsure where she would find her, Elizabeth found a maid cleaning the drawing room and asked for directions. The maid, Eliza, very willingly rose from her post to walk her mistress through the kitchens and to Mrs. Reynolds' private sitting room, where she was in conference with the cook. Walking through the halls, the servants abruptly stopped talking or tending to their business, stood, and bowed or curtseyed as she passed.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable to be shown so much respect. She greeted everyone by name if she could remember, and the servants admired her abilities. When they reached Mrs. Reynolds, she welcomed her mistress warmly into the room. Elizabeth apologized for the commotion she caused, but Mrs. Reynolds brushed it away. "You are welcome here anytime, Mrs. Darcy. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if there was any need for my services in preparations for tomorrow's dinner."

"Actually, we seem to be in need of some advice, Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Farrington has informed me that there was a problem with a delivery of beef, and we do not have enough to make the roast. She was wondering if we could make a stew with what we have and then add another poultry dish."

"Do we have any ducks ready to be killed?"

"Yes, ma'am. I had not thought of that. Lady Catherine does like a good duck at supper. She believes it clears the soul."

"Very good." Elizabeth struggled to keep her eyes from rolling. "When would be a good time for us to peruse the accounts? It is time I take a more active role in my duties."

Mrs. Farrington left to tend the kitchen staff and shut the door behind herself. Mrs. Reynolds removed the account books from her desk and began to explain how they kept their books. It was not so very different from Longbourn's accounts. Within an hour, Elizabeth had a good head for what happens in the Pemberley house.

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly. Elizabeth spent her time in the music room with the younger ladies. Georgiana attempted to teach Kitty and Anne how to play. Without her mother around, she was much freer to enjoy her cousins' good humor. She even laughed once when Kitty ridiculously announced that learning was too difficult. Mary watched and helped whenever she could. The way Georgiana taught made sense. Her own instruction had been almost completely self taught. Her mother did not make it a necessity for them to learn such accomplishments.

After an early tea, Elizabeth, Kitty, and Georgiana took the carriage around the neighborhood. They called on six families, each of which had called on her already. Five of the families were ones she wished to be better acquainted with. The last one was a call to the old, gossiping Milstocks. While not entirely pleasant, the three ladies paid the call quickly without offending either of them. On the return home, they chatted amiably as the replayed the various conversations and witty comments.

It was not until they were almost home that Kitty asked if they would call on the Haverstocks the next day. Elizabeth watched as Kitty blushed, but answered that it was a possibility.

When they arrived home, the ladies retired to dress for dinner. Elizabeth was beyond nervous. This would be her first time acting as hostess for so many people. The large dining room had been aired out and well dusted, and the special china and silver were polished to shining perfection.

Mrs. Chevalier selected her dress for her, and when Elizabeth looked in the mirror, she was stunned with her appearance. Her dress was pale blue with dark green ribbons and lace accenting her features. Her sapphire and emerald cross shone brilliantly on her neck. Her hair was curled and pinned very closely around her face. Her hair was curled in the back and left loose. She smiled as her confidence grew. The dilemma in the kitchens was resolved, and she looked the part of mistress of Pemberley.

William stood behind her, not noticed until he said, "You are simply stunning, my dear."

Elizabeth turned in shock but recovered quickly. "Yes, I believe this dress suits my figure and complexion."

"It does so much more than suit you, Elizabeth. You look magnificent. You are so beautiful that I wish I did not have to share your company with anyone. If a dance forms after dinner, you must honor me with the first and the last. In fact," He paused to come closer to her. "I am not sure I should let you dance with anyone. You did not invite the Smiths, did you?"

Elizabeth smiled at the reference of the man who had driven William's jealousy to new heights. "I invited his family for dinner on Saturday. There will be more families at that dinner, for I had lost track of the count. Thankfully, the families are not so large and we will have fewer guests that night than tonight."

"I will enjoy the dinner so long as we have fewer gentlemen interested in you." He took her hand before she could reply and pulled her close for a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Elizabeth scolded him for making her lips swell before dinner.

His only reply was a simple, "Good," as he led her to the drawing room.

Everyone was assembled in the drawing room, and Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped up first to admire Elizabeth's appearance. The scowl from William caused the younger ladies to burst into a very unladylike squeal.

When everyone recovered, Elizabeth sat next to Lady Matlock and received her very pleasant praise over her dress. Elizabeth attempted to keep track of the conversation, but her mind refused to concentrate. It always happens when one tries so hard to please everyone that you fear pleasing no one. It is not a rational mindset, but it is the truth.

The Haverstocks were the first guests to arrive for the evening. Their large family made quite a commotion and it was a full fifteen minutes before Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Haverstock was sitting alone with Kitty in a far corner of the room. She signaled to Georgiana, who quickly joined them. It would not be proper for them to be alone so soon. Georgiana was very shy, but she gladly helped her new sisters. She did not talk much, but her presence helped keep with propriety.

Elizabeth had planned the seating at dinner, and Mr. Haverstock was very pleased when he saw that he was situated between Lady Matlock and Kitty. The former he had known since his childhood, and while a very proper and polite lady, he respected her and looked forward to her intelligent conversations. The latter, he was very eager to get to know better. Elizabeth planned the seating to allow them time together while maintaining the utmost propriety. William was on Kitty's other side, and he was almost completely ignored throughout the dinner.

The courses came and went with all the fanfare that would be expected from being served by ten footmen. The lords and ladies acted as though nothing was amiss, but the smaller families seemed to watch the footmen's efficiency with awe. The last course finally was completed. Elizabeth took a deep breath before rising and inviting the ladies to join her in the music room.

The footmen had already moved the furniture to the sides of the room. They could still comfortably sit and listen to a performance, but they could also dance in the center of the room without needing the footmen to return and rearrange it again. Elizabeth sat with the older ladies as Kitty, Mary, and Georgiana took the younger ladies aside to talk to them. Kitty seemed eager to make a good impression on Miss Haverstock, and they seemed to get along very well.

The gentlemen did not wait more than half an hour before returning to the ladies. William quickly found his wife and kissed her hand gently. Elizabeth was handling the conversations very well, but she was glad to have his support once again. Lady Catherine was sleeping in a corner while Lady Matlock discussed servants' rights with Lady Haverstock and Lady Marshall.

Elizabeth took the time to ask Miss Haverstock if she would be willing to begin the piano performance. She knew that Miss Haverstock had indicated and interest and would be pleased to be asked first. Everyone took their seats as she played for a half an hour, and her oldest brother turned the pages for her. When she finished, Mary claimed her place at the instrument and William stood behind her and turned the pages. Everyone applauded her performance even though it as not as well played.

Lady Marshall then asked to play a reel, and Miss Haverstock insisted that everyone dance. Elizabeth allowed the dance, knowing that everyone would enjoy the pastime. Kitty was asked to dance by Mr. Haverstock while Mary danced with Colonel Fitzwilliam. The other ladies found partners as well. Georgiana did not dance, since she was not technically out in society. She watched the first set before retiring.

Elizabeth did not dance the first dance, but she did join the second dance on her husband's arm. The older ladies tittered about their excitement at seeing the famously dour Mr. Darcy enjoying an evening of impromptu dancing, but Elizabeth did not care.

After the second dance, Colonel Fitzwilliam took Elizabeth's arm and William asked Kitty to dance with him. Mr. Haverstack seemed taken back, but he quickly recovered and found another partner in Mary. There were another four dances and each half hour passed pleasantly with good companions. When the last guests took their leave, Lady Matlock declared the evening a fine success before insisting everyone retire.

Elizabeth was so tired that she tripped on the last step of the stairs. William once again caught her, but instead of righting her, he lifted her up and carried her to her room. He set her down gracefully at her dressing table and kissed her passionately before leaving her to Mrs. Chevaliers care with only, "do not tarry in changing, my dear," as an adieu.

Elizabeth followed his advice and was sitting in bed twenty minutes later with a book in her hand. Another five minutes passed before William joined her, finding her asleep with the book perched on her arm. He moved the book and settled in beside her.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke to the sun shining bright from the window across the room. She stretched as the last vestiges of sleep left her and found her arm caught by William. She turned and found he had been waiting for her to wake up. Immediately, he began kissing her wrist and slowly moved his kisses up her arm until she was nearly breathless when he finally claimed her lips. When he moved away, he said, "Good morning, my darling. I wanted to love you last night, but you were asleep before my valet finished removing my boots. I will be having harsh words for him this morning. Since I could not last night, you must allow me to tell you how beautiful you are and thank you for acting as hostess so well." He resumed his kisses.

Elizabeth was the last person to enter the breakfast table in the morning. Her guests were all enjoying the feast of pastries and fresh fruit. Elizabeth selected a small plate and filled it with her favorite tarts and a peach. She then took a seat between Kitty and Lady Matlock. Lady Catherine sat across from Elizabeth and took the liberty of announcing that they would take a picnic outside for tea in the afternoon. Elizabeth, liking the idea, agreed and said that it would be a lovely way to spend the later morning.

Kitty, however, did not like the idea. "I thought we would finish paying calls to the families in the neighborhood."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. "There will be time for that, Kitty, after the picnic. Are you interested in coming with me?"

"Oh, yes! I wish to help you in any way that I can. Mary also indicated an interest in coming with us."

Georgiana listened carefully. "Would you mind if I stayed at home today?"

Elizabeth looked at her carefully. Georgiana was uncomfortable even with the neighbors she had known all her life. "I enjoyed having your insights yesterday, since you have known the families for so long. I believe you have earned a break, if that is your wish."

Georgiana sighed with relief. Lady Matlock interrupted by insisting she attend Elizabeth on her calls. "It has been so long since I saw Lady Haversback, and I would enjoy being part of the visiting party."

Kitty blushed involuntarily, but Elizabeth seemed to be the only one who noticed.

After breakfast, Elizabeth met with Mrs. Reynolds to plan for the picnic. When she finished, she went to the music room where Georgiana and Mary were practicing a duet. They sounded much improved from the previous morning. Elizabeth walked to the window and found Colonel Fitzwilliam escorting Kitty and Anne through the rose garden. Anne walked very softly, and Elizabeth realized how pale her skin seemed. The sun would help give her skin a glow, Elizabeth hoped.

She walked out to join the party in the garden, and she was relieved to see that the colonel was making Anne laugh. Perhaps the match would be a good one after all. Kitty was grateful to have another lady of the party. She had felt awkward acting as chaperone for the couple. The four walked around for another quarter of an hour before Anne declared herself tired. They paused at a bench for her to catch her breath before returning to the music room. Kitty and Anne once again took lessons from Mary and Georgiana, and the morning passed very pleasantly.

At eleven, the party returned outside for the picnic. The servants had spread blankets on the lawn by the rose garden, and a table and chairs were also provided for Lady Catherine and Lady Matlock. Georgiana sat with Anne and Elizabeth. Anne was so comfortable that she fell asleep in the sun, and Elizabeth had to call for a servant to bring an umbrella to provide some shade lest she burn.

After an hour's time on the lawn, Elizabeth announced her intentions of calling on her neighbors. Kitty, Mary, and Lady Matlock followed her to the front of the house where a carriage was waiting for them. In the carriage, Kitty fidgeted with a handkerchief, unable to follow the conversation of the others. Elizabeth deemed it best for them to visit the Haversbacks last, so they made their way to the Smiths. This time, Mr. Smith did not dare to even look at Elizabeth except in greeting. This confused Lady Matlock, but she kept it to herself.

Kitty continued her agitation through the other four calls. Thankfully, each one was kept short. Lady Matlock was too highly respected to promote long conversations, and Elizabeth was eager to return home. At last, they drove up the drive to Haverstock Manor. Kitty's excitement was palpable, as was her disappointment when Mr. Haverstock was not in the drawing room. Kitty contented herself with paying attention to Lady and Miss Haverstock, eager to earn their good consideration as well.

Lady Matlock was very outspoken on this visit, as she had been friends with Lady Haverstock for years. The visit lasted three quarters of an hour, and no one really felt the time growing. When Elizabeth saw the clock sitting on the mantle, she declared it was time to leave. Lady Haverstock escorted them to the foyer, and they were in time to see Mr. Haverstock jump of his horse outside.

He nearly ran up the steps and apologized for not being present earlier. Pressing matters in the village had detained him. He seemed to genuinely feel the loss, so no one mentioned that his presence had not been expected except by Kitty. He then took Kitty's arm and escorted her to the carriage, announcing that he was glad that they would be dining at Haverstock Manner the following day.

The conversation caused Kitty to daydream the entire return trip to Pemberley. Lady Matlock watched with enjoyment as Kitty's eyes misted over multiple times. However, she was well bred enough to pretend to not see anything amiss and instead conversed with Elizabeth and Mary about the different people they had called on. Even though she lived some thirty miles away, she knew the neighborhood very well.

Dinner that night was as informal as a group of eleven could be. Elizabeth refused to allow three courses every night, and planned a very elegant two course meal with only twenty dishes available. Only Lady Catherine did not approve, but she kept it to herself after a stern look from her brother, Lord Matlock.

The following morning passed pleasantly for everyone except Kitty. Her agitation was clear to everyone who bothered to look at her. She seemed impatient with every pursuit she attempted. When it was time to dress for dinner, she chose to change in Elizabeth's room. There, she asked all sorts of questions regarding proper manners and ways of behaving in front of an admirer.

Elizabeth could see the difference between what Kitty was feeling and her own courtship. She could not think back over the past few months without a few regrets, most of which centered around her lack of feelings towards her husband.

Kitty did not stop asking questions until William entered in hopes of seeing Elizabeth. Kitty was shocked to find that he would interrupt them, not knowing that it was normal for a married couple. William stood his ground, but averted his eyes as Mrs. Chevalier tastefully finished Elizabeth's hair. Kitty was already fully dressed, although her blush did not add beauty to her complexion.

Three carriages were required to conduct the entire group, except for Anne, who was too tired to travel in the carriage, to Haverstock Manor. In the bustle of arranging everything, William did not manage to sit in the same carriage as his wife but instead joined Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam. The ride was not very pleasant in that particular carriage, for no one could think of anything pleasant to say.

The time passed, and a half an hour journey brought them to Haverstock Manor. They descended the carriage, and Colonel Fitzwilliam escorted his future mother-in-law up the stairs. The other carriage had already arrived, so they were brought immediately into the drawing room, where William was dismayed to learn that the Smith's had also been invited. The young Mr. Smith was currently in conversation with Mary and Lady Matlock, although he frequently stole a glance at Elizabeth as she spoke with Kitty and Lady Haverstock.

When Elizabeth saw her husband, she excused herself and moved to his side. "I hope your carriage ride was better than mine. I had to spend the entire time soothing my sister's frantic nerves. I worry she will become my mother when she grows older."

William attempted a chuckle, but he was not in the mood. "I cannot imagine that was worse than riding with my aunt, Catherine."

Elizabeth laughed, "I suppose not, William."

A few moments later, dinner was announced. The seating arrangement put Elizabeth next to William and Mr. Haverstock and across from Mr. Smith, who did not dare to look in front of him. Elizabeth laughed as she teased her husband and attempted to converse with Mr. Haverstock. He was almost as distracted as Kitty, who was sitting next to Mr. Smith and completely ignorant of anything he said.

Dinner passed quickly and Lady Haverstock escorted the ladies to the music room, where Mary and Elizabeth were asked to play the pianoforte. Miss Haverstock went through her sheet music with them until they found a duet they had played before. Miss Haverstock was delighted by their selection because she could accompany it with her harp. They practiced while the other ladies quietly talked amongst themselves.

The gentlemen entered half an hour later, and Mr. Haverstock took the seat next to Kitty as Miss Haverstock announced their plan to play for everyone. William watched his wife as she and Miss Haverstock sang in tune to the music. A half an hour later, everyone applauded for them. Mary was interested in playing something else, but willingly gave the piano to Lady Haverstock who promised to play a lively jig.

Mr. Haverstock was the first to seize the opportunity to ask his partner to dance. Mr. Smith looked like he would prefer to ask Elizabeth to dance but chose to ask Miss Haverstock instead. William, seeing that his wife was once again favored, escorted his wife to the dance floor. Lady Haverstock only played two songs before declaring that she was too tired. While the carriages were called for, Mr. Haverstock took a chance to ask for a private audience with William. He agreed and followed him to Lord Haverstock's study.

Elizabeth watched them leave with mixed emotions. She felt that Kitty and Mr. Haverstock might be rushing into something they were not ready for, even though she wished for the best for her sister. Kitty also saw the two leave and moved to sit next to Elizabeth. They were too close to Miss Haverstock and Lady Catherine to discuss this event, but they each seemed to know what was happening. They waited half an hour, and neither gentlemen returned.

The carriages were called for, since it was already past midnight. The guests started to slowly filter out of the room. The Darcys and their guests were the last to leave. In the foyer, William reappeared. Unfortunately for Kitty and Elizabeth, he was shuffled into a different carriage before they could so much as look at him. They thought the first carriage ride was long, the return was even longer.

Kitty was beside herself that the evening could end so horribly. Thankfully, they had the carriage to themselves. She was in tears, and Elizabeth had no idea how to comfort her. To Elizabeth, there was no rationale that could be so horrible. William would not have refused the man unless he had very good reason, but this was lost on Kitty.

Eventually, they arrived in front of Pemberley. The other guests had entered the house, but William waited outside to help them from their carriages. His face appeared very grim in the moonlight. "Come with me to my study, if you are not too tired." He looked at his wife, but the invitation was to both ladies.


	44. Chapter 25b: Distressing News - Part B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25b: Distressing News - Part B

Chapter 25b: Distressing News - Part B

Elizabeth and Kitty walked arm in arm through the hall to the study. Upon entering, they found William moving some papers around on his desk. Elizabeth spoke first. "What happened between you and Mr. Haverstock?"

William did not respond but instead turned to Kitty. "Miss Catherine, are you aware of Mr. Haverstock's intentions?"

Kitty blanched at his properly addressing her. "I am, Mr. Darcy. He indicated yesterday that he wishes to call on me."

"That is what he asked me as well. I have given him permission to call on you here."

Elizabeth eyed him warily. "Is that all, why were you gone so long?"

"He was nervous. It took him at least a quarter of an hour just to get to the point."

"And then?"

"We discussed other matters. When I heard the carriages out front, I made my farewells and joined the group."

Kitty looked relieved beyond measure. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, for acting for my father in this instance. I believe he would agree with you."

"Yes, I believe he would. I did tell Mr. Haverstock that if he wishes for a more serious discussion, then he must travel to Hertfordshire to speak with your father. On another note, please, call me William when we are in private."

"Yes, William. I know you asked me to before, but when you called me Miss Catherine, I felt that you wanted it that way."

William smiled. "The only reason I called you thus is that I believe you acted like a true lady today. I was very proud of how well you conducted yourself."

Kitty's eyes glistened and her color heightened. "Thank you. If you will excuse me, I would like to retire. Goodnight Lizzy, William."

As soon as the door was shut behind Catherine, William walked around to sit next to Elizabeth. "Why are you so disconcerted, William?" She inched closer to him.

"I believe that was one of the hardest conversations I have had since I had to speak with your father. Mr. Haverstock does not have the confidence I have. He blushed and stuttered through the entire speech." He chuckled slightly.

"Think of it as good practice for when a young man comes to ask for Georgiana. My father is such an easy character to please. I cannot imagine you would have had much difficulty. Standing up and asking you for permission, on the other hand, would make any amount of pride and confidence falter."

"Your father is an easy character to please? He refused me at every turn!"

Elizabeth laughed. "As well he should have. You are entirely too confident for your own good. You returned to London more humble and worthy of me."

William smiled and pulled her up to his lap. "I suppose all is well, then."

"It would seem so." Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into her husband, tucking her head under his chin as he rubbed her back. "You really had us worried tonight. Your face was so grim, even I thought that perhaps you had refused him."

"Well, I did not want to tell Catherine, but…" He paused and looked away.

Elizabeth sat up. "What?"

"He faltered when I mentioned that she would have only a small dowry."

"What do you mean he faltered?"

"He did not speak for a full five minutes. When he came out of his stupor, he said her dowry would not make any difference."

Elizabeth frowned. "I suppose he has been told he should marry a fortune, like the rest of the second sons of high society. Perhaps he was just reckoning his own ideals. At least he came to his senses. I would hate him if he were to jilt Kitty."

"I doubt that it will come to that, but we must remember they have only known each other for a week. She will be here for another two months. We will know more then what his intentions are."

Elizabeth snuggled back into her husband's arms. "That is true." She sighed and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep, and William had to carry her up to her rooms. He hoped she would wake when he lay her down on the bed, but she did not even stir when he feathered kissed around her face. Smiling, he excused Mrs. Chevalier and helped her into a simple nightgown before lying next to her on the bed.

The next day passed pleasantly for everyone at Pemberley. Mr. Haverstock called in the morning with his sister and stayed for an hour. Kitty walked with them through the gardens and enjoyed a small tea with him in the drawing room. Elizabeth carefully planned the morning to ensure her guests were busy elsewhere in the house, knowing full well that they would only impede the couple's time.

Dinner was a light affair, once again agitating Lady Catherine. Elizabeth hinted that she wished to give the kitchen staff a break, since they would be preparing a mighty feast for their Saturday dinner, but it was to no avail. Lady Catherin would always find fault. Lady Matlock supported Elizabeth, and eventually the matter dropped. Mary and Georgiana played after dinner, and Elizabeth was astonished to see how well Mary's playing was coming with the gentle instruction from Georgiana.

Saturday threw Elizabeth into another fit of nerves. With all of the families that would be dinning with them that evening, she wanted it to be perfect. Everyone told her she need not worry, but it was in vain. She reviewed the menu with Mrs. Reynolds four times before William hinted that she should leave it be.

When the post arrived, Elizabeth noted a letter to Kitty from Lydia. Wondering what she could have to say, Elizabeth delivered the letter to Kitty herself. Kitty however, eyed the letter warily and determined not to read it yet. When Elizabeth left the room, however, she tore into the letter. It threw her into her own fit of nerves large enough to rival her mother's. She paced her room for an hour, wondering what to do. When it was time to go downstairs, she still had no resolution as to what she should do.

No mishaps occurred during dinner, and the guests all had a wonderful time. Mr. Haverstock received a belated invitation and came alone to the dinner. He spent his time with Kitty and at least one of Elizabeth's sisters. He worried that Kitty was not herself, but he did not inquire as to her agitation. The guests did not break out into dance and the evening ended earlier than expected.

Kitty gratefully retired to her room as soon as the last guest departed. She paced for a quarter of an hour, attempting to decide between doing what was in her best interest and maintaining her sister's confidence. Her growing affections for Mr. Haversback floated to the front of her mind, and she was decided. She left her room with the letter in her hand and made her way to the study. She knocked on the door with shaking fingers.

When she entered, she saw William was sitting with Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Oh, I am sorry! I thought you would be alone. I... um… I should leave you be."

William stood up and walked over to her. "Miss Catherine, what has happened to upset you? You look terrible. Please, come and have a glass of wine." He led her to a sofa as Colonel Fitzwilliam quietly slipped out of the room.

As she calmed her breathing, William handed her a glass of Port wine. It was stronger than the wine she was used to, and she began to cough. With each passing second, William grew more anxious. Finally, he could take no more.

"Catherine, you must tell me what has upset you. Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing is wrong with me. I have only had some distressing news." Kitty looked down at the letter, now crumpled into a ball.

"Who gave you this news?"

"I had a letter from Lydia this afternoon. She would be furious if she knew I told you, but I do not know what to do."

Kitty broke out into fresh sobs. Fear over the future weighed heavily on her mind. Unable to speak, she handed the letter to William. He read it quickly, skipping over the talk of gowns and balls and finding the meaty part of the letter. He did not need to ask who W referred to. Sickened to his core, he muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. This brought new tears from Kitty, and he walked to the door to leave her be. Outside the study, he found a footman.

"I have need of your services. Find Colonel Fitzwilliam and bring him here, then instruct the stables to have our horses ready at first light. You must go down to the villages and find an express rider. It is essential that I get a message to Brighton as soon as may be."

With the footman on his way, he returned to the study and took a seat next to Kitty. "Catherine, I cannot say that all will be well, but you must calm your nerves. I need to ask a very large favor of you."

"What favor? I will do anything I can to help." Kitty's voice shook with every syllable.

"You must be strong and stay with my sister. She must not know what has happened. I will leave at first light to see what can be done. They do not plan to leave until tomorrow night, so we might be able to intercept them before too much damage has been done. You must talk to Elizabeth in the morning. She should know what has happened." He returned the crumpled paper to her. "She must try to get my family to return to Matlock. It would be best if they do not know what has happened. We might all be ruined if he is not stopped."

Kitty calmed as she listened. His controlled manner of speaking was a balm to her agitated nerves. After a pause, he continued. "This time, he will pay for what he has done. If we cannot get there in time, they will have to marry. Please, go to your room and try to sleep. You will need your strength in the morning."

Colonel Fitzwilliam reentered the study, so Kitty rose and calmly returned to her room. She cried herself to sleep. Everything had been going so well, and now it seemed as though all hope was lost. Her dreams were anything but relaxing.

Colonel Fitzwilliam waited for his cousin to explain what had happened. After downing a brandy, William finally spoke. "I could kill him."

"What has Wickham done now?"

William smiled. "You are very astute. Did I tell you he was part of the regiment in Meryton?"

"You mentioned it. How bad are his debts?"

"I collected them after he left. In Meryton, they were six hundred pounds. It is probably as much in Brighton, where he is, or was, stationed since the end May."

"I repeat, what has he done now?"

"Elizabeth's youngest sister was sent to Brighton to accompany Mrs. Forster, the colonel's young wife. She has caught his attention. I doubt she has his affections, but she is pleased with him. Away from her family, I am certain she has not comported herself well. She writes to Kitty that they are to run away tomorrow night to Gretna Green."

Colonel Fitzwilliam cursed loud enough for a servant in the hall to drop a tray. William moved to the door and closed it firmly. They spent half the night in conversation and planning. At first light, they left without a word or note to anyone.

AN: If you want to hear how this turns out, encourage me through a review to finish. I have caught a head cold, so I might not be able to write more today and tomorrow I must return to work.


	45. Chapter 26: Resolution and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26: Resolution and Realizations

Colonel Forster paced in his study quite late on Saturday night. His valet left him much to think about. Such horrors should not happen to anyone, let alone a beloved sister. Wickham must pay for what he had done. The fault was entirely his. How could he allow a man who raped a servant remain in his regiment? If only the law were strict enough that Wickham could be imprisoned, but no court would listen to such reason. They would say there was no proof. It disgusted him.

After half an hour of pacing, a knock at the door disrupted him from his thoughts. He bid the man enter, and Lieutenant Wickham stood in the door, looking smug as always. The nerve of him! "Wickham, a report has reached me of a most grievous nature."

"What has happened, sir? Is there any way I can help?"

"Indeed you can. Do you remember a servant in Hertfordshire of the name of Fanny?"

"No, I have no recollection of anyone by that name." Despite his calm exterior, Wickham began to sweat.

"She is, or was, sister to my valet, Stevens. She worked as a maid at the pub to be close to her brother. I could not afford to have another maid in my service. She died three days ago. Do you know how?"

"I cannot think what might have happened. Has someone harmed her?"

Colonel Forster, known for his calm demeanor, lost his patience. "Yes, someone has harmed her a great deal. She died giving birth to your child, you scum!"

"That is quite an allegation, sir! Have you any proof?"

"Only the word of a trusted servant. Stevens arranged for the girl to stay there when he realized her condition. She has been staying with a local widow in Hertfordshire ever since we came here. He has been sending her money whenever he can. She worked as a maid for the widow until her confinement. She told her brother how she was attacked by a drunken man and named you as the one who did the deed. She showed her scars caused by your knife, the one you used to hold her captive." Colonel Forster stepped closer and closer with every sentence. Now, he was directly in front of Wickham and appeared as though he might rip his head off with his bare hands.

"I can assure you I have done no such thing." Wickham faltered as he spoke and retreated closer to the door.

"What are your intentions towards the baby?"

"I have done nothing, and I have no children. She must have said the first name she could think of. Who knows who might be responsible for the child?"

"Stevens knows who is responsible, and you are he. If that is how you are going to act, very well. Here are your papers. You are dismissed from the militia for disreputable conduct. Monday morning, there had better be no evidence of you still in Brighton. You will receive no wages. Now get out! The sight of you sickens me."

Wickham did not wait to be told twice. He was twenty paces from the door when a sound from an upstairs window called his attention.

"You hoo, Wickham. Why are you not calling on me?" Lydia shouted seductively.

"There is no time."Wickham quietly responded.

"Will you have time later, or are you cancelling our arrangement?" Lydia looked only slightly worried.

Wickham smiled, he had planned everything just right considering. "No, there will be no need to cancel. Just be ready like we arranged." He blew her a kiss, and she delighted him by lowering her gown slightly to receive it. The plan was perfect. There would be no trace of him Monday morning. She would pay his way out. If all worked well, he would never work another day in his life.

Elizabeth woke with a start. Something was wrong, she knew it. Her bed was empty except for herself. She looked over to William's pillow. There was no indentation indicating he had slept there at all. She rose from her bed and donned her robe. She paused only long enough to collect her breath before opening the door to the master's chambers.

Two maids were making the bed and turned when they heard the door open. "Good morning, mistress." They curtseyed.

"Good morning." She was about to ask where William might be but thought better of it. It would not do to make the servants talk, whatever might be happening. She closed the door and went to the mantle where the clock was sitting. Half past seven. Perhaps he went up the ridge without her. It was possible. She quickly moved to her dressing room and changed into a morning gown. Hearing noises in the hallway, she quietly moved to the servant's staircase.

No one saw her exit the house and travel up the ridge. When she climbed the last bit and looked over the valley, she could tell he was nowhere to be seen. She was crestfallen. Feeling dejected, she returned to the house and made her way to the breakfast parlor where Lady Catherine and Lady Matlock were arguing.

Lady Catherine was nearly apoplectic. "It is outrageous. There is no business that could cause them both to leave."

Lady Matlock sighed in exasperation. "You have said that. Until we know the particulars, we must assume that is not the case. They are both very reasonable gentlemen and will return as soon as they can." She looked up in time to see Elizabeth enter the room. "Ah, Elizabeth. You can solve this for us. Do you know why William and Richard left at first light this morning?"

Elizabeth blanched as she replied, "Of course, William spoke with me before he left. It was very urgent." She lied. Thankfully, a maid entered behind her with a message that Kitty was not feeling well and requested Elizabeth's presence. Elizabeth bowed to her aunts and hastily left the room. She nearly ran to the guest wing where Kitty and Mary were situated.

She opened the door to Kitty's room without knocking and hurried to the bed where Kitty was crying. "My dear Kitty, what has happened?"

"Oh, Elizabeth! It is too awful. We are all ruined."

Elizabeth started. "What do you mean? What can have happened? Tell me now, Kitty."

"Here, read it. Lydia is out to ruin us all."

Elizabeth took the letter and attempted to flatten it out. He fingers shook as she found the relevant passage and read aloud. "Dearest Kitty, you will laugh when you find out what I am going to do. I know you are living with Lizzy, but you must promise not to tell her. My W has come for me, and he will sweep me away in the dead of night. They will not miss me until Monday morning. By then, I might be half-way to Gretna Green. W says that I should not tell anyone, but hang that. I wish you could be my bride's maid, but it is not to be. I can hardly write I am laughing so hard. When I am married, I will come through Derbyshire to pick you up. We will return to Brighton and I will find you a husband if it is the last thing I do."

Elizabeth could not help it. She tore the paper to bits. "Stupid girl! Oh, Kitty, I am so thankful you have come to us this summer." She paused as she connected the pieces of the puzzle together. "Is this where William and the colonel have gone to?"

Kitty was still crying hysterically, but she nodded slightly.

"No wonder he did not speak to me this morning. He is ashamed of us. I… I cannot blame him, I suppose. Even if he does interfere in time, we are tainted. He is too proud to let it pass by. Oh, what can be done?" Elizabeth threw herself onto the bed.

The desolation in Elizabeth's voice brought Kitty from her tears. "Lizzy, this is not your fault."

"Oh, yes it is. I knew what Wickham was. If I had made Lydia understand what he is, she would not have done this."

"Lizzy, do not say such things. You did warn us. I am ashamed to say I was with Lydia at the time and we did not pay heed to it. But you did your part. William will return to you. I remember what he said to me. He said 'This time, he will pay for what he has done. If we cannot get there in time, they will have to marry.' Let us hope that he does get there in time. They will not run away until tonight. There is still hope."

Elizabeth turned to Kitty, who had almost completely stopped crying. "Did he really say that?"

"Yes, he did. He still loves you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I know he used to love me. But such follies show that his original assessment was correct. I am only tolerable."

"Do not say that! He would not have left so soon after discovering them if he did not love you."

"Kitty, he did not sleep with me last night or say goodbye to me. If that does not speak of his disgust of me then I do not know what will."

They were prevented from further discourse by Lady Matlock knocking on the door. Elizabeth and Kitty stood up quickly and straightened their skirts before opening the door.

"Aunt Eveline, how may I help you?" Elizabeth stood as tall as she could muster.

"Elizabeth, I wondered where you had disappeared. I can see that you have matters of business or family to deal with. Anne is not feeling well, and we are thinking that it is high time we departed to our homes. You have enough to be getting on with. Are you ready for services? The carriages have arrived."

Elizabeth sighed as she remembered that it was Sunday. "Yes, we are almost ready. We will meet you in the foyer."

Lady Matlock agreed and left them be. Elizabeth turned once again to her sister. "Kitty, come and clean up your face. We cannot miss the service. It is important to show our tenants how important the services are. We can pray for a speedy resolution to this sad business." Within a quarter of an hour, Kitty was ready.

The service was quick, as usual, but Elizabeth and Kitty remained in prayer longer than the others. By the time they rose from the floor, the room was nearly empty. They quickly gathered their belongings and left the church, where the rest of their group was waiting by the carriages.

The day passed lethargically. Kitty and Elizabeth were the only ones who knew of the scandal, but the others sensed something was amiss. When they were alone, they talked. Elizabeth shared her superior knowledge. When Kitty asked about Georgiana, Elizabeth faltered. It was not her secret to tell. In the end, she only stated that Wickham had broken her heart. Kitty could easily believe it and promised to be gentle.

The following morning, three carriages departed carrying the Matlocks and the de Bourghs as well as their servants. Elizabeth was not sorry to see them go. Then came the wait for news. Elizabeth walked to the tip of the ridge to see the sunrise every morning. After breakfast, she spoke with Mrs. Reynolds. Elizabeth asked Mrs. Reynolds to prepare a room should another sister arrive, but she added that she did not know when or if she would come. Mr. Haverstock continued to call on Kitty, but she did not encourage him as she had before. In the afternoons, Elizabeth eagerly waited for any news to come.

One course was served each night at dinner, and the four ladies chatted as though nothing was wrong. Kitty and Elizabeth remained the only actors. They could not bring themselves to tell the others. The evenings were spent as a small family gathering in the music room.

The anxiety was in vain. No news came. Wednesday morning, a very dejected Elizabeth sat in the library. She held a copy of Byron's latest poems, but she did not open it. The door opened, startling her and causing her to drop the book to the floor.

"Lizzy, I am sorry to have startled you so." Mary knelt down and picked up the book. "I have been talking to Kitty. We have a few questions that we cannot answer."

"What sort of questions?" Elizabeth only listened half-heartedly.

"Is it God's will to love someone?"

Elizabeth blanched. "You certainly do not beat around the bush. I do not think such a question will ever be truly answered."

"What is your opinion?"

"Love is… complicated." She thought back over the previous two months. She had not thought about it, but she could see now that she loved William. "I remember thinking that I would be swept off my feet by some dashing young man, and I said I would settle for nothing less. Now, I would not want to be swept off my feet."

Mary grew pensive. Kitty, who had been waiting outside listening to the conversation, entered and took a seat. "Do you love William, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth turned away as tears formed in her eyes. "I do. I am so worried about him. I do not think I could bear it if anything were to happen to him. You must not mistake me, I worry about Lydia as well, but William did not ask for this. He is too good a man. I doubt he will even allow me to acknowledge that I do not deserve him." She turned to Mary, who was not supposed to know anything.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I know about Lydia, Lizzy. Kitty told me this morning. I was a little upset that you could not trust me with such a secret."

"Oh, Mary, it was not so much about trust as a wish to protect your sensibilities. Lydia is a foolish girl." She turned to Kitty. "I cannot believe I ever said you were like her. I am proud to be your sister."

Mary intervened. "But it is our duty to stand together, is it not?"

Kitty scoffed. "If Lydia has ruined my chances with Mr. Haverstock, I will never forgive her."

"But Kitty, you have known Mr. Haverstock for little more than a week. Can you really know him enough to be in love?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "I am not in love with him, but I do like him a great deal. I would imagine that I will know more of him in the next few months. If the issue with Lydia is resolved, that is."

"Lydia has acted foolishly. If she is recovered, we must take her in here, and teach her to mend her ways. Surely she is not beyond reproach."

"That will depend on many varying circumstances. We cannot know what the future holds. We can only stay together. If they do arrive, we must shield Georgiana from Lydia for as long as possible. Mary, do you think you could distract her with music?"

"Yes. We play most of the morning and afternoon anyway."

"Then that is settled. We will not call for you until we know what the circumstances are. Do not fret, my dear. We will keep you as informed as possible."

A rider arrived that afternoon, announcing a carriage entering the drive. Elizabeth knew that Georgiana and Mary were in the music room, so Kitty and Elizabeth stood alone to welcome the party in the carriage. Quarter of an hour later, the carriage arrived with two horses walking alongside. Colonel Fitzwilliam was next to the driver, minding the extra horses.

William stepped out of the carriage and turned to help Lydia down. She wore a black ribbon on her arm and a few bruises over her face. She did not look happy to see them and kept her eyes down as they walked up the stairs. At the top, Elizabeth offered her hand to Lydia, but she refused to take it. William continued inside without saying a word and escorted Lydia to a guestroom. Two maids were assigned to help her.

He then went to his study where Elizabeth and Kitty were waiting.


	46. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I also fixed the last chapter, so go back and read the conversation with Mary and Kitty before reading this chapter. I am feeling much better today, if you cannot tell.
> 
> Resolution

Elizabeth leapt up the moment William entered the room. "What has happened? How did she get hurt?"

"Give me a moment to collect myself. Where is Richard? He should be here to tell his share of the events." He moved to prepare a brandy. Normally, he would not consider drinking in front of his wife and sister, but he knew he needed the extra strength.

As if on cue, Richard entered.

"The horses have all been taken care of, and it appears that there will be no lasting damage for how hard we drove them. Mrs. Darcy, it is good to see you again. My family has departed, I can see that. Were there any difficulties in encouraging them to leave?"

"Your mother is an astute woman. She set the plan to leave Monday morning."

"She set the plan? You mean she knows?"

"No, she only assumed it would be serious if both of you departed without delay."

"She always was one of the smartest women I knew." He paused as he turned to William. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing yet, you interrupted me as I was about to begin. I will let you continue now."

"Hmm. I cannot determine if I am relieved over the turn of events, or upset that I did not play a heavier hand. We left here early Sunday morning, if you recall." He turned to Elizabeth, who nodded in understanding. She would not look at her husband.

"We rode as fast and as far as we could on our horses, only changing to post horses when we worried for their safety. We reached the Barking King in Bedford shortly after sunrise Monday morning. The moon was full, which aided our journey. A few inquiries in neighboring towns and we hit our jackpot. Wickham had pushed his hired horses as well, and was only ten miles south of us. Unfortunately, he had been followed by an officer of his regiment. After a long argument, one challenged the other to a duel. Miss Lydia and the bartender have different stories, so I will not bother you with who was to blame for that. We arrived an hour after the duel, in time to see the magistrate carry Wickham's body away."

He paused to collect his breath. Elizabeth gasped, "Is that why Lydia wears a black ribbon? Were they married?"

"They could not have married in so short a time." William answered. Elizabeth looked at him for the first time and saw the agitation that distressed his handsome features. He did not look at her. "When they arrived at the inn the night before, they gave the names Mr. and Mrs. Marksby. The innkeeper had no reason to question that name. When we pieced the bits of the puzzle together, we thought it best to keep her identity secret, and continued the pretense of their being married."

Colonel Fitzwilliam cut in. "That is not the strangest part. The officer who hunted Wickham gave the innkeeper Wickham's name. He left before the magistrate arrived in the morning. We have no idea who he could have been. It was a clever ruse."

"If this was on Monday morning, why are you only returning now?"

"We had to stay half the day to give reports and information. The magistrate knows her true identity, but promised to not give out particulars if it could be avoided. Since she was not part of the duel, she is not a responsible party."

"Was she able to identify the officer?"

"No, she was not. She might have refused to do so, but I do not know why. She was very upset."

"How did she get her bruises?"

William moved to the window. "It would appear that Wickham was not so gentle as she deserved. She will not hear a negative word against him, though. He seems to have really turned her to his will."

Kitty sat in a chair, crying softly. Elizabeth moved to her and nuzzled her. "It is my entire fault. If only I had told William sooner. The duel might have been prevented."

"There now, Kitty. We must not blame ourselves. There is no telling what might have happened. You are not to blame."

"I have thought so ill of Lydia. She must be so upset now."

"What is the plan now?" Elizabeth turned to Richard.

"We have sent two expresses to Brighton and had one return. The story in Brighton is that Lydia left early Monday morning to come and stay here. We have sent a similar story to Longbourn. She must stay here until her face heals and we know if she is… in the family way. If she is, we must decide what to do with the child when it comes."

"But it could be months before we know anything!"

"Then we will wait. She will be safe here. I might ask Lady Matlock to invite Georgiana to stay with her for the next month. I do not want to distress her."

Elizabeth stood and moved to stand directly behind William. "She is strong. You must tell her the truth before Lydia blurts it out. We will be there to protect and comfort Georgiana."

"In time, I suppose. Perhaps tomorrow we can talk to Georgiana together. I am tired now." William turned to look at Elizabeth. She appeared worried and anxious, as though she worried for his piece of mind. Unable to bear another moment separated from her, he took her abruptly into his embrace. He crushed her body to his, not caring that Richard and Kitty were still in the room. Richard took matters into his own hands, and escorted Kitty from the room.

Elizabeth spoke first. "I have been so worried. How could you not send me word of what was happening?"

"I must apologize to you about that, Elizabeth. I did not think we had any news worthy of telling. I should have judged differently. I did not think it would take so long to return home, but your sister could not stand long waits in the carriage."

"You are very like my father in that matter." She nestled closer to him, reveling in the strength of his arms around her. She did not want the moment to end, but dinner was announced a few moments later.

William was hungry, so they declined changing clothes in favor of retreating immediately to the dining room. Georgiana was ecstatic to see her brother again, so much that she did not ask very probing questions as to where they had been. After dinner, William excused himself saying he was very tired. Elizabeth listened to Georgiana and Mary play two duets before she announced she would retire as well. Kitty spent the night with Lydia, caring for her sister and tending to her many bruises.

AN: Only one more chapter to go. My very sincere apologies for the way I left it yesterday. I tried to finish the chapter, but my head was too heavy. I hope you like this chapter.


	47. Chapter 27a: Lydia's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27a: Lydia's story

Kitty knocked on her sister's door. There was no response, so she entered quietly. She found Lydia was pacing by a window. "Lydia, I have been so worried about you!" Unable to stop her emotions, she ran to her sister and embraced her.

"La, Kitty. I have been far too merry to miss you."

Kitty withdrew, sensing the hostility from her sister. "You do not mean that, do you? After all that has happened, I cannot believe it."

"Kitty, you should believe it. Even though my time with Wickham was cut short, I have done so much. You would not believe half of it." Lydia chortled.

"William says you might be with child. Did you marry?"

"Of course not! We were on our way to Gretna Green, were we not? It does not matter that we were not married, because we were to marry soon anyway."

"But now you are not married, and may be in the family way too. It is too horrible to think what might become of you."

"Oh, it is only Lizzy and Darcy who think I am ruined. I am certain Lizzy already thought I was a fallen sister. I will write to Mama, and she will see that I return to Brighton. My reputation will be fine when find another man willing to marry me. I most certainly will not stay here."

This time, Kitty laughed. "Are you mad? Who would want to marry a woman with another man's child? There is not enough money to be had to buy you a husband. Do not think ill of Lizzy and William. They are trying to help you."

"They are only trying to help themselves. Lizzy never cared for me."

"I used to think so to, but I do not anymore. She has paid me every attention since I came here."

"Then it is only because she is bored. Who would not be with such a husband?"

"Lydia, I said he is a good man. You should try to get to know him. We were all wrong before."

"Why do you support him? He only married her because of her ruined reputation."

"He did not. He really loves her. How can you miss that?"

"Because Wickham showed me what real love is."

"Is that when he gave you those bruises?"

"That was only an accident. He was a very passionate lover. He apologized and kissed it better in the end."

Kitty groaned. She could not imagine ever saying such a thing herself. She thought to change tactics. "Did you see him die?"

"No, but his body was brought back to the inn. I do not know who he dueled. It is such a romantic way to die, is it not?"

"I would rather believe it is not very romantic. I most certainly would not want a lover of mine to duel. It is not right and is a hanging offense, if they catch him."

"Darcy says it is unlikely that they will find out who it was, but I think Colonel Forster must know. Perhaps he has already dealt with it. It would be sweet if my dear Wickham were revenged. Colonel Forster must be so angry with me." She giggled. "He had no idea what we were planning." She sighed and lay down on the bed. "I suppose there will be no balls this far north."

"Actually, there is an assembly in a fortnight. If your bruises heal, perhaps we can convince William to let you go."

"He would never allow me. You should have heard him. He said that I cannot leave this room until my bruises heal enough." She pretended to imitate him by mocking a deep voice. "It would irreparably damage my reputation."

"Servants talk. It is very simply. He has tried very hard to save you."

"If he has, it is only because he does not want his reputation ruined."

"Can you blame him even if that were true?"

"Yes, I can. I want to go home."

Kitty sighed, but she did not say more as the door opened and a maid brought in their dinner. Lydia walked over to the tray and eagerly took one of the chocolate pastries, completely ignoring the chicken and potatoes. "At least the food is good here. I am so tired."

Kitty sat next to her sister but could not find her appetite enough to partake of any of the food. When they finished eating, she helped her sister into a comfortable shift. In doing so, she saw the other bruises down the side of Lydia's chest and a few more on her legs. There was also a small cut on her belly. "I do not think I like your type of lover, Lydia." She attempted to tease.

"I said he kissed them all better. I will heal, have no fear of that. Now, will you sleep with me like we used to? I suppose you have your own room here."

"I do, but I will stay with you for tonight."

Lydia walked over to the bed and crawled inside the covers. "Oh my, these sheets are so soft. I wish we had them at the inn. I shudder to think what he might have done in such a place as this. You should have seen the innkeeper when we said we were a married couple. We pretended we were rich, and he gave us his best bottle of brandy. I tell you, it was delicious. The innkeeper was so angry when we could not pay for it. He told us we had to stay and work for the money."

"You had no money." Kitty was already bored of hearing Lydia's stories but obliged her all the same.

"We needed to keep the money for the rest of our trip. Wickham did not have money, since he had not been paid. I had enough for us because of how cunning my dear Wickham was."

"I cannot imagine your pocket-money would have been enough for the entire trip."

"That is true, but once we arrived in Derbyshire, Wickham was certain he could persuade his brother-in-law to give us the rest."

Kitty scowled but, in the dark room, was not noticed. Lydia continued to talk for another hour until she fell asleep mid sentence.

AN: Next up - E and D have a heart to heart conversation after dinner. Hopefully I am back to my regular update schedule (which is as often as I can, hopefully more than once a week)


	48. Chapter 27b: The Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I finally noticed that I had switched Mr. Haversback's name to Haverstock for some reason. It is fixed in my copy, but I don't feel like fixing all of the chapters. Just know that his name is Haversback. Here is your favorite (I hope) chapter.

After dinner, Elizabeth entered her dressing chamber and quietly excused her maid as soon as she was free of her dress. She sat at her vanity, slowly brushing her hair when she heard the door to William's room open. She could hear his footsteps walk across the floor of her bedchamber, but, before they were halfway through the room, they stopped. Almost as suddenly as he came, he left the room again, shutting the door softly on his way out. Wondering what he could be about, she followed him.

The pain caused by not knowing how he felt was excruciating. She knew she loved him but worried that he could no longer stand to be with her. The hurt pride that must come from knowing he was right about the improprieties of her family made her doubt his reception of her affection. But now it was time to have nothing between them. She needed to know how he felt.

She knocked softly on the door between their rooms. He opened it after a slight pause.

"I came to wish you a good night." William stated, unable to look at anything but the floor.

"Will you not come to me?" A pain welled up in Elizabeth's chest as she believed her fears were coming to light. Could Lydia's actions cause their estrangement?

"I do not deserve such pleasure." He turned away and moved to a window.

This response confused Elizabeth. After all that he had done, this was an odd turn of events. When he did not elaborate, she inquired further, "What do you mean?"

"This is my fault. I should have protected your family from the likes of him. It is Ramsgate all over again." Unable to stand, he fell to the seat in front of him. His eyes watered over in frustration.

Elizabeth began to realize why he was castigating himself. "We tried to speak with my father about Lydia's danger. You did everything you could. This is nothing like what happened in Ramsgate. Georgiana listened to you when you explained the truth. Lydia is too silly to pay any head to something that she does not want to hear." She paused to gather her courage. "You were right to hesitate in marrying me. My family is risking your reputation."

Darcy turned. He had not expected her to bring up his old regrets. "It is nothing like that, I assure you." Seeing the predicament they were in, William began to laugh. It seemed strange at first, but gradually Elizabeth recognized the absurdity of their situation and laughed with him. They did not need to explain what had happened to each other. Each realized the other's situation. Each felt for the other. Elizabeth moved in front of William. His eyes were level with her stomach, and he suddenly grew serious.

"I have missed you so much." He placed his hands gently around the back of her waist and rested his head against her stomach. His touch caused her skin to tingle. For the first time, she felt that she truly needed him. Very gently, she placed one hand around his neck and used the other to brush his hair. He sighed in contentment.

When she felt him relaxing, she sat on his lap and brought her eyes level with his. "I have missed you too, William." She could see the need and urgency in his eyes before she closed her own and leaned in for a kiss.

Elizabeth woke the next morning in a haze, barely recognizing the kisses that were spreading over her face for what they were. She smiled as her husband greeted her.

"Good morning, Lizzy. I was hoping we would go for our walk this morning." He moved over her as she looked up fondly.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, William. However, I fear that will be impossible if you do not allow me to leave the bed."

William smiled and kissed her once more before moving to the side. He happily watched as she gracefully crawled out of bed and donned her robe. With her presence no longer distracting him, he was able to enter his own dressing room and prepare for their walk.

They walked up the ridge in a companionable silence. The sun peaked over the distant hills as they reached the summit. The golden rays danced through the trees on either side of them and bathed the couple in warmth.

William was the first to break the silence. "The mornings are getting colder. I believe we will have some rain soon."

"Hmm. That will make our walks more difficult."

"I doubt that would stop you."

Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to William. "You know me well." She watched him as he pulled her into an embrace, and she realized that now was the time for her to tell him how she felt. "I know we talked about things last night, but there is more. I missed you while you were away. Everything was horrible. I worried about Lydia, as I thought I should. But what is more, I worried about you. I know now that my fear was groundless, but I worried that you would lose regard for me because of the follies of Lydia."

William cut her off. "I could never do such a thing. You are not to blame, even if things had turned out differently."

"William, stop. I need to say this." Elizabeth stepped away for strength. "We both have a tendency to blame ourselves for the follies of others. You worried that I would blame you. It is not unreasonable that I would do the reverse and blame myself. But that is not what I wanted to say. The fear made me realize that I no longer only wish you to think well of me. I find that I was mistaken about love. While I esteemed and respected you, I did not realize how much I have grown to love you. This did not come to light until I thought I had lost your regard. It could not, I suppose."

William was speechless. His final dream had come true. He stared at his wife for as long as he dared. Elizabeth smiled, and he was lost. He stepped to her once again and drew her in for a long passionate kiss. He only parted to allow her to express her love again. The words were music to his ears, and he willingly stated his own love for her, now that she would reciprocate his feelings.

They remained on the ridge longer than usual. It was not until they could see the gardeners tending to their duties below them that they realized they should begin the day. William would need most of the day to tend to the duties he had abandoned during his absence.

Georgiana was the only one in the breakfast room when they arrived, so they took the time to acquaint her with Lydia's situation. William wanted to be brief, but Elizabeth felt that Georgiana needed the details in order for her to understand what had happened. She cried, and Elizabeth comforted her. In the end, Georgiana asked to be of help to Lydia, and the four girls spent the day in Lydia's room. Lydia woke with a fever, so she was in and out of sleep for most of the day. William sent for Mr. Hildebrand in London, since he would have better discretion than a local doctor.

In the evening, Georgiana, Kitty, and Mary welcomed guests into the house for the planned dinner. Most of the invites were older families who seemed more snobbish than friendly when Elizabeth had first met them. Despite this, the meal passed pleasantly, for the Haversbacks were also in attendance. Kitty was finished with her reserve and worry for Lydia, and spent the evening properly encouraging Mr. Haversback. While the most recent calls he had paid had given him reason to worry, her new encouragement resolved his fears. Every guest left in high spirits and the beginning of a very enjoyable summer.

The doctor arrived the next day, as Lydia's fever was abating. He stated simply that the fever was from exhaustion and stress. She had been through a great deal and would recover in time.

AN: I am working on the epilogue, but may turn it into another chapter. Your reviews will help me decide. It has been so fun writing this story. Thank you for taking the journey with me.


	49. Epilogue - part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - part A

The guests at Pemberley remained there for the rest of the summer, and life settled into a routine. The rain William predicted did not come. Lydia's bruises healed of their own accord, and within a month she was able to remain downstairs when neighbors came to call. She was instructed by Kitty as to how to behave, and, after hearing that Kitty had a suitor who was the son of an Earl, she agreed to act properly. After all, she did love her closest sister.

Mr. Haversback called with his sister almost every day, and Kitty very much looked forward to his calls. Mary and Georgiana became very close friends with Miss Haversback. The families dinned together at least once a week for the next two months. In August, the Pemberley party grew. The Gardiners began their tour of Derbyshire with a visit to their nieces. Having been to Longbourn, they carried news of Hertfordshire and a letter from Jane for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth read her letter with an eagerness she always expressed when a letter from Jane arrives. Her guests were ignored until she finished. Putting down the letter, she exclaimed, "Jane and Mr. Bingley have set a date for their wedding. It appears that we must return to Hertfordshire in October."

"It will be so much fun to return to Mama." Lydia squealed with delight.

Kitty, however, blushed and looked at her hands. Mrs. Gardiner used this opening for her other news. "My sister tells me that Kitty is about to become engaged to a very prosperous man. She has already informed the rest of Meryton this news."

Kitty became even more flushed. "I am not engaged." Her distress came from the fact that she worried. If she returned home not engaged, the neighborhood might ridicule her. Her return would also signal the end of her courtship, if there was no resolution reached beforehand. She was not secure enough in his regard to expect a proposal so soon.

Elizabeth took pity on her sister. "Mr. Haversback calls very frequently. He is the parson for his family's parish, not very far from here. We all look forward to his visits, and Mary has become fast friends with his sister. We have not dared to put this into a letter to Mama, but she has asked that Mary attend the next season in London with her. She has promised that her music master can attend both of them while in London."

Mrs. Gardiner congratulated Mary. "That is wonderful. I am certain both of you will enjoy each other's company, if you are so well suited. I always told your mother that a music master should be hired for you, although you have done very well for yourself without."

Mary accepted the compliment with more grace than was her wont, which both surprised and delighted her aunt.

Mr. Gardiner then took control of the conversation. "Where is Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "The pending harvest has taken up much of his time. He is dealing with a tenant dispute at present. Now that the work of preparing and tending the fields has been accomplished, one of the tenants believes his land should be larger than it is and attempted to collect the harvest of a neighboring field. William will return in time for dinner. You will not be the only gentleman, have no fear."

"I am used to being surrounded by ladies whenever we visit family. I was more hoping to determine the first day I might go fishing."

Mrs. Gardiner scolded him. "You cannot go fishing until we have visited my friends. They are eager to meet you, I am certain."

Elizabeth's response was kinder. "I believe we have already prepared the tackle, and you may fish as soon as the mood strikes you. Our butler, Mr. Whitten, can show you the best places, for he is an avid angler like yourself. William will be happy to oblige you if he is available, but you need not wait for him."

"Capital. Now, I believe I need to refresh myself, if you will excuse me. I must make friends with Mr. Whitten."

The ladies laughed gaily as he shut the door. The next half hour was spent in eager conversation between the ladies. Lydia felt starved for Hertfordshire news, even though she had been writing to her mother every week. Kitty and Mary enjoyed the camaraderie with their aunt, and Elizabeth was left to reread Jane's letter and look forward to the events to come.

The next day was spent in rest. Mrs. Gardiner declared she had seen the inside of their carriage enough for a few days, and looked forward to an intimate tour of the house and grounds. She complimented everything she saw. The peace Elizabeth exuded showed her aunt that she was not only content with her situation but very happy as well.

The next day, Mr. Gardiner left the house before sunrise in order to enjoy a few hours' fishing. When he returned, he very happily related how he caught three of the biggest fish he had seen in a long time and how happy the cook was to receive them. Mrs. Gardiner laughed at her husband's delight. In the afternoon, Elizabeth requested the barouche-landau be readied for their use since it could open on both sides and allow for a marvelous view.

Elizabeth accompanied her aunt and uncle to Lambton and called with them on Mrs. Gardiner's old acquaintances. It was hard, however, for her to remain calm. It was one thing for Mrs. Gardiner to visit with friends. It was another completely for the mistress of Pemberley to call on someone in the village. Conversation was awkward, as the villagers were unsure of how to address a friend when said friend was the aunt of the mistress of Pemberley. As they returned home, Elizabeth declared that she would rather not accompany them again on such visits, stating that the villagers would be more comfortable without her presence. There would be time for her to visit them on other occasions.

During the extent of the Gardiner's vacation, Lydia, Mary, Kitty, and Elizabeth enjoyed tours of parks and mountain vistas. Elizabeth's new knowledge of the neighborhood gave them more access to estates and they toured the very grand houses and enjoyed tea with the families as well. The three week holiday passed very pleasantly, and Elizabeth was sorry to see them depart at the end of it.

Life settled back into their routine, especially after Lydia announced that her courses had come. While she had adamantly stated that Mr. Wickham should have an heir, secretly she was glad to not lose her life and youth to the care of a child.

At the beginning of October, there was another stir in the house. With the knowledge of Kitty's coming departure, Mr. Haversback took matters into his own hands, and, in the very pleasant gardens at Haversback Manor, he proposed and was accepted. Kitty's excitement and joy was palpable and transmitted to each and every member of both families during dinner that evening. William invited the Haversbacks to be his guests at Haye Park. They politely accepted.

Kitty's joy was eclipsed the next morning, however, when Elizabeth made her most joyous announcement. A doctor was summoned and confirmed Elizabeth was indeed with child. The thought of a small Darcy gracing the halls of Pemberley the following spring brought William to his knees as he gently kissed his wife's precious belly that evening.

AN: The reviews were so pleasant that I decided to give you more of an epilogue. How detailed I make the second half of the epilogue will depend on the reviews I receive today.


	50. Epilogue - part B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - part B

The ride to Hertfordshire was more comfortable than any of the party could have imagined. Lord Haversback and most of his children chose to stay at home to deal with estate matters. The two main carriages consisted of Georgiana, William, Elizabeth, and Lady Haversback in one carriage, leaving Kitty, Mary with Miss and Mr. Haversback in the other carriage.

Mary promised to be a faithful chaperone and coughed every time the couple so much as looked at each other. The inns, having been booked ahead of time, were ready for such austere company, and no dangers befell either their travels or that of the many servants who traveled a few hours ahead of them.

The house was warm and inviting. The changes the Darcys had requested, as minor as they were, had been carried out to perfection. The rooms were well decorated with new paper and paint on the walls. They had arrived late in the afternoon and had time to refresh themselves and change before dinner was announced. Lydia, Kitty, and Mary stayed with them for the night, as it was too late to move them to Longbourn, and Kitty really appeared reluctant to return to her home.

The next day, the party called on Longbourn for tea. Mr. Haversback took his first opportunity to request an interview with Mr. Bennet. The visit was short, despite William's worries that Mr. Bennet would be displeased. The two gentlemen returned to the parlor and Mrs. Bennet was allowed to congratulate her new favorite daughter. To Elizabeth's delighted surprise, she was more reserved than she had been when Jane's engagement had been announced. The evening recommended the Bennets to Lady Haversback's good graces, although she had already been disposed to accept them.

Two weeks passed with hunting parties for the gentlemen and visits to the Meryton shops for the ladies. Almost every evening, the three houses gathered for dinner. When Elizabeth hosted the Lucases, the Bingleys, and the Bennets to her house for dinner, Mrs. Bennet accepted the compliments of the dinner party for herself, exclaiming that she had taught her daughter everything she knew.

Jane and Mr. Bingley married on a crisp Wednesday morning, with their intimate family present, and a formal wedding breakfast at Haye Park celebrated the union with the entire neighborhood. The newly wedded couple took a tour of the Lakes to celebrate their good fortune. They left as soon as Jane could bid her adieus to her family.

With Jane's departure, the families reconvened to plan the future. Kitty's wedding was planned for January. Mrs. Bennet was ecstatic that Mary would have a London season the following year and would stay with the daughter of a Lord. She attempted to convince Elizabeth to take Lydia with her for the season, but with the prospect of a child to care for in early March, Elizabeth did not wish to have company. She would attend the functions in the ton for Georgiana's sake, and that would be enough for her.

In early March, amid frantic pacing on William's side, Elizabeth gave him a healthy baby boy. Gregory Fitzwilliam Darcy had his mother's eyes, and his father's smile. The Matlocks were the first to congratulate his parents and admire him. The Bennets were not far behind them. The fact that Elizabeth was able to give her husband an heir delighted Mrs. Bennet, for she had worried the Bennets would always have girls.

Elizabeth was recovered enough by May to attend the season and host a ball to announce the coming out of Mary, Georgiana, and Miss Haversback. The season started out well, and by August, Mary was secure of the admiration of the first son of a Lord of very high standing. They married the week before Christmas.

This prompted Lydia to ask for favor with her sisters and enjoyed the following season in London. She did not find a gentleman for another two seasons. It would appear that the fear of becoming with child made her reluctant to encourage a gentleman, and she really enjoyed being single and guarded her reputation as a result. She ended up marrying a wealthy man who owned a house in town and promised her balls and dinner parties as often as he could find them.

Georgiana attended five seasons before a gentleman secure enough of himself was willing to request permission from her very protective brother for a courtship. She was allowed to marry for love, especially since her love was well respected and owned a country estate close to Derbyshire. It was hard for William to give his sister away, even to a very deserving man. Elizabeth noted that it would probably only get worse when it was time for their three daughters to enter society. William countered that their two older brothers would be worse than himself for they were very protective of their sisters.

The End

AN: Well, here it is. As I state in the new description of this story, I am editing the book this week, and will remove the story from this cite on Saturday. Perhaps I will extend the story a bit when I prepare for publication. Thank you for all your help. When this is done, I will turn my attention to one of my other ideas. I have a poll open on my profile page to see which of the three stories I have started should get my attention first. I would appreciate your opinion.


End file.
